Hasina
by CraftyLion
Summary: Some people make plans. Some people break them. Hasina does both. Mostly Thief Bakura/OC; Also, various bits of strong language
1. The First

**Author's Note – Every story has two or three or five drafts before it's "perfect." This story is on its second draft right now. The content of this story is really the same as the first draft; just run through a finer strainer. (I didn't want to say comb! That's too cliché.) I would also like to mention that this story's main plot is essentially original, I was just too lazy to come up with any characters, names, places, positions and such, on my own. Therefore, this is on fanfiction, not fictionpress.**  
**Anyway, I'm rambling. I tend to do that a lot. I'm literally fixing up stuff in each chapter and replacing the new one for the old. I will try to keep all my old notes and disclaimers from the older version.**  
**Also, research was done concerning names, wedding customs, women's' positions, incest and so on.**  
**Yes… and now, without anymore unnecessary stalling, I give you – Hasina! Duh-daaaaaa! ((jazz hands))**

The First  
The rich fabric of the long gown swished around Kasmut's feet as she paced from wall to wall of the wide room.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, I think this is a wonderful birthday present for you." She glanced lovingly at her daughter, seated on the high divan with her head demurely bowed.

"There aren't many girls, if any, who can say they get the Pharaoh of Egypt as their sixteenth birthday gift. You'll certainly steal the show the next time you visit your friends."

Behind her falling hair, Hasina stifled a smile.

"To think that His Majesty wants to marry you. Of all the girls in Egypt, he picks my daughter. And he won't be disappointed." Kasmut stretched a hand out and stroked the girl's chin. Hasina struggled valiantly to suppress a wild grin and settled with throwing laughing eyes at her maid, Layla.

"Of course, it makes sense," Kasmut continued, pacing the room again. "You are one of his closer cousins. And the best looking of them all, I might add."

"My cousins are very beautiful," Hasina said, gently chiding her mother.

"Yes, but you will notice that His Majesty didn't pick one of them to be his wife, now did he?"

The girl knew it would be hopeless to continue defending her cousins. "When is the wedding to be Mother?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. It will be a big celebration, with the entire family. The people of Egypt are going to crowd the palace grounds."

"We won't be able to fit the entire family in there. They'll spill out through every doorway! Are you sure the people of Egypt will be able to fit around the palace at all?"

Kasmut let out a deep laugh. "Witty," she said, caressing her daughter's head. "I will have the servants begin to pack your possessions. We will all be ready to send you to your new life by the morning." She turned to leave and Hasina stood up.

"Mother, may I go into the village today?"

"Of course. I'll tell Chons to prepare some horses." The royal lady floated from the room, leaving Hasina and her maid alone. The girl ran her long fingers through her black hair.

"Tomorrow."

Layla put a brush to her mistress's hair. "I suppose," she suggested, "that she wants to marry you to him before he has a chance to change his mind."

"That does sound like her. I don't think I shall like being married. Is it as bad as it sounds?"

"I don't know who you've been listening too Hasina. Being married is not awful at all. To feel such closeness to another human is comforting, riveting. And you get treasure out of it, man or otherwise." She laughed at Hasina's skeptical face. "No, really. It's a pleasurable experience. You'll enjoy it."

Hasina raised a delicately arched eyebrow. "I suppose you do it every night?"

"Oh no. I would never be able to walk properly if I did. Besides, I don't see my husband every night."

"Don't tell me the fire has turned down already. You've been married but five months."

"Never you mind about my marriage. We should focus on yours. Come on. Let's find Chons. I would love a walk around the village."

* * *

"You know the rules," Chons said as he helped the girls from their horses. "Go anywhere, just keep a watch out for sundown."

"Because that is when all the robbers and no do-gooders emerge from the shadows," Hasina recited the familiar statement. "There are bad people around and the less we deal with them, the better."

Layla smirked at the accurate imitation, which, thankfully, Chons missed.

The man gave a stout nod. "I'll see you at sundown then." He waved the girls off and they went away happily. It's not that they didn't heed his warning. It's just that, after hearing the same thing every time they went to the village, which was often, it got tiring. So as they graced each vendor with their childish cheeriness, they kept the advice in their minds. As far back in the recesses of their minds as it could go.

The girls wandered around for hours, picking up a stack of bracelets here, a piece of cloth across the street and, as they began to feel hungry, a sweet each. They ate their snacks, turning down an alley, talking avidly.

"Have you ever seen him in person Hasina?"

"Well of course I have. Never up close."

"Well," Layla said, through a full mouth, "He's obviously seen you. Here, let's sit and finish these." They sat down on a dimly lit step outside a tavern.

Hasina sighed thoughtfully. "What do you think he'll be like, Layla? Will he be kind, as good a lover as he is Pharaoh?"

The maid leaned against her. "I think you will find him to be a most proficient husband. No need to worry."

Hasina smiled, grateful of her oldest friend's comfort. She turned her eyes to the stars, which were starting to dot the sky. "The sun is going down. We should walk back now."

"Give me a moment. I have to finish this amazing sweet. I can't walk and savor this delicious thing at the same time."

"And if you walk away, I won't be able to savor you."

Hasina jumped up and turned around, peering into the shadows for the source of the new voice. A man stepped in front of them, leering unpleasantly, his dark eyes dancing with mischief. The flickering candle light from above bounced off his bald head.

"Hasn't anyone told you pretty girls not to stay out at night? There are bad folk around these times."

The girls grabbed for each other, pulling closer. The maid looked around and let out a faint whimper as she saw more men crawling out of the shadows. Hasina didn't remove her eyes from the man in front of her.

"We've been told." She winced at the tremor in her voice. "We were just on our way back home now, actually."

"Oh, you plan to walk away just like that, huh?"

The girl held her chin high, aware of the circle closing around them.

"It's not often pretty children like you are found here," the man continued. "We're not likely to let you go so easily."

Layla screamed as one man grabbed her around the waist. "Let go of me, you!" she yelled, fighting against his grip. Hasina lost her hold on her friend. Someone else grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her. She stiffened, trying not to breath in the awful stench.

"We're hardly children," she said, defiantly.

"Surprise, surprise. That was not an answer I expected," the bald man replied, his grin getting wider. "I like surprises. Come in, why don't you." He laughed; it was a cold, low sound that chilled her inside.

Hasina and Layla were half pushed, half carried into the tavern. When they were finally thrown on the floor in the center of the room, they clasped hands tightly. They weren't going to let go.

"Stand up!" The circle of men cried out in unison.

The girls stood to their maximum height. Lifting her head up, Hasina could look over top most of the crowd. Her eyes narrowed as she saw them all gazing over her body; their eyes lingered on her chest and legs. She was getting married tomorrow and she was not going to let herself be stained by these people.

"I'm from the royal family. You cannot harm me," she stated loudly, regally. While a couple stepped back, awed by the presence of royalty, most of them looked skeptical, still skimming her body with their eyes.

"Royal blood, eh?" The bald man pulled his way to the front of the crowd. "And how far away are you from the royal throne?"

Hasina glared at him. "What's your name?"

"Mine? Paru."

"Lion?" She scoffed. "You don't deserve such a name."

"I answered your question, now answer mine, Oh Royal Highness." He gave a mocking bow.

"I am first cousin to His Majesty, the Pharaoh. I am to be made his wife tomorrow. I demand that you let us go!"

He smirked. "You don't have the authority to give orders just yet. And even if you did, you have no power here girl." The men surged forward, all hoping to snatch some part of the girls.

"Stop!" The command had not been loud. It had barely been spoken over the normal speaking tone. But the voice was deep, imposing. Everyone froze for half a heartbeat, then bowed their heads, leaving Hasina and Layla as the only ones standing upright.

Them and one other person.

The other person was tall and had broad shoulders. He held himself like a king as he made his way down the steps, his red cloak trailing behind him.

"That is no way to treat the Pharaoh's cousin. I'm ashamed of you all." He threaded through the throng of men, turning his white head this way and that, in a sort of mock disappointment.

Standing in front of Hasina, he took her hand and held it to his lips. Layla covered her mouth to veil a gasp.

"You'll have to forgive these men," he said, staring at her intently. "They haven't had a high class girl in a long time."

Hasina wanted to pull away from him, but found that she couldn't. She stood, captivated, by the crimson eyes that studied her face. When she didn't say anything, the man kissed her hand lightly and dropped it.

"Your name?"

"Hasina," came the clear answer.

A rough finger stroked her jaw line. "How fitting."

She finally lowered her eyes, blushing at the compliment. "And what is your name?"

He gave her a funny look. "I've spent my entire past hiding from public eyes. Years of my life were spent training myself to slip unnoticed from building to building, to lie impeccably about anything and everything. Why should I tell you, a girl who's appeared on my doorstep, my name?"

Hasina looked up sharply, surprised at his new, harsher tone. Quickly, she changed topics. "Your doorstep?"

The man stepped back and spread out his arms. There was easily six feet between both hands. "My doorstep. My men. Your fate lies in my hand. I could take you back to your companion at the edge of the village. I know he's worried about you. I could, just as easily throw you into this…" he waved a hand around the room. "Pit." Hasina clenched her teeth and glared at this white haired man who deemed himself to be god of the moment.

Layla fell to her knees. "Please, spare us. Send us home. We won't intrude on your land again. Please, don't give us to those beasts."

Hasina's eyes flashed at her maid. "Stand up," she hissed from the corner of her mouth. "Stand up Layla, for Ra's sake."

Layla stared at her mistress. "If we don't ask, who knows what he will do," she hissed back. Hasina loosened her jaw. The maid's worried eyes broke into her set face and she blinked rapidly, ridding herself of tears that threatened to fall.

The man in the red cloak watched the exchange through half closed eyes. He liked this girl, the one called Pretty. She was determined to stand strong for both herself and her friend and reacted badly when the other one knelt to begged for mercy.

On the other hand, he did like to hear people beg…

"You said you were getting married to the Pharaoh?" He cut into the silence, assuming a tone of remembrance. "And tomorrow, so soon?" He clapped his hands together. "We should get you home. You have a big day to prepare for." He strolled out the door of the tavern and into the night, leaving the shocked girls standing in the middle of the room.

He poked his white head back through the door, his eyes dancing merrily. "Well come on then. You've seen what they do when I'm not around."

The girls hurried from the room, avoiding the avid eyes that followed them.

They stooped to pick up their parcels at the bottom of the step before running off behind the man, trying desperately to keep in sight of his flailing red cloak in the dark. He took them left, then right and right again. At one point, he scaled the side of a building to the roof and watched as the girls came to a panting stop right under him.

"Wh-where is he?" Layla gasped out. She clutched her aching side. "He wasn't going to take us home. He's left us here. Oh," she held her head. "I wish we'd never sat on that stupid step."

Hasina wasn't listening. She flipped her head around, peering through every dark window. "He didn't leave us. He wants us to find him." Then she blinked, puzzled. _Why am I so certain of that?_

She gave one last desperate look around before turning to the sky to ask the gods for help. She found herself staring into red eyes and watched as a fanged grin appeared on dark skin.

"Found you," she whispered, nearly inaudible.

He jumped down and they were moving again. To the right, left, around the horse stables, over a fence, then left again.

Finally, standing on the outer rim of a pool of lantern light, they espied Chons, standing with three horses, shifting anxiously from one foot to the other. Layla ran to the familiar face, causing him to gasp when she hugged him tightly.

Hasina smiled a little. She turned to say thank you and stopped short of running into his face.

It took her a moment to realize he was hanging upside down from a signpost protruding from the building next to them. She stifled a laugh behind her hands.

"Thank you," she managed to squeeze out.

The man grinned wolfishly, his long dangling hair swaying in the breeze.

"What's your name?" Hasina tried again, determined to know. His smirk only grew wider, determined not to tell her. For a moment, they just stared at each other. Layla's voice could be heard, calling the girl and the moment was broken. The man flipped over and touched the ground, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Goodbye pretty girl," he said. "Perhaps you'll see me at your wedding." He bowed slightly, backing away. The last thing she saw was the tip of his cloak around the corner.

(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)

**A/N: So, I really didn't feel like doing my homework so I ended up reading all 13 chapters of this story again. Overall, I liked it but there were some sections that made me cringe and want to curl in a ball in a corner and die. I'm being serious here.**  
**So, let the revamping begin. Please review!**  
**Also, I forgot to add this at the beginning: Disclaimer (very important) – I do not own Bakura, Egypt or the Pharaoh. If I did, it would be pretty awesome. But, alas, I do not. Thus, I'm not as awesome as I could be.**  
**Also, the name business. I shall put, at the end of each chapter, the meanings of each new name that I add. That way you won't be confused if I make a reference to the meaning of the name. Which I did already. Twice.**  
**Hasina means pretty. Hence, pretty girl. I'm so clever! I think it will fit well into this story. In any case, it gives Bakura a name to call her by.**  
**Layla is born at night. Rather, that's what her name means. Obviously, she was born at night as well… moving on.**  
**Kasmut is "name of a royal lady or mother." Kasmut, Hasina's mother, is indeed a royal lady and mother… to a royal lady.**  
**Paru is lion, as already explained.**  
**Chons means "the moon." Another person born at night.**


	2. The Second

**Author's Note: So here's another thing I do. I list the name of people who give me reviews. See, my theory is, if I mention you by name, you'll love me more and feel compelled to read more of my story. It makes perfect sense if you think about it long enough.**  
**So, thanks to**  
**RedScarfLuxio**  
**WereRanga**  
**Aya Ayame**  
**fallingtopieces02**  
**Panda-Sushi**  
**(By the way, married couples typically refer to each other as Brother and Sister.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Egypt. If I did, I would have made the Great Pyramids bouncy castles. I like bouncy castles.**

The Second  
A last bracelet was slipped on. A final arrangement of cloth was made. A quick hug; a kiss to the forehead. The women stood back in awe. Hasina was in the middle of their circle, blushing in her dark blue gown. A gold bead-net covered her head and swayed in front of her eyes.

"You look absolutely beautiful."

"That dress looks gorgeous on you."

"His Majesty will have you then and there."

Still blushing madly, Hasina raised an eyebrow. "He will have to learn patience."

The women in the room laughed.

* * *

It was done. Hasina's possessions had been moved to the palace – her clothes, jewelry, and her favorite horse. She and the pharaoh, Atemu, stood in front of the celebrating crowd. Her arm snaked around his waist and his around hers._  
_

_This is what it's like to get married_, Hasina thought. _It's so thrilling!_ She turned to her new husband. He was nodding his head to the beat of the music, his eyes twinkling. Turning back to the other people in the area, she laughed when she saw her mother and father spinning around on the floor. They were followed closely by her various brothers and sisters, in pairs.

"Would you like to dance, Brother?" She asked over the drums. He turned to her, smiling.

"If you enjoy the prospect of getting your toes stepped on, Sister. I was never good at dancing. I'm lucky I was the heir to the throne, otherwise my teacher would have killed me."

A commotion in the corner of the room caught Hasina's eye and she motioned to Atem. He spun around just as a shout rang out. A maniacal laugh resounded; women screamed as they were pushed out of the way. Six guards formed a barrier around Atem and Hasina.

"You had a party and didn't invite me?"

Hasina's eyes widened. She knew that deep voice.

"Really Pharaoh. You know I like a good party."

She told the guard to step back and gasped. The same white hair, the same red cloak, the same damn eyes that caught her look and held it.

"Bakura," Atem growled. "What do you want? Why do you seek to disturb my wedding?"

Bakura's gaze didn't leave Hasina as he raised his eyebrows.

"Wedding? Oh yes, I do recall hearing about you getting married once. Or twice. Or every day for the past three weeks." He turned to Atem. "Really, after the fifth time, you'd think people would get it." White hair flopped over a pout. "The fact of the matter is still that you didn't invite me. And weddings are far more fun than any ordinary party."

Before the guards could stop him, he took long strides up to Atem and took his hand. "I'll congratulate you then. May you live a long and prosperous life full of joy, though why couldn't you? You live in a palace full of gold, what more joy could you want?"

Atem recoiled, as though a snake had bitten him. Crimson eyes narrowed playfully.

Bakura turned to Hasina. "Ah, it's the pretty girl." He bowed over her hand slowly. "The pretty queen now, I suppose? And have you given your first command yet?"

Hasina stole a glance at Atem. His face was fury as he saw her hand rested in Bakura's. Quickly, she said, "Yes, my first order is this. I command you and your men to leave here immediately."

Bakura smirked. "Ah, but you are Pharaoh's queen, not mine. Perhaps if you were my queen, I would listen to every command you told me."

"Thief," Atem snarled warningly. Bakura sent him a cheeky wink.

"As the Pharaoh's wife, you do nothing but sit on a throne and look regal. If you were my queen, you would have adventure and exploring. Perhaps you should reconsider?"

"You go too far!" Atem shouted.

Hasina watched, open-mouthed, as the red cloak darted through the crowd. The pharaoh's guards followed behind, too slow to catch him.

Jumping on his horse, Bakura raised his right arm. "Be it known that the Queen's first command was to get rid of the Thief King, so as not to make her husband jealous!" He rode off, his men thundering in tow.

A moment of silence reigned after his depart. Atem flushed at his parting words. Hasina clasped his hand in her own and waved to the shocked people.

"The festivities are over," she announced. "Go home, all of you. Thank you for coming. Enjoy your full bellies and rest in peace."

* * *

For a few minutes, the couple walked in silence, arms linked tightly. Hasina turned her head up and opened her mouth.

"Bakura," Atem answered the question on her lips. "He calls himself the King of Thieves."

"And?"

"He's good," Atem conceded begrudgingly. She laughed lightly.

"You know this from experience, I take it?"

"Yes he's… visited here before, if that's what you're asking. Quite a lot, actually. I've lost many a gold cuff to him." He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Hasina sensed something more. She squeezed her husband's arm gently. "You like him, don't you?" He glanced out of the corner of his eye.

"Why do you think that?"

"He brings excitement here, doesn't he?" She smiled. "Have you considered inviting him here? Maybe he would be more well mannered if he didn't have to break his way in all the time."

"Don't dare to suggest that again."

Hasina looked to the ground and watched her feet dart in and out of the hem of her dress. She mentally smacked herself. _Too far_, she thought. _And it's only been the first day._

"Forgive me Sister. I didn't mean to sound so harsh." Atemu planted a kiss on her head. "I don't like to talk of him, least of all on this day."

Lifting her head, the corners of her mouth twitched. "I forgive you Brother."

They had reached the bedroom.

"Shall we continue the festivities? Even the Thief King himself would not be so rude to interrupt."

Atem belted out a laugh. Picking Hasina up, he placed her on the bed and ordered the servants away. They bowed respectfully and backed out.

He climbed onto the divan. Brushing her hair from her face, he said, "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I shall be glad of my choice for years to come." She closed her eyes slowly. The first kiss was made.

* * *

"So, how was the wedding?" Ameen asked. "Did the Pharaoh like your company?" He cackled.

Paru slinked to his side. "If you had been faithful and come with us, you would have seen for yourself."

Ameen cried, outraged. "I am faithful! I am the most faithful man the Thief King will ever have."

"Oh Most Faithful, what were you doing that you couldn't join us then?"

The boys flew at each other in frenzy.

On any other occasion, Bakura would have joined in the drunken shouts. Instead, he left the room and went up to his chamber. There, he hung his favored cloak on the door hook, running his hand through  
the soft fabric one last time for the night. He lay on the bed, his fingers laced behind his head on the pillow. A sigh raced through his lips.

The girl had been beautiful, he had to admit. He remembered the way her blue eyes glittered in defiance last night. He cherished the look of recognition on her face today. He ran a hand over his face. She reminded him so much of Renenet.

There was a light tap on the door.

"What do you want?" he growled.

There was a yelp on the other side. "I'm sorry my lord," was the muffled reply. "I thought since you probably didn't-…"

"Open the door Ameen. I can't hear what you're saying," Bakura snapped. He sat up as the door creaked open. Ameen slipped in.

"Sorry. I said, since you probably didn't get a chance to eat there, you might want something?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay." Silence fell as Bakura glared at his jittery man.

"Say," Ameen ventured. "The girl from last night looked good, didn't she? Was she as fine in the daylight as she was by candle?" He didn't notice his master's fingers twitch. "Maybe you can steal her away sometime and make her yours. You know, since you haven't had a proper qu-!"

With a thud and a gasp, Ameen was on the wall, fingers around his neck.

"I-I'm sorry," he choked out, pulling at the hand.

"That's none of your concern, is it my friend?" Bakura said in a quiet voice. The dangerous voice.

"N-no sir. I didn't… I shouldn't have supposed anything." Fingers tightened and his windpipe was crushed a little more. Bakura's narrowed eyes glittered as he watched Ameen struggle.

"Beg for me will you," he demanded in the same hushed voice. "I haven't heard you beg for anything in a while."

"P-please, l-lord. Don't k-kill me. I'll do any-anything. Please"

Bakura tilted his head. "Huh, not very convincing. But it'll do." Ameen dropped to the ground, coughing. "Thank you my lord. You are merciful tonight."

The thief king stared at him impassively. "Leave me." Ameen scrambled up and out.

Bakura wrapped his fingers on the cord around his neck.

A proper queen…

(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)

**A/N: Even the revised ending sucked! Gosh, I hate endings so much.**  
**I'm doing my best not to make a "We met ,we fell in love, five minutes later we were married by Elvis in a Hawaiian themed hotel and are now living happily ever after. With an Elvis costume" type fanfics. If you sense it starting to go that way, do tell me. Anyway, tell me what you think. Again, since I'm only combing out typos and little things like that in the first chapters, this one is essentially the same as the first version. And I still don't like it all that much. Except for Bakura's badass wedding crash. Easily my favorite part.**  
**Ameen means faithful.**  
**Renenet is 'fortune.' I tried to make her character sound as vague as possible but… I think I failed.**  
**Thanks for reading. Oh, by the way, not only do I not own Egypt, I also learned a few minutes ago that I don't own Bakura or Atem either! I could have sworn…**


	3. The Third

**Author's Note: I'm waiting for writers' block to hit. Knock on wood, it hasn't hit yet. Knowing me, however, it will soon. I predict chapter 4. Anyways, usually, I take forever to update but, I have this one down! Boo yah!**  
**Here's chapter three. I hope it's better than chapter two. I can't guarantee it's better than chapter one. My first chapter is always the best.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Atem, Bakura or Egypt. I should just say this once and be done with it.**

The Third  
Hasina covered her eyes to block out the bright sun. Her bed felt firmer than usual and the sheets were heavier. For a moment, she was puzzled as to where she was. Then it all came back to her and she grinned. Shifting her head to the right, she watched as Atem – _my husband! _– slept, his slow, steady breath barely audible. Hasina planted a kiss on his cheek and the corners of his lips curled upwards, but he didn't wake.

She crawled out from between the covers, careful not to make noise and disturb the sleeping man. She donned the robe hanging from the bedpost and slipped out of the room, giving the guards outside the door a smile and a wave.

For a while, she wandered. Hasina admired the tapestries and artwork hanging from the walls. Statues of previous Pharaohs lined the hallways. She traced a golden ankh, and then glanced around guiltily. In retrospect, it probably wasn't good to leave fingerprints on anything.

It wasn't until she had reached a large circular courtyard that Hasina realized she didn't know where she was. She started to look around, searching for someone who could tell her where to go, but she stopped after a full twirl. Where did she even want to go? How could she ask direction to somewhere if she didn't know where she wanted to go? The girl sat down on the closest stone bench_  
_

_I suppose I could ask someone where my rooms are. But what are the chances of anyone actually knowing that?_

Out of the corner of her eye, Hasina saw a young woman standing behind a bush. She waved at her to come out.

"I see you!" the young queen exclaimed cheerily.

The woman pulled out from behind the leaves and melted into a deep curtsy.

"Your Majesty," she said, keeping her eyes down. "I was afraid of coming out before, for fear of intruding on you."

Hasina gasped loudly. "Have you been following me the whole time?" She was impressed. She hadn't even known anyone was behind her.

The woman's curtsy deepened. "Not the entire time, Your Highness. I had only gone to His Majesty's room to find you a few moments ago. You weren't there and the guard at the door directed me in this direction. I had hoped you would be in the courtyard and my prayers were answered."

The girl stared at her curiously. "Who are you?"

"My name is Schent, my lady. I am your new maid servant."

"My new maid servant? What happened to Layla?"

Schent tilted her head. "Who is that?"

"My lady in waiting." Hasina sat up straighter. "Don't tell me she's already left with my family!"

"Your family is still here. But she is your mother's servant once more. As His Majesty's new wife, you get a household. Do we not please you, Your Majesty?"

The girl bit her lip, looking very much like a lost child, not like the queen of Egypt. She would have preferred having a familiar companion in a strange place.

"No, you're fine. I just thought…"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Nothing. Is my husband awake?"

"His Majesty is taking care of business at the moment. However, you both will do a procession into the surrounding villages, so that the people might see their new queen. He has asked that you be prepared for it."

Hasina smiled. That sounded like fun! She did love going into town.

"Please, Your Majesty," Schent was saying. "If you would follow me to your quarters, we can have you properly dressed."

The queen rushed behind her new servant, blushing profusely as she realized that she had roamed the palace in her nightdress. She followed her guide through a variety of long corridors, some with large, open windows and others lit only by the torches held by iron brackets on the wall. Finally, they reached a lavishly decorated doorframe. Schent waited for the girl to catch up with her before throwing open  
the doors. She entered and began to pull dresses from a dark wooden wardrobe.

Hasina entered the room more slowly, gaping at the gorgeous paintings and wall hangings. She admired the woodwork and the rich color of the room.

"All of your clothing and jewelry has been put in the proper places," Schent said, bringing her back to the task at hand. "Is there anything thing you would particularly care to wear my lady?"

"Yes indeed! There is a light blue dress that has silver trimming along the hem and sleeves and cream fabric underneath. I'm fond of that one; I'd like to wear it."

The girl was sent to the washtub while Schent searched through the pile of dresses she had pulled out, looking for the one described. When she found it, she laid it separate from the others and went to her new mistress to help her wash.

"So you consummated the marriage last night, yes?"

In the water, Hasina felt her cheeks redden. The joining of a man and a woman at the hips was natural and nothing to be ashamed of, but Hasina felt uncomfortable talking to this girl she'd just met.

"Yes," she said, quietly.

"And you enjoyed it? I assume that it was, indeed, your first time?" The servant raised an eyebrow. Hasina narrowed her eyes at the suggestive tone.

"Yes," she answered, more sharply.

Schent understood the tone and dropped the subject. The young queen was pulled out of the water and dried off. She slipped on the dress and kohl was applied to her eyes while she slipped on armbands and rings.

"There, fit for a pharaoh."

* * *

"_And just who the hell are you?"  
_

_The boy froze. He squeezed into the shadows, willing them to hide his face._

Shit, shit. What do I do? They didn't tell me what to do if I got caught. Shit.

"_I said, who are you boy?"  
_

_The fourteen-year-old boy stood in silence. _Damn._ He tugged at his hair. _Damn it. Why'd I panic? What happened? Fuck. What-…_  
_

_Suddenly, something dawned on him. A smirk crept onto his face. This was desperate, but then, he was in a desperate situation.  
_

_He stepped away from the shadows.  
_

_The man fell back. "W-what are you?" The boy only grinned madly. He had to be some kind of demon. The man had never seen anyone with that kind of hair before. It was unnatural, ungodly._

"_Who am I?" The boy said, in the lowest voice he could muster. "I am a messenger of Ra. I noticed you hadn't paid tribute to My Lord as much as you should have."_

"_A-and you've come to take my things to him, I suppose?"  
_

_The boy paused. It did sound fairly far-fetched. He gave a nonchalant shrug. "You weren't going to do it anytime soon. Would you prefer to test the temper of My Lord?"  
_

_The man backed away. "N-no. Take it. I'll pay my tributes." He ran to his bedroom.  
_

_Some people were so gullible.  
_

_Outside, Paru rolled in the dirt. "Messenger of Ra. Ha, ha! Hadn't – ha – paid tribute? Ha, HA! Oh, you're clever Bakura."  
_

_Bakura glared at him. "Well if you hadn't made so much noise, I wouldn't have had to say anything so stupid!"_

"_Messenger of Ra." Paru stuffed a fist into his mouth to stop laughing._

"_It was a good save," a quiet voice said behind them. Bakura spun on his heel. He dipped his head to the King of Thieves._

"_My lord," he whispered._

"_Points off for getting caught in the first place."_

"_But Paru-!"  
_

_The King held up a hand and continued. "But your quick thinking saved you. Welcome."  
_

_Someone clapped off to the side. Bakura bowed lower, more to stop himself from looking her in the face then out of respect._

"_My queen," he said softly._

"_Very good," Renenet complimented. "We don't receive many people like you. No one else would have thought of a story like that." Her dark eyes caught his and a smile broke out._

Bakura sat up quickly. He ran a hand over his face, rubbing sleep from his red eyes.

"Ra help me," he muttered as he got up and donned his ever-present cloak.

Downstairs, everyone had fallen asleep on chairs and tables, not having made it to the upper floor in their drunken stupors.

As he walked across the room, there was a movement on the floor. He shot a puzzled look over his shoulder.

Paru rose up, wincing as he hit his arm on the table next to him. He stood there, rubbing his smarting limb. He didn't notice his master standing there until he looked up.

"Bakura!" He bounded over to him and tugged a piece of the white hair. "I didn't see you there.

The King of Thieves stared at him for a moment before saying, "Come with me."

The two stepped out into the afternoon sun. They walked over to the nearest vendor, snatching food from his stall when he was distracted.

After wandering in silence, Bakura raised an unexpected question. "How much do you remember of Renenet?"

Paru took in a breath. Ra, he remembered everything. He could picture her dark hair and the provocative way she flung it over her shoulder. He remembered her green eyes that narrowed playfully when teasing the boys. He recalled the way she grabbed the Thief King's arm and her face when she lay dying; so shocked, but there had been a hint of understanding in her eyes. He even remembered the pang of jealousy he'd felt whenever she had looked at Bakura in that strange way.

The man shook his head. "Not a lot. I remember her face, of course. It's hard to forget such a beautiful face. But… it's been so long."

Bakura gave his companion a sidelong look. _What a terrible liar_, he thought.

"Do you think Pharaoh's new wife looks anything like her?"

Paru checked. This was dangerous ground, he knew. Mentioning the late Queen of Thieves was bad enough. Comparing her to someone else was a death sentence. He comforted himself in the fact that

Bakura had, in fact, started the conversation. He couldn't be blamed here. He chose his next words carefully.

"She looks similar, yes. Except for the eyes. But other than in looks, the girl is nothing like Renenet." Paru grimaced. Even to him, that sounded lame. Bakura gave a pained smile.

"I think we should go home tonight," he said softly. Home. He hadn't been there in a while. Too many memories…

They turned around to go back to their tavern and were faced with a crowd of people headed toward them. They dashed out of the way and pressed next to a building as the mass passed by.

"Good Ra," Paru shouted. "What's going on?"

* * *

Hasina was overwhelmed by the reception she was receiving. The people would like her, Atemu had assured her of that, but this was unexpected. So many had turned open their doors to wave at her, the new queen of Egypt. They ran ahead of the royal procession, shouting to everyone that they were coming. The streets were packed.

She could feel her eyes prick and willed herself not to rub them, for fear of rubbing her make up.

Atem was laughing. He'd known his people were waiting for him to marry and they clearly approved of his choice.

He looked down when he felt his hand squeezed. Skimming an eye over Hasina, he realized that he was given a gift from the gods. She was beautiful, her name not doing her justice. She had a grace about her that was calming. He sent a quick prayer to every god he knew, thanking him.

The queen smiled demurely at the people who waved to her. She laughed loudly as the boys jumped over each other; they were competing for her attention. Shouts of "Your Majesties" reached her, and she waved enthusiastically. _I'm a majesty now,_ she thought. A twinge of triumph fluttered somewhere inside her and she grinned.

Then it all faded. The laughter, the music, the shouting - all gone. For three seconds, she was captured by ruby eyes that stared at her. Her breath slowed and caught in her throat; she blinked rapidly. With a flash of a red cloak, everything was back.

Atem rubbed her arm. He was watching her and had seen the way her twinkling eyes gave way to a frown all of a sudden.

"Are you well, Sister?" he asked. She turned to him, the smile back in place.

"I'm well, thank you. I'm incredibly overwhelmed though. How many villages are we going to?"

He laughed. "Two more. But we can save one for tomorrow, if you are tired."

She smirked mischievously. "It depends on your preference, Brother. We can do the next two today, but then I shall be too tired for anything else."

Atem chuckled agreeably. "I see. Well in that case, perhaps we should only do one a day?"

The gathered subjects were thrilled to see their pharaoh and queen happy.

(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)

**A/N: ((sings))**  
**Cause this is filler, filler tonight**  
**And no one's gonna save you from the words in italics**  
**You know it's filler, filler all night.**  
**You're fighting for a story inside this chapter, filler tonight.**  
**((bows))**  
**The middle part there was, indeed, filler. I wasn't sure what to put between Hasina getting dressed and then the actual procession. Hence, the filler.**  
**Anyway, I wasn't sure how to end this. I originally thought just to end it on "With a flash of red cloak…" but that obviously didn't happen.**  
**Anyway, please review. Or don't, whichever is your preference… however, be it known that I kind of like them.**  
**Thanks to fallingtopieces02!**


	4. The Fourth

**Author's Note: I'm spending more time on this than I probably should. I'm literally losing sleep in order to properly revamp these chapters. I'm surprised they're still okay.**  
**I would like to warn you that this chapter is completely filler through and through. It's completely in italics, so if it bothers you, copy it into Word and change it from italics to regular. Enjoy!**

The Fourth_  
From the moment he was born, the boy was an outcast. He was the one to fear, the one who hid in the shadows while others talk about him behind his back. By the age of five, he knew everyone was scared of him.  
_

_One could hardly blame them. Nobody had ever seen a person like him. One with a wild white mane and deep crimson eyes was no human. Someone like that must be a demon or the offspring of a demon. His own mother often prayed to the gods, asking why they had sent her such an ugly child._

"_What have I done wrong?" she begged. Her other children were normal. They had the sandy or black hair that was natural. Their eyes were dark brown, vivid green, calming blue; beautiful.  
_

_He knew he was hated. In public, he wore a cloak, covering his head. He'd taken to wearing it at home as well, after once hearing his mother curse his appearance.  
_

_She hadn't bothered naming the child, hoping that he would die within the first few days of life. She was disappointed when he lived a healthy seven years.  
_

_The only one who didn't hate him was his sister, Merit. She was adamant that her brother's appearance was not a curse._

"_It will be of good use to you one day," she told him every day._

"_Not here," he replied mutinously. "It will be the death of me here."  
_

_Merit gave him a pained look. It bothered her that her brother, young as he was, should know such a thing about himself. "Everything happens for a reason," she said, holding him close._

* * *

_The boy stood next to his mother, his hood off and his eyes shining defiantly. "Mother, may I ask you something?"  
_

_She flinched. She didn't like her relation to him being referred too. "What?" she answered sharply._

"_Why do you hate me?"  
_

_She turned to face him. "Why? You can stand in front of me, knowing what you look like, and dare to ask me why I hate you?" The boy hunched his shoulders, but didn't lower his gaze. His steady crimson stare unnerved her. The woman walked away from him._

"_You are unnatural," she cried out, her back to him. "I hide my face in shame when I go out, knowing I've born a monster. Everyone overlooks my other children and only acknowledge you, the demon's offspring." She faced him again and fell to her knees, grabbing his hands. "You are a curse to me. I don't know what I've done to deserve this punishment."  
_

_The statement smarted him. His own mother, the woman who should be caring and loving, hated him as much, or more, than everyone else.  
_

_He bore the statement, and many others, for seven agonizing years. Every day of those seven years, he went to the temples with his sister. There, he prayed for help._

"_Please," he cried silently. "Give me a sign, an action, something. Help me to break away from all this. Show me what to do, I beg of you."  
_

_It came in the most unlikely way. _

_The boy's head was underwater. He couldn't breath and his lungs were beginning to hurt. Just when he started to see black on the edges of his vision, his head came up and his body was thrown on the ground. He heard laughter, felt a kick and coughed violently._

"_Stupid boy," his tormentors were saying. "Why not ask your demon masters to give you the ability to breath under water?" More laughing. The white haired child didn't answer, knowing it would be pointless.  
_

_The bullies kicked him again and said, "Go bring impending doom on some other village. Leave us alone," before running away.  
_

_Red eyes lit up. That was it, the answer to his prayers. He wasn't meant to be here. He had to leave this place.  
_

_The boy slipped his cloak on, putting his hood over the damp mess of hair. He slinked home quietly. He planned to leave tonight, not alerting anyone, though they would all be glad to see him leave.  
_

_His resolve faltered, however, when he saw Merit. Where his other siblings turned their back on him, she had always embraced him, as she did now. His eyes felt wet as he realized that he would be leaving the only person to have ever loved him._

"_You're home," she was saying, her voice thick with worry. "I began to wonder…" He pushed past her, into the house. She watched as he gathered his few clothes into a cloth bag._

"_Leaving?"  
_

_He turned to face his beloved sister. "I'm almost fourteen. You can't protect me anymore. If I don't leave now, I'll probably die within the year." And he slipped through the door and didn't look back._

* * *

_The sun was hot. It beat down on the boy's curved shoulders. His feet made imprints in the sand and there was no wind to cover them. He pulled his hood further over his eyes and struggled on. He heard horses racing toward him from behind. From the sound of it, there were two beasts on their way. He turned and stood his ground, determined to fight off any robbers, but when he saw the rider, he felt like crying._

_The horses galloped next to him and stopped. One had a passenger, the other didn't. Merit jumped down. She gave a faint smile._

_"I thought you would need one," was all she said. The boy jumped at her, hugging her tightly. He didn't want to let go.  
_

_Merit laughed. "Come on. You're going to be fourteen, remember? You don't need me anymore. Go and make a future for yourself little brother." She planted a kiss on his white head. "You'll do good, I know you will."_

* * *

_The King of Thieves leaned back in his chair. "Who is this Renenet?"_

_The woman planted a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I found him half dead next to the river Kanebti." She pushed the boy forward and whispered for him to kneel. He did as he was told._

"_What is your name boy?" Kanebti asked.  
_

_He felt his face heat up. "I don't have one," he mumbled.  
_

_Renenet gasped. "What?"  
_

_Ruby eyes glared at her. "I said I don't have one. My mother never named me."_

"_B-but every mother has to name her child. What if you had died? You wouldn't have a name to…"_

"_I know," the boy barked irritably. "That's what she hoped for."  
_

_Renenet shaped her mouth into an 'O'. How could anyone be so cruel? A mother to her own child… she turned to Kanebti._

"_We must keep him," she stated firmly. "We can train him. I will over see it myself if I must.  
_

_The Thief King nodded. "Give him to Paru. He'll make a good thief out of the boy," he said after a moment's consideration._

* * *

_Paru tugged at the boy's hair. "So is it true what the queen says? You don't have a name? That must be awful, knowing you could die at any time and you wouldn't have a name in the afterlife." He said this all  
cheerfully. "What's it like?"_

_The boy scowled as his hair was pulled._

_The thief decided to change tactics. "Hey, it's okay to be different. Where you're an outcast there, you're accepted here." He patted the white mass. "You're scorned for your strange hair; I was laughed at for my lack of it. In a way, we're alike."_

_The boy abstained from rolling his eyes. He doubted he had anything in common with this person who enthusiastically embraced his difference from everyone else._

_However, since Paru was assigned to train him in the art of thieving, the two spent increasing amounts of time together and gained a sense of respect for each other._

* * *

_"The obvious part of being a good thief is to be quick, quiet, but not careless," Paru instructed. "If you're good enough, you could even take things out of a person's hand and they wouldn't know."  
_

_The boy gaped. "Can you do that?"  
_

_The young thief laughed. "Oh no, not me. The most I can do is steal from a person's home. Although, I have taken whole bags of gold before," he said in retrospect._

"_Now," Paru continued. He held a gold bracelet in his hand. "Let's see how quick you are." There was a slight _whoosh_ in the air as a hand flashed out and Paru stared at his empty fingers. "Dear Ra… I won't have to teach you much."  
_

_For weeks, the two worked, perfecting the boy's abilities. He was taught to take only small things at first, a few coins, a bracelet or necklace here and there. Then he was able to move onto the bigger stuff. He learned to make his feet fall silently. This he learned quickly. He often scared Paru by sneaking up on him during the day. He mastered the art of a straight face, keeping his fingers nimble and making his voice intimidating.  
_

_One day, the boy sat on a stool in front of Paru. The bald one was staring at him through slit eyes. "Where are my bracelets?" he asked accusingly.  
_

_The boy looked back innocently. "What are you talking about?"_

"_My bracelets you thief! You stole them I know you did. No one else goes into my rooms."  
_

_A malicious smirk broke the impassive face. "Well, if I stole anything, you've only yourself to blame."  
_

_Paru faltered. "I—well that's… oh you're good." He glared silently._

* * *

"_Bakura?"_

"_It's a good name for him, my lord. It fits him perfectly."  
_

_Kanebti closed his eyes in thought. "Hmm… it has a certain ring to it. What do you think Renenet?"  
_

_She smiled. "A good name to fit a good person."_

"_How about I send him for an assessment tonight and I can see in person how skilled he is."_

* * *

"_An assessment? As in, I'm actually going to steal something?"  
_

_Paru refrained from making a comment. He was still sore about his missing bracelets. "That's not the only news. You have a name now. You're going to be called Bakura."_

"_Bakura," the boy rolled the name over his tongue and beamed. "I like it!"_

"_You're raiding the house down the road. He's very rich. So I hear anyway."  
_

_Bakura smiled wickedly. "And I can take as much as I can carry?"_

* * *

"_And just who the hell are you?"  
_

_Bakura tugged at his hair – then stopped._

"_Who am I? I'm a messenger of Ra.  
_

_Outside, Paru rolled on the ground. "Messenger of Ra. Ha, ha! Hadn't – ha – paid tribute? Ha, HA! Oh you're clever Bakura."_

"_It was a good save," the King of Thieves comment. "Points taken off for getting caught in the first place, but your quick thinking saved you. Bakura, I welcome you as a full member of my cast."  
_

_The boy glowed. Renenet clapped, a smile on her face. Bakura faced her. He took in her dark hair, gleaming eyes, before bowing low._

"_I wish to thank you," he said to her. "Thank you for bringing me here."_

* * *

_Bakura had been with the company of thieves for little over a year now. Today, he was fifteen and they were having a celebration._

"_I remember when he first arrived," Paru said, pulling a strand of Bakura's hair affectionately. "He was pathetic, really. No name, no skills, nothing." The boy gave a halfhearted glare._

"_But we shaped him up!" Paru continued. "He turned out good. He stole a bunch of my bracelets from me once."_

"_You still haven't proven that I stole them!"_

"_I know you did and that's all that matters." His bald friend stalked away to get another drink.  
_

_A new boy, Ameen, sidled next to Bakura._

"_Is it true that you didn't have a name until you came here Bakura?"  
_

_He nodded. "No name, no possessions. Like Paru said, nothing."_

"_Did you have any family?"  
_

_Bakura started to say no, but felt the word stick in the back of his throat. Gorgeous, soft-spoken, loving Merit flashed through his mind. "I had a sister," he murmured. "Just… a sister."_

"_What happened to her?"  
_

_The white haired boy clenched his teeth. "I don't know," he said, and he left the table, rubbing away the tears that quickly filled his eyes._

"_Bakura!" Renenet linked arms with the boy as he walked by. "Leaving so soon? From your own party? You've already been here a whole year and it's your fifteenth birthday! Tonight is a celebration in your honor!"  
_

_He gave her a tight smile.  
_

_The girl glanced at his face, and then led him outdoors. "You look upset."  
_

_Bakura wiped his eyes. "I'm fine, really.  
_

_She tightened her fingers around his shoulder. "I know that's a lie. Do you want to talk about it?"  
_

_He looked up, mildly surprised at her interest. "You will think me weak for it my queen."  
_

_Renenet sat on the ground, pulling him with her. "If I promise not too, will you tell me?"  
_

_For a moment, he hesitated. In that moment, he saw Merit's dancing green eyes, her long, cascading hair and her pretty smile._

"_I miss my sister," he stated bluntly. "I wish I could see her again, just to see how she is. There's no way I could though."_

"_Why not?"_

"_She won't recognize me. I don't look like I did before." He rubbed at the white mass on his head, which now brushed his shoulders lightly. "She was wonderful though. She was the only one who was kind to me when the rest of my village scorned me. Merit… I loved her."  
_

_The queen was stone still for a heartbeat. Then she stood up quickly and said, "Don't live in the past. You left her and came here. You have to live with that choice. The less you dwell on it, the better off you'll be." She stepped lightly around him stiffly and left him in shock at her sudden aggressive tone._

"_Don't look so worried."  
_

_The boy jumped and bit back a yelp. He scrambled up and bowed to his master. "My lord," he said in a shaky voice.  
_

_Kanebti laughed. "She's taken to mood swings lately. I was just a victim of one not too earlier." He clapped Bakura on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Go visit her later and apologize."_

"_But I-!"_

"_Or don't and risk her disfavor for a while." The thief king winked. "She's a manipulator." _

_Renenet sat in an alcove in the shadows of the tavern. She twirled the rings on her finger as she gazed on the knelt boy in front of her._

"_I apologize if I've offended you in any way my queen. I hope you can forgive me."  
_

_She rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I should be the one asking for forgiveness," she said quietly. "I got jealous."  
_

_Bakura blinked. "Jealous?"_

"_Yes, jealous. I've become attracted to you Bakura. And seeing you talk about your sister the way you did started a spark in me. You think so highly of her."_

"_I do."_

"_I want you to think that way of me like that."_

"_I do think highly of you my queen."  
_

_Renenet leaned closer to him and lifted his chin with one finger. "I want you to love me."  
_

_The crimson eyes widened. Bakura stole a glance outside the shadowed area, praying to the gods that Kanebti wasn't around to hear them._

"_M-my queen?"_

"_So formal Bakura! Call me Renenet." She paused. With a seductive smile, she said, "No. Call me Ana. Your Ana."  
_

_Bakura blushed and stood up, standing just barely out of her reach. "What about Kanebti?"  
_

_The girl leaned back in her chair with a huff. "Oh to hell with him. He's getting old. He knows that my eye is wandering and he hasn't done anything about it yet. So if he has a problem with it, he should say something."  
_

_In front of her, the boy stared at the ground. He didn't think Kanebti looked old at all. In fact, he had always entertained the idea that the thief was only a few years older than him. _Does he know about Renenet's feelings for me?_  
_

_The girl leaned forward again. "I want to give you something Bakura. Consider it a birthday gift." She reached around her neck and, after fumbling for a moment, produced a cord. Hanging from the bottom of it was a gold coin. It wasn't an ordinary coin though. The middle of it had been gouged out and in its place was a sparkling material._

"_I made it myself," Renenet said, answering Bakura's questioning gaze. "I found that stone in the desert one day. I picked it up because I liked it and decided to get creative. I want to give this to you." She held out her hands to him. Bakura leaned forward and reached his hands behind his neck when she wrapped the cord around. His fingers grazed the tops of hers and he froze. The girl smiled at his reaction. Before he had a second to recover, she kissed him hard on the lips._

"_Will you come to my room with me?"  
_

_He said "No!" more forcefully than he had intended._

"_Alright then. You can go. Don't tell Kanebti, alright?"_

I'm sure he already knows,_ Bakura thought as he walked away._

* * *

_Despite the thief king's cheerful attitude towards him – or perhaps because of it – Bakura was certain that he knew everything. Not wanting to give the temperamental thief to have a reason to be angry with him, _

_Bakura bowed low every time he passed. He made sure to follow his orders to the letter and, of course, he avoided Renenet at all cost.  
_

_Tried too.  
_

_The girl went out of her way to be near him. Her actions were subtle, but her motives were easily guessed._

"_It looks like the queen has a little something for you, eh Bakura?" Paru nudged his friend in the shoulder. Bakura didn't respond as he watched Renenet peer over her shoulder for the fourth time that hour.  
_

_Paru poked him. "Bakura! Hey, don't get sheep eyed at her. There's a big price to pay, you know." He looked meaningfully at Kanebti.  
_

_The boy traced the outline of the coin under his shirt. "I know, I know. I understand, I can't have her, as much as I want to right now…"  
_

_Days turned into weeks, which steadily turned into months and the fateful – or terrible – day eventually arrived.  
_

_Another hard party after a successful raid ensued. Kanebti was, undoubtedly, drunk, along with most of the crew. Renenet, sensing her opportunity, pulled Bakura upstairs.  
_

_At his half-hearted protests, she replied, "Well, would you rather wait another three months in agony? I know you've been in pain." She sat on the bed, still holding his hands. "I have too, Ra knows."  
_

_Bakura took a shaky breath. He shouldn't be here, he knew, but he remained rooted to the spot.  
_

_She squeezed his hand. "Will you deny your queen something she wants?"  
_

_There was a twitch of an eye and a slight hesitation before he pinned her to the bed. He buried his face in her neck, desperate to ease his insatiable desire for her.  
_

_Kisses were planted along her throat and then he found her mouth. They battled for domination with tongues while slowly pulling off each article of clothing. Renenet moaned quietly when they'd broken for air. He _

_spread her legs apart with one hand while kissing her face, her chest, her stomach. She threaded her fingers through his white hair, pulling at it with a gentle force.  
_

_Outside the door, Kanebti sighed._

* * *

_The morning sun peeped through the window, shining on Bakura's half covered body. It warmed his bare skin and he smiled, unwilling to move and break the sun's touch.  
_

_A hand caressed his arm and he turned his head. When he opened his eyes, the smile fell from his face._

"_Did you enjoy your night, my young thief?" Kanebti asked pleasantly. Bakura opened his mouth, but no words came out._

"_Get up," the thief king snapped. "And get downstairs."  
_

_The sun's rays seemed to have lost their warmth as Bakura unsteadily wrapped a cloth around his hips and threw a shirt over his head. He ran a finger through his hair, mentally slapping himself for being so stupid. _

_He should have left before the sun rose to avoid being caught.  
_

_He slipped to the ground floor and snuck next to Paru. His friend glared at him._

"_You've gone and made him angry you have. What were you thinking?"  
_

_Bakura winced. Did everyone know? Was Kanebti going to humiliate him in front of everyone?  
_

_Kanebti watched as the boy slinked from the steps and narrowed his eyes. Somehow, he felt he would regret this, but at the moment, he didn't take long to think about it. He took a breath before speaking._

"_You are all wondering why I have you here this morning," he started off. "My beautiful queen thought to make love to one of you."  
_

_A few people nodded. The ones around Bakura shifted uneasily.  
_

_Kanebti rounded on the white haired boy. He beckoned to him with a crooked finger. Bakura took a shaking step forward._

"_I put some thought into this. At first, I thought I would kill Bakura. Kill the man who would take what is mine without my permission." He peered at each man in the front row. A couple mumbled something to themselves._

"_Then I got to seriously thinking," he continued, without hearing them. "We're all thieves, we all take things without permission. And anyway, poor Bakura isn't the only one to blame." He crooked another finger and _

_Renenet stepped up front demurely._

That dress looks good on her,_ Bakura thought to himself. In the blink of an eye, without a word of warning, the girl was suddenly on the floor, in a pool of blood. Bakura stared at her, his mind not registering what had happened.  
_

_Kanebti stood back, the knife in his hand stained with the blood of his queen. He took a shivering breath before composing herself. The group of thieves gaped in shock._

"_That wasn't what I expected," Paru murmured.  
_

_Bakura blinked slowly, trying to understand. It had happened so fast, he hadn't seen it at first, but as it replayed in his mind, he saw everything. He saw the foot stick out, Renenet lunging for him. He noticed the sun glint off the metal and watched, in painful detail, as the knife cut deeply into the soft flesh of her neck.  
_

_And here he was now, standing next to the body that was Renenet. His fingers twitched violently.  
_

_The thief king was in a state of glory. He'd gotten rid of the girl and punished the boy who thought it fine to sleep with her, all in one move. He reveled in his victory with his eyes closed, head back.  
_

_So he didn't notice the clenched fish until it knocked him backwards.  
_

_He took a moment to steady himself. "The hell?" He looked over his shoulder to see Bakura, not two feet away, preparing himself for another hit. This time, Kanebti was ready. He grabbed the fast approaching hand before it struck his face again. Bakura's other hand, however, came up and punched him in the chest. He released his hold on the angered boy to catch his breath. _Damn_, he thought. _This kid packs a punch._  
_

_While he was doubled over, Bakura picked up the knife that was dropped. He wiped it off on his cloth. He wouldn't mix Renenet's blood with Kanebti's.  
_

_The king glanced up from his hunched position. He saw Bakura ready to attack again, with a knife this time._

"_Ra damn you Bakura. You're being unfair."_

"_It only serves you right," the boy hissed back. "Stand up."  
_

_Kanebti's face registered shock. Was the boy really ordering him around? _Who the hell does he think he is? _He stood up quickly and immediately jumped.  
_

_Bakura was unprepared and lost his balance. The older man grabbed the hand that held the knife and wrenched it away. Holding Bakura by his neck between his arm and chest, Kanebti held the knife to his face._

"_I really liked you Bakura. You were like a son to me. I was going to let you redeem yourself." The cold steel of the knife was dragged from the bottom of his eye to his chin. It was painful, but the child didn't cry out._

"_I thought that, maybe," Kanebti went on, "We would be able to develop a relationship of our own. Not a master and subject relationship. We could be friends." The knife dragged across Bakura's face, going over the deep vertical wound._

"_Maybe even… more." While kissing the top of his head, he dragged the knife across the vertical cut a second time. When the knife lifted this time, the boy twisted out of his grasp, jamming the heel of his hand against Kanebti's chest. The unexpected gesture caused the knife to fall out of the thief king's hand._

"_Not a chance in hell," Bakura growled. He sidestepped the man's grab for him, clasping fingers around his wrist as he went flying by. He pressed the knife against the king's throat and paused for a moment, letting him understand what was happening.  
_

_It was only Paru and Ameen who didn't look away as the King of Thieves, once the most feared, collapsed to the floor.  
_

_Bakura's legs gave away under him and he fell to the floor as well. He rested his head in his hands as he surveyed the bloody mess on the ground next to him. The blood of Renenet mingled with that of Kanebti. "Ra help me," he said in a hushed voice.  
_

_Paru tugged at the white hair. "Hey, you're the King of Thieves now."  
_

_Bakura looked up. "What?"_

"_You just killed Kanebti. You've proved yourself worthy of the title. Besides, everyone knows you're a damn good thief. Probably the best out of all of us."  
_

_The boy stuttered. "I… I didn't think—I wasn't going to, honestly. Just, he… Renenet went and I lost it…"  
_

_Paru grinned. "What happened doesn't matter. All these people," he spread an arm out over the crowded tavern. "Are now yours to command." He bowed his head.  
_

_Bakura blinked. "Well uh…" He coughed. "Take these bodies and bury them and clean up the mess. Someone get me some rags for my face too."  
_

_Four boys came forward, bowed, and went to complete his orders. He stared in fascination as they picked up the bodies and dragged them out. Paru went to get the rags for him.  
_

_He had told them to do that. They had bowed to him.  
_

_Bakura felt a grin slash across his face. He could get used to this. _

(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)

**A/N: So, I got carried away with this. And this is about four pages longer than the original version. I'm not very good at fight scenes so I'm sorry if that seems kind of scanty.**  
**I hope you liked this chapter. It was interesting to write! Hopefully I'll be able to get back on track and write more of the actual story for you all!**  
**Thanks for reading and please review. I'm not commanding you – although if I could, I would. I'd just like some feedback on my work, pretty please!**  
**Ana, by the way, means "the sun." So Renenet wanted Bakura to call her "his sun." Obviously, that's not the direct translation, but I'm not a language major, alright?**  
**Ah yes, the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakura, though I desperately wish I did. I also desperately wish he was a real person who I could actually touch, but as that will never happen, I will never own him. It's sad, but true.**  
**I also don't own Egypt. I'm sure I've mentioned it before, but I would have made the pyramids bouncy castles. What were the Egyptians thinking, making them out of stone. Psha.**


	5. The Fifth

**Author's Note: Okay, back for chapter five. It will be filled with love and awesomeness and a dash of thrill. Maybe a little more love than necessary. We'll see how it pans out. I'm desperately trying not to throw these two straight into an affair. But, at this point, I think I can allow a little attraction, eh?**  
**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakura. I never will. I will be in the corner in self-pity now. I also don't own Egypt. BOUNCY CASTLES!**

The Fifth  
Hasina twisted her bracelets as Schent brushed her hair. Suddenly, there was a poke in her belly.

"Ouch," she yelped, swatting the servant's hands away. "What was that for?"

"I wanted to see if there was anything there yet."

"Well there isn't. Don't do it again." Hasina snapped sharply.

"Oh, so the strain finally shows. It's been five months already. You have nothing there."

"Is that so? I seemed to have missed that. I'm sure my husband has missed the detail as well. Thank you, Schent, for pointing it out to me. I'll be sure to pass on the information." She stood up and covered her head with a cloth.

"There's something wrong with you," the servant stated, crossing her arms. "You should have been showing something months ago. He's had you almost every night."

Hasina closed her eyes and took a calming, albeit shuddering, breath. Upon exhaling, she blinked slowly. She didn't want another fight. The two had already had this conversation, many times over, for the past month.

"I'm going to see my husband now. When I come back, I'll pack my own clothes."

Schent gave a low curtsy. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'm sure." The queen's face softened a little. "But thank you."

* * *

Hasina knelt before her husband. "Thank you for letting me go on this trip Brother," she said, her eyes downcast.

"Come here Hasina." The girl stood up and stepped to the throne, ignoring the bows she received from the priests and priestesses. Atem took her hands into her own and kissed them lightly.

"I pray that the gods look over you and give you a safe journey."

She smiled. "With your guards around me, I hardly think a fly could come within a foot of me, let alone any real danger."

He pulled her down and kissed her on the lips. "Hurry home, my love." She returned his kiss then curtsied and backed out.

She slipped away to her rooms and quickly folded three dresses and a few jewels into a small pack.

Outside in the bright sun, five guards stood ready beside their horses. At her request, she was to ride a horse as well, instead of being carried.

"Are you ready Your Majesty?"

Hasina nodded lightly and one man bent down and cupped his hands to give her a step up to her horse. The rest of them mounted and they were off.

The company of six made it to their destination by late afternoon. The queen slowed her pace as she approached her childhood home. She felt herself breath regularly again. She had been afraid that, once  
gone, the place would be different, but it hadn't changed at all.

Four stable boys ran out and two of them went to her. One helped her down while the other took the horse to the stables.

"Welcome back Your Majesty," the boy said, bobbing a quick bow.

Hasina put the hood of her cloak down as she entered the familiar threshold. The servants to her parents fell to the ground at her feet as she walked past. It was slightly unnerving; to be regarded so reverently by people she used to run circles in the dirt with.

At the end of the hall stood her father and mother to receive her. They bowed and curtsied respectively to their queen. Then their daughter wrapped her arms around them both.

"Hello mother, father," She said happily. Her brothers and sisters were behind them. She smiled to the smallest child, and then clapped her hands once. "Alright, I have a pack on my horse that should be taken to my room. I would like to speak to my mother alone."

A brief moment of surprise flashed over Kasmut's face, then she took her daughter by the arm and led her off to the gardens.

"What is it Your Majesty?"

Hasina flinched, as though she had been struck. "Please, I come to you for help as your daughter.

They continued to walk in silence for a few heartbeats, while the girl tried to form her words. When they had reached a bench along the side of the path, she sat down. Kasmut sat beside her.

"How… how do you know what you're with child?"

Her mother gave her a funny look. "It varies from person to person. Your breasts might get tender. Perhaps you'll feel more tired than usual. Being sick in the morning is the most common."

"And when should it start showing?"

"That also depends on the person. My daughter, what is this all about? Are you pregnant?"

"No!" The young queen wailed, a hand on her belly. "I haven't had any of those symptoms. It's been five months and I have nothing to show for it!" She buried her face in her mother's shoulder.

"Shh, Hasina. Don't cry. These things don't happen right away."

"But it's been five months. I've seen him almost every night." Her body shook with a silent sob. "There's something wrong with me."

"No, sweetheart. There's nothing wrong with you. It just takes some women longer than others. Don't cry; everything will be alright."

Hasina sat up and wiped her eyes, giving her mother a watery smile. "Thank you mother."

"You don't worry about a thing, okay? Let's get you to your room. You must be tired."

The girl nodded and let Kasmut lead her to her bedchamber. Inside, Layla stood beside the bed. The girls ran to embrace each other and Kasmut left the two alone.

"It's so good to see you again Hasina," Layla gushed, running her fingers through the black hair. "Life has been so dull without you here." She stepped back and looked into the girl's eyes. "What is it? You  
look upset."

Hasina shook her head and grinned as wide as she could. "Nothing! I'm perfectly fine. Will you pour me a drink Layla? And one for yourself as well. We can talk about what's been going on for the past few months. I bet a lot of stuff has changed!" Without waiting for a response, she twirled away out to the balcony.

The maid shook her head and laughed to herself. "Some things will never change," she said out loud.

* * *

A sharp yank of his hair pulled Bakura from his reverie.

"What do you want Paru?"

The boy sat down. "Aw, how'd you know it was me?"

Bakura gave him a wry look. "You're the only one I know who would even _think_ of touching my hair, let alone pull it."

"Eh, what can I say? Old habits die hard."

"Why aren't you inside? I thought you'd be enjoying yourself with everyone else."

"Too many memories came rushing back all at once. We haven't been here for, what, four years? Pretty much nothing's changed about this place though, so everything still… has a lot of memory to it. Too much for me in one evening. I noticed you weren't there so I came looking for you."

"And how'd you know I was up here?"

"Ameen told me." Paru skimmed a hand across the top of his head. "For a twerp, he's fairly useful."

Bakura chuckled quietly. "And for all his usefulness, you still don't like him."

"Nah. He's way too hyperactive if you ask me." The thief king grunted in agreement.

The two sat in silence, each with their own thoughts.

"You buried them close together."

"Uh-huh. She didn't have a chance then. I thought she would appreciate being able to kick his ass in the afterlife."

Paru, hearing the edge on the gruff voice, switched subjects quickly. "How do you think the Pharaoh's doing with his new wife?"

Bakura glanced over at his companion. The abrupt change was not missed. "Not well, I would guess. It's been how many months since the wedding?"

"Five."

"And not a word about an heir on the way. There's something wrong in there."

"Ah! And speaking of the queen, I heard she arrived back to her old house. You know the people in this village and the one to the east talk to each other about everything and everyone over there was made a big deal about the queen coming back."

The mild surprise in Bakura's face put a quirk in his eyebrow. "Maybe we'll see her during her visit."

* * *

Standing next to a horse stood a girl with a dark green dress and a black cloak. She had her hands clasped under her chin, watching the servants bustle about around her.

"What's this? You're not wearing blue today. I almost didn't recognize you."

The girl's eyes shined and she laughed like a child who had found some sweets. "Really?" She clapped her hands excitedly. "That's good! That's what I'm going for. Blue appears to be a color associated with me, so if I don't wear blue, they won't know who I am!"

Layla looked skeptical. "They'll still recognize your face you know."

"Not if I keep my hood up." She pulled the black hood over her dark head. Under the shade, she grinned widely. "They'll never know."

Layla desperately tried not to laugh. "So, where are we going? You said you wanted to visit a village you hadn't been to yet."

"Yes, I know I did. I forgot how many different places were around here. I suppose… let's go to that one in the west. I always thought that one was interesting."

* * *

"Oh, look at this necklace. It's so pretty!" Hasina picked up a lapis jewel on a gold chain. "It would look beautiful on you Layla."

The other girl laughed. "No, put that down. You're not buying me anything."

She glared at the salesman as he said, "It would look very nice on you. I have an outfit that matches it perfectly. Come in, come in. Will you see it?" He pointed to the building behind him.

Hasina grinned at her from beneath her hood. "Go on!"

"Hasina!"

"Go, go. I'll wait for you here."

"But-!"

"I order it."

Layla gave an exasperate sigh, but let the man usher her inside.

The young queen felt a surge of victory. She played around with the lapis necklace, twisting it in her fingers and letting the jewel rest in her palm, before putting it down again. Looking around the street, she took in everything. The calling merchants, the children left unattended and running around, the women gathered around the fronts of houses, talking. With a pang of jealousy, she realized that, a time ago, she had been one of these people. Then, triumphantly, she also realized that she was queen and there wasn't a royal guard in sight.

"Excuse me miss!"

Hasina looked down onto the upturned faces of a boy and a girl; clearly siblings. She knelt on the dusty ground. "What can I do for you?"

"Could you spare some money to us, please," the girl asked, her eyes wide and sad. "My brother and I haven't eaten all day and we're really hungry."

The queen guiltily rubbed the inside of her velvet cape. She untied the pouch around her waist and, taking the girl's hand, placed the whole thing in it. The child's face lit up and her brother stared in shock.

They'd never held so much money at once before."Treat yourselves to a feast."

The two ran off to the nearest food vendor. The boy turned back and waved in thanks, a big smile pasted on his face.

"They hadn't expected that at all. The queen is most generous."

Hasina froze. She turned her head a little to the right. Past the fringe of her hood she could see red cloth fluttering in the early afternoon wind. She wailed silently to herself. _Damn!_

"Come on now, you didn't honestly believe a different outfit would make you unrecognizable, did you?"

"You're the first one who's noticed."

"Well, I am one of the few to have seen you without your formidable guard around you."

Hasina thought of the five guards who had insisted on being with her on her excursion to the village. Suddenly she was regretting turning them down.

"In any case, you shouldn't be in the dirt like that." A ring-laden hand reached out to her. Without thinking, the girl took his hand. She was pulled up and stood facing Bakura with Paru standing at his left elbow.

"Ah!" Bakura exclaimed. "See, I was right Paru." He turned to the man on his left and winked. "How good to see you again Your Majesty." Hasina gave an uncomfortable look around.

"What do you want thief?"

"Aw, don't say it like that. You sound like Pharaoh. I try not to associate you with him in my head."

"You don't have much of a choice. He's my husband; we will always be associated."

"Well, unless you get something in there," Bakura pointed to her stomach, "you won't be for long. And then I will have a choice."

She stood fuming, partly because she knew it was true.

"Bastard."

"That's different," Paru said, looking at her with his head tilted to the side. Bakura nodded in agreement.

"Yes, he never calls me that."

Hasina turned to a noise from the building next to her. Layla was coming out. Bakura heard it too. He gave the girl a low bow.

"We'll see each other soon, I wager." He stalked off, Paru following close behind.

The girl stared after them, with a surprise feeling of dismay to see them go.

"Who was that?"

Hasina spun around to face her maid. "No one!" Her voice was a little too high. "Hey, listen. I just gave away my money to a couple little children." Looking at Layla's disbelieving expression, she added, "They  
really needed it!"

"You are way too generous! It's a good thing I have some left over. I knew you'd spend all your money. I just didn't realize how fast."

"Did you buy the dress?"

"Yes, I did. I'll be the best dressed servant in the household."

Hasina smiled happily. "Yes you will! You have to buy the necklace to go with it now."

"No, I won't buy the necklace. Really, one extravagant object is enough for one trip. Maybe tomorrow."

"Well, in that case, let's go get some food. I'm hungry!"

(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)

**A/N: Another chapter! Another lame ending, but… eh, what the hell?**  
**I hope you enjoyed it! I feel better now, getting back into the groove of things. Does anyone else get a funny feeling in their stomach when they write an awesome scene with Bakura being super bishie? Because I do.**  
**Review, because if you do, I will love you forever. And ever. And ever. Maybe not that long. I can't promise these things.**


	6. The Sixth

**Author's Note: Here's your bloody chapter!**  
**I hope you liked it! :)**  
**So, I had a paranoid moment a few minutes ago and had to double check that Egyptians at this time period had velvet… apparently they did! I fucking love these guys. Anyway, the rest of the characters' clothing hasn't been _exactly_ accurate to the time period, but you all will skip over that detail for the sake of this wonderfully written story, right? Thank you oh so very much!**

**Disclaimer: Two words: Bouncy. Castle. Perhaps I would make a Bakura bouncy castle too. You could enter through his mouth and go out his… on second thought, scratch that idea. … It's a terrible idea.**

The Sixth  
Maybe it was the obstruction of the warm night breeze to her face or the sound of someone else's breath synchronized with hers. Whatever the cause, she suddenly woke up and found herself peering up into crimson eyes.

"Hi there."

Hasina stuffed the blanket in her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

"I did say we'd meet again soon, didn't I? Admit it, you're at least a little happy to see me."

She started to shake her head, but the intruder cupped her chin in his fingers. "You can't lie to me. I'm the king of liars and deception."

"I thought you were the king of thieves."

Bakura chuckled. "Well yes, there's that too. How could I possibly have forgotten that?"

"What are you doing here thief?"

"Aw, I thought you weren't going tot call me that."

Deftly slipping out from under his two arms, Hasina started backing to the door of her room. When he took a step towards her, she snarled, "Don't even think about it. I'll call the guards."

"You should have called them as soon as you woke up. That is, if you really wanted too, and I don't believe that you really want too."

"What are you doing here?" she repeated.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me for the night."

The girl blinked, unwilling to believe what she heard. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing like that! I was only wondering if you wanted something exciting and different to do. Oh, that sounds just as bad." Bakura paused for a second to properly organize his words. "I had an expedition planned tonight and I wanted to know if you would like to come with me."

"You're a thief."

"Yeah, so?"

"So your 'expedition' involves you stealing things, doesn't it?"

"That is what a thief does."

"Did you really expect me to say yes?"

"Well, I'd _like_ you too. I didn't expect you too, but…"

"No! No, no!"

Bakura shrugged nonchalantly. "Alright, no need to yell." He edged to the window and threw a leg out. Looking over his shoulder, he added, "I would have liked your company though."

Hasina stared after him blankly, uncertain if she was in a dream or not.

The rest of the visit flew by quickly, much to Hasina's dismay. The morning of her departure day found her at her window. She waved to the servants bustling on the ground.

"Good morning!"

One girl looked up and waved back.

"Huh. Such royal dignity."

"Oh shush. I can't be regal and serious all the time." The undignified queen gave a sudden dejected sigh and pressed her back against the wall. "I don't want to leave Layla. I'd forgotten what it was like to live here. Now I'll be returning to a place where everyone looks at me with reverence and calls me majesty." She made a face. "How annoying."

Layla raised her eyebrows. "Really? That sounds like bliss to me."

Hasina looked up hopefully. "Would you care to switch with me?"

An amused laugh ensued from the maid. "I think His Majesty would see through that instantly."

The girls hugged and held onto each other tightly. "Go back looking happy. If you appear sad, he'll think we did something terrible to you."

"Or maybe he'll understand that I prefer it here and let me stay! Not likely… he was very reluctant to let me leave this time."

The servant gave a wicked grin. "Any time apart is time wasted when you could be making a baby." She poked the girl's stomach. "I guarantee there'll be one in there when you get back together."

Hasina tried to smile, then looked away. "I pray to Ra that you're right."

* * *

The queen untied the knot at her throat and let the cloak drop into the servant's hands. Schent set it aside and turned back to take the soiled dress.

Hasina slipped into the washtub and began the clean the dirt off her skin. When she was finished, she stepped out and began to rub oil all over her body. She did this all slow, with as little movement as possible. The heavy silence in the room bothered her and she was afraid to make a noise to puncture it.

It was Schent who eventually started the conversation. "How was your visit Your Majesty?"

The girl winced. "It was good. Very informal." She peered around the curtain to stare at her servant. "It was a very nice week where I was with my family and no one called me majesty, or 'Your Highness.' It was quite lovely."

Schent bowed her head. "As a member of the royal household, it is my duty to refer to you as Your Majesty. It is your position."

"So then is it then my duty to refer to you as Humble Servant? It is your position," Hasina retorted in the same tone.

The sandy haired woman blushed. "Of course not! Your only duty is to your husband."

"How about this. I won't refer to you as Servant if you don't refer to me as Majesty."

"I can't-!"

"At least within the walls of my chamber! Oh please Schent. I'll feel so much more at home if you did," Hasina pleaded. She smiled when the servant gave a slight bow of her head in consent.

"Wonderful! Now, help me with this dress. I'm supposed to go to Atemu as soon as I'm ready. Then I'll need to rest. I'm exhausted from that ride."

The queen quickly donned a while dress and, while Schent pleated a transparent blue cloth around her body, repositioned the rings and bracelets on her arm. Ready to go, she slipped into the hallway and wandered down to the pharaoh's rooms. At the doors, Schent told her to go in alone.

"I'll be here when you come back out," the servant reassured.

Hasina nodded to the guards to open the doors and she entered the chambers. She was surprised to see one of the guards who had escorted her on her trip bent over Atem. When her presence was known, the guard stood up rapidly, not looking at her. Hasina gave him a queer look. She made her obeisance and stood before her husband.

"Brother, I have returned," she stated. She felt silly for having said something so obvious.

"Welcome back Sister. I hope you had a good time. Is your family well?"

Hasina bowed her head slightly. There was certain coolness between them and she was not blind to it. "Yes, Your Majesty. They were doing well when I left them. I was told to give their good will to you."

"I heard that you went into a village by yourself."

The queen glared at the guard standing beside the throne. So that's what he was there for. "I wasn't alone. I was with a friend. My servant."

"But you took none of the guards with you."

"No Brother."

"Why?"

She blinked and tilted her head to the side. "I wanted to go somewhere without having everyone recognize me."

"You could have been hurt!" Hasina ducked her head as his voice rose. "I sent guards with you so you would be safe!"

"I'm sorry Brother. It won't happen again."

Atem sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I'm just worried for you," he said, his voice softer. "There are people that you shouldn't associate yourself with. Anything could happen."

"You are so afraid I'll run away with Bakura, aren't you?" she accused, unwittingly putting to words his exact thought. Upon saying it, she clamped a hand over her mouth. She had no idea where the thought had sprung from and she cursed herself for not being quick enough to stem it before it came out. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised himself from his seat.

"_Anything_ could happen," he spat out. Hasina stared up at him, her hand still over her lips.

"Perhaps I need to keep you in the palace. That way I won't have to worry about you running off, will I?"

She gasped. He wouldn't do that to her. "Atem, please, you can't!"

"Can't I? Last time I checked, I was the pharaoh, which makes me able to do anything. And I intend to have you stay here. You're not to leave and if I catch you going out, you will face the punishment. Go."

She lifted herself from the floor and dropped him a stiff curtsy before taking slow steps to the door.

Schent jumped from the stool she had been sitting on when Hasina came out. The queen's eyes were hard and she was silent as the two walked to her room.

"What happened in there?" Schent asked when they reached the ornate doors of the queen's chambers. "I heard your voices raise but I didn't hear…"

"I said something I shouldn't have. It was something so stupid and I don't even know why it came into my head. But I said it and it made him angry and he forbade me to leave the palace."

"Oh dear."

"I'd like to be alone. You can go to your quarters now."

The servant bobbed a curtsy and waited until her mistress entered her room before leaving.

Hasina closed the doors behind her. She bit her lip to keep them from trembling and crawled onto her bed, drawing her knees to her chest. She wasn't going to cry like a child over this, oh no. It was upsetting though. She loved going into the surrounding towns and, suddenly, she was restricted to the palace walls. The courtyard was always there for fresh air, but it wouldn't be enough.

She buried her face into her arms and bit her lip harder to hold back tears.

"It's ironic, isn't it? When you're told you can't have something, that's when you want it the most."

The girl opened her eyes, but didn't lift her head, instead choosing to stare at the fabric of her dress.

"That's how it always was for me anyway. I'm not sure what you're like."

She blinked and sniffed softly.

"My offer still stands. I'm sure you're very upset now but… if you decide to take me up, I'll be outside the front entrance around, say, midnight?"

A moment passed in silence before Hasina peeped over her arms. There was no one else in the room. She curled into a tighter ball and pulled the blankets over her eyes in a desperate attempt to block the glare of the late afternoon sun.

* * *

The moon shone down on the heads of two youths, turning one to silver and seeing its reflection in the other.

"Ra, Bakura. Why did it have to be midnight? Sunset would have been fine, or early evening."

The thief king stared through his white locks at Paru, impervious to his discomfort. For a while, neither said anything.

Then, "She's not going to be here. Let's go."

"Patience friend. You never learned that, did you? She'll be here, I know."

Paru's horse stamped a hoof, feeling his master's impatience. "Is that so? And why would she, Oh Great One Who Knows All?"

"If she's anything like me, there's no way she would resist this."

"And if she's not like you?"

Bakura's mouth twitched into a smirk. "Allow a man his fantasy."

"Ra. Of all the girls in Egypt, you take interest in the pharaoh's wife. Why her? Is she-?"

Bakura held up a hand to stop him and pointed to the shadows. "She's here." With a cheeky grin, he added, "Like I told you."

They both watched in silence as a dark horse pulled away from its equally dark background. The moon reflected in its eyes, through its mane and eventually reached the black cloak hanging off its side. The girl sidled next to them. When she looked up from the horse's back, her face was half surprised, as though surprised to be there. She smiled faintly. "Ironic."

"The pretty queen has decided to join me. I feel most honored." Bakura bowed his head in the way one monarch would bow to another. He lifted his head slightly and watched her.

"Atemu will kill me if he ever finds out that I left the palace; let alone with you."

"Let's go now then, so we can get you back before anyone notices you're gone."

Hasina watched as the thieves trotted off side by side. She dug a firm heel into her own horse to catch up to them.

"Just the three of us?" she asked when she pulled in beside Paru.

"Of course. Being your first time, we don't want to overwhelm you." He looked at her from the corner of his eye as he asked, "This is your first time, right?"

"Yes, of course it is!"

On the other side of Paru, Bakura snickered quietly before quickening his pace. The other two could not exchange any more words as they struggled to keep up.

* * *

"Ah, the lovely tomb of Tet-Habi." The thief spoke to himself as he knelt in the dirt of the site. "I've finally returned. Oh you would roll in your grave if you knew who was with me." Standing up and turning to Hasina, he said, "Are you ready, pretty girl?"

She recoiled from him. "A tomb robber?"

"Well, yes. Did you think I was a petty thief?"

"I thought maybe the homes of the rich and the palace…"

"He started that way," called Paru from where he was tying the two horses together.

Bakura chuckled. "Yes, and then I realized my taste for variety. Besides, I had to pick another place to go before the gold in the palace ran out." He held up his hand. "If you don't like the idea, you're free to go back. We won't stop you."

He watched her through half lidded eyes as she glanced over her shoulder in the direction they had just come.

She didn't want to go back. That place was about to become her prison and any chance to get out would be taken. On the other hand, tomb raiding was bad. As in, it was a crime punishable by death. Hasina felt a shiver run down her spine. The thought of the consequences made her hesitate, but when she glanced at Bakura's face, a hopeful glint in his eyes, she grabbed his outstretched hands. She would let this prick her conscience later.

"Great! Paru, if you could hook this lovely beast with the others?" While the bald man did his assigned task, the thief king pulled the girl around the corner and stopped in front of the towering wall. He turned to her, suddenly serious.

"You can't say a word of this to anyone."

Hasina looked affronted. "And get myself in trouble? Certainly not."

Bakura quickly suppressed an on coming grin. "Just making sure. The last time I took someone new on one of these trips, she almost went to her village and told everyone. I had to get rid of her, of course. I wouldn't want to do that with you."

The girl stared at his back as he turned away from her and tore at the wall. "Are… are you being serious?"

"Nah, I never did to her. I did do it to her brother though."

"Oh… I swear never to tell anyone then."

"I knew you'd understand."

She bit lip to keep herself from talking and let him continue with his work. The girl grazed over the smooth barrier between the outside world and the inside of the tomb. Closing her eyes, she could almost imagine what it would be like inside. Very dark, she imagined, with many traps waiting for amateur robbers who took a wrong step. In her mind, she could see the various twists and turns and, at the end of it, the room with all the treasure.

Bakura faced her again. "Are you ready to go in, pretty girl?"

Hasina nodded once, clenching her jaw tightly.

The thief turned to Paru and asked for a torch. He lit a small fire on the top of it.

"I need to you to hold onto my robe." He handed the torch to her. "I also need you to hold this. I'd hold it myself, but I need my hands. Now, you can't let go, no matter what. I know this tomb like the back of my hand, but you certainly don't. I don't want to be known as the person who sent you to your demise."

She nodded slowly to signify her understanding and took the hem of his cloak. It was unexpectedly soft. She stared at the fabric in surprise.

"I thought this would be rough."

There was a grunt from Bakura.

She twisted the fabric gently between two fingers, separating the red layer from the cream lining underneath. The cloth became taut as Bakura took a step forward. He looked back at her when she didn't move.

"What are you doing?"

"Where's Paru?" she asked, noticing that the other companion wasn't with them.

"Someone has to watch the horses. It would be annoying to be robbed while on a robbing expedition. Come on, we don't have all night." He started down the small flight of stairs again. In the dark she heard him whisper, "Remember, don't let go of me. If you get lost down here, you'll probably die, either from falling on something sharp or from slow starvation. Or thirst for that matter."

"How comforting."

"I'm just warning you."

She tightened her hold on what was now her lifeline, took a moment to adjust her eyes to the dark, and they were off.

Bakura rushed off immediately and Hasina struggled to keep up with him. She had, on an instinct, thrown on a pair of sandals and she was glad she did. The rocks that littered the ground looked sharp and unforgiving.

Their feet slapped on the ground, causing funny echoes to resonate around them. Suddenly, the thief began to slow down.

"Are we there already?"

"Ra no. We can't run through this section, if my memory serves me right."

"Serves you right? I thought you said-!"

"Shh, I'm thinking. Now, there should be a section of the floor in the middle that is missing. As in, a hole in the ground. You definitely don't want to fall in that. Here, give me the fire." Bakura snatched the torch from her hands. "Just follow me and only step where I step."

He began a slow crawl along the wall, touching the wall lightly. "Watch out for bugs," he called over his shoulder.

Hasina placed her foot exactly where Bakura put his, taking his advice to the letter. She was not going to die tonight. After what felt like a hundred years, she shadowed him as he made a long leap and landed on two feet in the middle of the pathway.

"You have just successfully avoided your first tomb trap," he said as he caught her hand. He turned away before she could answer and started a quick pace again. They skirted another pitfall and dodged some falling rocks. At one point, they found themselves on a high ledge. Bakura had her let go of him for the first time. He jumped down, a resounding _thud_ marking his landing. He looked up at her, grinning.

"It's not so bad."

Hasina looked skeptical. Bakura raised his arms. "I'll catch you, I promise." She gave one last peer over the edge before taking a step back, running and jumping. Her "umph" was muffled in his shoulder.

"Now, we're here."

She turned her head, but everything was still as dark as before. "I can't see anything."

"Well yeah, you're underground." He pried her fingers from his body. "Stay here. Don't move. I'll be right back."

Hasina stood silently as he melted into the shadows. She could hear him rummaging around and then, in the span of one breath the room was lit up. She gasped as the spreading fire reflected off piles of gold, heaps of gems, and statues. Straight ahead, she could see Bakura picking through the batches in the corner. He picked up one item, twirled it in his fingers and threw it away. Picking up another, he glanced at it for a second and tossed it into the sack in his hand. He continued the process until the sack was almost too heavy to carry. When he was done, he strode back to Hasina. She was breathing into her hands and rubbing them together.

"Chilly?"

"Yes, a little. Are you finished?"

"I am!" He handed her the lit torch again. "Time to go."

"What about the fire?" Hasina asked, looking back at the ring of fire in the chamber.

"It'll die down on it's own."

"Alright then." She clamped onto the hem of his cloak again.

Emerging from the dank tomb, Hasina took a deep breath. "Ah, fresh air."

On the horizon, the sky was two shades lighter than when she last saw it. "It's almost dawn!"

Bakura pushed her out of the entrance. "Yes it is. You have to get home." He replaced the loose stones back in the wall and they headed back towards the horses.

When he saw them coming, Paru jumped up, alert as ever. "Did you have fun?" He looked at the girl. She nodded.

Bakura patted his friend's shoulder. "You deserve a long rest today, for staying up all that time." He watched as Paru shifted his eyes and chuckled. "Maybe not a long rest. An extended nap later." He turned to Hasina.

"You should go back now. I hear the palace servants get up very early."

Her eyes widened. She flew to her horse, jumping from the ground to its back in one fluid motion. Paru untied them from the other two beasts.

"Really, you just go in the eastern direction until you see the palace," Bakura said.

She stared down at the two of them and found herself smiling. "Thank you."

She kicked her heel into the beast's side and galloped off. Riding quickly, she arrived at the palace walls before the sun rose in the distance. Sliding off the horse, she pulled him into the stables, thanking Ra  
that the ground was covered in sand, thus muffling its hooves.

Hastily, she opened the stable gate and ushered the dark horse inside. She locked it and slipped up the stairs just as a stable boy rounded the corner.

Moving as fast as her feet would allow, she made her way to her rooms, heart pounding. She slipped off her cloak, hanging it on the hook by the door and moved to her bedchamber. Safe in her room, Hasina slipped off her dress and pulled her nightgown over her head.

Jumping into bed, she pulled the covers over her body and closed her eyes.

(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)

**A/N: Whoo! Another chapter. This one is actually shorter than I thought it was going to be… it's longer than the first one though. I mean… the original version was short and stubby so this renewed version is so much better! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**  
**Thanks to all the following who reviewed this chapter before!**  
**YamiBakura1988**  
**Ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb**  
**pika995**  
**Shadowprincess10100**  
**Nyeh**  
**Panda-Sushi**  
**fallingtopieces02**  
**Me love you long time!**  
**By the way, I would like to give a huge awesome incredible deserved thank you to my friend Kat. She's been helping me with this story. You know, giving me ideas and going over the chapters for errors and that kind of stuff. I love her very much and you all should thank you too, because these chapters would suck without her.**


	7. The Seventh

**Author's Note: I have this story completely planned out. I know exactly what's going to happen, how it's going to happen and… well no. I'm not entirely sure how it's going, but I will, with help. At least I know the future of the story. I'm having a little issue getting there in the first place, but with your support, I will get there. And with your kind words to keep me motivated, I shall write more good chapters, so that you might give me more up lifting words of support… (Notice the blatant begs for reviews.)**

**Disclaimer: I vaguely recall mentioning this before, but I shall say it again so there is no confusion: I do not own YuGiOh or any character related to it. That means Thief Bakura, Pharaoh Atemu and Priest Set. I also do not own Egypt because… well, I'm not God. Nor am I the Pharaoh of Egypt. Although, I'm not sure if they still have pharaohs and whatnot over there. I'm fairly certain that they don't.**

The Seventh  
Under her blanket, Hasina glared at the crisscrossed threads as the last vestiges of sleep left her. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Good morning," she said to no one in particular. With slow, deliberate moves, she inched her feet out into the air, feeling a shiver flow up her body as a cool breeze touched them. Moving quickly, she gathered herself into a robe, hugging it tight. A sharp rap on the door startled her into jumping.

"Uh… W-who is it?"

"It's me, Your Majesty." It was Schent's voice.

Hasina grinned as she ran to the door and pulled at it. "Come in, come in."

The servant entered the room and heard the door close swiftly behind her. She turned around to face Hasina.

"Your Majesty, what-?"

"We're alone now; you don't have to call me that."

"Oh, right." Schent stopped herself as she started to fall into a curtsy. Instead, she turned around to the wardrobe against the wall and started to pull out dresses. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Oh yes I did! I had a great adventure too!"

"It sure looks like it. Come here and let me brush that wild mess on your head that's supposed to resemble hair." Schent placed the dress she had been holding on the bed and picked up a brush. "Have you washed yet?"

"No. I was going to before you knocked on my door."

"Why don't you go do that when I'm done with your hair? Then we can take a turn around the courtyard."

"The courtyard? That's no fun. Why don't we go out—oh…" The queen pouted and crossed her arms. "Yes, that's right. I _can't_."

"It's your own fault," said the maid as she gave the dark hair one final tug.

Hasina went to the washtub and ran a cloth over her body a couple times before drying off and patting oil on herself. She pulled the dress over her head quickly. "Ah, help me," she cried.

Schent covered her mouth and laughed gently before reaching out and pulling it down.

"You are so immature."

"I am not immature. I'm young and acting my age."

"You're acting like a child."

Hasina chose to ignore her comment. "I'm ready now. Let's go."

The two slipped through the doorway, past the guards, and walked to the inner courtyard.

Actually, no. Hasina rushed to the courtyard and Schent had to grab her wrist and pull her back. "You are going to trip and fall and make a fool of yourself. You're not very dignified for a queen."

"I'm young. You said so yourself. Everyone expects me to act like this and I absolutely refuse to be stiff and noble all the time. It's just impossible for me."

Schent might have muttered something that sounded like 'stubborn,' but by that time, they had reached their destination and the young queen was already running around the garden, stopping here and there to smell a flower. However, when she saw a group of servants watching her with amused faces, she returned to Schent's side. She linked arms with her and leaned her head in. "Perhaps some dignity would be useful. You'll have to help me with that."

They walked in silence for a moment, each with their own thoughts. Suddenly, Hasina' face lit up and she turned to her companion excitedly.

"I know! Let's play a game. We get to ask each other two questions every day, whenever, wherever. That way, we can get to know each other better, but we won't have to sit down and," she adopted a bored face. "Give a whole background story in one sitting."

She grinned again; she clearly thought her idea was brilliant. Schent couldn't help but smile.

"How are we going to know when a question is… one of the two?"

The young girl watched the clouds shift as she thought. "We could say something like… 'This is my first question.' There's no way to get confused that way, right?"

Schent shook her head.

"Now," the girl said, eager to test her idea out. "You have to promise to answer the questions honestly, promise?"

"I promise."

"Right! Here's my first question." She took a heartbeat to think. "How old are you?"

The maid scoffed. "I just agreed to honestly answer any question at all and you ask how old I am?"

"I have to start off small. Can't go rushing into the personal questions right off the bat you know."

Rolling her eyes, Schent replied "I'm twenty-four. Here's my first question. How-?"

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty, come quickly!"

Hasina turned around, alarmed. She could see a priest waving his arms at her.

"Priest Set, what's wrong?"

Instead of answering, he turned around, saying, "Please, follow me," and walked away, fast. Sharing a confused look, the girls hurried after him.

Unsurprisingly, Set led them to Atem's throne room. He faced him in front of the door. Slowly he said, "His Majesty is very upset. We can't do anything for him, but we hoped that you, Your Majesty, might be able to calm him down."

"But what happened?"

The priest shifted his eyes and opened the doors without saying anything.

Peering inside, Hasina gasped at what she saw. Vases were shattered on the floor. Wall hangings littered on the ground while the other priests and priestesses cowered in a corner. Atem himself sat on his throne, bent over, with his head between his hands. She picked her way across the room, careful not to step on the vase pieces.

"What in Ra's name is going on?" She asked, kneeling in front of her husband. She took his hands in her own. "Atem, Brother, what's happened?"

The pharaoh looked up from the ground and into her blue eyes. "That bastard."

Hasina looked around. "Who?"

Atem stood up and paced the room, stooping now and again to pick up a gold band.

"That bastard," he repeated. "That thief, Bakura. He's a bastard and there's no other way to describe him."

Hasina jumped up and grasped his shoulder. "Atem, tell me, what has he done?"

He sat down in his throne again, looking both angered and weary at the same time. He motioned to Priest Set, who rushed forward and handed the girl a piece of parchment. She took it with curious hands.

It said, "_Your grandfather was generous. I'd always heard he was a good man." _It wasn't signed in any way.

"That was on the windowsill. Along with these." He handed her the bands he had picked up. "When you put them together the right way, you can see an ankh engraving. I'd given that to my grandfather."

Hasina suddenly paled. "Ra…" she whispered.

Atem watched as the color faded from her face. "Hasina, what's the matter?"_  
_

_The bastard took me to rob your grandfather's tomb, that's what's the matter! _"How could… why?"

"He has no morals, that's why. He sees gold and he takes it. I'd arrest him but…"

"But what Brother?" She refrained from mentioning that he deserved to be punished. After all, that would mean she deserved the same punishment, wouldn't it?

"I never know where he is. It's like he's dust. Every time I send guards to capture him, he just disappears."

"He lives in one of the villages near the edge of your kingdom!" Hasina exclaimed, thinking of the tavern where she had first seen him, and then their meeting in the town near her parents' home. Then she  
mentally smacked herself. She wasn't supposed to know that.

Atem looked at her funny. "What?"

Thinking quickly, she blurted, "Doesn't he? I don't know where exactly but I'd heard…" her voice dwindled off and she didn't finish her thought.

"Nobody knows," he said, still watching her suspiciously. "He doesn't stay in one place and when we get the slightest hint as to where he is, we go there and find it burned to the ground."

"He really does that?"

"Yes he does. It's barbaric."

"Well, couldn't you keep a watch for him and catch him when he's off guard?"

"I won't waste the time to look for him. I'll pray to the gods that he gets caught and brought to me, or that he dies in one of these tombs."

Hasina bowed her head. He flicked his hand at her, a motion that signified that she was dismissed. She stood up and melted into a curtsy and backed out of the room.

As the door shut behind them, Schent linked her arms with the queen's again.

"Are you alright my lady?"

Hasina nodded slightly. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Here's my first question. What's on your mind?" The older girl watched as the queen pulled a face and cursed. "Remember, you said we have to answer honestly."

Hasina didn't answer, but watched the floor as they walked. What was on her mind? Let's see…

Her husband had banned her from going outside the palace walls so she snuck out with his worst enemy, the King of Thieves, Bakura, the bastard, and robbed a tomb, which she later found out to be Atem's grandfather's tomb, and now she felt guilty and miserable because her conscience hadn't pricked her earlier when she knew not to go into the tomb in the first place**.

How to put that into words that wouldn't give away her secret? She had to be honest.

"I'm… upset," the girl stated, picking her words carefully. "Why would someone… why would he do that?"

"I suppose he really needed the gold." Schent laughed, and then stopped. "I am sorry. That was not appropriate. Some peoples' morals are just… off."

Hasina bit her lip. "Schent, I think I'd like to return to my room for a while."

The servant nodded, understanding, and the girls went back to the queen's chambers.

"Would you like me to bring food for you in a little bit?"

"Yes, please."

Schent ducked into a low curtsy as the girl closed the door.

Hasina turned and leaned against the door with a sigh. She opened her eyes and in her vision was a man who stood in front of her with a finger on his lips.

"Bastard."

"Can't call me that anymore. He does now; you know how I feel when you call me something he calls me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize." Bakura knelt on the floor. "You didn't get in trouble, did you? I was only there for part of the conversation."

"No, I didn't. But what in the name of Ra compelled you to leave that note?"

He waved his hand nonchalantly. "Just a tease. I do it all the time."

"He shattered vases."

"Oh yes, I saw that. That's something new. I wonder who gets to clean it up."

The entire exchange had been very casual to this point. Then Hasina took three steps forward and smacked his arm.

"It was his grandfather's tomb!"

"Yes, well I didn't want to skimp on your experience and I thought his father would be too close."

"His grandfather?"

"Yeah?"

"You took me tomb robbing."

"And you enjoyed it, as far as I could tell." The thief shrugged. "I'm sorry. Would you prefer something less exciting? I could take you around the town bazaar. Or maybe a drink at a tavern. By the way, you almost gave away my home. That wasn't very nice."

Hasina blushed lightly. "I'm didn't mean too. I wasn't going to say anything at all, it just kind of slipped… if Atem did come searching for you, would you really set the place on fire?"

"Not there." Bakura closed his eyes for a moment. "Too many memories and so much history; I couldn't burn that down." He sighed deeply. "I suppose I should go. Pharaoh looked pretty livid that you knew anything about me. He'll want you by his side tonight I'd imagine. I'll see you later pretty girl."

He trailed a finger lightly along her jaw before slipping out the window. Hasina stood silently, watching as the corner of his cloak flicked out of sight. She stood there for what seemed like a short amount of time, but a knock on the door brought her back to reality and she was surprised to see the room glowing in the late afternoon sun.

"Your Majesty, I have your food if you would like it."

The girl stepped towards the middle of the room and allowed the servant to enter with a tray.

"I would love to eat, thank you." She sat at the table while Schent set the dishes of food down.

"Have you ever seen the thief kind up close?" Hasina picked at her food, but didn't take her eyes off her companion. Said companion shook her head.

"No, I've never seen him. I almost did at your wedding, but I went to the kitchens right before he arrived and I missed the whole thing. I hear he's strange to look at."

"He definitely isn't the average Egyptian. I met him once, the day before the wedding. He saved me in the village near my old home."

Schent raised an eyebrow at her. "He did what?"

"Yeah! My servant and I were trapped between a whole mass of men and he arrived and rescued us. I really don't think he's all that bad. I mean," Hasina paused. "Besides the thieving part, he's not as terrible as Atem says he is. In fact, I kind of like him. Not that I would ever say that to my husband. But he's very amusing to me. If only I could invite him into the palace. He has the ability to entertain."

"I think you can forget those plans immediately. There's no way His Majesty would allow scum like him to enter his palace… with permission anyway."

"This food is delicious!" The girl said, abruptly changing the subject. She devoured everything in a few quick mouthfuls, and then leaned back, staring wistfully at her empty plate. Schent offered her some more but she refused, saying, "I don't want to get too big."

"You might welcome the extra fat when you're carrying a baby. Which reminds me, I was told to tell you that His Majesty wishes you to be with him tonight."

"Oh? I suppose I should ready myself then?"

A single nod came from Schent, who pulled her to the mirror. She unfolded the intricately placed mass of hair and began brushing it out. "Perhaps tonight will-."

"Don't give yourself false hope. It won't happen, ever. I'm surprised he hasn't taken a mistress."

"Not a steady mistress, but he did have several girls while you were away."

The queen pressed her lips together tightly. An heir to the throne was needed, yes, and she could not provide one. Still, she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as she thought of her husband bedding another woman. Women.

"Men will be men I suppose," she said with a soft sigh.

"Not all men are the same."

"Do you speak from experience?"

Schent didn't respond, but arranged the hair on Hasina's shoulders. "Let's get you to his bed before he becomes impatient." The lack of answer did not go unnoticed and Hasina gave her maid a playful glare before leading the way to the kings's bedchamber.

At the door, the guards uncrossed their spears and admitted her, while Schent sat on the bench across the hall.

Atem was sprawled on the bed, every limb reaching a corner. His eyes were closed and he could have been sleeping, were it not for the incessant tapping of his fingers against the bed pole. Hasina sat on the edge of the bed, barely adding any pressure, but he immediately sat up, watching as she played with the hem of the covers. He snuck a finger under her chin and forced her to look him in the eye.

"It's been too long," he said, huskily. He pressed his lips to hers. When she didn't respond, he pulled away.

"What's the matter?"

Hasina pasted a smile on her face. "I'm out of practice." She pushed him back into the covers, kissing his jaw and neck gently.

* * *

For nearly three weeks, the king and queen were together, both in public and in private, just as they had been during the first few months of their marriage. Atem called her to his rooms every evening where they would do the act some nights, while others, they just lay in each other's arms.

Throughout the period of peace between the sovereigns, Bakura visited her not once and left only one note on her bed, which she found one morning when returning from Atem's room._  
_

_I am not a dog for your entertainment, pretty girl. With all due respect, I would decline your invitation to the palace. I much rather prefer a tavern and vendors to bows and priests._

Hasina felt the occasional pang of loneliness when she sat in her room, staring out the window. That was bad, as she wasn't even supposed to really know him.

She ran a hand over her forehead. _Ra, help me._

"Are you well Hasina?" She grinned brightly as Schent called her by her name. It took nearly two and a half weeks, but she was finally getting to the servant and it left her feeling satisfied.

"Well enough. I suppose I should go now." She pushed the servant back into the chair as Schent was starting to rise. "No, stay. I can walk myself. I think you need to rest yourself, my friend."

Schent bowed her head. "Thank you."

In the pharaoh's room, the air signified that tonight would be a sleeping night. Hasina crawled under the blankets and pressed against the other half naked body. There wasn't a sound in the room and the silence began to grate her nerves. She sat up. She watched as Atem's chest rose and fell in a consistent pattern, but it was moving far too fast. She started talking about the first thing that came to mind.

"How did you meet Bakura?" Closing her eyes wearily, she pinched herself. _Stupid_.

Atem cracked open one eye and stared at her. "Why?"

"I was just wondering…" Anything to do with the thief was a sore topic with him and she could have kicked herself.

"He was a well known thief and he stole from the palace," he replied coldly. A hush descended again and Hasina shifted uncomfortably.

Finally, Atem asked, "You can't bear children can you?"

"It appears that way Brother," she answered meekly.

"You should go."

She kissed Atem on the forehead, slipped from the bed, and padded back to her own chambers. When she returned, Schent jumped to her feet.

"That went fast."

"I do believe I've been banished from the bedroom."

The servant glanced at her through narrowed eyes. "You don't seem upset at all."

"I'm not… thrilled but I'm not terribly sad. I can't bear children, so why should he waste his time with me?" The girl sat down and allowed the servant to run a brush through her hair.

"Here's my second question," the queen said. "Do you have any family?"

Schent scoffed. "Of course I do. I have a mother and a father who are both still alive. One older brother, one younger sister and two younger brothers.

"How old are they?"

"Kames is thirty-two. Merit is twenty-one and the twins, Imhotep and Imouthes are eighteen." She pulled the brush out one last time before stepping back. Hasina stood and smiled gently.

"Thank you Schent. It feels nice knowing more about you."

The servant mimicked her mistress. "I'm sure," was the wry response.

They exchanged their good nights and Schent left the room to go to the servants' area. Hasina watched her pad down the hallway and turn a corner before closing the door with a thud.

In her room, a low voice said, "I know you're probably tired, but I hear drinking helps you fall asleep. It all depends on what you're drinking."

Hasina rubbed her temples. _Damn bastard._

(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)

**A/N: So I'm kind of pissed off now. I just realized that my epic word documents are not as long on a web page as they are in Word documents. This is so annoying! I'm sorry if the chapters seem short. It's just… they're long when I write them so… meh.**  
**Thank you to:**  
**pika995**  
**Panda-Sushi**  
**fallingtopieces02**  
**And my amazing, wonderful, fantastic beta!**

**Now for the names. I can't remember if I ever said, but**  
**Schent means lady of heaven.**  
**Kames – Child of the bull; I thought… it sounded cool!**  
**Imhotep and Imouthes – both mean 'I bring the offering." I love the name Imhotep and since I had them be twins I figured, hey, it makes sense!**

**I tried to pace this as best as I could without spending fifteen minutes discussing little things, such as how quiet the silence was.**

**I wonder if… if you don't ask a person to review, will they be more likely to review? Maybe the constant begging for a comment on the chapter is a turn off for some people. Huh…**

****Currently my longest running sentence ever!**


	8. The Eighth

**Author's Note: Yay for a new chapter! I have no comments here, so just read and love. (Or at least like it please!)**

**Thanks to the following:**

**Panda-Sushi – thanks for all your reviews! I hope you like this chapter. J**

**YamiBakura1988 – Your love helps me along!**

**Disclaimer: I've given up on the whole bouncy castle idea following the very wrong thought that I came up with two chapters previous. Anyway, I do not own anything pertaining to YuGiOh. This story is merely a written down fantasy of mine though, in my fantasy, my name is not Hasina. Actually, it's not Hasina in reality either. I just really like the name.**

The Eighth

"If I didn't know better, I'd have thought you said my name just to get out."

Hasina glared at him. "Have you nothing better to do in your free time than to listen to other peoples' conversations?" A blush crawled across her cheeks as she thought of what else he had probably heard.

"I usually do. We've completely finished moving though and everyone's taking it easy for a while so as of this moment, I have nothing better to do with my free time than to listen to other peoples' conversations."

"You moved?"

"Well, I moved a while ago. I just had to get the last of our possessions from the old tavern back home. I can't have the pharaoh gaining any clues to my residences. It took longer than I thought it would."

"So where's your home?" asked Hasina, curious against her will.

He waved his hand in the general east direction. "Just a little village off over there. It doesn't even constitute as a village; just a few houses in a small area." Suddenly a smirk crossed his face. "Would you care to visit?"

She peered beyond his broad shoulders at the wide expanse outside the window. A gentle wind blew sand from the ground and Hasina felt a pang of want. She wanted to go, oh yes how she wanted to go. It had been three weeks since she had been out _there_ and the desire to sink her feet into sun-warmed sand was overwhelming.

But… of course… "I can't. You know I can't and I won't risk Atem's anger again."

Bakura tilted his head to the side. "Funny, you didn't seem to have any problems with it before."

"That's because I didn't know you were going to have me rob his grandfather's tomb!" she snapped.

"I won't take you there again. Hell, I wasn't even going to go tomb robbing. I was just suggesting a drink, that's all."

Hasina lowered her eyes to the floor and felt her face grow hot. Of course he hadn't said anything to suggest more robbing. _On the other hand, he is a thief. What else could he possibly do? _But she shouldn't have jumped to the conclusion. He'd just asked if she wanted to visit his home, which she did, of course. Not only would it be a chance for her to get out; maybe she would learn more about him.

She looked up to see Bakura lean out the window. "Wait!"

He turned to face her again. A flash of hope might have crossed his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by his usual smug look.

"I… I should like to see your home." Hasina bobbed her head down and up, as though to confirm and seal what she had said.

"Good! You won't regret it, I promise. Paru makes one hell of a drink," Bakura said with a sly grin. "Do you mind if we go out through the palace? As much as I love scaling the outside walls, it does get to be tedious after a while."

The queen opened her mouth to protest, but he was already halfway out the threshold. "Oh, I suggest changing. If any one sees you in that," he glanced at her nightdress. "They'd get… excited."

She blushed again as Bakura closed the door with barely a sound.

Hasina was silent for a moment before removing her dress. Quickly, she wrapped herself in a blanket, suddenly paranoid. She rummaged through her wardrobe and slipped a soft fabric over her head.

On the other side of the door, the thief stood frozen. He glowered down at a young servant girl who looked right back with wide eyes. Her mouth was parted in a way that irked him. _She looks so stupid._ Out loud, he said, "Run off little girl. There's really nothing interesting here."

"I know who you are. You're Thief Bakura."

"Yes I am, very good. Am I that popular?"

"I have to tell His Majesty that you're here."

_What the hell is wrong with you? _Bakura knelt down to her level and stared straight into her eyes. "Well you can't, because if you do, I'm going to find you and murder you in your bed. Maybe burn your stuff for the hell of it. Besides, it's not like Pharaoh would believe you. No one else saw me, which would make it look like you were just saying things to get attention. Now go away before I act on my increasing hatred of you."

The girl took a step back, still gaping, before turning and running away, not looking back. Just then, Hasina slipped from her room. His eyes roamed her body and he grinned approvingly at her choice of clothing.

"What a beautiful color," he commented, running his fingers on the red sleeve. He felt a slight quiver under his touch and smirked.

They stood for a heartbeat before the girl stepped away. "Come on. I can't get there on my own."

The halls were faintly lit. It wasn't bright, but it wasn't entirely shrouded in darkness either. The torches on the wall were conveniently placed so that there were no gaps or over lapping of the pools of light.

Hasina trailed behind the broad-shouldered thief. She couldn't help but feel like a prisoner; the way she hurried to keep up with his wide steps was like a captive hurrying to stay close to her captor, les she get in trouble for lagging. So busy was she at staying in his shadow that she didn't realized Bakura had stopped until she pounded into his back.

"Wha-?"

He turned quickly and pressed two fingers to her mouth. Then he ducked into an alcove in the wall.

"Good evening Your Majesty."

Hasina looked down to see a servant in a deep curtsy in front of her.

"Uh… hi there."

"Is Your Majesty well?"

"Um, yes. I'm… I'm fine." The queen was quite confused. "And, uh, how are you?"

The girl squeaked. "I am well, thank you for asking."

A moment passed and neither character moved. "So where are you off to this time of night?" Hasina asked, though she had a growing suspicion. The servant shifted uncomfortably.

"His Majesty requested that I come to his rooms and I… I can't say no when…" she glanced up apologetically. "I'm sorry."

A vein somewhere in Hasina's temple twitched, but she stepped aside without making a comment.

Bakura pulled away from the shadowy area as the maid rounded the corner. "How annoying."

"He could have waited a day."

The thief snaked an arm around her shoulder. "He's not very considerate, is he? Well, no need to worry about that now. Come along pretty girl, the night doesn't last forever." They walked down the hallway to the moonlit outside. She started to veer towards the stables, but Bakura tugged her away.

"I take it you're still not allowed to be outside? A tired horse is a dead giveaway and I'd hate for you to get in trouble." He gave her a sardonic look. "I just thought of that." He led her to his own horse and bent down to offer his hand as a step up to the high back. And Ra was it a high horse. Hasina felt a wave of dizziness and entangled her fingers in the beast's mane to keep steady.

Bakura hopped up behind her and wrapped his arms around either side to grab the reins. With not a thought of what she was doing, she pressed against him.

Perfect fit.

With a firm kick, the horse shifted from a stand still to a quick walk. Another kick gave it the incentive to gallop.

Do you know the feeling of being denied something you love? To have it suddenly given back to you is possibly the best feeling in the world and Hasina was feeling it now. After nearly a month of being trapped by walls, the sound of wind rushing past her ears and through her hair was a great. The sense of freedom was great and she felt as though she could race to the ends of the earth and back.

"Oiy, keep your head down. Your hair is getting in my eyes."

Hasina ducked her head closer to the horse's neck. "Sorry Bakura."

The thief king glanced at the head in front of him. _Ah, she's on first name basis now._

The girl didn't know how long they had ridden, but after what seemed like an age, they slowed to a trot, then a walk, and then they were stopped in front of a two-story building. Fires were lit and she could hear people inside singing and yelling to each other.

"Now, I have to warn you," Bakura said, helping her down. "Today marks the one year point of a new member, so everyone might be more rowdy than usual."

Hasina grinned. "Member? You make yourselves sound like a big elite group."

"Well, we are an elite group of thieves. The one year celebrations are special."

They pushed through the door and the loudness grew by tenfold. One cluster of boys played with instruments while others sang. Men sat all over the floor, a drink in one hand and a woman in another. Hasina noted more than one couple heading up the stairs to the second floor. One could only assume that was where the beds were.

"I suggest you stay close!" Bakura yelled over the noise. She nodded and allowed his arm to rest on her shoulder again, guiding her through the crowd. Those who were not completely done over by drinks leered at her. Hasina kept her eyes on her feet, or the ground in front of her.

"Paru, get something nice. She's had a terrible night, haven't you pretty?"

She looked up to see the bald man grinning at her with raised eyebrows. "Oh yeah? What happened to you?"

"I was rejected by my husband."

"For a servant," Bakura added. Two mugs were handed to them.

Hasina took a sip and exclaimed, "This is great! What is it?"

Paru shrugged. "Eh, just something I experimented with one day. A lot of people liked it so I just kept making it. It doesn't even have a name yet."

"It is very good."

"Perhaps I should name it after you. The Hasina drink. Or… the Pretty Girl." He exchanged a glance with Bakura, who blinked his approval.

"You should have become a bartender."

"Ah, but what fun is there in being a bartender?"

"Naming drinks after the girls you meet."

"There are only certain names that you can call a drink by. There aren't many girls I meet with drink-worthy names."

"Pretty girl?"

"It's a beautiful name, don't you think?"

The king of thieves watched the conversation silently. He smiled when she turned her head away from the server, clearly rebuffing him.

"Better luck next time," he mouthed to his friend. Suddenly, he jumped up into the crowd.

"He's seen Riaz," Paru explained. When Hasina gave him a puzzled look, he said, "He's the new thief. It's customary for the new thief and the thief king to have a battle to see if the king has met his match."

The girl blinked. "Is that so?"

"Hmm… no. I just wanted to impress you."

"It almost worked."

"Almost?"

"Riaz and Bakura don't exactly appear to be preparing for a fight." It was true. Bakura was holding the other in a sort of half bear hug. He had a large grin on his face and laughed loudly at a joke that was unheard by the girl. His laugh was echoed across the room, though she had a vague suspicion that half the people didn't know what was supposed to be funny.

The king's eyes twinkled when they caught hers and she felt the familiar blush crawl over her face under his gaze.

"You know, I haven't seen Bakura act this cheery since… in over five years."

"Really?" Hasina watched as the mass of white hair bounded around. Bakura was currently encouraging the music boys to play louder.

"Nope. He gets amused, sure, and smirks very often. But to have such a genuine laugh like that… that's rare. You're very good with him."

"I have nothing to do with this."

Paru winked. "I think you do."

The young girl tried to pout, but found that the grin had pasted itself to her face and would not come off. "Or he's just showing off."

"Yeah, there's that too."

She watched as the group around them migrated to the middle of the room. They were dancing around Bakura and Riaz – if you want to call it dancing. The drums beat louder, and everyone stomped around and cried out. Hasina closed her eyes and let the noise flow over her.

Bakura patted the new boy on the back. "Good job."

Pushing Riaz away, he stumbled back to the bar counter. "I'll regret it in the morning, but make me another Paru." He waited patiently for the mug to slip into his hands.

Paru tugged a chunk of white hair.

"You're different."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. I haven't seen you like this in a while. You're happy, laughing with everyone and actually enjoying yourself. The last time you were like this was-." He was cut off by Bakura's hand shoving at his face.

"Shh, sh! I've just had too much to drink."

"I think the lovely queen of Egypt has something to do with this."

The thief shrugged, taking another gulp from his drink. "Quite possibly. I told you she was like me. Speaking of her, where is she?" The fact that Hasina was not there was just starting to register in his mind.

Paru pointed up. "On the roof. She said something about getting air."

Bakura managed to climb the stairs and then the latter to the roof. He found her sitting on the edge, dangling her legs over and peering at the ground below.

"Don't fall over," he murmured. "I've had a lot to drink and my reflexes are too numbed to catch you."

Hasina smirked over her shoulder, but scooted back. "What are you doing out here?"

"I came looking for you. What are _you_ doing out here?"

"Just thinking."

Sitting close behind her, Bakura rested his head on his hand, his arm on his knee, and stared at her through half closed eyes. "About what?"

The girl shivered. He was close, but he made no move to touch her shoulder or arm, like he had before. She lay down, stretching out beside the sitting figure.

"Just wondering how different my life would have been if I were born here, not in nobility and riches."

"It's not like that." Bakura poked her in the stomach. She twisted her head to look at him.

"No?"

"Nu-uh. You have to work your way up. We don't earn our positions by birthright, like the pharaoh."

"Oh, I thought you..."

"Thought I became the king of thieves because I was the son of the previous king?" He snorted.

"So how did you become the king of thieves then?"

"Well, I kind of… killed him."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I didn't expect any better." Soon, a dark cloud covered her sense and she was asleep. The thief sighed as he watched her breath slow down.

"At least I had a good reason for it."

Bakura's gentle strokes through her hair alerted Hasina to the fact that she had somehow moved her head onto his lap. She raised herself quickly and sat face to face with him. His eyes were closed, unmoving, but a grin tugged at his lips.

"Ready to go?" he asked without looking at her. Over his shoulder, Hasina could see a faint light on the horizon.

"How long did I-?"

"A couple hours. Those drinks had some effect on you."

"I should get back. It's late, I imagine."

"Very late. Or early, whichever way you want to look at that." Bakura pulled Hasina from the ground and down the stairs. The room, which had been busy and loud previously, was now stark and quiet. Paru was the only moving figure, collecting empty mugs. He responded to the thief king's "Be back later," with a nod.

Outside, Hasina climbed the horse and immediately closed her eyes. Bakura jumped up behind her and kicked the beast to get it moving. The girl leaned against him again and the sound of the wind and hooves lulled her to sleep again.

When she opened her eyes, she was being carried down the stone hallway of the palace. Her head rested against Bakura's bare chest and her face heated up again.

At her chamber door, he set her on her own two feet, slowly – almost reluctantly – removing his hands.

"Maybe you'll join us again another night?"

"Maybe," Hasina whispered back. "If I'm invited. And… if you take me again. I wasn't paying attention."

Bakura smirked. "Consider it done. Until next time pretty girl." He gave her a low bow and slinked away.

Hasina tried to keep the smile off her face as she returned to her chambers. Inside, she found Schent standing in the middle, her arms crossed.

"Where were you?"

"Schent! What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you and you weren't here."

"I-I was in the gardens. I'm sorry."

"You're a mess Hasina. Look at your dress; it's filthy."

The queen shifted like a child being reprimanded by her mother. "I couldn't sleep last night so I went for a walk around and… I suppose I took a nap out there." She refused to gaze at the older woman in the face. Instead, she pushed passed the servant to the washtub.

"You should try not to do that," Schent said to her as she went by. "You could get sick and then where would you be?" After a pause, she added, "I would be dismissed. I'm supposed to be your servant and take care of you at all times. If you got sick, then people would think that I was not doing my job. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

Hasina popped her head out from the side of the screen that separated them. "Of course not! It took me five months to get you to be comfortable enough around me. I wouldn't be able to stand another five months of not being close to someone while I try to create another friend."

She finished washing and allowed Schent to wrap her in a cream and blue dress. As the servant brushed her wet hair out, she stared at her reflection, then at the woman standing behind her.

"Here's my first question of the day," she said. "Have you ever been in love with someone you know you shouldn't?"

"Everyone has had a forbidden love at one time." The girl's blue eyes peered expectantly through the mirror. Schent put down the brush down with a sigh and sat beside the queen. Hasina crossed her legs and rested her head on her hands, preparing for a story.

"It was a boy n my village," the servant began. "His name was Aut. He was mischievous, sure. He always picked on my family and made trouble everywhere. My parents hated him with a passion and so did my siblings, but I found him to be incredibly alluring. Aut treated me like a queen." Schent smiled at the memory. "He pushed everyone around, but made sure not to lay a hurtful finger on me. My sister never understood why I liked him so much."

"Did you get married?"

"Oh no! My parents would never have allowed that. He was married to some girl in the village next to us. I was married to Canopus. I think it worked out for the better anyway. Canopus is a much better influence and I love him more than I did Aut."

"Do you have any children?"

Schent nodded. "Two. One of them is nearly ten now. The other one is eight. And you have used both your questions for today, and one for tomorrow."

The girl pouted. "Ah, no fair! I didn't say they were my second questions!"

"Plenty fair."

"I would love to meet your family one day."

The maid grinned. "Truly? Well maybe His Majesty will allow you to come with me next time I visit them."

Hasina clapped. "Oh that would be fabulous! I would like that very much."

"Right, now would you like to walk around before eating?"

"Let's go walk!" Hasina wrapped a cloak around her shoulders and they left for the courtyard, the queen walking slowly with Schent following a little ways behind. The girl twisted her head to glance at her.

"This is a very lonely walk you know." She accepted another bow and "Your Majesty," with a nod and a soft smile.

"Yes, I imagine it is. It's the life you chose though."

"Hardly. It was pushed on me the day before the wedding."

"Really? Did you have any plans before you found out about it?"

"No… it was just Layla and I. No boys involved! Well… none that I was seriously considering marrying in any case. And that was one question! You have one left."

Schent laughed. "The rules of this game of yours have been changing."

"Hasina!"

The girl spun around. She watched as Atem bowed to her and then took her hand and kissed it. "How are you this morning, Sister?"

She fought the urge to glare at him. In the back of her mind, she wondered if the servant she saw last night told him that they had met in the hallways.

"I am well, thank you Brother. I imagine you slept well last night?" She allowed an edge to her voice, showing that she knew.

Atem looked flustered for a moment before straightening himself up again. "Y-yes, very well. And yourself?"  
"My night passed well. I couldn't sleep at one point and walked around the gardens here. It turns out I fell asleep there." Hasina smiled a little.

"That's good then." He bowed again. "Enjoy the rest of your day Sister."

He went off, his priest scurrying after him.

Hasina watched his retreating figure for a moment before turning back to Schent.

"Where were we?"

Schent returned the queen to her chambers, leaving her with the promise of returning with food. Hasina went to hang up her cloak. When she passed the table, she saw a slip of paper under one of the plates.

"Huh? What's this?" She bent over to pull it out and read,

_Another adventure tonight? Out front, midnight._

With a grin, the girl hurried to her bed and snuggled under her blankets, wrapping them up to her chin. She clutched the paper near her face, trying to breath in the traces of Bakura's scent. She knew she was being stupid, trying to smell something that wasn't even there. Closing her eyes, the queen allowed a sleep to crawl over her conscious. Any extra rest she got would be needed, for sure, if she were to go out for another adventure tonight.

"This all seems vaguely familiar. Except before, there were only two of us and the girl actually arrived on time." Paru gave his fellow horseman a pointed glare. "Everyone's getting impatient. They say we should just go."

"Well everyone should shut up and learn not to be so itchy. It's not like they have to be anywhere." Bakura frowned. The girl _was_ late. Maybe someone had caught her going out. He gritted his teeth at the thought that, maybe Pharaoh had decided to try and make amends with her and made her join him tonight. He considered going in to check, when he saw a movement in the corner of his eye.

"I'm so sorry," Hasina said, head bowed. "I… I got caught up on the way down." In reality, she had over slept and forgotten about the whole thing. Ah, how obviously her lie showed in her unintentional apologetic movements.

Bakura reached a hand down. "Don't worry about it. You're here now, which means we can go."

When Hasina had settled herself on the horse's back, Bakura snapped the reins and lead the way into the desert.

"You just woke up, didn't you?" He commented upon noticing the way she leaned back against him.

She nodded slightly.

When the pounding of the hooves stopped, Hasina opened her eyes again. She found herself solely on the back of the horse, surrounded by at least twelve other men, on or off their steeds. Then she noticed where they were.

"Ack! Another tomb?"

Bakura faced her, his hands on his hips. "I'm a tomb robber. I can't be a tomb robber if I don't rob tombs."

"But-!"

"He is in no way related to Pharaoh. I think he's some noble from some ages ago." He glanced at her. "We have more company this time, so this trip ought to be safer. You might be able to get something of your own too."

Hasina made a face at him but jumped down all the same. "If I find out you lied to me, there will be consequences."

The thief king pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh, I wouldn't lie to you. And even if I did, you would never find out unless I expressly told you. Come on! They got the hole open." The girl growled as she followed him.

The same rules applied as before – she grabbed a hold of his cloak in a tight grasp and didn't let go. This time, two men walked in front of Hasina and her lifeline, carrying torches that shed a wide circle of light on the ground. She noticed designs on the walls.

"Bakura, what's this?" She asked, pointing to various lines and arrows to the left.

"Just markings telling you where to go and where not to go." He winked. "I've been down here before, obviously. Those two up front haven't though. I'm testing them to see if they know their signs."

Hasina blinked. "You… you're entrusting your life to a couple people who could very well lead you to your death? … My death?"

"No, of course not. I would never let them go the wrong way. They seem to understand though. Look, we're almost at the end."

The girl turned her gaze ahead. She could see a large round boulder protruding from the corner of the passageway. The two tested subjects were desperately trying to move it out of the way by pushing against it.

"It's not opening!" One panted. "It won't budge."

Bakura stepped up to them, telling Hasina to stand still and beckoning to the other members of the party. "Of course not. It took twenty people to carry this thing down here, or something like that. In any case, you two scrawny creatures aren't moving it on your own."

It took him and five other men to shift the rock to the left. Motioning to the torchbearers to enter first, he offered a hand to Hasina.

"Twenty people to move that?" She asked, accepting his hand and entering the cavern with him.

"People back then were very weak," he responded, a cheeky grin gracing his face.

Inside, she gasped as the spreading light touched on the different articles.

The room was beautiful. Gold statues, lamps, and piles of jewels glowed. She rushed to the elegantly painted sarcophagus in the middle of the room. Running her fingers over the blues and greens, she whispered, "It's gorgeous. And still preserved so nicely."

Hasina turned to see the following thieves pouring into the room, tossing handfuls of gold into the sacks they brought. Bakura stepped beside her.

"Don't you love it?" he asked. "So much gold in one room. Wasted. So we thieves come and steal it, and put it to good use."

The girl arched an eyebrow. "Whores are good use?"

Bakura flushed. "Well, we buy food for ourselves as well. And decent clothing."

"And women?"

"Occasionally. They ask for a very steep price you know."

Hasina smirked. "I wouldn't."

"Naturally. I suppose I should take you back then"

She turned sharply. "So soon?" Her hand trailed over the face of the statue. "But we've only just arrived. And it's so… beautiful!"

"Yes, but it's getting late and we're a lot farther away than you'd think. We also had a late start, as you didn't come out at your appointed time."

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry about that."

Bakura snatched a bracelet near his hand and, before she could react, slipped it over Hasina's hand and up her arm. "Don't worry about it, pretty girl. I'll just take you to your palace rooms and wing back here for everyone else. No need to make them all leave."

Hasina reluctantly followed the thief from the room, her gaze lingering on the pile of earrings near the entrance. She paused at the doorway, taking in the whole place one more time. Then she ran to catch up with Bakura, lacing her fingers with his. He jumped at the unexpected move and stared at her with a glazed look.

"Can you take me back here some time?"

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Not any time soon. We can only take so much from one place at a time."

She was pushed into the cool Egyptian air with a grunt and then onto the irritated horse. It had just gotten into a comfortable position and now someone was sitting on it again.

"I'll be back," the thief said to the group guarding the beasts.

Again, the wind ruffled her hair, forcing her to keep her head down. With her forehead resting on a soft cushion of horsehair, Hasina watched as the sun peeked over the horizon, bathing the sands with its early, pale light. Bakura leaned further over her, pressing the beast faster.

Finally, slightly out of breath, the horse was stopped next to the great wall. Hasina slipped off its back and patted its nose. "You worked over time. I think you need a break."

"Ah, he's been through worse." She turned to Bakura, who stood behind her.

"Who's tomb was that?"

"Huh? Uh… Sathu, Hakana, I don't know. I'll see if I can find the name somewhere."

"It was fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much."

"Will you take me again?"

"If you want."

"I'd like that." Hasina wrapped her arms around his torso in a hug. "Thank you Bakura." The boy smiled softly.

He watched as she snuck in the small gate and across the courtyard, past the stables, until he couldn't see her anymore.

Over two weeks, they were inseparable. Bakura left a note under her pillow every day, stating the time and place to meet him. It always changed, to make sure no one ever noticed a pattern. Sometimes, he left a freshly clipped flower and it made the whole room smell nice. At least, Hasina thought it did. Once, he left a pair of rings with a letter that said, _for you, pretty girl. You seemed very interested in them._ She wore the rings every day, one on each hand.

Her adventures left her increasingly tired during the day, but around Atem, the queen was able to keep a cool exterior, extending her usual courtesies, but was determined to not show her usual warmth. When they met in the garden or in the hallway, he would bow, she would curtsy. Their health was asked after and then they would part ways. These encounters always reminded Hasina how much she enjoyed her night excursions.

The ever-sharp servant was not blind to this new attitude of hers. "How strange. One would think you didn't love His Majesty anymore."

"What makes you say that?" Hasina snapped gently.

"Every time you meet, you act very cold towards him. Then, the moment he's gone, you're all warm and excited again."

"You're imagining things. Everyone is very somber around him, and you only notice it in me because I'm never somber." She added as an afterthought, "If I can help it."

Schent rolled her eyes and laughed. "Well, acting cold is not going to get him to let you outside again."

"Oh dear… oh you're right. And I so desperately want to be outside again." Hasina threw a longing glance out the window for effect. Suddenly, she brightened. "I know! I can ask him for permission to go with you to visit your family! He won't say no to that. If I bring two guards… or three, maybe he'll be more willing to agree!"

"That could work."

"Yes! I will ask him that, but not now." The queen smiled to her servant as she closed the door for the night.

Hasina took advantage of every second she had alone to talk to the other people in the palace and find out about the thief king.

"He just popped up one day in the palace," one woman told her. "None of us thought anything of him. He was just another noble to us. The quality of his cloak and all his jewels, Ra, they were fantastic. Well, he made a big show of stealing His Majesty's statue. Jumped out the window, he did."

The girl shifted angles and asked one of the male servants the next day.

"You know," he told her in a whisper. "I feel bad about saying this, but I kind of like him. Respect him, you know? I mean, I don't think any one else could sneak into the castle the way he does and get out without getting caught. And how does he always evade capture the way he does?"

"Do you know anything about him before he became this almighty thief?"

"Nah. No one ever heard of a white haired Egyptian before. Then he appeared out of the blue. He couldn't have been more than sixteen when he first came here."

That night, Hasina slinked along the shadows of the walls to meet her nighttime companion. Tonight, she went left, opposing the recent tradition of going right towards the stables, to the receiving area. She reached the appointed place with time to spare. She wrapped her cloak around her body to keep warm while waiting. She didn't have to wait long; Bakura appeared rather quickly. Without stopping, he pulled the girl onto his horse.

"Good evening pretty girl," he greeted amiably.

"Hello Mr. Thief."

"Stop asking around the palace about me. You're ruining my mysterious façade."

"I'm sorry Bakura. I'll try not to ask anymore. Where are we going tonight?"

Bakura nudged the beast into a gallop. "A new tomb. You'll see."

The new tomb was reached in a considerably short amount of time. Hasina stared at the ears in front of her hands. "Is this a new horse?"

"No."

"He moves so quickly all of a sudden."

"Hmm, I think he was excited to see you again."

She pressed against Bakura's chest, feeling a quiver in her stomach. "And you?"

"I'm always pleased to have your company."

The king jumped from the horse, but for once, he didn't offer a hand to Hasina. Instead, he pointed to another character.

"Ameen! You'll stay here with her. Make sure she doesn't run off."

"What? Bakura!" Hasina pouted. "Why am I staying here?"

He turned to her and grinned. "I don't know this tomb at all. I would hate to lose you in there."

He returned his attention to the group ahead of him. "I'll take Paru, Ptolemy and Amasis with me. The rest of you," he waved a hand. "You know."

Watching the four slip into the dark hole, Hasina couldn't help but let out a sigh. She would have liked to explore the new tomb with them.

"Look on the bright side," Ameen said next to her. "He must really care about you if he's so worried about losing you."

The girl barked. "Right. He just went in there to take the best treasures for himself."

Ameen shrugged. "Maybe. You remind him of—oof." Another man had thumped the boy across the head. Hasina watched them curiously.

"I remind him of who?"

"Keep quiet," came the irritated response. "You'll alert someone of our presence here if you keep yapping like that."

Ameen glared at the other before shrugging at her. "Sorry," he mimed. The corners of her mouth twitched.

In silence, time passed. It couldn't be too long before the sun rose and Hasina started to worry. She would have to get back soon, but she couldn't just go off. For one thing, what would the people at the palace say if there was suddenly a new horse in the stables? And besides, this was Bakura's horse. He wouldn't like it if it were stolen from him. By her, no less.

Just as she was about to get off the horse to lie on the ground, there came a yell from inside the tomb.

**A/N: Mwaha, a cliff hanger. I'm so incredibly evil!**

**So, another chapter finished. I like this chapter a little better than the previous version, but not by much. And I would like to apologize if it seems less than up-to-par. Some crazy shit has been going down around me and it's left me lacking in motivation. I love the first part of the chapter, but really, anything after the tavern scene makes me cringe. So, I hope you enjoy it better than I did. J**

**I'd love it if you reviewed! You know I always do. I refresh my inbox to see if there's a new review every ten minutes. Okay, I'm not that pathetic.**

**… Any more.**


	9. The Ninth

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm in a less-then-perfect mood, but I'm ten times better than I was earlier this week, so all's well. I changed the names of two characters in this chapter – as a warning for those of you who read this the first time. My head is not fucked up. I did it on purpose. ;)**  
**Thank you to the following reviewers:**  
**ShizukaLawliet13**  
**cOOkieGirl1718**  
**YamiBakura1988**  
**Panda-Sushi**  
**And my fantastic beta who is the most wonderful person in the world and I love her very much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or anything pertaining to it. Sadly. I don't own Egypt either. Sadly.**

The Ninth  
Hasina jumped off her horse and aimed to run to the tomb entrance. Ameen bounded down after her and grabbed her arms. "Where are you going?"

"Bakura needs help! Let me go."

"What were you planning on doing to help him?"

"I… I don't know! I just know he needs help."

"You would be a fool to go in there," the boy berated. "What if they had fallen into a trap? What if you fell into the same trap? Bakura would murder us all if you got hurt. I'm not letting you in there. He's perfectly capable of helping himself and besides, there were four of them. They couldn't have all fell in. One of them would come out to tell us if there's trouble."

"There obviously is trouble and yet I see no one running out."

Ameen gave her a sharp glare and for a moment, she could only stare back. Despite his cold words, she could see the worry in his eyes.

"They will come out," he added in a softer tone. "I promise you, they will."

She nodded, understanding his words were to reassure himself as well as her. Her captor released the firm hold he had on her arms.

The passing time was slow and anxious. Many went to Ameen, asking him what they should do. From what Hasina had observed in the previous weeks, he was the next one in the 'chain of command' so to speak, following Bakura and Paru.

"Just wait," he told them. "He will come out." They were reluctant to believe him but sat down nonetheless.

After what could have been hours or just a few seconds, three figures emerged from the dark, gaping hole. Bakura was draped between a glaring Paru and a wide-eyed Ptolemy.

"Someone get Bakura's horse!" the latter cried. Hasina watched as moonlight bathed them. Her eyes widened upon seeing the trail of blood that followed. She rushed over, the dark beast behind her.

"What happened?" she asked when she reached them. She replaced Ptolemy at the thief king's left side. "Where's Amasis?"

Bakura didn't respond, just watched the ground in front of him as he walked.

"Later," Paru answered. "Right now, we need to get him back home."

Hasina nodded in agreement. She helped Bakura onto the high back horse and then jumped up behind him; similar to the way he always used to jump up behind her. She reached around him to grab the reins, but recoiled when she grazed the hand covering his side. It was wet and distinctly sticky. Her whole body froze for a moment before she shook her head. _It's only a little blood,_ she thought. _It's not going to kill you._ But when the horse began to move, Bakura's hand shifted, and the sticky liquid spilled over her arm. The girl paled. _He needs help and quickly!_

Hasina urged the horse on faster. She was fixed on the line in the horizon, vaguely aware of Paru, who rode slightly ahead of her. She glanced at the slumped figure in front of her. It would be Atem's greatest desire if Bakura were to die. Ironically, here was his wife, hurrying to keep the thief alive. The queen would have laughed if she had the ability.

The only audible sound that rose above the pounding of hooves was from Bakura, groaning with pain. Hasina was glad when she had reached their destination, quickly sliding off the horse and waiting impatiently for Paru to do the same. He stood by her side and together they helped Bakura down, carried him from the dusty road to the dim building. Up the stairs they went, followed by many curious stares. They laid him on the bed as gently as they could.

"I need some cloth," Hasina said. "And a bowl of water." Paru gave her a deep bow before turning on his heel to get the requested items. She briefly noted the curious behavior before turning to light a candle and shaking her head to clear her mind. Then, sitting on the bed, she reached out to move the thief's hand. Her eyes grew.

Under the digits was a gash, spanning from the middle of his stomach to his hip. From the amount of blood that leaked from it, she determined that it was, indeed, very deep. She traced a finger around the area and Bakura hissed in pain.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see…" Hasina trailed off as he tried to glower at her though half lidded eyes. "How did this happen?"

"I got cut."

The girl suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, I see that, but how?"

The thief king pressed further into the bed and didn't answer. At the same time, Paru returned, carrying a large bowl of water in one hand and a bunch of cloth in the other.

"Here you are my queen."

Hasina blinked. "Sorry, what?"

The bald man blanched. "Er, nothing. Just, here's your water and cloths."

"Oh, thank you Paru." He bowed and backed out. With a sigh, she turned back to Bakura. "I have to clean this."

"I know."

"It's going to hurt a lot."

She watched as he clenched and unclenched his jaw before saying, "I know."

"Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

Bakura turned his head to the side and grasped the edges of the bed tightly. "I will."

Slowly, she soaked a rag with water and pressed it against his wound. He bit back a yelp, contenting himself with moaning through his teeth. Back and forth the cloth moved, from body to bowl and back again. It wasn't long before the water had turned red and Hasina was forced to use a different rag. She called Paru back, asking for more water, which he brought forth with another bow. This time, he  
stayed in the room.

"Will he be alright?" he asked. "Everyone's worried downstairs.

"Of course I'll be fine," Bakura snapped, irritated by the fact that Paru didn't ask him the question directly. He winced as Hasina passed over his wound again. "And you should go," he added. "It's getting late."

The girl pressed her lips together and shook her head. "I'm almost done. I jut need to wrap this." She pulled the longest piece of cloth from the pile. She asked Bakura to lift his torso and gave him a sympathetic glance when his face distorted from the pain.

When the last knot had been tied, Hasina sat back with a pleased sigh. "There. You just have to rest now. Don't strain yourself." The thief showed his understanding with a quick nod. "I'm leaving now, but  
I'll come back later to check on you, okay?"

"Ask Ameen to take you home," Paru said quickly. "He's the only one I completely trust right now."

"Alright," Hasina answered. She reached out a hand, as though to touch Bakura's face, but thought better of it and stood up. Paru bowed low as she passed by. He didn't miss the puzzled look in her eye  
and straightened immediately.

When she was gone, the bald boy sat on the bed beside the crippled figure. He rubbed a hand over his face. "Ra, what a night!"

"No kidding."

"How is the king of thieves then?"

Bakura snorted. "The king of thieves has been better. The king of thieves also heard your slip up."

Paru opened his mouth to respond, but found that he had nothing to say. He closed his jaw again and stared at his hands. Silence ensued, signifying that Bakura wanted him to explain.

"I guess," he started. "I guess I've just gotten used to having her around. It just feels comfortable saying it." There was a familiar tug of white hair. "It's hard not to get comfortable when you make it so obvious."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Paru smirked, but changed the topic. "It's a good thing Amasis didn't survive. Imagine what he would have to live with. He was unable to even keep up with you. Just proves how old he was getting."

Crimson orbs narrowed. "I'm angry I was deprived the pleasure of killing him myself."

Paru nodded in agreement. "It was cowardly. He lost courage in his age."

The king grunted. "One can only hope he was working alone."

* * *

Hasina stood silently in the courtyard garden. Ahead, she could make out Atem's figure through the bush. He was standing with another person. She cursed her luck; there was no way she could move without being seen.

Atem had started talking and, though she hated the idea of it, the girl had no choice but to listen.

"How is she Thiti? The queen."

"I don't know, Your Majesty," a female voice answered. Hasina recognized it as belonging to the servant she occasionally passed in the hallways at night. It didn't surprise her. "I very rarely see her."

"But what is she like when you do?"

"I suppose she is… doing well. She is always smiling and never gets angry at anyone."

The pharaoh ran a hand across his face. "Did I do the right thing by pushing her away?"

"Atem, remember that Her Majesty can't bear children. You have to do whatever you need to get an heir. If that means setting aside your wife for someone else, then so be it. It might even be time for you to take another wife."

Behind her bush, Hasina blinked at the rough tone of the servant.

Atem sighed. "Yes, you're right. Thank you Thiti. It's getting to be time for me to get ready for the day." The two figures pressed against each other and left the garden. The unseen queen stepped from hiding spot, seething. Was Pharaoh becoming so weak that he second-guessed his own judgments and then relied on a servant girl to reaffirm his choices? A servant! And to let himself be talked to by her…

Then she calmed down. If he was so busy second-guessing himself, he wasn't paying attention to her, which meant her night outings were still safe.

It wasn't until the young queen had reached her chamber doors that she realized how much like Bakura she sounded. _I become more like him with every passing day. I wonder if that's a good or bad thing…?_

"Ah, been sleeping in the garden again, have we?"

Hasina shifted her eyes guiltily, unwilling to look at Schent, who stood leaning against the door.

"Yeah. It's… it's a bit of a bad habit, I know."

"A strange habit, that's what it is." The servant opened the way into the quarters and Hasina slinked in, still watching the ground.

"When do you leave to see your family?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"So soon? Oh! I must ask about going with you today then." The queen turned on the spot to leave. Schent gasped and rushed forward as she collapsed.

"Hasina! Are you alright?"

"Perhaps I should ask him when I'm more… awake." Hasina yawned and rested her head on the supporting shoulder.

When Hasina blinked her eyes open, the late afternoon sun was shining. It wasn't strange for her to take an afternoon nap, especially if she was going out that night. What caught her off guard was that there was no note under her pillow, no flower in the window. There was nothing to signify that Bakura had been there._  
_

_I wonder if— _then she remembered. The trail of blood, the moans, the gash. That precious body, scarred. And it would scar, that much was obvious. It was in a place that would bother him, definitely. He wouldn't able to bend over without being reminded of it. She imagined tracing the area, running her fingers from his chest to his hips, and under that fabric held in place so tightly with that strong cord…

Hasina broke her train of thought, blushing viciously. She wasn't about to deny that she had grown attracted to him, but did she really have to think about it so… vividly?

Shaking her head, the queen crawled out from under the warmth of her blankets. Bakura had to be put aside for a moment; permission to leave the palace was the primary goal now. She slipped a new dress over her head. It was a flattering pale blue that hugged her curves with a delicate hold. Her soiled dress was put into a basket next to the door.

She took a breath to clear her mind before opening the door and stepping into the dark hallway.

Outside the doors of the throne room, Hasina paused. She had to say something to warm up to Atem. Say something that would soften him, then he would be certain to allow her to go. And she knew exactly what would do it.

The guard announced her presence and then she was admitted. She was pleased to see all the priests and priestesses flocked around the pharaoh.

The queen curtsied low before him.

"What can I do for you, Sister?" Atem asked, not unkindly.

"I've been thinking…"

"Thinking?" the pharaoh prompted.

"You need an heir. And for reasons only Ra knows, I cannot provide you with one." She glanced up to see his reaction; he stared back unblinkingly. "You… for the sake of your kingdom, I believe you need to take another wife. One that can give you a child." She lifted her gaze to look at him and was surprised to see him look uncomfortable.

"Thank you Hasina. I had just… ahem. I appreciate you telling me this."

Her eyes narrowed. He should have been telling _her_ this, not the other way around. Even if she hadn't overheard him earlier, she was sure the thought had crossed his mind. He couldn't even bring himself to say that he'd thought of it himself. How pathetic.

"There was something else I'd like to ask you, Brother," she continued, her voice suddenly dropping a few degrees.

"Yes, what is it?"

"My servant, Schent, is visiting her family the day after tomorrow. I ask your permission to go with her."

"Of course."

"Thank you Brother." The queen rose from where she knelt and hurried from the room. In her chambers, Schent sat at the table, a tray of food displayed before her. She sat down opposite the woman.

"Well?"

"He said I could go!"

"That's good!"

They ate in silence for a while. Then, "Have you ever wished you were born in a different life?"

Schent gazed curiously at her charge. "Sure, I've given it a passing thought. I've never dwelled on it though."

"What do you think it would be like to be on the other side?"

"Pretty boring, I'd imagine."_  
_

_I don't think so_, Hasina thought.

* * *

Hasina stepped through the threshold. She kept her hood up as she walked to the counter, avoiding all glances in her direction. Resting the tips of her fingers on the stool, she leaned forward to catch Paru's eye. She made her question quick and sharp.

"Bakura?"

Paru nodded his head up the stairwell. "Resting. Like you told him too. Are you going to need more water?

"Please. And rags as well." She waited while he gathered the items. When he returned, he draped the multiple rags over her shoulder and handed her two bowls of water. She turned to go upstairs, but  
when Paru gave a quick bow, she stopped short.

"And to think, you were all for taking advantage of me the first day we met."

On the second floor, Bakura glared through slitted eyes as his door creaked open. He watched as the girl placed the bowls on the floor, lit three candles, and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Come to torture me again, have you?"

"I've come to take care of you, if that's what you mean."

"I had to sleep on my back all night and all day because moving even the slightest bit hurt like hell. You're not taking care of me very well."

Hasina pressed her lips together to keep herself from laughing. "You do have a large and deep gash on your lower stomach. It's going to take a while to heal."

"Well do what you have too. I don't intend to be stuck in this bed for much longer."

She pulled the blanket off him. Bakura gasped as her fingers attacked his wound, untying the cloth, which had turned to a dark red.

"Looks like you bled last night."

"Ah, is that what all that red stuff is?" He grinned cheekily. It faded when Hasina said, "I need to clean it again."

"Do you really have too?"

"Unless you would prefer it get infected."

Bakura gritted his teeth, but didn't say anything else. The girl swiped the wetted cloth over the wound deftly, clearing away the stain around it. She used another cloth to dab it dry and finally tied clean wrappings around it. This process took longer than one might expect, seeing as she had to do everything slowly to keep the pain down to a minimum.

With a tired sigh, she sat back. Bakura watched her wipe a hand over her brow and blink the fatigue from her eyes.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"I'm not done yet. I have to wash the blood off these cloths and then I have to tell Paru everything to do. I won't be here for a few days and you have to get that cleaned every night. You have to make sure not to strain it. It would be better if you didn't move at all."

Bakura rested a hand on her knee. "I think you should rest, pretty girl. You've done enough for one night."

"But-!"

"I can get someone else to wash them for you. I'll make sure it's cleaned every night, but I won't promise to stay in bed."

"Bakura…"

The thief king padded the area next to him. "Rest for a while. Please?"

With little hesitation, Hasina laid down, pulling the blanket with her. She placed her head on Bakura's broad shoulder. Closing her eyes, she found herself instantly transported into a dark, deep sleep.

Bakura closed his eyes slowly. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)

**A/N: I've officially made this fiction's theme song A Whole New World. Every time I hear that song, I think of Bakura. So now, if you ever hear that song, you will think of this! I guarantee it.**  
**So the ending was a bit (lot) rushed. Sorry!**  
**Thiti means giving.**


	10. The Tenth

The Tenth  
A tap on the door woke the sleeping pair.

"It's getting late," said the voice on the other side.

Bakura went to stretch his arms over his head, but stopped midway and hissed.

"Don't do that stupid." Hasina pushed herself up and leaned over him, smiling and tapped his chest gently. "You'll open up again."

He growled, "When will this stupid thing heal?"

"If you keep that up, never. Keep still, like I asked you to, and you might be okay in a week or two."

"What?" She pushed him down as he started to rise up. "I can't be out for that long!"

"Bakura, please." The queen laced her fingers in his hair and lifted his chin to stare him in the face. "You'll be _out_ for much longer if you don't listen to me. Now, I'm not going to be here for a little while; will I have to make sure someone keeps an eye on you when I'm gone, or can I trust you to do what I say?"

The thief murmured something she didn't catch. Speaking louder, he said, "No, you can trust me."

The girl laughed, not missing the mutinous glint in his eyes.

"Where are you going anyway?"

"I'm going to visit Schent's family!" Hasina grinned excitedly. Underneath her, Bakura froze.

"Wh-who?"

"Schent. She's my servant. She's been telling me about them for a while now. I've been waiting for this day for a long time. She said her family lives really far away – outside this kingdom!" While she was talking, the girl stood up and began pacing the room. "This will be the first time I've ever been outside the kingdom. It should be interesting."

From the bed, Bakura followed her footsteps. "Do you know how many siblings she has?"

"Um… I think she said four! Three brothers and one sister." Hasina nodded. "There was Kames, the oldest, and Imhotep and Imouthes, who are twins. Then there was Merit, her sister."

The thief blanched, and his crimson orbs narrowed. He cleared his throat before asking, "That's it?"

"I… I think so. That's all she mentioned anyway."

"You should go, if you have such a long journey."

Hasina blinked. His tone seemed so very cold all of a sudden; it was unexpected. "Oh… okay. A-are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Baku-…"

"Go, before you get yourself caught."

Bakura watched as she slipped from the room. She kept throwing glances over her shoulder and he felt a pang at sending her off like that, but he didn't say anything.

He counted to twenty, taking a deep breath every five counts. Then he slowly eased himself from the bed. It was painful, naturally. He hadn't expected the gods to carry him out and make the pain go away.

On the other hand, he hadn't expected it to hurt so much. With a tightly clenched jaw, he was able to steady himself and stand up straight.

Moving quickly was out of the question, but if he stood a certain way and slit his eyes, he still looked intimidating.

He shifted to the door, grimacing, and barked at the first person he saw. "Bring Paru and Ameen to me."

"Yes sir."

The two were sent for and when they ran to the top of the stairwell, they found the thief king against the doorframe, clearly trying to stand up properly. Ameen dashed over to his side, gasping, "Bakura! You should be laying down."

"Shut up," Bakura growled.

"Hasina said you hav-!"

"And since when is the girl the master of what I do?"

"We're just worried about you," Paru interjected. He gave the younger thief a hard glare.

They helped Bakura back to the bed. When he was situated, the two stepped back a few paces.

"You called for us?"

"I am finding that you two are the only ones I can completely trust."

"Of course you can trust me, my lord. I am your most faithful-!"

"Shut up Ameen. I have a task for you. I need you to watch… everyone. None of those men down there work alone – ever. Amasis tried to kill me and I'd bet anything he was working with, or for someone else."

"For someone else? If Amasis had killed you, then he would be the thief king. Honestly, he would have made a terrible thief king. But how would that help his accomplice?"

Bakura clicked his tongue. "Stupid. He kills me, and whoever he works with kills him."

"He's a thief, just like us! He would expect such backstabbing."

Paru gave his companion a swift kick to the shin.

The king blinked and continued. "Make sure no one leaves the area. Anyone who goes out must come back."

"Yes my lord."

"Go now."

Ameen bowed deeply and turned from the room. The bald man went to follow him, but Bakura called him back.

"Wait." Paru glanced over his shoulder. "I have specific instructions for you." He turned back and stood in front of his friend.

"Yes, Oh Intimidating Master?"

"I want you to watch Ptolemy specifically."

"You suspect him too?"

"I have questions to ask him; he can't leave."

"Do you want him now?"

"No… when I'm able to move easier."

"How long is that supposed to take?"

Bakura rubbed a hand over his face. "Hasina said one or two weeks."

Paru gave a low whistle. "That's a long time…" A tug of white hair. "So I should come back with him in about three days?"

The king smirked. "That sounds about right.

* * *

Hasina hissed as yet another child ran past her, almost pushing her over. Schent frowned; it wasn't like the queen to make her impatience so plain. In fact, she hadn't been acting like herself since they had first arrived, two days ago. When Schent had introduced her family, she noted the distance and distracted glint in the girl's eye. She couldn't understand why. Nothing remotely significant happened between the leaving the palace and arriving at the small village. Maybe there was something going on between her and His Majesty, though they seemed to leave on a good note. (As good a note as possible these days.)

Schent reached out a hand and brushed Hasina's arm. "It's just me!" She cried quickly, when the girl turned on her sharply.

Hasina sighed and her hard glare softened. "I'm sorry Schent."

"Is something the matter? You seem awfully bothered lately."

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just… worried about him." The queen said the last part more to herself.

"His Majesty?"

A puzzled look crossed Hasina's face and then her eyes grew. "Y-yes. We left with some sharp words. Privately, I mean. I just worry that it will… I hope it doesn't hassle him too much."

The servant nodded. "Perhaps you need rest. You seem very hassled yourself."

"No, no! I couldn't sleep if I wanted too. I just need to walk around some; I'm too restless." Hasina grabbed her friend's hands. "Oh Schent, I'm terribly sorry. I'm making such an awful impression on your family. They've been so kind and I act as though I don't care at all!"

"I'll tell them why. They will understand."

The young girl smiled gratefully. Schent bobbed her head a little and left her to complete her walk alone.

Hasina set a brisk pace, walking once, twice around the perimeter of the little area. There wasn't much on her mind. Bakura, obviously. She found her increasing attraction to him rather annoying. It distracted her to no end and he was her every fifth thought. Every second thought, now that he was so badly injured. Expected, though unbidden, was the image of his tanned face framed by that erratic white cloud.

She thought of his bare chest, shaped to perfection after so many years of work. Thieving _was_ work, after all. What would it be like to trail a finger from the top of the shoulder down to the hip? Would he shiver under the stroke, or wouldn't it faze him at all? Her step faltered as she thought of the multiple other girls who had thought – or done – the same thing.

"Think of good man?"

The girl twisted slowly to face an old woman sitting on a stool in front of, what she assumed was, her home.

"Think of good man?" The woman repeated.

"Y-yes. Sort of."

The woman motioned for her to come closer. Hasina took a few hesitant steps forward and the woman reached for her hand. For a moment, neither moved. The woman stared at her palm intently while the queen glanced around. It was getting dark, the sun just barely above the horizon. She ought to be returning to where Schent was.

Just as she was about to pull her hand away, the woman looked up, a toothy grin stretching across her face.

"You have good life," she said. "You have faithful husband, healthy son."

"I don't. I-I can't!"

The grin faded to a frown, then the woman tapped the upturned palm. "No, you have. So your palm says."

"H-how? It's not possible."

"Not possible?"

Hasina gritted her teeth. "Don't you realize who I am? I'm the pharaoh's wife, the queen who can't have children!"

The woman turned back to her palm, studying it again before looking up with her eyebrows furrowed. "But says you can. You will."

The girl snatched her hand back. "Excuse me. I have to go."

A large grin returned to the old wrinkled face. "You have good life," she said again.

Hasina finished the rest of her walk in ten long strides. Around the corner from the home, she paused to take a deep breath and paste a smile on her face. Then she stepped out and headed to the doorway.

Outside, she saw Merit and the twins. She waved.

"Hello there. Were you waiting for me?"

Merit looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. "We were beginning to worry."

The queen blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trouble you."

"Well you're here now, that's all that matters. Mother is just getting dinner set. You came back just in time."

"Oh good! I was getting hungry."

"Were you able to clear your mind some?

"Yes." How easily this lying came now. "But… I met a woman while I was walking. She read my palm and said that I was going to have a son."

"Ah, that's Hannavanni. Really, if she says something is going to happen, you can count on it."

Scratching the back of her neck, Hasina made a confused face. "But I can't have children."

"Maybe the gods will grant you a miracle later." Merit looked as if she was going to say something else, but Schent emerged from the house at the same time and motioned for them to come inside.

Within the walls of the building, there was a cozy air. Hasina sat between Merit and Schent and across from Schent's children, Ap and Zahra.

"So Zahra," Hasina asked the elder of the two. "Do you live with your grandmother while your parents are away?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, and when father is home, we live with him in our own home."

"Hmm…" Hasina turned to her left. "What does your husband do, exactly?" she asked.

Schent smiled. "He's a tradesman, for the most part. He works for one of the richer people in this village."

"He's a tradesman for… other tradesmen?"

Schent laughed. "Something along the lines of that."

The food was brought out and no one had a chance to speak any more.

Further south, a young man kneeled on the floor, head bent and cowering.

Bakura stalked back and forth in front of him. "Care to tell me why you felt the need to run away?"

"Please, my lord. I wasn't running away. Just-!"

"Just sneaking out without telling anyone right? Just going for a night out but not intending to come back."

Ptolemy didn't reply. Bakura knelt down to his level.

"Is it because you're scared?" he asked. "Were you afraid I would hurt you?"

The boy clenched his teeth.

"You haven't done anything to be scared of me. Have you?"

"No, my lord. I haven't!"

The thief king narrowed his eyes. He stood up and began pacing again. "Was it Amasis? Were you afraid of being dragged into that mess? What did you know about his plan?"

"Nothing, my lord."

Bakura turned quickly and pushed the boy against the wall.

"Don't lie to me," he said in a low voice. A dangerously soft voice. Ptolemy tried to shake his head, but his neck was caught between five digits and he couldn't move.

"It's okay," the king was saying. "He's dead now. He won't return to kill you."

"Yes but the others-!" The boy clamped his mouth shut.

"Others?"

When he didn't respond, Bakura dragged the boy to the window. "Do you see those graves over there? If you don't talk, you'll be joining them very soon."

Ptolemy gulped. "Th-they thought that you were changing too much. They s-said ever s-s-since the girl came, you were d-different; not like yourself."

"Who are they?"

"There were f-four of them. Amasis, Petisis, Kekara, and H-Hammu."

"Your brother?"

"You're not going to kill them are you? They haven't done anything."

"Yet."

"They won't now. Not after Amasis messed up their plan… oh."

Bakura arched an eyebrow.

"They were… they were going to attack you together. Three to hold you down and then…"

"I see."

"Hammu was going to do it. They all thought he would make the best thief king out of them all."

"_Clearly_, they did not all think that."

"No, Amasis wanted the position for himself, I suppose. But since then, none of the others have said a word about it! I think they gave up on the idea."

"It's possible." The thief king paused. "How do you know about this?"

"I-I heard them one day. They w-were t-talking and I heard everything. I was going to go straight to you!" Ptolemy nodded feverishly. "I was, I swear. But they caught me and dragged me in. Th-they said they would kill me if I said anything to you. My own brother…"

Bakura sat down. "I could have protected you."

"They never let me out of their sight. I couldn't get near you without one of them being there."

"Alright, that'll do for now. You can leave."

Ptolemy paled, but bowed and left without saying anything.

Paru pulled away from his corner. "And how much of that do you believe?"

"Everything."

"What? That's a naïve and foolish way-!" He stopped when Bakura glared at him.

"I find it highly unlikely that he could make up that intricate of a story and include his brother."

"Maybe they have a long running hatred for each other."

"Ptolemy didn't look like he wanted to mention Hammu."

"Ra, Bakura! We're thieves. We're all exceptionally good at lying and deceiving. You know that. Ah, maybe they're right – you're changing because of her. She's too innocent and willing to believe the best in everyone; she's rubbing off on you."

The white haired thief flashed his crimson eyes and growled. "You are the luckiest son of a bitch alive, you know that?"

"If I didn't, do you think I'd say all that?"

"Bastard."

"I'll leave you to rest now. You want me to keep an eye on those three?"

Bakura nodded. Then, as an after thought, "Ptolemy too. We're going to pretend you're right and he's lying."

Paru nodded and turned out.

Bakura stretched out on the bed and winced at the twinge in his side. He hadn't changed. He had never punished anyone unless he had a reason too and he never accused anyone of anything without adequate evidence. Similar thoughts revolved around his head as he watched a small red blot grow on the white bandage around his waist.

"Fuck."

* * *

The last day had arrived and Hasina was sitting outside, watching as the two guards saddled up the horses. She was beginning to regret being so distant during the visit. She had just been getting comfortable around Schent's children and Merit.

The queen sighed. Maybe if she ever came back…

"Are you alright?" The girl raised her eyes to see Merit looking down at her. She smiled.

"I'm fine Merit. Thank you."

The older girl looked around a few times before kneeling down beside the queen.

"There is something I must ask you."

(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)

**A/N: Okay, so I'm going to mention right now that the name Ap was selected for the sole purpose of amusing me. It means "a sacred baboon." I should have named the kid more seriously but… sacred baboon!**  
**Zahra, on the other hand, means blooming, flourishing, or flower. It's a pretty name, don't you think?**  
**I don't think I mentioned it before, but I reversed the names of Ptolemy and Amasis because I realized that I like Ptolemy way better than Amasis and I wanted Amasis to die because I didn't like writing his name.**

**Anyways, end of chapter ten! You'll have to forgive my random insertion of an old lady that reads palms. That was written completely on a whim and I don't even recall the idea popping into my head. One minute there was blankness, and the next, I suddenly have a palm-reading old woman. Strange.**


	11. The Eleventh

**Author's Note: There! Chapter eleven; we may now celebrate! I only got here because of you guys and your unending support!**  
**While on that note, let us thank the following people for their reviews.**  
**YamiBakura1988**  
**EgyptianSoul.88**  
**ShizukaLawliet13**  
**shadow-the-hedgehog-247**

**Am I drawing this story out too much? Eleven chapters and I haven't even gotten to the good part yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. If I did, I would have given Bakura way more screen time. Seriously. One does not make a sexy ass character such as him and not show him off every second.**

The Eleventh  
"My brothers and sister have forbidden me to ask you this, but I have to know. It's been so long…"

Hasina was startled. She grabbed Merit's hands, asking, "What's the matter?"

The woman hesitated for a fraction of a second before going on. "I had a… another brother. He left home when he was fourteen. I haven't seen him since, but you're the queen and you must know everyone."

"Well not everyone."

"Oh, he's not that hard to miss! He's so unusual. He's kind of small… well he would be nineteen. I suppose he's no longer a small child." Merit paused in a moment of reflection. The queen urged her on with a squeeze of her hand.

"He's not like the others. He has white hair and the most extraordinary scarlet eyes. And such a fickle personality. My lady, what is it?"

Hasina was staring at her with wide eyes. "Wh-what's his name?"

"He didn't have one. My mother wouldn't name him."

"That's awful!"

Merit nodded slowly. "Yeah, I thought the same thing. But she considered him a… a curse and hoped he would die at a young age."

The young girl gasped. "How can any mother say that to her own child? Listen Merit, I know him. I know your brother. I've seen him; I've… been with him. I can take you to him if you want."

Merit's face brightened, then dimmed again. "But how?"

"You come back to the palace with me. Later at night, I can take you out to see him."

"That would be a good idea but…"

"But?"

With a sigh, Merit glanced over her shoulder at Schent, standing by the entrance of her home. "Schent would never let me come. She would think I was getting in the way."

With a sly grin, Hasina said, "You leave Schent to me. I'll have you the best rooms in the palace in no time."

Jumping up spritely, the queen sidled over to her servant and pulled her into the shadows. They whispered with their heads bent close together. Merit flinched and tried to look busy when her sister's face rose to stare at her. Finally, Hasina bounded back, smiling widely.

"You're allowed to come with us! I promised Schent that you wouldn't be in the way. So that means you ride on one side of me while she rides on the other."

Merit inclined her head. "Thank you my lady."

"Of course! However, if you're going to join us, you have to stop this 'my lady' stuff. My name is Hasina and I expect you to call me by it."

"Alright… Hasina."

The queen beamed. "Good! Now, we should go. It's getting late and we have a long, long, _long_ ride back."

Merit stifled a smile.

The ride home was, indeed, very long. The horses had decided that they would stop at every patch of grass on the way back and would not be deterred from their plan. By the time they reached the palace, the sun had gone down and even the youngest of the group was tired. Of course, it's not fair to say that those of a younger age always have more energy than older people. Such a comment was only made  
because of the explicit,

"I'm so tired!" which came from the youngest of the group – Hasina.

"We have only to go in and greet His Majesty. Then we can sleep."

Hasina gave her servant a disapproving glance. "First we have to eat! And then we can go to sleep."

"In our beds."

"No promises."

The girls were helped down and the horses were taken away to the stables.

Hasina composed herself while Schent and Merit positioned themselves behind her. The queen paused in what could be described as reluctance, and then nodded for the guards to open the door. She led the small procession – the sisters and the two guards that followed them – down the hallway and to the throne room.

And that was when Merit met Pharaoh Atem. His age was the first thing that shocked her. From the way her sister had talked of him and how Hasina grimaced every time he was mentioned, she had expected someone much older. As in, early thirties older. _He can't be much older than myself_, she thought. His strange hair was probably the one thing that made him look so young. She wondered how long it took for him to dye it. Or perhaps it was just a wig.

Merit fell into a deep curtsy, imitating those around her. She noted the cold and formal manner in which Hasina and Atem greeted each other.

"Have they had a fight recently?" she asked Schent.

Her sister gave her a sharp glare and hissed, "What goes on in the private lives of the Pharaoh and Her Majesty is not our business." Merit ducked her head without saying the response that lingered on her tongue.

"Your journey was safe?" Atem was asking.

"Yes Brother. It passed quickly though."

"Did you enjoy yourself? I know you haven't been out for a while, so it must have been refreshing."

A flicker of guilt passed over Hasina's face, but disappeared as rapidly. "Yes, I did. The change did me good, I think. But I am glad to be back."

Atem peered over her shoulder. "I see you brought someone extra with you."

The girl motioned for Merit to approach. "Brother, this is Merit. She is the sister of my servant, Schent. I invited her to join us, as she expressed her interest."

Merit curtsied low again, rising slower and staring him in the eyes as she stood up. She allowed a flirty smile to cross her lips then stopped. She reminded herself that this was the pharaoh and he was not looking for a wife; he had one and she was standing right there.

"Your Majesty," she said. He was watching her with undisguised curiosity.

"You are most welcome here Merit."_  
_

_Oh how you would despise her if you really knew_, Hasina couldn't help thinking.

"If you will excuse me, Brother," she said aloud. "It has been a long day and we're tired. We will retire now, but I hope to see you in the morning." She placed a kiss on Atem's forehead then retreated from the room.

In the hallway, Schent went left to the kitchens while Hasina and Merit went right.

When they reached her chambers, Hasina pulled Merit in quickly and sat her down at the table.

"Now, the thing is, Bakura isn't… here. At the palace. He's out in the village, and we have to go visit him at night. Schent doesn't know about him, so you can't say anything to her. And… in fact, you can't say  
anything to anyone. We'll leave around-."

"Wait, who are you talking about?"

"Your brother! Oh." Hasina bit her lip. "That's right, you said he didn't have a name when you knew him. His name is Bakura though, so you know."

"I see now. So when do we leave?"

"Sometime around midnight."

"Okay then! We have time to eat and rest."

"But of course!"

Just then, Schent opened the door and entered with a tray stacked with food. Hasina's eyes lit up.

Between bites, they talked about a great many things. Schent and Merit, however, barely got a word in. Hasina asked all the questions, laughed the loudest, drank the most and, eventually, was the first to yawn.

"Time for bed I think."

Schent grinned. "Shall I strap you in?"

The younger one rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you would be better off just sitting up and catching me before I left."

"If I did that, I would never get any sleep."

"Ah-ha. And eventually, you would have to rest. That's when I would resume my nightly outings." She gave a stout nod.

Merit watched the exchange curiously but didn't comment.

Hasina started towards her bedchamber and the sisters turned for the door, but the queen called Merit back. "I'd like to talk to you about something before you leave." She waved to Schent. "I'll send her to your rooms as soon as I'm done, I promise!"

When the servant left, Hasina turned back to Merit, grinning. "It's easier to go from here then to have to get you from her rooms and then leave. You can sleep on my bed if you'd like!"

The light haired girl shook her head vigorously. "I could never take your bed from you! I'm comfortable sleeping on the floor here. I've done it before."

"If you insist." Hasina didn't look convinced.

When they were both settled in, a silence reigned like none other that Merit had heard. Having never been in a large, strongly fortified building in the dead of night, she could pinpoint each different type of quiet. There was the lack of night creatures baying at each other. There was the heavy door that prevented her from hearing anything on the other side. In face, the lack of noise frightened her. She grew up with many sounds to lull her to sleep; the silence unnerved her.

However, since it kept her awake, Merit was able to hear the light rustle of covers being pulled back and the quiet patter of feet on the floor. She watched as the queen pulled a red dress over her head and take out her hair to let it fall over her shoulders. Then she turned.

"I know you're awake. We're going to go now."

Merit jumped up quickly and, grabbing her cloak, she followed the queen out the door and into the hallway. Hasina set a quick pace and after a short amount of time, they had reached the stables.

The queen saddled her horse, giving him a lump of sugar to bribe him out. She helped Merit jump on and then jumped up in front of her. A swift kick and they were off. The wind whistled by, stinging their faces. Neither spoke a word so the ride, silent but for the sound of hooves, seemed to drag on. Merit wondered where they were going while Hasina hoped she hadn't gone the wrong way.

In the end, however, they reached their destination – a tavern at the edge of the kingdom. The girls slid off the horse, both fairly sore.

"Is this it?" Merit asked.

"Yes it is."

"I hadn't expected it to be quite so far away."

Before opening the door, Hasina grabbed the girl's hands. "I'm warning you now. Your brother, Bakura, is not who you might be expecting. He isn't a wealthy man, owning many buildings-…"

"I hadn't expected that."

"…-He's the king of thieves, surrounded by many other thieves who will try to take advantage of you if you let them."

"You know this from experience?"

The queen frowned as she recalled her first encounter with the group. "Almost. It's scary. But I suppose if they know you're a friend of mine, they won't bother you… that's a guess."

"How many times have you been here?"

Hasina turned to the building without answering. Merit didn't miss the grin that crossed her face though.

The inside was rowdy; it was clear that some had enjoyed more than a few drinks. The girls clasped hands and delved into the crowd. Merit looked around curiously. She had never been in a tavern like this before. Sure, she'd had a drink or two in a small place with her dad, but it was nothing like this. This tavern was much larger, with men sprawled all over the floor. She was not naïve to the goings on between a man and a woman, but despite that, the level of intimacy, so publicly displayed around the room, bothered her a great deal.

What surprised her the most, however, was how much Hasina seemed to be comfortable. The young queen pushed people this way and that easily, regardless of the fact that most of them were three times her size.

When they finally reached the bar, Hasina rested her hands in their familiar position and called out to Paru.

"Hey, you're back! Did you have a good time?"

"I did! I had a wonderful time. Everyone in the village is very nice."

"And who is your royal friend?" Paru asked, acknowledging the other girl for the first time. Merit felt herself blush when his eyes fixed on her.

"I'm not a royal," she said quietly.

"Oh no? Could have fooled me. Certainly you're not from some small village on the outskirts of this kingdom. You're far too pretty for that."

By now her face was as red as the afternoon sun, so Hasina cut in. "This is Merit, Bakura's sister. Merit, this is Paru, Bakura's right hand man… in a way."

The bald man tipped his head to the older girl. "At your every service my lady." Turning back to Hasina, he said, "Speaking of Bakura, he is upstairs, sleeping. He has been the entire time you were gone, just  
like you told him too."

"That's very convincing," she responded in a wry tone.

"Hey, I'm just saying the stuff that keeps my king safe."

Hasina gave him a halfhearted glare before turning upstairs. Merit followed quickly, though not before Paru shot her a wink.

Down the hallway they went and knocked on the last door.

"Bakura?"

A muffled, "C'min," was heard and they entered.

They found him sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall behind him for support. Grinning, Hasina jumped next to him and hugged him, taking care to avoid the lower half of his chest. Merit blinked rapidly.

This was a far different reunion that at the palace.

"Welcome home, pretty girl."

"I missed you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Hmm." She suppressed the urge to trail her finger down the back of his neck. "I had my first decent night's sleep in a long time."

Bakura chuckled. It was a low, deep sound that sent a shiver down Merit's spine.

"When did you get back?"

"Earlier this evening."

"Really? You came back and then immediately set out here?"

"Well, I rested for a little bit first."

"You must have really missed me. He smirked. Hasina froze, enraptured by his scarlet gaze. Then she pulled away from him a little.

"You've been moving."

"How can you say that? I've been sitting in this position from the moment you left to now."

She pointed to his bandage, which was speckled with red spots. "I also left you laying down."

"Okay, so I might have walked around a bit, but that's it, I swear."

Hasina tried to glare at him but a smile slipped out. "It's really hard to believe anything you say, you know that?"

He adopted an innocent look. For a while, the two stared at each other, then Merit coughed quietly.

"Oh!" the queen crawled off the bed and stood next to her companion. "I brought someone to meet you.

Bakura was impassive for a moment. Then his eyes grew and his mind struggled to process what he saw. Hasina slipped out quietly, leaving the two together.

Merit was frightened, in all truthfulness, and had to force herself not to reach out for the queen as she left. When she had last seen her brother, he had been younger, fourteen, with short white hair and a hard but innocent face. In front of her was a man much older, in years and experience, with longer hair and equally hard eyes. Innocence, she assumed, was out of the picture.

On the other side of the room, Bakura was thinking about how she hadn't changed at all.

"So you did good." Merit was the first to speak.

"I'm a thief."

"Yes but… you're the king of thieves. That has to count for something. How'd you do it?"

Bakura motioned for her to come over. She hesitated at first but he said,

"I'm not going to bite. I tried that once; it was a terrible idea." She laughed and sat next to him, giving him a hug like one she hadn't given in five years.

He told her every one of his adventures, starting from when he was found by the river to meeting the thief king.

"I thought you were the thief king."

"Shush, I'm getting to that." He talked about Paru and receiving his name. He mentioned the party celebrating his first full year in the thieves company and, for a while, he described Renenet.

"I loved her, definitely. I didn't realize it until much later though. She had these most stunning eyes that just caught your attention and held it. Renenet was beautiful. She made a perfect queen of thieves, with the right mix of seduction and stubbornness and skill." He pulled out the rope around his neck and showed Merit the coin on it. "She gave me this to me on my birthday."

She flipped the coin around in her fingers. "She sounds amazing. Did you get married?"

Bakura broke out of his memories. "N-no," he faltered. "We never got a chance."

"What happened?" Merit was captivated by her brother's story."

"Sh-she… a few months after the party, she convinced me to go to bed with her. I… I really wanted it and…" the thief ran a hand over his face. "I don't know what I was thinking. It was reckless, but I did it."

Merit gasped. "Was the king angry?"

Snorting, Bakura said, "Just a little bit. He killed her. In front of me, in front of everyone else."

"That's awful!"

"Hmm… and then I killed him and became the thief king. So! How about yourself?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You haven't finished your story!"

"What's that?"

"How did you meet Hasina? Why does she come here?"

"Oh that? That's nothing. I met her once in the city, invaded her wedding. She got locked inside the palace and so I took her out and kept her busy for the next month or so. Now she likes me better."

"Oh come on Bakura!"

Crimson eyes twinkled playfully. "It's a long story."

"I have all the time in the world."

"You've got until it gets light out."

"Then tell me before it's too late!"

Bakura grinned and pulled her closer. "Okay, we met quite randomly. She was brought into my tavern-."

"This one?"

"No, a different one."

"Oh…"

"She was brought in and, not knowing who she was, everyone jumped on her. You know, they're men. They'll do what they want. Anyway, I found out that she was getting married to Pharaoh the next day, so I rescued her and helped her back home. I dropped a visit on the wedding, of course. Her first order as queen was directed to me," Bakura boasted.

"What did she say?"

"She told me to leave."

"Ha! And did you listen?" The girl couldn't see her brother listening to an order from anyone.

"Yes I did, come to think of it." He paused, thinking about Hasina's face that day. He recalled her blue eyes had been filled with awe and worry at the same time. He remembered how clip her voice had  
sounded.

Merit squeezed his arm. "Then what happened?" she pressed.

"I saw her a few days later in a royal procession. Five months later, she returned to her mother's home and I had the pleasure of meeting her again in person. She told me to go away… again."

"This sounds like the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

"It gets better. The next time, she goes back to the palace and gets in a royal fight, so Pharaoh bans her from leaving at all. So here I enter, inviting her out and she accepts, naturally. I took her on her first tomb robbing expedition and she liked it, even if she won't admit it.

"Tomb robbing? You went… you took the queen of Egypt TOMB ROBBING?"

"Yes, I rob tombs. It's what I do."

"You can be executed for doing that, you do realize that, right?"

"I'm still alive aren't I?"

"You're reckless."

Bakura pulled away. "I can either be reckless or sit in the shadows in fear. I did that for fourteen years; I'm not keen to do it again."

"I understand, but…" Merit clasped her brother's hands again. "I'm sorry. Go on with your story."

"Well, she reacted pretty much the same as you did, so the next time I took her out, we just went for a drink. Eventually, I worked her back to tomb robbing. She doesn't seem to mind it anymore."

"That's it?"

"Yup. Oh! I got hurt and she took care of it before she left to meet you. I'd say it's healing quite nicely." He patted his bandaged abdomen.

"You're a terrible person."

"But I'm your terrible little brother!" Bakura grinned wildly.

"Do you like her? The way you liked Renenet I mean."

The boy frowned. "I don't know. I never thought about it before. She reminds me a lot of her though. I guess you could say I like her."

He poked his sister in the side. "Anyway, it's your turn now."

The green-eyed girl smiled. "Mine's not nearly as good as yours."

"Eh. A story's a story."

"Well, every day since you left, I'd been praying that Ra would keep you safe. I guess he heard me. Mother… nearly had a party when she found out you were gone."

"I didn't expect anything less."

"It was awful really. I kept hoping I would see you again sometime. Since I was known as the "Devil's Friend," no man would marry me, so I didn't have to worry about setting up a family or anything."

"You're not married?"

"No and I wouldn't want to marry any of those guys anyway. I never liked them; they're the ones that did those awful things to you."

Bakura's mouth twitched. "So you're not married because of me?"

Merit leaned forward. "I'm not married because I haven't found anyone that I love. I will, someday, but right-."

At that moment, someone knocked on the door. Without waiting for an answer, Hasina and Paru burst in, both stony faced and tight lipped.

"We should leave," the queen said brusquely.

Bakura stood up. "What's going on? You've got plenty of time."

His sister stood up beside him. "If Hasina says we have to go, I won't argue. I was happy to see you again my brother." She gave him a quick hug and hurried to Hasina. "I'm ready."

The younger girl nodded and they turned out of the room.

Paru waited until he could see the dust spurred by their horse before facing Bakura.

The thief king stared at him, bewildered. "What in Ra's name was that all about?"

The balm man sighed and sat on the stool behind him. "Everyone's been getting restless since you got hurt. I mean, really restless. They've never gone so long without doing _something_. So while you were up here with your sister – she's very pretty, by the way – I thought I'd take a few of them out for a little trip. I took Hasina with me. She insisted and I couldn't say no to her since…" he trailed off. Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"Go on," he prompted softly.

"I didn't want to have Hammu out of my sight. I haven't since learning about his plan. It was Hammu, Ptolemy, Hasina and a few others. And he… tried to take her."

"He did WHAT?" The king loomed over Paru. "You're lying right? This one time, I'll let you get away with lying to me."

"I'm not. I wish I was."

"That bastard… and you!" His hand moved so quickly that the victim didn't realized he had been hit until he felt the pain on his face. "What made you think for a moment that it was a good idea? What the hell went through your head to make you do that? Huh? What right do you have to take them anywhere?"

"I didn't know he would do that! I just wanted to get everyone to calm down before they started talking bad about you. I wasn't looking to take your place if that's what you mean."

Bakura released a deep growl but stayed his hand. He grabbed his cloak from the hook and, swinging it around his shoulders, flew downstairs.

Hammu was drinking from a tall mug at the bar when he was suddenly pinned against the wall. He clawed at the fingers right around his neck and let out a ferocious hiss. Red orbs watched in a kind of cold  
playfulness as he struggled. For many heartbeats, he fought back while others gathered around to observe. When he stopped fighting, Bakura dropped him. The boy rubbed his sore neck, panting and gasping for breath. When he lifted his head, he found himself level with the same crimson eyes that had watched him coolly just moments ago.

"That's your first and only warning," the thief king snarled. "If you ever do it again, I'll rip your throat out."

"It's not just my fault! Go punish Paru. He's the one who put us in the same room," Hammu snapped back.

Bakura shoved his head against the wall. "I've dealt with him already. For future reference, you don't have to take every chance you see."

* * *

In the following weeks, it was Merit who snuck out every night to visit Bakura. Hasina refused to join and, though she was curious, the older woman didn't ask. _She'll tell me if she wants too_, she reasoned.

And besides, if she was being completely honest with herself, Merit didn't care whether the queen joined her or not. She had found her brother, after five years of praying, and if the child was going to be in a mood, it wasn't her problem and she most certainly wouldn't let it disrupt her time with her little brother. Of course, being a sweet person by nature, immediately after thinking this, Merit went to the younger girl and tried to talk to her.

"Don't worry about me," was the reply. "Go be with your brother. Tell him I say hello."

Schent was pleasantly surprised to see her mistress emerging from her bedroom every morning, not slipping in from outside.

"Out grown that habit I see."

"I suppose so. Actually, to be truthful," Hasina lowered her voice, "I've become frightened. After months of feeling safe out there, I've had a terrible scare and now I don't feel safe anymore."

The servant sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "What happened?"

"I don't wish to speak about it. I just thought you had the right to know the truth." It wasn't a lie, so Hasina's conscience was at ease for once.

The most stunning change that everyone noticed was the queen's demeanor towards the pharaoh. Her smile was genuine, her curtsies were deep, and she was warm to him. After the cold distance that had been between them, it was a nice change. It wasn't long until Atem took her to his bed again. No, he didn't forget her infertility, but he felt that the distance in bed had been the cause of the rift between them. He wasn't going to ignore her flirtations; his wife was happy and he intended to keep her so.

Outside the palace, similar play occurred, thought it was far quieter than the royal couple. Subtle as it was, the thief king missed nothing, smirking every time he saw it, but never said anything.

All in all, everything was at peace, both at the palace and in the villages surrounding. But of course, peace is never forever.

(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)

A/N: Well, we all knew that was coming, didn't we? … No? Perhaps it was just my psychic ability that let me saw that. Also, I am the author.  
I debated having a Merit/Atem side romance, but ultimately decided against it. It was too much, even for me. Also, I don't like writing Atem scenes, so they would have been terrible. I do not like Atem. I mean, as a character, he's pretty cool, but Bakura is so much easier to write about.  
So was this chapter okay? I'm a bit unpleased with some of the middle sections. They were forced out a bit. I do like that Bakura and Merit reunited though. I feel like a good person now – to make up for my bad person act in chapter four.  
Advertisement time: You should definitely check out my fictionpress account (of the same name). There is a little thing there that you might or might not like.


	12. The Twelfth

**Author's Note: I notice that I draw the story out too long and yet, I draw it out some more. Ah, I'm such a pain in the ass, aren't I?**  
**Sorry, this idea came to me a few days ago and I absolutely had to write it. Just… I had too. I'm sorry. You'll have to forgive me and please restrain yourselves from stoning me to death. I hear it hurts.**  
**Thanks to: My awesome, amazing, most wonderful beta who has the gift of the gods about her.**  
**YamiBakura1988**  
**Aya Ayame.**  
**(So, at what point do I just say, "Thanks to all you regulars!")**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, okay? Stop rubbing it in.**

The Twelfth  
Hard to believe as it is, there is an unwritten code of the thieves. It's similar to the laws of the land, except those are actually recorded and have been changed many times over the years.

The first law of the code is that the thief king's word is final. One can assume that the first king of thieves invented the code.

By the second law, it is understood that, to become the thief king, one must portray the characteristics deemed worthy of a king. That is, one has to be kind but know when to be cruel. He has to be fair. He has to be strong, mentally and physically. If a subject is stronger than a king, what is the point of a king? To prove physical ability, one wishing to be the king of thieves would have to go against the current king in a battle of sorts. Only then would it be proven if he was truly worthy of the position.

If this code were written on parchment, under the second law would be a line of smaller print stating that when one challenges the king, it must be in front of a group of people. Assassination and fighting are not the same thing. Any thief can kill someone and say his victim was a terrible fighter anyway. A king is meant to show courage and advancement by assassination is considered beyond cowardly.

In short, it is to say that, even if Hammu had succeeded in his task, no one would have accepted him as thief king.

In the end, all that really matters is who's breathing. In this case, it was Bakura, though just barely. If Paru had not decided to check on him at that exact moment, he would have found his king dead next to his killer, also dead. However, fate works in funny ways and, after staring at the bloody scene for a moment, Paru called for help. With Ameen, he moved Bakura onto the bed, after which he sent the boy to get Merit and the queen. He ordered the removal of Hammu's body and the cleaning of the room. While they did that, he tended to Bakura, cleaning his chest and putting slabs of meat on his wounds to stem the bleeding.

"Ra, you don't get a break, do you? Your other cuts have just started to scab over."

Paru sat there until the girls arrived.

Hasina was on the bed before a single word was spoken. She leaned over the body, hovering close to his face.

Merit intertwined her fingers with Paru. "What happened?" she whispered, watching the girl.

"I'm not entirely sure, but from what I saw, it looked like Hammu tried to kill Bakura while he was sleeping."

Hasina looked up sharply. "Hammu? Is he-?"

"Yes, he's the one. He got what he deserved if you ask me."

"He's dead?"

A half smile crossed Paru's face. "Never disturb Bakura while he's sleeping."

"'Is he alright?" asked Merit.

"Seems to be," Hasina responded, stroking the white mass of hair. "He's breathing at least." When she pulled her hand away, she found it to be sticky and red. "Ugh. A head wound I think."

The man ran out and came back with three cloths and a bowl of water. He handed one to Hasina and used the other to clean Bakura's head. The last one was used to bandage him up.

"He should be good for now. Let's see how he is in a few hours."

Merit leaned over the bed and kissed the boy's forehead. "Get well, my dear brother. I don't want to lose you again so soon."

Hasina curled up on the bed, resting her head on the bandaged chest. She clutched the immobile hand and fell asleep.

* * *

Bakura woke up in a white area. Not his room, certainly. There were no walls or windows or red cloak hanging. He sat up quickly and regretted it at once.

"Fuck," he growled, grabbing his head.

"Take it easy Bakura."

The boy froze, unwilling to believe his ears. He closed his eyes and turned his head slowly. When he looked again, he almost couldn't believe it.

There she stood, in all her beauty and magnificence. Her hand was stretched out to him and she looked down at him warmly.

Ignoring all his body's protests, Bakura jumped up and crashed into Renenet. He pressed into her as much as he could, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly.

"Ana. My Ana."

She smiled and buried her face in his hair. "Hello Bakura."

He pulled away to gaze at her face again. "You look as beautiful as ever."

"And you've grown."

"So does this mean I'm dead?"

"Not yet, my love. You were badly hurt but not killed."

"Where am I?"

"Here you are on the verge of life and death. When you've finished healing, you will either live or die."

He lifted a disbelieving eyebrow. "If I just die, what's the point of healing?"

"Or would you rather spend all eternity in excruciating pain?" was the sharp reply.

He conceded to her statement. "Who decides my fate then?"

Renenet stared over his shoulder as a third voice answered,

"You do."

Bakura turned on his heel to see his predecessor standing with his arms crossed, the same cold eyes staring at him. To his annoyance, he found himself bowing.

The man strode over and pulled him up.

"You don't bow to me anymore, thief king," Kanebti rumbled._  
_

_That's right_, Bakura thought. _I'm the thief king. I beat him._

Behind him, Renenet leaned into him.

"You should still respect the dead," she whispered in his ear. The boy blanched._  
_

_She's reading my thoughts._

"Yes I am."

Shaking himself, Bakura turned back to Kanebti.

"I choose my fate you said?"

"Yes. You can chose to return to your life and the people there, or you can choose to stay with us." Kanebti paused, then corrected himself saying, "Stay with her."

"We all know which one I want."

Renenet rested a hand on his shoulder. The boy turned and kissed her. He felt a surge of triumph as he felt Kanebti's eyes on him. He deepened the kiss, but she pulled away. Her eyes were sad as she said,

"You can't, Bakura."

"It's my fate to choose."

"Think about it Bakura," the former king snapped. "Do you really want to leave your friends behind? Paru?"

"So Paru can be the new king of thieves. I know it's been on his mind before."

"At your expense. Don't you know he doesn't want to lose you?"

"I'm going to die someday."

"You might not get a chance like this again."

"So?"

"Remember Merit, boy. Your sister."

Bakura groaned. He'd forgotten about her. Could he really leave her so soon after they'd reconnected. But... he had told her about Renenet. She knew how much he loved the queen of thieves and she would understand.

"What about Hasina?"

"What?"

"She's worried about you," Kanebti said. "She raced to the tavern when she heard. She comes every night and doesn't leave until she absolutely has too."

"Every night?"

"There is not concept of time here."

The young thief snorted. "Of course there isn't. There isn't a concept of anything here, is there?"

"What has been a few moments for you has been a week for them. Look."

He waved her hand in the air as though wiping something away. The white color appeared to fade until it was transparent. He motioned for him to look through the window. If he had a beating heart, it  
probably would have sped up. Peering out the window, Bakura saw himself lying on the bed, bandaged from head to waist. Beside him, Hasina was curled with her fingers loosely entwined in his hair. Her mouth moved slowly and he strained to hear what she was saying.

"Can't I hear what she's saying?"

Renenet shook her head. "But I can guess. She loves you."

"She… loves me?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Are you blind? Of course she does. Even Paru realized that months ago and he doesn't know anything about love."

Bakura returned to the window and licked his lips in a subconscious move.

"Don't you see Bakura? You can't stay here. I want you too, but you can't."

The thief turned back to Renenet. "I love you. I want to stay with you."

"But-!"

"I only like her because she reminds me so much of you. But if I can be with you here, why would I return?"

"You're so selfish Bakura. Is that really fair to her?"

He clenched his teeth tightly. "This wouldn't be a problem if you hadn't tempted me five year ago. You'd still be alive; I never would have met her and I wouldn't be half dead now."

Renenet was startled. "Are you… are you blaming _me_ for this?"

"Well if you look at it the right way," Bakura said venomously, "This is all your fault."

"I have nothing to do with your actions after I was dead!"

"Well you wouldn't be dead, would you?"

"If you're blaming me, then you're as much at fault."

"I was doing just fine before you came onto me."

The woman flew at him in frenzy. "I. Will. Not be blamed. For something I. Didn't. Do!" She emphasized each segment with a smack to his head. Bakura covered his face and curled in a ball, squeezing his eyes shut, willing her to stop.

Kanebti stared down at the figure at his feet. Then he shot a questioning glance at Renenet. "Ana?"

The woman looked away. "Shut up."

"He has a point you know."

"I said shut up!"

* * *

The boy blinked his eyes rapidly, taking in his surrounding. He was lying down, that much was obvious. The walls were a soft yellow, if not light brown, color. It was dark in the room, so he assumed it was night outside. And on the bed next to him was a girl. He shifted into a sitting position to get a better look at her face. His movements disturbed her, however, and her blue eyes opened. A smile graced her features. The look captivated him.

"You're awake."

"I am… awake. As far as I know."

Hasina launched herself at him. "You're awake!" She repeated, wrapping her arms around his neck. She looked like she wanted to kiss him. "Oh, I was so worried. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Fine, I think. I'm doing great. Um… where am I?"

"Your bed. Your room. In your tavern, in your villages. Awake. Alive!"

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Almost a month."

The boy whistled. "Well, that explains why I feel so well rested."

The two sat in silence for a while before Hasina stood up, finally.

"I have to tell Paru and Merit. They'll be happy to know."

The white head tilted to the side. "Who?"

(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)

**A/N: Mwahaha! I'm so evil.**  
**Well anyway, this was an interesting chapter… it was under 2000 words, which is not as long as I like, but I had to end it! I mean, it's the perfect way to end a chapter, don't you think? I think so.**  
**I meant to originally make this only one chapter but then… you know the perfect cliffhanger and I had too. I had most of this chapter down before I even submitted the eleventh chapter! Incredible! I've never had that happen before. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it! And I'll have fun writing the next chapter too!**


	13. The Thirteenth

**Author's Note: I am absolutely ashamed of how short the previous chapter was, and also of how short this original chapter was. I am even more ashamed of the fact that I think there is little I can do to make it longer and not be stupid. I will do what I can, however, and I hope that it suits you well. Here goes; wish me luck!**

The Thirteenth  
She stared at him. "What?"

Bakura stared back. "Paru and Merit. Who are they?"

"Your friend and… and sister."

"Oh."

"Bakura?" When he didn't respond, the queen knelt down and grabbed his hands, saying again, "Bakura?"

Scarlet eyes twinkled cheerily. "Is that my name?"

"Are you… alright Bakura?"

"Oh I'm fine. I've never felt better. Except, you know. I don't know who I am. Or where I am. Or who you are."

Hasina backed away quickly. "You don't remember anything at all?"

"Not a thing! Are you my wife?"

"E-excuse me, I have to go." She rushed out of the room, just barely hearing Bakura call, "Did I do something wrong?"

Down the stairs she flew, into the bar room. There she found Paru and Merit, heads bent close together. "Paru! You— oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't realize…"

They turned to her and smiled. "No problem Hasina," the bald one said, waving her closer. "Merit was just telling me some absolutely wonderful news." He turned expectantly to the woman next to him.

She bit her lip, then grinned saying, "I'm expecting a child!"

Hasina's eyes grew wide and her lips parted into an 'O'.

"But it's only been two months since…" she looked between the two of them.

Merit blushed. "I know but," she grabbed Paru's hand. "I saw him. And I knew. I just… and now here we are."

"This sounds like some bad fairy tale," Hasina commented. Her lip twitched at the unexpected malic in her voice, but they didn't seem to notice."

"Doesn't it? Anyway, I have to stay here now." The woman placed an arm across her belly. "Once this starts showing, Schent will ask questions and, even though she's my sister, I can't tell her anything.

Isn't that right?"

Nodding, Hasina replied, "Yeah."

"And now, with Bakura's… situation now, I think it will be less troublesome for me to stay here and watch him. Is that okay?"

That reminded her. "Bakura's awake."

If Paru's face was happy before, it was ecstatic now. "Really?" He ran to the second floor, taking the steps two at a time.

Hasina started to call after him, but stopped herself. _Let him find out himself_. Out loud, she said, "I'll be leaving now."

Merit looked surprised. "Leaving? You aren't going to stay with Bakura for a while? You've got plenty of time."

"No, I'll let you two be with him alone for now. I'll come back in a couple days."

"Oh, okay."

Smiling, Hasina patted the woman's shoulder. "Get some rest Merit. You'll need it." With that, she turned on her heel and slipped from the tavern.

Paru burst into the room.

"Bakura!" He shouted. "It's about time!" He strode over to the bed and tugged multiple pieces of his hair. "You took your jolly old time. We thought you were gone for sure. It's a good thing you came back before we made funeral arrangements. What?"

Scarlet eyes peered at him curiously. "I take it you're Paru then?"

"What the hell do you mean by that? Of course I am."

"Well, that girl from before mentioned you and said you were my friend, but she didn't tell me what you looked like."

"That girl? You mean Hasina?"

"Is that her name? That's another thing she didn't tell me. Hey, where is she?" Bakura stretched to see if she was standing in the doorway.

Paru frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know. I appear to have lost all my memory though, because I didn't remember her, and I don't remember you, and you both are reacting the same way."

"If I find out this is some game of yours, I'll murder you."

It was Bakura's turn to scowl. "Am I known for playing games?"

"Not known for it, no. But-."

"Then why do you think I'm playing on now?"

The bald man scratched the back of his head. "Well you can be a bit unpredictable sometimes."

"I see."

"Listen Bakura. I'm going to get your sister. I'll let her talk to you. She might be able to… jog your memory better since she's your sister."

"Merit, right?"

Paru clenched his teeth. "That's right."

Bakura sat back and hummed while waiting for the man to come back. He fiddled with the white bandage on his waist and the one around his head. After a few moments of being alone still, he decided to walk around. Slipping off the edge of the bed, he placed his feet flat on the ground, putting all of his weight on one, then the other. He stood up – still steady. He moved his right foot forward and fell over.

From the doorway, someone laughed. Bakura looked up to see a woman standing there. His sister, he assumed.

"You haven't been walking for a month now. It doesn't surprise me that your legs are a little weak." She lent her hands to help him back onto the bed.

"So I hear that you've lost all your memories?"

He nodded.

"Well, I suppose all we can do is tell you about your past and hope that it helps you some."

He nodded again. Merit snuck a finger under his chin and lifted his face up to look him in the eye.

"This is not your fault, my brother. There isn't any way you could have controlled this."

Bakura started. That had been the exact thought on his mind.

"We'll get through this together brother. I promise." She snuggled in close to him. "Now, where to start… from the beginning I suppose. It's a good thing you told me this before you lost it all."

* * *

Hasina sat in the courtyard, hunched over on a bench. How could Bakura have forgotten her? She hadn't visited him every day for a month, nearly being caught multiple times, just for him to wake up and not know who she was! Just when she was starting to…

She shook her head. It wasn't his fault. There was no way he could have controlled that.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of voices on the other side of the bush to her left.

"Your Majesty."

"You're Hasina's personal servant, aren't you?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Have you seen her anywhere? I was just in her quarters and she's not there."

The girl listening in bit her lip. Oops.

"She has occasionally slept in the gardens before. Perhaps she's here now. I'm sure if you look around, you'll find her."

"Thank you."

"Oh, Your Majesty. May I ask something of you?"

"Of course."

"It's about my sister, Merit. I was wondering if… perhaps you saw her around? I don't know where she is and she hasn't shown up in her rooms all night."

There was a pause and then a sigh. "Hasina and your sister missing at the same time? Are they together, by chance?"

"That's what I'm afraid of, Your Majesty. My sister has strange ideas sometimes and I don't want her to influence Her Majesty at all."

"Interesting. When was the last time you saw her?"

"Um… with the queen… in her chambers."

"I see."

This conversation had to end now. Hasina stood up and stretched, exaggerating it with a loud sigh of relief. When she opened her eyes again, she could see her servant and Atem standing side by side, turned towards her, attracted to the noise she was making.

"Oh! Brother, Schent. Hello. What are you doing here?"

Schent looked relieved. "There you are. His Majesty was just looking for you."

Hasina bobbed a quick curtsy to her husband. "Were you looking for me as well, my lovely servant?"

The woman's cheeked reddened a little. "No, Your Majesty. I was looking for my sister. You haven't seen her recently, have you?"

"I can't say I have. I think the last time I saw her was…" _In the tavern, next to Paru, telling me that she was having a child. After only two months, she's having a child. What's so special about her? What's wrong  
with me? Why can't I-? _"When she left my room last night. I watched her slip around the corner and that was it! She didn't return to your room last night?"

"No… I'm worried."

"Don't be. I'm sure she'll turn up eventually."

"I suppose. Excuse me, I will leave Your Majesties alone now." Schent slipped away and into the palace, presumably to continue her search for Merit.

Hasina turned and walked down one of the paths. "You were looking for me?" she called over her shoulder.

Atem chased her and linked his arm with hers. "I wanted to tell you that my mother and sister are coming to visit." He looked down at her. "They want to, uh, talk to you."

"Of course they do."

"I thought I would warn you, so you wouldn't be caught off guard."

Hasina smiled. "Thanks, I appreciate that. I suppose I should get my best dresses ready then. When are they arriving?"

"In a couple of days."

The queen froze. "Really?"

"Yes. I thought that maybe we could use today and tomorrow to get you completely prepared for them."

"I need to be prepared?"

"Well, you haven't really met my mother… really."

"Oh, that fills me with absolute joy," Hasina remarked sarcastically, but she consented to following Atem back to his rooms.

* * *

"I was told I would find you here."

Bakura shot a glance over his shoulder. "Hasina! You're back."

The girl crouched next to him at the riverbed. "You sound surprised."

"Well I thought… maybe since I didn't, you know, remember you, I'd be different to you and you wouldn't want to…"

She rested a hand on his arm. "I was upset, of course. I wanted to stay at home and sort through my thoughts, you know? But I realized something, Bakura. You're still the same person, just without memories, but I'm going to do everything I can to help you remember. I guess you know all about me now."

"I've had a few days to learn."

"And what do you think?"

"I think that… you're risking your entire life to do this. If you got found out, you'd be in a lot of trouble. A shit load, if you'll excuse me. His Majesty would have every right to execute you for it."

"I never thought of it like that…" Hasina frowned.

"But you do it because you want to and you like it. I don't think I like the girls who do what they're told all the time."

"How do you figure?"

"From everything Paru and Merit told me, I would like a rule breaker. Someone who goes against all orders for the hell of it. Two of a kind, eh?" Bakura started to laugh but stopped when Hasina didn't respond. "I won't be the same Bakura you knew though."

The girl stared into his eyes fro a moment, as though search for something. She shook her head. "Give it some time, you will be."

They sat together by the edge of the water in silence for a few heartbeats. Suddenly the girl lifted her head and stared curiously at her companion. The boy looked up and returned her gaze.

"What?"

"His Majesty?"

"That's what we call the pharaoh, isn't it?"

She giggled. "I've never heard you call him that before. I wish I had a way of capturing this moment so I could play it back to you when…" She stopped and returned to staring at the flowing water by her toes.

Bakura scooted closer to her. "I suppose I'll have to stop saying it then?"

"Yeah. Don't let Paru catch you saying that. You'll never hear the end of it. But how is everyone else, now that you're back?"

The thief blushed and looked away. He mumbled something under his breath.

Hasina raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, didn't catch that."

"I said they don't know yet.

"What do you mean, 'they don't know yet'? Don't they see you walking around?"

"That's just it," he replied, hunching his shoulders and staring into the water. "I haven't been walking around. Paru says it's best if they don't know until I either get my memories back or until I can learn to  
act like my old self." He sighed deeply. "But I was so mean to everyone. I don't think I could do it now."

"You have too." The queen stood up and stretched her legs. Bakura followed suit. "If you act too nice, you'll lose your position as thief king."

"Can't I just give it up now? I can give it to Paru."

She poked him in the chest. "You have to die for that to happen and you can sure as hell bet that he won't kill you."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"We'll get you back to the way you were." She positioned Bakura in front of her, holding him an arm's length away. "First thing's first. You need to start wearing your red cloak again. Don't hunch your shoulders like that; you're proud to be the king of thieves, right? Oh don't give me that pathetic look. You didn't get to where you were looking like a kicked puppy, did you?"

The boy smirked as he straightened himself up. "I was the cruel one and taught you. Now the student returns to the master."

Hasina smiled. "That's better. Can you keep that smirk on all day?"

"If you give me a reason too."

"Come on then. It's time everyone knew Thief King Bakura was back."

(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)

**A/N: Okay, well I'm slightly more proud of this chapter than I was of the original. It's longer, for sure, so I'm happy about that, if nothing else.**  
**So, in this chapter, Bakura seems unusually cheerful, doesn't here? At least, he does for a man who's just lost all his memories. He was supposed to be vulnerable and snarky. He ended up being… cute and cheery. Wow. I was way off.**

**Now, this is the end of my revamping stage. It's time for me to start writing completely original thoughts for the next chapters! Completely original thoughts with completely stolen characters. … Two stolen characters in any case. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**  
**As for those of you who read it before, I hope the refurbished version suited your tastes as well! Speaking of which, thank you to the people who reviewed the original chapter.**  
**friend9810**  
**RedShadowThief**  
**JAGartist**  
**YamiBakura1988**  
**ShizukaLawliet13**  
**And my amazing, wonderful beloved friend and beta!**  
**I love you all! Stay tuned for chapter 14!**


	14. The Fourteenth

**Author's Note: STOP! If you have come to this chapter via a "New Chapter" alert, you mustn't read any further! It is required that you return to chapters 1-13 before you continue here. This is because I have revamped the entire story, so you have to reread everything so you're not saying "But wait. You said _ and _ and _ were supposed to be _." And so on. I do not want to hear it from you. If I do, I shall lock you in a room forever.**  
**Now, if you have read the previous chapters, then you may continue.**  
**I'm really excited to write this chapter. It's my first new content in nearly a year. I hope that, since I've been on a writing roll, I'll be able to make this chapter excellent. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Bakura. But oh my, if I did…**

The Fourteenth  
Paru gritted his teeth as he watched Hasina ascend the stairs with her darkly clad companion.

"What is it Paru? You seem upset."

"Maybe a little. What gave it away?"

Merit pulled him away from the counter and made him sit down.

"It's Bakura, isn't it?"

"Another correct guess."

She sighed. "Listen, I know he was your friend. You've had a lot of times together and it must kill you to know that he can't remember any of it. But you can't be so publicly upset. No one in this room knows he's back and we have to keep it that way for a while, okay?"

"It doesn't matter, they'll find out. We're thieves, Merit. We find ways to get information."

"They won't try to find out anything if they don't suspect something is out of place, right?"

He nodded reflectively. "S'pose so."

Merit kissed his cheek and smiled. "You lost your friend and I lost my brother, but just give it some time and everything will be back to normal."

"I guess." Paru tapped her stomach lightly. "How are you doing?"

"Good. Fatigued, but that's nothing new. You had better hope that this child of yours is a boy. Because if it's a girl and she inherits your… hair, you will be in serious trouble."

"If it's a girl, I'll go into hiding."

"Hey Paru! Make me a drink will ya?"

The bald man rolled his eyes. "Don't you know a private moment when you see one Ameen?"

The boy shrugged. "Most private moments are done in private areas. Away from prying eyes like mine."

"Uh huh. What do you want?"

"I dunno. Surprise me."

Paru growled but pulled out a cup and ingredients.

"So, who do you think the next king of thieves is going to be?"

"There isn't a need for a 'next one.' We have one."

"Yeah and no one's seen his face in over a month."

"He'll be back. Watch; he always comes back."

"Has there ever been a time where the king of thieves has died peacefully? I mean, without anyone killing him?"

The other man grunted but didn't respond.

"You know, everyone thinks that you would be the best king. If Bakura doesn't live, will you-?"

Paru slammed a fist into the counter and glared at him. "Take your drink and go," he barked.

Ameen grasped the cup and slipped away from the counter quickly.

Merit entwined her fingers with the bartender. "You imitate him pretty well."

"I wish I didn't."

Her grip tightened. "Speaking of the devil."

"What?"

She pointed to the men in the room who were slowly turning and migrating towards the stairway. They were speaking rapidly to each other, not quite believing what they saw.

"Bakura!" someone yelled out (sounding suspiciously like Ameen). And there he was, the king of thieves, gliding down the flight of steps with cold eyes and a stony face. Hasina walked arm in arm with him, leaning over every now and again to say something in his ear, then pulling away and laughing. She caught the eyes of the ones by the bar and winked.|

"I guess she has him under control," said Paru, blinking a few times.

"If you hadn't noticed that before, I'd say you need your eyes checked."

The king had descended to the floor by now, so they couldn't seem him through the crowd. They could, however, hear his voice. The deep tones sounded familiar as he boomed,

"Anyone else want a go at me?"

The cheers and shouts died down to an awkward silent moment where no one looked each other in the eye, let alone the king.

He arched an eyebrow and scanned them expectantly. "Really? No one else has a problem?"

A couple shook their heads.

"This is your last chance. My previous encounters with your discontentment were painful. I'd rather get it over with now."

Hasina pulled on his arm. "Come on Bakura," she said. "Don't tempt them. You've just gotten up again."

When she tugged harder and gave him a pleading look, he nodded, glaring at the circle of men around him. "Consider yourselves lucky."

The two pushed their way to the bar and those around it tactfully retreated.

"So, how'd I do?"

Paru cleared his throat. "You did good. You had us convinced for a moment.

"Hasina scripted it all," the white haired one said. He glanced from the corner of his eye to see the girl blushing.

"I didn't script it all. I just… gave him a few pointers. If you believed it, even for a moment, then there's no reason for anyone to suspect that he's anything less than himself right?"

Paru's mouth twitched. "Except when he goes to steal something and he botches it. Then they'll notice."

Hasina nodded her head. "I think you'll find, however, that he has all his skills. Just none of his memories."

Merit cut in before Paru could make another comment. "Now that you are back, what are you going to do brother?"

"I was thinking we could go back to your old routine. Tomorrow we can go tomb robbing and… whatever else it is that I did."

"Alright, we just have to fix up our tools," Paru said, handing him a drink. "We might need to buy some more rope and other things."

"Great! So you can decide where we do that."

Hasina interjected. "I think it's better if you two go alone for the first time. Show him the ropes. Again. Anyway, I should get going. Pharaoh's mother and sister are coming to visit and it wouldn't do to fall asleep on them."

To her left, Merit laughed. "You'll have to tell us how that goes."

"Naturally!" The queen ran upstairs to grab her cloak. Bakura jumped off his chair to follow her but Paru grabbed his arm.

"You're not her horse," he whispered. "There's no need to follow her."

He sat down again, biting his lip. They waited for her in silence. Bakura sent the occasional glare over his shoulder to anyone who got too close.

Hasina bounded down the steps with a newfound gusto. She stood in front of the thief king and smiled. "I'm leaving now."

"I wish you a safe trip home. You'll be here tomorrow?" he asked, though it sounded more like a statement, not a question. It sounded more like his old tone.

She hesitated for a moment before leaning in to kiss his cheek. She waved to Merit and Paru. "I'll see you tomorrow. The king commands it; I dare not disobey," the girl called, giving a wry grin.

The men in the room gave her a bow as she walked past them.

* * *

Late afternoon sun shone through the window in the throne room. The royal couple stood side by side in the pool of light. Hasina fiddled with the edge of her dress sleeve while Atem scratched the back of his hand every five seconds. Before long, the guards announced the arrival of their guests and the doors opened.

Menhit walked in with a grace that could only be achieved by a queen of Egypt. Her steps were light, her head was held high, and her eyes reflected the friendliness in her smile. Her daughter walked three steps behind her. Ata walked with equally light steps and an equally high head, but her eyes were hard pieces of blue ice. When she looked at Hasina, they seemed to get even colder. The queen held the glare with a blank stare of her own, not blinking, until Ata looked away.

Menhit dropped into a curtsy in front of Atem. He put a hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to stand up.

"Welcome Mother," he said, hugging her. "I hope your journey was pleasant."

"It was very nice," she answered, smiling. She turned to the left and pulled the girl into a hug as well. "It's good to see you, my daughter."

Hasina was shocked into movement, wrapping her arms around the body in front of her.

"I-it's good to see you too."

"You remember Ata?" She waved a hand in her daughter's general direction.

"Yeah."

Atem tapped Hasina's side with his elbow. She coughed behind her hand.

"I mean, yes, I remember her. I mean, I think I do. I saw her at the wedding, right? Unless that was-…"

"I'm sure the two of you are tired," Atem cut in. "The guards can take you to your quarters where you can rest until later."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Hasina for a little bit." Menhit stretched out an arm to the queen. "Can we?"

The girl looked surprised, but took the proffered arm anyway.

"I always liked talking in the courtyard. Why don't we go there? Alone." The woman added the last word over her shoulder to Ata when she started to follow them.

Journeying out of the throne room, down the hallways and into the courtyard was a silent and awkward business. Menhit held Hasina like a mother would hold a child. The girl felt that she was uncomfortably close so, when they reached their destination, she extracted herself as politely as possible.

"You of course know why I'm here Hasina?"

"I imagine it has something to do with your lack of grandchildren."

"My concerns are not of a personal matter. I worry about the future of the throne. If the pharaoh has no heir…"

Hasina resisted the urge to roll her eyes and contented herself with glaring at the ground. "You think I'm a bad queen since I can't bear children."

"No, Hasina, I don't think you're a bad queen. The people love you and respect you, and you do your duties here. It's just-."

"As the queen of Egypt, it's your job to provide sons. Failing that, you fail as a queen."

Menhit jumped up (in a very King's Mother way, of course). Hasina spun around to see Ata stalking towards them with Schent trailing behind.

The servant dropped into a low curtsy when she reached them.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty. She wouldn't listen to me."

"And why would I listen to a servant?" Ata snapped. She poked Hasina in the arm. "Listen, the fact that you can't bear children proves that you're not meant to be a queen. It's your primary job. If you can't  
do that simple task, then you don't really have a purpose do you?"

"Ata, don't be rude to Her Majesty. You must curtsy to her before speaking."

The princess scowled to her mother but bent herself stiffly to Hasina.

"Why did you come here?" Menhit asked sternly.

"I thought that you would try to be nice to her when you were telling her. I was right wasn't I?"

"It's a delicate matter."

Ata scoffed. "Since you cannot provide sons, you're useless. My brother needs a new wife. One who can preform her duties."

Hasina stared back levelly. "I've already discussed this with His Majesty. I was under the impression that he was choosing a new wife already."

"Y-you knew already?"

The queen blinked. "I was the one who told him that it was time he did." Suddenly her face registered understanding. "Wait, you're here to tell me that you are going to be his new wife, isn't that right?"

Menhit stepped in. "You've done what you came here to do Ata, now go."

Her daughter looked as if she wanted to argue but, deciding against it, she twirled and stalked away.

Turning back to the queen, Menhit bowed her head slightly. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't want her to tell you because I know how she is – she would have said it as mean as possible to hurt you. That's exactly why I wanted to speak to you alone."

Hasina grinned. "It's okay, I wouldn't have been insulted. Anyway, I'm still the Great Wife, right? I can take pleasure in knowing that she's just a second wife. Oh, I'm sorry." The girl bit her lip. Ata was this woman's daughter after all.

"No, no, don't be. To be honest, she gets on my nerves all the time. But enough about Ata. It's time for you to return to your rooms."

They walked to the queen's chambers in silence. Menhit stopped at the entrance but didn't step in.

"I remember being in this room," she said, half to herself. She curtsied to Hasina. "I'll leave you be now. I'm going to try and see if I can get Ata to calm down. Perhaps she won't be as rude to you next time you meet."

Hasina inclined her head. "Thank you Menhit. Sleep well."

Schent waited until the woman was out of sight before closing the door forcefully and rounding on Hasina.

"Where's my sister?" she demanded.

(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)

**A/N:**  
**Menhit = power of light (or heat)**  
**Ata = princess. Let's pretend that Atem's parents were very unoriginal.**  
**This ending sucked. I don't even think it constitutes as an ending. It's just a place where I decided that I couldn't write anymore for this chapter. This is what I get for waiting a year before writing this chapter.**  
**Okay, so you'll forgive my completely fucked up version of Hasina's royal life. The thing is, I dislike writing scenes with Atem and have much more fun doing Bakura scenes – therefore, this is a Bakura/Hasina fic, not an Atem/Hasina fic. So this is my excuse as to why you don't see Hasina preforming her queenly duties. I assure you that she is doing them though. Please take my word for it.**  
**In fact, the majority of this is kind of historically incorrect but, since it's a mere fanfiction created because of my hormones, I don't feel inclined to do proper research. I'm sure it'd be nice, but fuck off.**

**I hope you liked the chapter! expect the next one in a year!**


	15. The Fifteenth

**Author's Note: Okay, so I hope chapter fourteen was a-okay for all of you. I'm really paranoid that my story is turning into a soap opera. Really. Anyway, I hope none of you are of the same opinion, because if you are, I'm screwed.**  
**Also, I have a new rule. I'm not allowed to read all the writings of a writer who I think is really good because it makes me feel inferior.**  
**Thanks to YamiBakura1988 for your review!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I don't own Bakura, or Atem, or Egypt or anything like that. It pisses me off!**

The Fifteenth  
"Where's my sister?" Schent repeated, taking a step closer. "I know you know where she is."

Hasina struggled to keep her breath steady. "I-I don't know, I swear." As she said this, an image of Merit standing next to Paru popped into her mind. She pushed the thought away.

"You were the last one to see her. Where did she go?"

"I promise you, the last I saw of her was when she left my room. I don't know where she went after that." She felt terrible about lying to her servant. Schent collapsed on a stool with a sigh. Hasina stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"I'm just worried about her," the servant said. "She left without saying anything to either you or me so I have no idea where she might be. I thought maybe she went back home but I sent a letter to mother and father. They sent one back yesterday saying that she hadn't returned."

Hasina bit her lip. "Where ever she is, I'm sure she's happy."

"Perhaps."

The queen dragged a stool over and sat next to Schent. She allowed the servant to lean against her. She watched as the sun slipped over the horizon and her lip twitched as she thought of the tavern's inhabitants. They were probably waiting for her to arrive. Looking down on the head resting on her shoulder, Hasina smiled. They could wait.

* * *

"She's still worried about you. Obviously. You're her younger sister after all. I think she understands that you're okay now. But she yelled at me for bringing you to the palace in the first place. She said 'I knew she wouldn't like it. It was a waste of time to bring her here. You should have listened to me before.' You owe me one!"

Merit smiled gratefully. "Thank you Hasina. I really appreciate it. And I'm sorry that it's been keeping you from visiting.

"No, don't worry about it. Anyway, how are you doing?"

The woman placed a hand on her stomach. It was protruding slightly.

"I'm well. I've had better mornings, but it'll be worth it in the end I think."

Hasina took another sip from her mug. "That's good. I know it's kind of early, but have you decided what you'll call the child when he's born? … Or she."

The front door of the tavern swung open before Merit could answer. Bakura entered with a glare on his face but, when he saw Hasina by the counter, he brightened up. He rushed over to her.

"You're here! Where've you been?"

Hasina shot a glance over her shoulder at Merit. "I've been taking care of my servant, who's worried sick about her sister. But my story's boring. What about you? What do you think of it, tomb robbing?"

Next to her, Paru coughed loudly. She grimaced and hoping no one else heard her.

"I mean, what do you think of being back on your feet?"

Paru interrupted again. "Why don't you have your reunion upstairs? Away from prying eyes." He raised his eyebrows and gave them both a look, then glanced over his shoulder at Ameen, who was slowly edging his way closer. Bakura nodded, understanding. He took Hasina's hand and the two went up to his room. In the same time, Paru shifted to behind the counter. Merit clasped his hand.

"You're like their father, telling them what to do and where to go like that."

He made a face. "Me? Bakura's father? That's a scary image. I'd make a terrible dad."

She squeezed his hand lightly. "I think you will make a good father. Just wait and see."

By now, Ameen had made it all the way to the bar. The boy sat down and looked around shiftily before leaning in. "Do you think Bakura's been acting strange lately?"

Beside her, Paru stiffened and Merit gave his hand another press.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He was really happy tonight, at the tomb. I've never seen him like that alone before. I mean, before he got stabbed and everything, he would act really sad whenever Hasina wasn't around. And when she was, it was like someone turned the moon into the sun."

Merit smiled at the analogy. "I'm sure it's just because he's happy to be on his feet again."

"I guess."

"Hey, if you were unconscious for a month and suddenly came back, wouldn't you be happy you could do what you wanted again?"

"Yeah, I guess I would."

"Don't worry Ameen. After a bit, he'll be normal again. Okay?"

The boy nodded half to himself. "So anyway, what about you guys? How're you and the baby doing?"

Merit placed a hand on her stomach. "We're doing well. Six more months of this and you'll have a new thief to train."

"Oh boy, that'll be fun."

"Guess who won't be training him?" Paru asked sarcastically. He ruffled Ameen's hair. "You want something to drink?"

Upstairs, Hasina was sitting on the bed while Bakura paced the length of the room, talking animatedly.

"It's incredibly fun, tomb robbing. I mean, it's bad but it's really, really fun. There's this sort of… excitement in the air. I felt half afraid we'd get caught each time, but the other half of me wanted to go on.

Anyway, what are the chances of anybody catching us? We were in the heart of a massive tomb after all. Do you think it's terrible that I'm really exciting about tomb robbing? It is kind of a really bad sort of activity."

Hasina placed a hand on his arm as he walked by her again. She looked at him for a moment with a smile playing on her lips.

"Yes," she said. "But that's never stopped you before, has it?"

"It hasn't?"

Shaking her head, the girl laughed lightly. "Not as long as I've known you."

"Okay good!" Bakura sat down with a content sigh. "Because if it was bad enough to stop me, I think I'd be upset. It's just too fun."

"I'm glad you had fun. Anyway, if you didn't like it, that'd have been a problem. I guess you still have all your old talents then?"

"Yeah, apparently. Everything came so easy to me. I've learned a lot about myself lately. I dodged flying knives without even thinking about it! Paru told me that, once when I was younger, I got caught while  
sneaking around a man's house and, to get out, I told him I was a messenger of Ra. He believed me!"

"That's clever," Hasina choked out between laughs. "When was that?"

"A long time ago. He said… that was when I had just joined the thieves' company… the day I got fully accepted." Bakura smiled to himself. He tried to imagine what that day had been like for him. His mouth twitched as he realized that he wouldn't ever really know.

Hasina watched him for a moment as an idea formed in her head. She felt guilty for even thinking of it, but she knew that, in a millions years, the old Bakura wouldn't answer her straightforwardly. Maybe he would have after a couple years, but by then, her curiosity might have waned.

"What else have you learned about yourself Bakura? Your past I mean," she asked. To make it sound less suspicious – more to her than to him – she added, "Is there anything significant enough to spark something?"

The boy sat thinking for a while, tugging at his hair. "Not really. I feel like I should feel something when Paru tells me these stories, but… they're just that. Stories. Like it's not even really me he's talking about."

She patted the area next to her. "What kind of stories has he told you?"

"You mean you don't know?"

Hasina averted her eyes. "I know less about you than you do."

"There's isn't much. I came here when I was fourteen. That's when I left my village. Merit said that the way they treated me there was the equivalent of driving me out… so I guess that's why I left. Then there was a girl who belonged to the previous king of thieves." Here Bakura stopped and fiddled with the cord around his neck. "I think… I loved her."

"You think?"

"I killed for her."

Hasina thought back to a previous conversation between the two of them.

_"So how did you become the king of thieves then?"_  
"_Well, I kind of… killed him."_

Killed him for her?

"She gave me this coin," Bakura was saying, pointing to the object on the edge of his cord. "But I don't know if I should wear it. I mean, I don't remember her or anything, so it feels wrong to wear it." He started to pull it over his head but Hasina stopped his hands.

"Don't. You might not remember her but she was obviously important. And besides, if you suddenly get your memories back, you might be annoyed at yourself for taking it off."

The girl stood up and stretched. "I should get going." She glanced out the window to see the sky tainted a light red.

"Will you be back tomorrow Hasina?"

Hasina faced the white haired boy again, startled. His voice was high pitched all of a sudden, his question sounding almost like begging. His ruby eyes were wide as they watched her, hopeful. Her face melted into a smile and, without hesitation, she bent down to kiss his cheek.

"Of course Bakura."

(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)

**A/N: ((stabs chapter)) I'm so, so very sorry for this small chapter. It's less than 2000 words and that kind of pisses me off, but, seriously, my fingers stopped typing after that last quotation mark. Really, they refused to write any more. I mean, they were nice enough to write this part but before the break… nothing. So I'll make next chapter twice as long to make up for it. Thank you for reading and please don't kill me!**  
**(Also, I'm sorry if there's some mistakes. I got annoyed by having to fix this up in document manager that I didn't bother going over it again for errors.)**


	16. The Sixteenth

Author's Note: I'm back for another round baby! Just as a warning, some parts of this chapter will sound rushed, as if I didn't care about it. Other parts are going to sound as if I put lots of time and thought into it. That is because I didn't care and did care about each part, respectively. Just saying. Enjoy!  
Also, I'm trying a different format. Please tell me if you prefer this one or the format of the previous chapters. (That is, do you like the space between each line? I'm getting kind of tired of having to doctor up the document in the doc manager. It's killing me slowly.)

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Thief Bakura (Noooooo!) However, all original characters are mine! I feel better when I can say I own something.

The Sixteenth

Ata pulled the light fabric of her clothing over her palm again. This dress, cream with dark blue trim, was to be her wedding gown. It accentuated her curves, clinging to each rise and dip between her body parts, but it did so elegantly. She did not look like one of the whores in the harem. She wasn't a harem woman. She was the sister and, soon to be, wife of the pharaoh. She was respectable, strong willed, persuasive. Had she been the only child of her parents, she was positive she could have swayed her father's actions to make _her_ his heir, not one of his nephews. Ata wasn't an only child though. If only she had been born a man. Then it would have been her on the throne, not her weak, pathetic brother.

The princess glared at her reflection as the thought crossed her mind for the umpteenth time. Ata had convinced herself and a select few around her that she would have made a much better pharaoh then Atem.

Two villages had been at war with each other for months now and the boy had done little about it.

"They would have stopped fighting a long time ago if this were my kingdom," she said out loud.

And if she had been pharaoh, she would never have married any one like Hasina. She growled as an image of her cousin came to her mind: the vibrant blue eyes, the flowing black hair, the peaceful look when she greeted them and the distant look when she figured out she was being replaced. It was like the young queen didn't even care.

Screaming, Ata flipped over a table, sending bottles of oil, flowers and jewelry flying. She upturned her washing pot, splattering the walls with hot water. She tore down the tapestries, pulling the rods that were holding them up along with. "SHE'S NOT THE QUEEN! SHE'S NOT A QUEEN!" the princess yelled as the rods clattered to the floor. A servant rushed in frantically.

"My lady, what's wrong? What's happened?"

Ata turned sharply on the young girl, breathing heavily. "You will call me Your Majesty and nothing else. I am the pharaoh's sister. I deserve that title too. And I'll have it soon anyway. You better start getting used to it. I will be your new queen. Do you hear me?"

The poor servant cowered while Ata stood over her, putting all her anger into two blue orbs, which bore into the small girl like daggers. They remained in this position a while longer. Then Ata stepped away.

"Get me my mother," she snapped. "And clean this up."

The girl bowed quickly and scampered out.

Ata stepped around the fallen pots and cloths, and rested herself on the windowsill, staring out into the wide expanse that was Egypt.

_It's all going to be okay,_ she thought. _I'll marry my brother and rule through him. All this will be mine soon. Soon._

* * *

Hasina walked beside her servant as they traversed the inner circle of the courtyard.

"She's the complete opposite of you Hasina," Schent was saying, though it sounded more like a whine. Hasina hid her smile behind her hand, for the sake of the other woman's dignity.

"She thinks she's so much better than those around her and it's infuriating."

"Well, in her defense, Ata is a princess by birth."

Schent scoffed. "The way she acts, one would think she was a queen by birth. She's just so disrespectful and rude and… and… she doesn't trust me! She demanded that I stay outside her rooms while she washed because she didn't want me to be so near her valuables when no one else was around. I've never stolen a thing in my life."

Hasina gave her a sympathetic look. Then she ducked her head and blushed as she thought of the rings on her fingers.

"At least she is decent to the priests."

The queen looked up. "Is she? That's good. I suppose she doesn't want to offend those who speak to the gods."

"It has little to do with that. I think she just wants to be on their good side. She intends to rule through her brother, I can see it in her eyes. That girl is a power hungry, scheming-."

"Schent! You can't speak like that about her!"

"But it's true Hasina. Did you know she's older than His Majesty? If she'd just been born a boy, she would have been the next pharaoh and I'm sure she's jealous of him for that. But this is the perfect opportunity for her. She'll have as much power as her brother to do whatever she wants."

Hasina glared at her servant. "I won't have you talk like this. Whatever her plans might be, it won't do you any good to be charge with treason."

Schent started to say something in return but was stopped short by a flow of maids passing by them. Schent stopped them by asking,

"Where are you taking those pails?"

The lead girl answered, "We're taking them to Her Majesty, the princess's rooms. She's had a… fit and some things have broken. We're on our way to clean it up."

"A fit? About what?"

"We don't know ma'am. Please, if we don't hurry, she will yell at us."

The queen shooed them off. They curtsied again and rushed to their destination, leaving the other two to continue their walk.

"I wonder if her clothes aren't colorful enough. Maybe her jewels don't sparkle the right way."

"Schent!" Hasina admonished her with a glare. "What is wrong with you today? I've never seen you act like this. Why do you dislike Ata so much?"

"Why don't you? She's here to replace you Hasina! And when she does, I will have to be her servant and that idea does not bode well with me."

"My cousin is not going to replace me. She's merely a second wife, succeeding where I failed. As soon as she bears him a son, she will have to step back and everything will return to normal." She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "And if she does replace me, I'll run away and you are more than free to join me."

"I suppose so."

"Come on, cheer up. Let's spend a day at one of the villages. I can buy you things; that ought to make you feel better."

Schent pretended to look offended. "Do you think I'm so shallow?"

Hasina tugged on the woman's earrings. "My, what a precious looking stone you have in these jewels. I've never seen such beautiful things on a servant. These look vaguely familiar. Didn't I give them to you to make sure you didn't tell my mother-in-law that I snuck into the gardens at night?"

Looking abashed, Schent complied with her mistress's wish. "I suppose a little visit wouldn't hurt anyone."

"That's better."

* * *

Ata watched as two horses raced across the desert sand with six, slower riders following. She turned away from the window in disgust.

"Hasina is the least respectable queen in history."

"Leave her alone Ata. She's just a child."

"Child or not, she has a responsibility as a sovereign of this country. Did you race horses with your servant when you were on the throne Mother?"

"No, but mind you, I came to the throne at a much later age than she did."

'She has no interest in the affairs of the throne," the princess continued, pretending not to hear her. "She knows nothing about politics, economics, nothing! Aside from that, it seems as if she doesn't worry about the household either. When will I be marrying Atem Mother? It's about time someone took over."

"You're not here to replace Hasina." Menhit gave her daughter a side-glance. "You're merely providing a son for them, that's it. You are not taking her position."

Ata frowned. "What do you mean? I thought that's what this whole arrangement was. You said Hasina was failing her job as queen and you wanted me to marry Atem so I could take her place!"

"You said that. _I _never even thought that."

The girl gave her mother a glare. "You allowed me to believe that?"

"It's no use getting angry at me about it. You could talk to your brother about it. He's sensible enough to listen to your opinions. Perhaps he'll take your thoughts into consideration."

Ata sat on her bed, arms crossed. "I'll see to it that he does."

* * *

Hasina looked up for the fourth time. She could still see her cousin's outline in the window, surrounded by the candlelight in the room. She prayed that the thieves would see the figure in the window before streaming out into the open expanse of the Egyptian desert. If Ata saw them, it would be over in a heartbeat. She would inform Pharaoh, he would investigate, and the thieves would be locked in the cells in the dungeon. Giving herself a little shake, Hasina said out loud,

"As if Bakura would allow himself to be caught."

"If I did, I'd lose all the respect I've worked so hard to gain."

The girl squeaked and turned around to face the broad shouldered man.

"B-Bakura! How did you-?"

"There are multiple sides to your castle, my queen."

"But you said you were going to meet me here. You… usually come straight down. You'd be going out of your way to come around the other side."

"We did what we had too, considering the situation. Ameen, may Ra bless him. He saw the woman in the window long before any of us did. He warned us that she would see us if we went down that way. He has the eyes of a hawk."

Hasina giggled when he praised Ameen. She tried to imagine the old Bakura blessing the boy.

"Anyway," the thief continued. "We have a tomb to rob, don't we?" He extended his hand and Hasina took it happily. He led her back to his horse and helped her up, jumping up when she was settled in. Bakura nodded to his right hand man saying,

"Let's go."

The company of thieves (plus one) set off from the palace to a tomb in the distance with the full Egyptian moon rising higher in the sky behind them. Hasina pressed against the body behind her. _It's been a while since I was here._

The ride was short. By the time they'd reached the tomb, the moon had yet to reach the peak of its journey. Each thief dismounted from his steed and immediately set to work on revealing the entrance. Bakura helped the girl off more slowly, making sure her fall to the ground was graceful. When she stood in front of him, her head barely reached his shoulder. He smirked down at her.

"I hope you haven't forgotten your skills my queen. I know you've been out of practice."

_The nerve of this boy! _"Of course I haven't forgotten. It's like riding a horse; once you've learned, you can't forget. Don't look down on me thief."

"I can't exactly look up to you."

"It'd be good if you did every once in a while though."

Bakura grabbed her waist and lifted her above his head, raising his eyes to meet hers. "Better?"

Hasina stared into the ruby orbs, which were near to her face. She was aware, in fact, of how close Bakura was to her in general. Not just his eyes. His lips, his chest, his whole body. He held her tightly, closing any gap with every breath they shared.

He placed her back on the ground when someone shouted, "It's open!"

"Are you ready my queen?" he asked, looking down once more.

She grabbed his hand, twisting her fingers with his, and grinned. "As always!"

Bakura pulled her to the mouth of the dark, yawning entryway. He nodded to three men next to him to enter first with their torches. He followed them closely, taking care to step near where their feet made imprints in the sand and dirt.

For Hasina, whose eyes hadn't properly adjusted yet, it was near impossible to see two feet ahead. She could just barely make out the three licks of flame in front of her. Despite not being able to pierce the dark, or perhaps because of that, her hearing was impeccable, so when she heard a slight _click_ and a _whoosh_, she stopped dead. In doing so, Bakura was pulled back. The dying screams of a man are enough to make anyone hesitate and, in two seconds, the whole company halted.

The man directly to Bakura's right was now pinned to the wall, a long spear protruding from his chest. The thief king looked from the dead man to Hasina and back again.

"What the hell was that?"

"He stepped on a trigger," she said, still dazed at the near miss. That could have been her if she hadn't stopped.

Paru sidled up next to them. "Seems like the dear queen has the best ear. Did you really hear that, or was that a lucky guess?"

She gave a glare in the direction of his voice. "Yes I heard that. Don't step on it again."

Bakura bent down to face her. "Can you see anything Hasina?"

"No!" She whined. "I can't see anything. It's frustrating."

"Maybe that's better. Your ears seem to work better that way. But we're about to go through a trip wire hall. If you can't see, it might be better if I carry you… can I?"

She nodded once and immediately Bakura lifted her up, motioning to the others to keep moving. Once more, the shuffle of feet filled the empty air as they stepped lightly, following in each others footsteps. A light _thwang_ hit Hasina's ears as one man's foot flicked a wire. She tugged on Bakura's robe.

"Something's coming."

The king looked around, not hearing anything. Then,

"From the ceiling!" someone shouted. Bakura hit the wall with a dangerous crunch, his men mimicking his example. Hasina heard multiple things falling, crashing into the ground, and could feel sharp shards hitting her feet.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Rocks," came Bakura's gruff voice. "Rocks are falling from the ceiling." He shifted his head to look down. "You're useful. We're keeping you from now on."

When the barrage had finished, they continued on, jumping aside when the girl cried out, or halting when she said so. Before long, they reached an open space. The men fumbled around for a few heartbeats. Suddenly, a brilliant light shone in the darkness and Hasina could see again. She watched as they lit each torch on the wall and, soon, it was as if the sun was sitting above them.

Bakura placed her on the floor again. "You look happy to be doing this again."

"You know it. And it's still as fun as I remember. This part of it at least."

The thief bent down to pick up a heavy square necklace from its pedestal. "What do you think of this?"

Hasina made a face. Bakura laughed and put it back. "Alright, not that. Um… this." He grabbed a chain that looked more delicate and put it against her face. "I like that." He clasped it around her neck before she could respond. It rested between her collarbones. He dragged a finger from the jewel to the top of her dress and Hasina shivered under the touch. Smiling, she looked him in eye.

_I like this new Bakura…_

* * *

Unable to sleep, the princess sat in the gardens, triumphant. She had spoken to her brother, surrounded by the priests, and won him over. She was glad that the priests at least had some sense between them. Now, not only was she to be the wife of the god on earth, she would have some real power as well.

"Egypt's going to have a new queen," Ata said to herself, happily. Not only that; Egypt was going to have a whole new reign. No more of this wishy-washy rule of her brother's.

The first thing on her agenda was to intervene in the warring villages. They were going to cease their fighting and she would figure out a way for them to settle their problems. Otherwise, she would have consequences for them. She couldn't have one fight hinder the integrity of her kingdom. Second on the list was the arrangement of the household. There was something Ata didn't like about it. The servants had too much freedom. They spoke too freely to each other and were too responsive with their superiors. The one she had in mind specifically was the servant named Schent, Hasina's personal maid. Those two were far friendlier than a maid and her mistress should be. And about Hasina. The girl would have to be moved somewhere else. Ata would not have her cousin in her way. Perhaps she would be placed in a mini-palace near one of the villages – the girl seemed to like villages a lot anyway, so it would be convenient. She would be out of the way, plus she wouldn't have anything to be annoyed about.

In her planning, Ata almost missed the split second of movement to her left. Almost. She looked up sharply to see her cousin sneaking around a bush.

"Hasina!"

The young girl jumped in shock. _What's she doing here?_ Hasina tried to think of what to do. _She's not going to buy my story. Schent's one thing, Ata's something completely different._ She stood up and faced her cousin, putting on a sheepish look.

"Ata! What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here? I usually get up early and take a walk around. I've never met anyone doing this before though. Eheh." Hasina grinned widely.

Her behavior seemed suspicious enough, but Ata was feeling cheery tonight, her victory from earlier playing no small part.

"I couldn't sleep tonight. I'm excited about my wedding."

"Oh yeah! When is that supposed to be?"

"It's going to take place within the month."

"That's good, that's good." Hasina nodded with her words. "The nighttime is when it gets really fun. I hope you enjoy it! I'm going to return to my room now. I shall see you later."

Ata watched as she walked off and blended into the shadows of the early morning.

"Enjoy your rooms while you can Hasina," she said quietly. "You won't have them for much longer." The princess started giggling and had to stuff the sleeve of her dress in her mouth to stop from making too much noise.

(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)

A/N: End of the scene between Bakura and Hasina in the tomb – WTF? I'm not entirely sure where that came from and I'm not entirely sure I like it. The scene between Ata and Hasina was a bit off too. Tell me what you think. In fact, tell me what you think of everything! I really tried my best!  
(Also, why was Hasina unable to see in the tomb? I honestly have no idea. It just kind of… it flowed. So there.)  
Thank you ever so much RedShadowThief for your lovely review! And it was lovely! I loved it!


	17. The Seventeenth

**Author's Note: I am actually going somewhere with this. I promise.**  
**(Also, as a note, I think I may have messed up the time line a bit. I spent so long trying to make sure I had it right but I might have done it wrong. Also, let us assume that Merit was pregnant for at least a month before telling Hasina or Paru. That should put her around… 3 months pregnant. Give or take. Tell me if I calculated wrong.)**  
**I just realized that I make it seem as if Bakura owns a tavern. I'm not sure why… I kind of figured he and his thieves just picked that particular tavern to live at… I don't think they own it. O.o**

**Thank you SO much to RedShadowThief for your excellent review!**

**Disclaimer: I have no legal rights to Bakura, Atem or Egypt. I'm really working on it though, so cross your fingers for me!**

* * *

The Seventeenth  
In one day, there were two celebrations. There were probably more than two, but it's only these two that are really significant at this moment.

The first was the wedding of Atem to his second wife. The people of Egypt, more under the rule that nobody challenges the pharaoh's decision, were happy for the new couple and celebrated outside the palace walls. Ata sat on the throne next to her brother, smiling. For the first time in probably a long time, it was genuine smile.

_Finally, things are going my way. It's about time._

Her cheerful mood left her feeling generous and she had decided to postpone her cousin's removal from the palace for a few days.

_Might as well show her just how much she's losing. _

After the inhabitants of the daylight hours went to sleep, the ones that roamed the night appeared. One tavern in particular had all the lights lit.

"Tonight is one with joyous news. Do you know why?"

"Because the pharaoh just got married?"

Hasina scoffed. "Forget Pharaoh. No, tonight we are celebrating the joining of two of our friends. And it's about time. After five months, I'm happy to present Paru and Merit, the newest married couple in this village."

She lifted her glass to the pair behind her. Around the room, each man and woman followed her example, yelling and shouting across the room.

"Finally!"

"Congrats you two!"

"Yay!"**

The queen jumped off the counter and twisted herself around to face her friends. "Officially married now. Though you probably could have been considered married before. You were living here anyway."

Merit laughed behind her hand. "I suppose we were, but I like being able to say that I'm married to him." She grabbed her husband's hand.

As soon as she touched his hand, Paru said, "I'm going to take myself and my new wife away now. I'll see you all in the morning."

From his left, Ameen said, "But she's kind of pregnant. You can't do much."

"Oh please. There's more than one way to please a woman. You obviously haven't learned that yet."

With that, Paru carried his giggling bride away.

Hasina glanced to her side at Bakura who was unusually quiet. She closed the gap between them, poking him in the shoulder.

"Hey you."

He looked up and smiled. "Hey."

She reached her arms around him and started to rub his shoulders. "Why're you so quiet?"

"Just thinking."

"What about?"

"If I would ever get married."

The girl placed her mouth right next to his ear, breathing softly on the side of his face. "Would you?"

Bakura finished his drink (his seventh) with a satisfied sigh and swung her onto his lap. "I would, but I can't."

"And why's that, dear thief?"

"Because the one I want is otherwise occupied."

"Is that so?" Hasina lifted an eyebrow.

"I guess I shouldn't say occupied. She's… unavailable to me."

"Well you're a fine thief, if you don't mind me saying. Can't you just steal this girl away?"

"I think I have already, actually."

Hasina pushed a few strands of white hair off his face. She continued to stroke his hair, slowly, gently. Bakura's lips curled into a pleased smirk. She wiggled under his arms when he held her tighter but didn't try to escape. She could feel his crimson gaze boring into her; her eyes, her body, her soul. The way she fit in his arms are perfect. There wasn't anything wrong with this. When their faces touched, however, she pulled back half an inch.

Her eyes narrowed playfully as she stated, "You're drunk."

"So are you," he retorted.

"Not nearly as much as you."

"Even in my drunken state, I can tell when something is unavailable to me. You're like the pharaoh's throne. Something I can't take in one night."

She smiled and shook her head at him. "Bastard."

Bakura leaned his head against her. Under the influence of the alcohol and her steady fingers through his hair, he was soon asleep.

Hasina rested her cheek on the top of his head, his hair acting like a pillow. (It was pillow like anyway). As she sat in the position, the smile that graced her features began to fade.

* * *

Gaping at her cousins, Hasina asked, "What?"

This startled Ata. She wasn't accustomed to having to repeat herself. "I said that you are going to be sent to live in one of the smaller palaces around here. It will do you good, having a household you actually need to take care of."

Hasina stared at the pharaoh. "Why?"

He held her gaze for a while before looking away. "I thought that, since you don't like dealing with the politics of the throne and everything, I'd send you someplace where you didn't have to worry about it."

"Really? It just occurred to you to do this now? Conveniently after getting married to a woman who would rather me be as far away as possible."

Atem's eyes flashed. "What are you implying?"

In response, she raised an eyebrow at him. Ata clicked her tongue in annoyance. They were being so childish.

"Your servant has been packing your things. You'll be leaving tonight for the palace in the east. I suggest you say your goodbyes now while you have the time because you won't be returning here for a while." The new queen turned her head to the side, signifying the end of the conversation. Hasina curtsied stiffly to them and left the room in silence, aware that the priests and priestesses no longer bowed low to her. Only when she had gone halfway down the hallway did she pause. She ran her fingers down the cold stone beside her. If she took Ata's words seriously, this could be the last time she walked down this hall for a while. She walked forward a few steps and reached the corridor to her chambers. The girl smiled as she remembered the many times she tiptoed this path to visit Bakura.

_No more late night thieving for me. _The thieves! Ata said the palace she was being sent to would be in the east. That meant she was closer to the thieves. _It can't get more perfect than this!_

Hasina entered her chambers and the grin on her face promptly fell away. Schent stood in the middle of the room, a pile of clothing on her left and boxes of jewelry on the other side. She looked up as the queen walked in with such a desolate look in her eyes. Hasina had never seen the woman cry before, but she looked on the verge of tears now.

"I would return to my family, but _Her Majesty_ refused to let me go."

Hasina rushed to her friend's side, hugging her tightly. "Why?"

"Because she's a bitch."

"Schent!"

"Oh don't pretend you still like her."

The girl shifted her weight around. "I don't _love _her, but I… I don't… I guess she can be kind of bitchy, but, I mean, I wouldn't say it out loud. She might have an ability to hear you… when you say bad stuff about her. Or think it. Anyway, look on the bright side. I don't think any of the other servants like her, so you can talk behind her back in the kitchens. You can be certain she never goes down there."

Schent gave a half smile. "How can you be happy like that?"

"I can't do anything about it, so I might as well take what I can get from it." _Plus I'll practically be living on Bakura's doorstep._

"I suppose so. Well, we should get you ready to go." The servant bent to pick up the boxes but Hasina tugged at her arm and pulled her into another long hug.

"I'll miss you Schent. I promise I'll think about you every day."

Schent smiled and returned the gesture. "I'll miss you too Hasina. But enough of this. I think you'll be yelled at if you're down by the gates soon."

She nodded in agreement, picking up one stack of boxes while Schent piled the clothing onto the second stack. On their way to the gates, they bumped into a group of maids who offered to take the parcels for them.

"His Majesty and Her Majesty wish to see you before you leave… my lady." The maid dropped into a low curtsy. Schent and Hasina exchanged a glance over her head.

"Thank you," Hasina said. "We'll go there right now."

The girls made their way to the throne room, where it seemed half the palace had gathered. They weaved their way between the crowd, keeping to the outer edge, before stopping in front of Atem and Ata. A couple of the priests bowed to Hasina, eliciting a furious glare from the new queen. They quickly stood up, keeping their heads bowed. The silent exchange did not go unnoticed.

"You wished to see me before I left, Your Majesty?" asked Hasina. She made sure to look only at Atem and smirked lightly when she saw Ata clench her fist. _So she does have some self-control. _

"I just wanted to say goodbye and wish you a safe trip. There are already servants at the palace and they are expecting your arrival by nightfall."

"Thank you Your Majesty."

Then Atem stood. He climbed down from the dais he sat on to stand in front of her. He pulled Hasina up and looked her straight in the eye for a split second before kissing her softly on the lips. "I pray the gods bless you."

The girl lowered her head. _Gods bless _you_, Brother,_ Hasina thought as she caught a glimpse of Ata's livid face.

She gazed around the throne room one last time before calling Schent to her side. They started to turn around but Ata called them back.

"Schent, you will stay here."

The servant looked ready to argue but Hasina placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright."

They hugged one last time before separating ways.

Hasina left the palace and the pharaoh behind her. A new chapter of her life, living with her own household, was about to start.

* * *

The household of the palace in the east was gathered, tightly, in the entrance hall, waiting for the arrival of the queen. Or, rather, the lady. Her Majesty Ata had made it quite clear that this girl was no longer the queen of the land. She was now just one of the pharaoh's wives. While the majority of the people preferred the young girl over the princess born, they all knew about Ata's vicious temper and were not keen to feel its bite.

The senior servants, the ones who had been through many of the other set-aside-wives, were surprised at her attitude when she finally did arrive. The girl stepped through the doors, looking for all the world like a child whose birthday had come early. Usually, a woman who had been sent away from the palace – the pharaoh – was heartbroken, desolate and crying. Hasina was the complete opposite. She was grinning like mad, inspecting each area of the entrance hall with avid interest. So far, she approved. Finally, she stood in front of the household, glancing them over once. Most of them she'd seen before but there were a few new faces. She made a small noise to herself before standing on the dais at the front of the hall.

"Here's what's going to happen," Hasina stated, staring at each person for a second. "You're all here to take care of me, but I don't need to be taken care of. In fact, I'd prefer it if you didn't pay too much attention to me. Consider this a vacation from your taxing duties back in Atem's palace." She smiled warmly. In front of her, two girls returned the look.

"Just so you know, I like to be alone. I don't know how many of you are aware, but I've taken to night time walks as well, so, if I'm not in my rooms if you need me, no need to sound the alarms. I have no specific food requirements, save that it's delicious. I really hope this arrangement will work out!" She waved her hands as a way of dismissing them. Then, as they started to shuffle out, she shouted out, "Oh! One more thing."

The servants looked back expectantly and were surprised to see a dark look on her face.

"Those of you who came here on Ata's request, I require you to stay behind please. I wish to speak to you."

Five guards and three servants, one man and two women, pulled away from the crowd at the door to stand in front of her. Hasina lowered herself to the ground. She was at least a head shorter than the shortest of the guards and level with both women.

"Why did Ata send you here?" The girl was fairly sure already, but she wanted to hear what exactly they'd been told. "And please tell me the truth."

"Her Majesty said that I needed a new station because working the walls at the other palace was getting old," one guard volunteered. His armed companions nodded in agreement. The manservant shifted uncomfortably before nodding once as well.

Staring both women in the eye – since they were the same height, it wasn't difficult – Hasina raised an eyebrow. "And you?"

They exchanged a glance and shared a slight nod that, they thought, went unnoticed. The older of the two said,

"Her Majesty simply wanted us to watch over you and make sure nothing bad happened. She also wanted us to act as liaisons between you and Her Grace and His Majesty."

"Uh huh. And I suppose no amount of jewels or gold could persuade you not to report to her?"

"I'm sorry my lady; we only take orders from the queen."

Although her face remained impassive, inside, Hasina twitched at the comment. On the outside, she blinked.

"I see. It was worth a try. You're dismissed then." She waved them away before turning to face the fortress that was to be her new home. She heaved a sigh. Now she would have to learn all new passageways to visit the thieves. How tedious. On the other hand, she shouldn't have to worry too much about the servants getting in the way of her travels.

Suddenly she felt a presence by her side. Hasina glanced out of the corner of her eye to see that the man had stayed behind. She looked at him directly.

"What is it?" she asked, not unkindly.

To her surprise, he bowed to her. "Forgive me for lying Your Majesty."

Hasina forced her lips together to keep herself from gaping. "I-I thought I wasn't supposed to be called that anymore."

He took her arm in his own and started walking. "Technically, you're not. However, I think you are a much better queen than _her_, so I'd like to still refer to you as one, if that doesn't bother you."

She shook her head.

"Thank you. What I really wanted to apologize for lying earlier. I wasn't sent here just for a change of position."

"I'd figured that much already."

"I'm here for the same reason as those women," he continued as if she hadn't said anything. "My job, to be blunt, is to spy on you and report you to her if anything suspicious happens."

"My, that is blunt."

"I don't want to do it Your Majesty. I can't think of anything that would make me want too. You're a child, for the love of the gods. Forgive me for saying so."

"No, it's true."

"You're an innocent child. There's no reason for her to be suspicious and I would feel wrong spying on you."

For the fifteenth time that day, Hasina thought of her nightly visits but, for once, she wasn't thinking about it in joy. In fact, she almost felt guilty. Innocent? The gods would walk the earth before that was ever true.

"Thank you for telling me this…" she gave him a questioning look.

"My name is Hati-Nofre, Majesty."

Hasina smiled. "Is that why you can't bring yourself to follow my cousin's orders?"

Hati-Nofre ducked his head. "I suppose you could say that my lady."

She gave his hand a squeeze. "Please, call me Hasina. Or, if you can't do that, just call me Majesty, like you did before. It's much less of a mouthful."

He bowed to her. "Indeed."

"Why don't you go rest now. It's getting to be late." Hasina glanced up at the sky above them, where stars were starting to prick the smooth cover of darkness.

"You as well Majesty."

* * *

"Well that's oddly convenient."

"Isn't it? I think I may have softened her up a bit."

Merit raised a doubtful eyebrow. "Somehow, I don't think being nice to you was her aim."

"Perhaps not, but she helped me anyway. Now I can stay here longer without having to worry about being missed."

"What's this I hear about not being missed? Is my queen finally here to stay?"

Hasina felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and a slight tug backwards. She flipped around and tapped her captor on the nose.

"Not to stay."

"You could stay."

"And what would I tell Pharaoh, hmm? Should I send a message to him? 'I've gone to live with the king of thieves, hope you have a nice day'?"

Bakura shrugged. "I don't see anything wrong with that."

"I do. And I'm sure he will too."

"Well damn."

The girl smiled winningly. "You could always come to live at the palace with me."

Bakura wrinkled his nose in response. Beside him, Ameen laughed.

"I think not," he said. "Bakura wouldn't know what to do in the palace. With all that gold and those jewels – he'd go mad trying to steal them all. And then he'd get caught and locked up."

The thief king sniffed haughtily. "I never get caught. I'd have the rings off Atem's fingers and in my pocket before he even noticed I was in the room."

"No, he would definitely notice you. You're hard to miss, what with that white mat you call hair."

Bakura lunged himself at the boy. "You insolent little brat. Get back here!" He growled playfully as he chased Ameen around the tavern. The latter turned around every so often to cry,

"Oh thief king! Thief king, can't you catch me? I bet you can't! I'm too fast for yo—ah!" he yelped as Bakura finally tackled him to the ground.

"Too fast for me huh? I don't think so. Now you get your punishment."

The king of thieves sat on his subject's stomach, staring down. "What do you say?"

"Get off me you big lump!"

Bakura called over two other men. They promptly sat down on Ameen.

"What do you say?" the king repeated.

"Get off, get off!"

Hasina giggled as she watched more and more of the thieves pile onto the boy. His cries were entirely muffled now; she couldn't hear what he was saying anymore. She twirled around to her companion again.

"How much have they been drinking?"

Merit shrugged. "Five while I was looking and I wasn't here for a little bit. I would imagine they are going to regret this in the morning. Although, come to think of it, Bakura doesn't seem to be affected, no matter how much he drinks. I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing."

After another three thieves joined the pile, Ameen cried something that, though too quiet for those at the counter, was audible to the men siting on him.

"I didn't mean to insult your hair Bakura! Forgive me, please!"

The king smiled happily. "Much better." He motioned for his men to get off Ameen. When the boy was visible again, he took his hand. "And now you've learned a valuable lesson." He went to ruffle the boy's hair, but he ducked out from underneath his hand.

"Yeah, yeah. I still think Pharaoh would notice you."

Bakura made his way back to the bar, asking for another drink. Merit gave him a do-you-really-think-you-should look, to which he returned with an of-course-I'm-sure-it's-fine look. His sister rolled her eyes but laughed and went to make his drink. While she did that, he turned to face Hasina. He stared at her for a little bit, not moving at all. Then,

"You look very beautiful tonight."

Hasina blushed and lowered her eyes. "Thank you."

The thief raised his voice, addressing the entire tavern. "I say we propose a toast to our queen." All around the room, glasses were lifted up and Hasina felt herself get giddy at the thought that they were lifting them to her. She accepted a mug from Merit and downed it with the rest of them.

Three drinks and five hours later, Bakura was leaning against the queen as she dragged him upstairs.

"It's time for you to go to sleep."

"Do I have to Hasina?" he whined.

"I'm surprised you haven't fallen over already, given how much you've had to drink."

"I haven't had that much."

She laughed. "Three since I've been here and Merit said she saw you have another five before. Ra knows how much you had while she wasn't looking."

Bakura looked affronted. "So? You think I can't handle my alcohol?"

"Obviously you can."

By this time, they had reached the room, so Hasina ended the conversation and concentrated on getting the man into the room and onto the bed. This was a much harder task than expected because, as he "wasn't sleepy," Bakura tried to resist her efforts as much as possible, going even as far as to grab the frame of the doorway. Finally, he agreed to get in bed when she said that she would lay with him for a bit.

"You're a child Bakura."

"But I'm older than you."

Hasina stretched on the divan, resting her elbow on the pillow, her head on her hand, and watched the figure next to her. "You've come a long way Bakura."

He nodded in agreement.

"I mean it. You're almost like your old self again." She paused. "I guess you don't have your memories back?"

He shook his head this time. "It's okay. I know as much as I want to right now."

The girl raised a questioning eyebrow, so he clarified.

"I know that I have an amazing sister and two wonderful friends. That is, Paru and Ameen. I know I'm the king of thieves and all those men out there," he waved his hand at the door, "respect me. And, above all, I know that you…" he stopped, as if trying to figure out the best way to go on. "I know that you are the most beautiful woman I've seen. Of all the girls here in this village, and the girls in the next village, and the one after that, you surpass them all. And not just in looks. Your eyes are more gorgeous than all of theirs combined, but you're intelligent and you have skill in a number of things and I… I love you."

Hasina stared blankly, his words not fully registering. Even before they did, she found herself immobilized, his lips on hers, her hair in his hand, her body pressed against his, and she melted into his arms.

Bakura applied a light pressure to her lips, almost hesitant. He didn't know how she would react. When the girl tensed, he almost pulled away, but then she relaxed and he allowed himself to crush into her even more. His tongue grazed her lips. One hand stroked her head while the other ran up and down her side and, when it went just a little lower than her back, she moaned. Their starkly contrasting hair mingled on the bed, creating a pretty pattern on the pillow.

While Bakura worked his way up and down her body, Hasina slipped the red cloak off his shoulders. She pulled away for a brief second to see it pooled around his body, covering the area below his chest. With a smirk, she crashed into him again, placing her hands on his chest and shoving him into the bed. This time, when his tongue touched her lips, she opened up, allowing him to enter. They played briefly for dominance before she let him take over. Bakura rolled her over so that now he was the one on top. While managing to stay dominant in the mouth, he snuck a hand down to her legs, dragging his fingers up, steadily, before slipping under her dress. As his hand rose over her thighs, her stomach, her chest, the fabric came with him and, with just a fraction of a second of a break in their kiss, it was off. He supported himself on one hand while using the other to grab her breast, squeezing lightly at first then with more force the second time. Hasina wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

His fingers were traveling down her side when the girl suddenly pushed him off and jumped up. She hastily threw her dress back on and, without saving time for a farewell, she raced out of the room. Bakura rolled onto his back, irritated, more at himself than anything.

_Too fast_, he thought. _Damn. _

(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)

**A/N: **Yay? Did I really have someone say that? That is so lame. Assume that the man was piss drunk beyond repair and had the worst hangover the next morning.**

**Manservant sounds kind of dirty… I couldn't think of what else to call him!**  
**Hati-Nofre means good heart. So now that little snippet of dialogue makes sense.**


	18. The Eighteenth

**Author's Note: Finally! That's what you said when you read the last chapter, wasn't it? It's okay, you can admit it. I said it too actually, except I had to stop the epic kissing short! My finally went something like this: "Finally! …Fuck, now I have to wait five more chapters for them to have sexytime." And now that you've read that, you're thinking the same thing. Mwaha. Anyway, I'm finally onto the part of the story that I really wanted to write, so hopefully this chapter will be as fantastic as I envisioned!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. And you know what? Even if I did, I would probably still write this. Just saying.**

The Eighteenth  
The thief king had prepared himself for at least two weeks without Hasina but, much to his surprise, she returned the next night. She returned the following night and the night after that as well. In fact, the girl kept coming back every evening, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. She smiled just as prettily, laughed with as much gusto and kissed him on the cheek just as she did before. However, a week into this everything-is-normal, Bakura began to notice something different.

Hasina had taken to avoiding him. Well, not avoiding him. She certainly continued to entertain him with her company and perk him up, but she only was around him when he came to get her. She had been entering the tavern and going to the side of the room opposite the counter and he had to mosey his way over there to bring her back to her usual place next to him. Even on the couple of tomb raids that they did, Hasina mingled more with the men in the middle of the group instead of with him at the front. She was forcing him to increase the distance between him and his comfort zone to get her and he didn't like it.

Currently, the girl was leaning over Ameen's shoulder, laughing at something he had said and smiling down at him. The company pleasantly surprised the boy. He wouldn't have been grinning as much if he could see Bakura, who was glaring at his head at that moment. Behind the thief king, Paru was drying a mug, frowning. On one side of the bartender sat a man hugging his drink to his chest.

"This all seems chillingly familiar."

Bakura spared a glance at the thief. The man was slightly on the older side. Not old enough to have gray hair, but old enough to remember Kanebti. His eyes had wrinkles around them and a knowing glint inside. Catching the king's eye, the man gave a toothy grin.

"Don't you think my lord? Ameen is a strapping young feller. Much like you was back then. I just hope you don't go murdering that girl. I kinda like her meself."

Paru threw the dirty rag at him with a shut-the-fuck-up look. The thief grumbled something under his breath but took his drink and his body away from them. When he was out of hearing range, Bakura faced his friend.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that man's an idiot and should learn when and when not to talk. I'd prefer it if he never talked at all."

The white haired thief smirked. "I'm quite willing to agree with you, but that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

"About Hasina."

Paru grabbed some of the white fuzz and gave a sharp tug. "You did something to piss her off. At least… that's what I would be thinking, but she seems to be pretty alright with you."

Bakura thought of the kiss he had shared with her a few nights back.

"She's smiling at you, so she can't be that mad."

The thief twisted his head to see that Hasina was indeed smiling. Quite provocatively in fact. And when she caught him looking, it turned into a smirk. Then she returned to the conversation with Ameen, sending a devious peep over her shoulder every now and again.

Bakura growled. He downed the rest of his mug and started his way over to her. Paru clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good luck brother. I'd give you some advice on how to handle her, but my wife is fairly predictable compared to her."

The king grunted in response.

The little group in the corner had just erupted into loud laughter when Bakura reached them. Apparently, Hasina had told a very funny story because people had tears in their eyes and were shaking uncontrollably. When they saw their king, they tried to still their movements, mostly unsuccessfully.

"My queen, may I talk to you?"

The girl grinned at him. "Bakura! I was hoping you'd come over. I was just telling them about the amusing antics of my dear cousin Ata. Do you want to hear it too?"

"You should. You won't be able to keep a straight face for days."

Bakura placed a hand on Hasina's arm. "Now, my queen."

She sighed a little. "Yes, yes, alright. I'll be back!" she called out as she headed up the stairs.

In his room, the girl sighed huffily and crossed her arms. "What was that for?"

Bakura rounded on her, stopping a hair's breadth from her face and growled,

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I was enjoying a lovely drink before you interrupted me."

"That's not what I was talking about."

Hasina blinked innocently. "Well, whatever did you mean Bakura?"

"What the hell are you doing with Ameen?"

"I was just having a drink and a conversation with him. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Bullshit! You were practically in his lap."

Hasina had to bite back a grin. "I'm sorry. Are you jealous?"

The thief looked away. "No," he mumbled unconvincingly.

She placed one hand on his shoulder and snaked the other around his neck and up the back of his head, pulling him back down to her level. Her blue eyes twinkled as she said, "I never touched him, don't worry."

"I wasn't worried," he replied in the same stubborn tone. "I just didn't want you to... Uh... Waste your time with him because he's not all that interesting."

Hasina giggled. "It took you long enough to say something. I was beginning to wonder if you even cared."

Bakura froze at he took in her words. "You mean… that was just… you didn't really, uh… love him?"

"Do you really think I could do that so quickly?"

"You were pretty convincing."

"Please. After falling in love with the king of thieves, I couldn't bring myself to be interested in anyone else. They're all boring compared to you."

"Y-you love me?"

Hasina blushed as she realized that she'd said that out loud. _I wasn't supposed too. Well, I suppose it won't kill me now_. She smiled and nodded.

The girl's head hadn't even finished the downward motion of the move before Bakura pulled her in and kissed her. It was just a small kiss and he pulled away almost immediately.

"You mean that?"

His tone was almost a whine and he looked so pathetic that Hasina didn't have the heart to come back with a sarcastic comment.

"Of course I mean it Bakura."

He leaned down to kiss her again, this time being a little rougher. He picked her up and put her on the bed, practically throwing himself on top of her. She struggled a little when he pinned her arms over her head.

"You're not running away this time," the thief whispered huskily in her ear. Any response on Hasina's tongue was immediately forgotten when he sucked on her earlobe lightly and worked his way down her neck. . When he reached her shoulders, Bakura started to run a hand down her body. She tugged on the collar of his robe and, without lifting his lips, he shrugged it off with a grunt. Hasina pulled her other arm out from his now loose grip and ensnared them in his hair. Bakura stopped for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her nimble fingers running through his white mane and the gentle tugging every now and again when they got caught. Then he went back to his own movements.

"B-Bakura…" she moaned when his hand slipped under her dress. She bit back a yelp when he squeezed her leg.

Instead of continuing, the thief pulled his hands away and shifted back up. He leaned over her and stared at her for a heartbeat before kissing her forehead, cheeks and then passionately on the lips.

"I love you too," he said softly.

* * *

Ata stifled a groan as Atem pushed off her. He rolled onto his side, his back to her, and was asleep in four breaths.

_He's pathetic, _she wailed silently. _Pathetic, weak, awful, and not even good-looking._

"Why couldn't you have inherited father's image?"

"Hmm? Did you say something sister?"

"No, go back to sleep," Ata snapped irritably. When she was certain that he had returned to his dreamland, she continued her musings.

Atem was soft too. That was mother. It was as if he just took every one of her traits and made them his, having none of his own to account for. He was essentially what mother would have been, were she a boy.

Ata paused. No, that wasn't right. Mother had been a good queen in her day. It was just as she got older that she was becoming soft. Ata was still miffed about the way she had warmed up to Hasina.

The queen slipped out of bed and threw on her robe, preparing for a walk around the palace. She was surprised to see Schent sitting outside the door. The servant was on the floor and leaning against the wall, sleeping. Ata allowed herself a moment of shock before shaking her head and putting on an impassive face.

"Wake up," she said, poking the maid with her foot. Schent opened her eyes blearily, confused at first as to where she was. Then she looked up to see the queen's cold eyes staring down at her. She quickly stood and curtsied.

"Hello Your Majesty."

"What are you doing here?"

"Forgive me Your Majesty. It's a habit. I used to escort Has—your cousin back to her rooms when she came out."

Ata raised an eyebrow at the mistake Schent had almost made. The two of them were clearly too friendly if the servant felt comfortable calling her cousin by her first name. "Hasina left the rooms every night?"

"Not every night Your Majesty. Just sometimes, usually when His Majesty dismissed her."

"That's interesting. Well, walk with me. I don't want to wander alone." Ata amazed herself when she realized that what she'd said was actually true. She didn't really want to walk around by herself in the dark hallways. Not that she was scared.

Schent followed her as she started down the corridors. She stayed a respectful distance behind the woman, remembering that this queen was different than Hasina. She would probably be offended if the servant came within two feet of her.

Their journey was, for the most part, silent. The light patter of their feet hitting the stone echoed around them. The swish of their gowns made an eerie sound. Even their breath was easily distinguishable. Ata couldn't take it any more. She tried to rack her brain for some conversational topic appropriate to discuss with a servant.

"Have you heard any news from my dear cousin?"

Behind her back, Schent glowered. _I hate that tone. As if I would have heard anything from her. You don't allow any messengers from that house to go to anyone but you. Even if I had heard something, to admit that would be a death wish. You'd punish me for "secret messages." Bitch_. Aloud, she said, "Nothing Your Majesty."

"My servants there tell me that she takes a stroll in the courtyard every night."

"She did that when she lived here as well. I'm not sure when she started but I see it hasn't stopped."

Ata shot a glance over her shoulder. Schent ducked her head. "Your Majesty."

The queen smiled and continued her walk.

"Do you think anything bad could come of it?"

"Only if she stayed out too long and became ill Your Majesty, I can think of nothing bad that would result of it."

"So it's nothing to be concerned about?"

"No Your Majesty. If you don't mind me asking, why do you care what your cousin does?"

Ata snorted in a way that did not befit royalty. "It's not that I care about her. But if she gets sick, then Atem and the priests and everyone else will be worried about her and praying that "dear Hasina" doesn't die. And with all that's going on, we can't afford that. There's too much to focus on; no one can be distracted by her right now."

_Ah, I should have figured it wasn't about Hasina._ Schent let out an inaudible sigh. She secretly wished Hasina had figured out a way to send her secret messages. It would have made life much more bearable here.

Across the desert, the talked about girl was just waking up. At least, she was just opening her eyes. Hasina tried to stretch out but found her entire body pinned under a dead weight, both arms trapped above her head by one massive hand and one surprisingly scruffy face buried in her neck. She giggled a little when she heard the man give a small snore.

Pale morning light was already seeping into the room. It crawled over the floor and up the side of the bed. One beam landed directly on the man's face, causing him to grunt and bury his head even further into the dark crevice between Hasina and the pillow.

"Bakura, I have to go."

The thief only tightened his hold on her when she made this comment, so she leaned over to his ear and whispered something quietly. In just two blinks, he was on his feet; breathing hard, he was ready to fight the first enemy to walk in the door. When no one entered, he turned about, confused. Hasina was curled on the bed, wrapped in blankets. She blinked innocently at him.

"Good morning dear thief!"

Bakura loomed over her, half-heartedly glaring. The girl blushed viciously as she realized that he was absolutely, one hundred percent naked. Her face reddened even more when she thought of her own nakedness. Then she covered her head, remembering the events of the evening. She'd actually made love to Bakura… _I had sex with the king of thieves. Oh Atem would kill me._ For some reason, this thought made her laugh.

"I had sex with the king of thieves," she exclaimed out loud.

"Yes you certainly did," the said king responded, crawling on top of her. "And you really liked it, as far as I could tell."

Hasina nodded under the safety of the blanket. Bakura pulled it away so that she had to look him in the eye.

"Didn't you?" he asked.

She nodded again, a little more quickly this time with a little grin. She opened her mouth to say something but Bakura bent down to kiss her, effectively stopping any thoughts from making it out of her mind. She giggled against his lips as she felt him stiffen while sitting on her.

"You could do it any night you wanted," he said when they broke apart.

"I know."

"You could stay here and do it every night even."

"You know I can't."

"Yes you can! You don't live with Atem any more. You are free to—!"

"Bakura! I'm still his wife."

"You could be my wife."

Hasina started, not believing what she'd heard. "What?"

"You could marry me, and then you'd have to listen to what I tell you because… I'm your husband. And you spend more time with me anyway so it only makes sense."

"Bakura, it's a little more complicated than that I think."

"It's not really."

"I'd have to get a divorce with Atem," she said, fingering the pendant that was dangling in her face. "He would never allow that. Not with you. If I even mentioned your name to him, he'd have me locked away again."

"It didn't work last time though, did it?" Bakura glanced down at her fingers, noticing her playing with his necklace. A strange expression crossed his face and he yanked the cord off his neck, throwing it across the room. Hasina followed the movement in shock, her fingers still up in the air. He entwined his fingers in hers and kissed her roughly on the mouth again. When he drew away this time, he had something of a hard expression in his eyes.

"I love you Hasina," he said gruffly. "Only you. I don't love Renenet anymore. I don't even _remember_ her! Even if I did, I think it's high time I left her in the past anyway. She's dead. Gone for good. Never coming back. But I don't remember any of my feelings for her. All I know is that I've always liked you, from the first time I saw you when I opened my eyes to right now. And that's not going to change. Please, Hasina, stay with me." His voice had a slight begging edge to it. "It's… agony when you're not here during the day. I don't like only being able to see you at night. Select nights. I want to see you all day, every day."

Hasina squirmed under his body, but he pinned her down.

"Say yes my queen."

"Bakura, I can't-!"

"Please."

Her eyes said yes, but she shook her head vigorously. Bakura leaned in closer, as if the less distance there was between them, the more she would be unwilling to say no. He touched his forehead to her and almost melted into her lips again when her body slacked under him. She seemed about to agree to it when there came a shout from the bottom of the steps.

"Hasina needs to go!"

Bakura let out a soft growl but allowed the girl to get up. She slipped her dress over her head and wrapped her cloak around her body. She leaned down to kiss the king, now lying on his back. The girl pulled away almost reluctantly. When she was a hair's width from his face, she opened her eyes.

"I'll think about it," she said quietly. Bakura did nothing in response.

Turning to leave, Hasina caught sight of the thrown away necklace on the floor. She bent down to pick it up but the thief said in a stern voice, "Leave it." The girl bit her lip but stood up and left, throwing one last look at her… lover.

Merit was gathering the cups from the previous night when Hasina came down. She steadied herself on a chair and turned around to say good morning but the girl was out the door before she could open her mouth.

"Huh. That's… odd."

"What's odd?" Paru slipped his arms around her, resting his hands on her now prominent belly. He gave her a light kiss on the shoulder and smiled at her. Merit twisted her head to give him a peck on the lips.

"Hasina just left without saying anything. She never does that."

"Maybe she was embarrassed. They weren't very quiet."

"The queen of thieves, embarrassed? Oops, are we allowed to call her that yet?" She covered her mouth and peeked at the stairs, half expecting her brother to come charging at her.

Paru rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter. Everyone already regards her as the queen, right? It doesn't matter what Bakura says anymore."

"Speaking of him, is he awake yet?"

"I'm sure. He'll be down soon. Even if he's not… he did have a lot to drink, so I wouldn't be too worried. Let me help you with those." The thief took the cups from his wife's fingers, freeing her hands to gather mugs from the rest of the tables.

Merit allowed her brother to stay in his room until the early afternoon before going up to visit him. Had Paru not insisted, she would have gone up before. Now it was getting ridiculous. There was no way he was still sleeping, not at this hour. She prepared herself to slap him into sense again but, when she found him lying face down on his bed, all her remarks died on her lips. Suddenly, Merit was transported back to the past. She used to comfort Bakura, lying in the same position, in the corner of their home when he returned from being bullied by the other boys.

More on reflex than anything, the woman went to her brother's side and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Go away," Bakura grumbled into his pillow.

"Is that any way to talk to your sister Bakura?"

Under her fingers, the boy froze, and then slowly rolled onto his back, making sure to cover his whole body with the blanket. "M-Merit! What are you doing here?"

"I'm checking on you. You've been in here all day brother. Are you ill?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You haven't eaten or had anything to drink."

"I'm fine, really." He shifted uncomfortably beside her.

Merit gave him a disbelieving face. "You're not even dressed yet? Bakura, it's nearing the time that you usually go out… with your men." She avoided using the words "tomb robbing."

"I know, I know. I'll be ready before then, I promise."

"Bakura, what happened to you and Hasina?"

"Nothing. Oh, but we probably won't see her anytime soon."

With a laugh, Merit said, "That's what you thought last time."

"Yeah, but this time it's different. We just… it was just a kiss before and this time... it was different."

"Oh I know."

Bakura gaped at her. "You know?"

"Neither of you are discreet."

"Oh, that. I thought you… uh…" the boy coughed. "You go back downstairs Merit. I'll get dressed and be ready to go out soon."

She wanted to keep pressing him, but the look on his face showed that he wasn't planning on saying anything else, so she let the issue drop. Getting up, Merit sighed lightly. "When you're ready to talk, feel free," was all she said as she left. That would have been the last thing, had her foot not landed on an object on the floor.

"Ow!" the woman exclaimed, jumping to one side to get away from the offending object. She overshot her jump though, and started to tip over. In a flash, Bakura was up, ready to catch her before she fell. When Merit was steady again, she turned to thank him, but gasped a little, and then sniggered. The thief hastily wrapped the blanket around himself again.

"Sorry," he said, evading her gaze.

"What did I step on, anyway?" Merit started to look down, but her brother was faster and picked it up before she had a chance to see.

"It's nothing. Just a coin I dropped."

"Bakura, wha-?"

"Go, go. I have to get dressed," he interrupted, ushering her out. Merit left with around ten times as many question as when she had entered.

This time around, Bakura's prediction turned out to be true. Hasina didn't return to the tavern for the next week. The thief king seemed not to care, but his sister was sharp-eyed and she didn't miss the longing glance he threw out the tavern door every once in a while. She was dying to ask him what was going on, but she refrained from doing so. _He'll tell me in his own time,_ she theorized.

Bakura did a good job with his act. He even managed to shorten the time they usually used to wait for Hasina subtly enough so that no one else noticed. They did notice, however, that she wasn't around. The king had to endure his subjects' queries as to where she was, where did she go, if she were coming back. He quelled the most recent question with a sharp glare to his right.

"We're going," he called, gathering the thieves around him. When he made sure all of the men were with him, he jabbed his horse in the side and set a quick pace to the northeast. Merit watched them fade into the distance. Then she turned back inside, ready to prepare the ingredients Paru would need to make the drinks when they returned. She was shocked, to say in the least, to see Hasina sitting at the counter. The girl watched her with such a pitiful look in her eyes that Merit rushed over to her and gave her a hug even though she had no idea why. Hasina accepted the embrace without struggle.

"Where _have_ you been? I was beginning to get worried."

"I'm sorry to have troubled you like that. I wouldn't have disappeared like that if I'd known."

She patted the younger girl's hand. "I would much rather that you take a while away and be comfortable than be here and awkward. That is why you left, isn't it?"

Hasina stared at the floor, but nodded.

Merit sat on a chair and positioned herself to face the queen. "What happened?" she asked. It came out almost as a whine. "Bakura won't tell me anything. I've been a good sister and didn't pry, but I really want to know!"

Taking a breath, Hasina started with, "Bakura said he loved me."

"Well that much is obvious to just about everyone."

The girl bit back a smirk. "He told me that. Not last time, the time before. I… I love him too. I guess that's just as apparent. The first time he said that, we almost… almost made love. And I was okay with that! I thought. But something happened and I panicked and then I left. I didn't want there to be tension between us, so I kept coming back. But our relationship had progressed to a level it's never been at. I think it scared me. So then-."

"Breathe child!"

Hasina smiled a little and breathed in, out, then in again. This time, she talked slower. "This time, we actually did have sex."

"Again with the obvious facts."

"Sorry! Well, I enjoyed it. Really, how could I possibly not? I'd fallen in love with Bakura quite a while ago, I believe, and now I… I was finally with him."

Merit raised an eyebrow. "And it's about Ra damned time too!"

The queen giggled. "You've been influenced by the thieves too much Merit!"

"Yes, well, there's nothing I can do about it. Go on."

"To make the story short, he asked me to be his wife."

"Hasina, that's fantastic!"

But the girl looked away with a frown. "I… I didn't say yes."

Merit resisted the urge to smack her. "Why on earth not?"

"I didn't say no! I just… I couldn't say yes. It's… I want to say yes, but I'm married to Pharaoh and I can't get a divorce from the ruler of Egypt! I so want to marry Bakura, but if I do, then I'll have two husbands and that's… I won't feel right."

The older woman sighed and closed her eyes for a breath. When she opened them again, she took Hasina's hands and put a light pressure on them. "Atem has a new wife now. He even sent you away. Don't you see that as some sort of sign from the gods?"

"Not really."

"Bakura loves you. You love Bakura. It would be per—no, it would be more than perfect if you were to marry him. Then there's you and Atem. He might love you, but you don't feel the same for him and that's… well that's bad. You spend more time here than you do at the palace anyway. It only makes sense."

"That's what Bakura said too."

"Besides, I think my brother needs a wife to keep him grounded."

"I suppose so. Do you… really think so?"

Merit nodded in response.

"If his sister thinks it's okay, then I guess it must be."

"Will you tell him tonight?"

Hasina hesitated for a moment before saying yes. "I have to, or I might lose my nerve again."

"You can help me until they come back then."

* * *

On their return journey, Bakura almost felt bad for the horses, laden with both bags of gold as well as their individual humans. By the time they reached the tavern again, even the strongest beast looked ready to drop dead. The thief patted his stallion's flank.

"You're a good boy. I'll make sure you get double your feed tonight."

"Hey, isn't that the queen's horse?"

Bakura continued running his hand down the horse's side. His exterior motions betrayed nothing but inside, he was roiling. He hadn't failed to notice that the thieves had ceased to call Hasina by her name, referring to her, instead, as "the queen." So if her horse was here, then so was she. Bakura was ready to face her now. _I think_.  
He led the way into the tavern and, lo and behold, there she was. The candlelight reflected magnificently off her dark, shiny hair, her eyes equally as vibrant. As they entered, she sent him a small, shy smile that didn't fit her usually bubbly attitude.

The man had little choice but to go over to her. If he pointedly ignored her, then everyone would know something was wrong because he, unlike Hasina, was incapable of smiling while something preoccupied him.

As he got closer, Bakura gave her a wave. The girl stood up when he sat down.

"Hello again Bakura."

The thief blinked at her unusually soft-spoken tone. "Uh, h-hello."

She took a step towards him, and amused grin starting to creep in. Her face seemed more like its old self now, as if his slight stutter had done something to snap it back. "I was doing some thinking over the week and I think I've come to a conclusion."

To his surprise, Bakura found himself almost completely enveloped by the girl. Her arms wrapped rightly around his neck and she had managed to squirm onto his lap. He hadn't expected this.

Putting her forehead against his, Hasina said, "I don't care what Atem says."

Next to them, Merit clapped her hands and yelled out, "Can I have your attention please? Just for a moment, and then you can go back to drinking."

While she vied for the focus of the room, Hasina continued to whisper to Bakura. "He won't like it and he might lock me away but it doesn't matter. I love you Bakura and I would be delighted to be your wife and I wouldn't care if he had me guarded all the time, because I know that I would be the queen of thieves and you would come for me eventually. Because… because you love me too." With that, she pressed against his lips.

"Hasina was kind enough to introduce Paru and myself to the world as a married couple and I have the honor of doing the same for her. I present to you my brother, Bakura, and Hasina, married as of today."

Something inside the thief launched him forward to kiss Hasina again. _Wife_.

He had only a second to taste her though, before she was yanked away by Paru. The bald man hugged her, spun her around and planted a smooch on her lips.

"You're my sister now!" He grinned down at her. Hasina was too shocked by the motion to do anything but giggle. Paru put her down as he realized something else. He turned to Bakura and, too quickly for the white-haired boy to react, kissed him too. "That makes you my brother! We're brothers Bakura!"

The thief king attempted to glare but found his tries failing. "Yes, and if you do that again, I can hit you without any qualms. Brotherly love and all."

Bakura motioned for Hasina to come back to him, which she did without a second thought. She smiled up at him and a contented sigh on her lips. _My husband_. Merit was right – this was more than perfect.

Of course, the gods of Egypt never liked a scene that was more than perfect and they enjoyed throwing events at their subjects to see how they would react. It _amused_ them.

(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)

**A/N: So, perhaps this chapter was kind of rushed towards the end but… I really needed this to happen. I was going to scream if it didn't. The cheesy love confessions were... cheesy. Swiss cheesy.  
**

**You know what I just realized? Ganondorf is also the King of Thieves. ((sniffs)) I smell a crossover coming on!**

**The following people are my heros:**  
**My epic beta, Kathleen**  
**RedShadowThief**  
**julen**  
**YamiBakura1988  
rabiosarabiosa  
Kiterious**


	19. The Nineteenth

**Happy New Year!**

The Nineteenth 

Even two months into the marriage, Hasina still woke up feeling giddy. Today was no different. Actually, today was slightly different. A headache interfered with her usual morning cheeriness. However, the girl smiled anyway. She was married to Bakura. She was the queen of thieves. There was nothing that could bother her.

Then she felt the world explode in her stomach. Hasina managed to jump out of her bed and make it to her washbowl before she was sick. It was a violent episode. Just when she thought she was done, it started again. This happened three times before finally, Hasina sat back. She felt her eyes close and would have sprawled out on the floor and fallen asleep again had a maid not walked in just then.

"My lady! Are you alright?" The servant cried out upon seeing her on the floor. Then she noticed the dirty bowl and gasped. "My lady, please, lay down."

The maid bent down to lift Hasina from the floor, helping her to the bed again and wrapping the blankets around her. "I'll inform the others that you are unwell and get this mess cleaned up."

Hasina was going to say thank you, but she was asleep before she had a chance to open her mouth.

* * *

The girl woke up again to another nauseous feeling, though it was ten times better than earlier. She looked around to see a late afternoon glow in the sky.

"Oh dear."

"You're awake Majesty."

Hasina started. She hadn't expected anyone to be with her. To her left, Hati-Nofre sat on a stool, sloping against the wall. As she sat up, he leaned forward, giving her a smile. "How are you feeling?"

The girl grimaced and pushed her dark hair out of her face. "I've felt better. Whatever was wrong with me before has passed a little I think. I'm not as sick as I was before."

"I brought you some food if you're feeling up to it."

Hasina made a face at the plate by his side and Hati-Nofre laughed.

"I'll take that as a no. At least drink something."

Though she didn't want to, she accepted the mug from him and took a sip. She took a big gulp when the man gave her a pointed glare. Only when half the liquid was gone did Hati-Nofre stand up.

"I'll leave you be for now and come back in a little bit. Is there anything I can get you?"

"I need something for a headache if you have anything."

He bowed to her. "Of course Majesty. I will return with that."

* * *

The next time Hasina woke up was the following morning and, like the previous day, it started with some time over the washbowl.

"What in Ra's name did I eat, damn it?"

The day progressed similar to before, with more time in bed, more time sleeping, and less drinking. By the fourth day of this, Hati-Nofre began to worry. He started to talk to Ata's maids. They were women after all, they would know more than he did.

"She's always sick in the morning and rarely leaves her bed now. Her M—Hasina complains of headaches and back pains as well. I don't know what's wrong with her or what to do about it."

Ankhta listened to him with an increasingly dark expression. She turned to her companion. "You don't think she's-?"

"It's not possible," Salama snapped in response. "Unless that's where she's been when she has these 'late night walks'… It is possible I suppose."

Hati-Nofre looked between them. "What?"

Salama pursed her lips. "Nothing. Leave Hasina to us from now on. There's no need for you to attend her." She pushed past him, Ankhta following her.

They made their way to Hasina's chambers to talk to her. They found her curled in her bed with three blankets piled on top. Without introducing their presence, Salama pulled the covers off wile Ankhta yanked on the girl's arm to get her to stand up. Hasina shivered in the sudden cold, her eyes still closed.

"What are you doing?"

"How long have you been feeling sick in the morning?" Salama demanded.

The girl shrugged. "A week or so. I don't know."

"And these headaches that you're complaining about. When did they start?"

"I guess around the same time. What's going on?" Hasina blinked a few times to bring her surroundings into focus. She found herself staring directly at Salama and the other woman at her side, holding her blankets. As much as Hasina wanted too, she suppressed the urge to grab them back and wrap herself again.

Salama didn't answer her question. Instead, she did something so totally unexpected that it caused the girl to give a rather undignified yelp. The servant watched as Hasina covered her breasts with both hands. She seemed to touch them very gingerly, as if a slight pressure would damage them.

"What was that for?" Hasina shouted.

"Did that hurt?"

"Yes of course it hurt!"

"I barely touched you."

"It still hurt."

"Tender breasts are another sign of being with child," said Ankhta, talking for the first time since she entered the room. "Hasina, you're pregnant."

Hasina froze. She was... she couldn't be! Then she glanced up. The women were regarding her with questioning and disapproving eyes. As the girl went down, she thought, _there are so many better ways I could have done this._

(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)

… Well we _all _saw that one coming.


	20. The Twentieth

**Author's Note: So, I looked up some of the early signs of pregnancy and then threw them all at Hasina. At the same time. Poor girl. I hope the last line of that chapter made no sense to you. Because it wasn't supposed to. And if it did, pretend like it didn't.  
Salama means peace, safety  
Ankhta means city of life.  
Disclaimer: If I did own YuGiOh, I'd have paid people to do my pre-calculus for me. Because I don't own it, I had to do it myself. I finished with an  
**

The Twentieth

Ankhta dabbed a wet clot over the young girl's forehead again. She wondered, for what must have been the hundredth time that evening, how Hasina could have not known what was happening to her.

_I guess if she's never had a child before…_ _but wouldn't her mother have told her what to expect? Mine did. Maybe-!_

Her thoughts were cut off when she felt movement under her fingertips. The girl was waking up. Slowly, but definitely waking up.

"Welcome back child," Ankhta said. She called over one of the maids and told her to get Salama. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright I suppose. My head hurts a lot."

"Yes, well, you had quite a fall earlier."

"Did I?"

Ankhta nodded. "You hit your head on the edge of the wash basin. The _stone_ wash basin. Who in Ra's name keeps their stone wash basin so close to their bed?"

The girl giggled a little, her blue eyes shining brightly. "And you took care of me?"

The woman was startled. "Y-yes. I had too. Here's she is."

Salama had entered the room, Hati-Nofre following close behind. When they saw the girl sitting up, they both looked relieved, though his relieved face was a lot friendlier than hers. Ankhta stood up and allowed her friend to take her place.

"You're awake," Salama stated.

"Yes I am."

"It's about time. Here's what's happening. I sent a messenger to Her Majesty and she just sent him back now. She's livid, as you can imagine. Her Majesty wants you to return to the palace immediately, so you'd better get dressed and prepare to go."

The girl blinked at her. "Why?"

Salama returned her curious gaze. "Why else?"

"No, please tell me, why?"

The woman narrowed her eyes. "You're pregnant Hasina. You're with child by a man who is not your husband. If I had to make a guess, she isn't mad because the cooks gave her the wrong food."

Hasina smiled softly. "Am I?"

While Salama and Ankhta stared at her, Hati-Nofre knelt by the bedside. "But who's the father? You know that's what Her Majesty is going to ask and it will help you to have a decent answer for her."

Hasina paused a moment before saying with a slightly clouded expression, "I have no idea."

"What do you mean you have _no idea_?"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know I was pregnant until you just told me."

"That much was obvious," Salama said harshly.

"No, I mean, you said something to me before, obviously, but I don't remember you saying it. I only found out because you told me. Just now. When I woke up."

"So what you're saying is you don't remember finding out you were with child."

The girl shook her head.

"So you don't remember fainting?"

She shook her head again.

Ankhta ran a hand through her hair. "She must have hit her head harder than we thought."

(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)

**A/N: This is not lack of motivation! It's carefully planned suspense. I suppose there is some lack of motivation in there… plus I really want to get to 21 chapters. I like that number. Is the suspense killing you? This is the most pathetic sounding memory loss I have ever written. And you'll understand why later! I have good news - I already have the next chapter written and ready. I'll just make you wait an extra week for it. Mwaha. I'm so evil. **

**I PROMISE – this is the last intentionally short chapter.  
Thank you to the lovely people who reviewed 18 and 19! I love you all. Especially my awesome beta that makes my story sound reasonably legit – she makes it not have as many mistakes! **


	21. The TwentyFirst

**Author's Note: Yay for totally unnecessary plot twists! I've fallen in love with the Gerudo Valley song from Ocarina of Time. Also the Kotake and Koume theme. Now, back on topic. I'm sorry about the last two chapters. I won't do that again. Anytime soon. I hope this one will make up for it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. Or Bakura. Boohoo. **

The Twenty-First  
The pharaoh watched as Ata paced the room for the fifteenth time. She was rubbing her hands together vigorously and her eyebrows were slanted in vicious diagonals. Her face was scary, in all honesty, and Atem was a bit scared of her. He'd seen her angry, sure. That was nothing. This was different. It was like she was angry, worried, and scared, all at once. And that was not a pleasant combination.

"She's pregnant!" Ata exclaimed again. Atem leaned further back in his throne as she took a step closer to him.

"Yes I know Sister. You told me." _Many times_

"No one outside the palace walls can know about this."

"Of course not. I've already informed the servants that they're not to say a word."

The queen returned to her pacing. "Hasina's with child. This is bad. This is… you know who the man is, don't you?"

Atem shrugged helplessly. Suddenly the woman stopped.

"Hasina's with child," she repeated, staring directly at him. "Do you realize what this means?"

He cringed. How could he have possibly thought that Ata, his ever-sharp sister, would pass over that one detail?

"All those months you had her to bed!" the woman was saying. "There was never the slightest hint of a baby. Only a couple months away from you and, suddenly, there's a child in her. I haven't been sick since my thirteenth birthday. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Atem started to glare at her but, in the face of her mixed emotions, stopped and contented himself with a sarcastic, "Yes, I'm beginning to understand."

She held his gaze for a while, and then turned away. She continued her journey from one side of the room to the other and back. "What are we going to do about it? This is bad. It's not just about you being impotent. Some man took a royal woman for himself. The fact that he was able too… what does that say about our guards? About us?

The pharaoh rose from his position and went to his wife. He took both her hands in his and pressed his head against hers.

"Don't worry about this Sister," he said softly. "Whoever this man was, we'll find him. He will be arrested and he'll regret the moment he ever set his sights on a royal woman."

"Do you think he know?"

"From the way your servants wrote about Hasina's reaction, I don't think so. If she was just finding out now, then she mustn't have had a chance to tell him yet."

Ata moaned. "The baby. What about the baby?"

"Shh, Sister. We'll treat it like ours for now."

The girl pulled away from him. "I don't want some commoner's child on my throne. I would rather die."

"The child will have royal blood in it through Hasina, don't worry. We'll just have to make sure it marries a royal lady when it gets older. Hasina is my wife and so far, hers is the only heir we have. We haven't got much of a choice."

"What'll happen to her?"

"I haven't thought of a fitting punishment for her yet. I was hoping you had one in mind."

"Me?"

Atem nodded, his face contorted. "Any woman in our family who allows herself to be so disgraced deserves only the worst punishment."

"My, my, Brother. This is the first time I've seen you act like this." Ata seemed to look almost proud. Her husband gave her a half playful, half annoyed look.

"Despite what you like to think, Ata, you're not the only ruler of Egypt. You're not the only one who has to worry about this."

"Thank Ra for that."

* * *

Ata stared down at the company from her throne in disbelief. Though she would curse herself for it later, the news of Hasina's condition and the girl's position now had the queen sitting with her mouth gaping. Her cousin was practically one with the floor. She had been since she'd entered the room. Despite the fact that Ata had always wanted to see the girl like this, she wasn't as thrilled as she had hoped. Perhaps it was because of Hasina's mental state. If the girl couldn't remember who she was, then she wouldn't remember what she'd done, or who Ata was, and this left Ata feeling less victorious than she would have liked.

Still, this was better than the half curtsy Hasina had given the last time she had been here.

The queen watched the bent figure for a little longer before saying in a regal voice, "You may rise."

The girl slowly made her way to a stand and raised her eyes cautiously to meet the gaze of the rulers.

"Welcome back." Ata's voice was clip and Hasina flinched as if she had been struck.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

The queen tried to feel pleased at the way her cousin said her title. It sounded genuinely reverent in that tone. It wasn't like the way she used to say it. That way was more care free, almost like 'Your Majesty' was a common name. The current situation reminded Ata that this was just a fake victory though, and she growled in irritation.

"To what man did you give yourself away to so… gracelessly?"

"I don't know, Your Majesty."

"Does he know about this child yet?"

"I don't know, Your Majesty."

"Who else knows about it?"

"I don't know, Your Majesty. No one, I think," whimpered Hasina. She sounded on the verge of tears but, to her credit, nothing fell from her eyes.

Ata was looking furious and ready to yell at her, but Atem placed a hand on her arm and gave her a look that clearly said to step back. She grumbled a little, but sat down.

"You understand why we're upset Hasina, don't you?" he asked, turning back to face to girl.

She nodded. "I understand, Your Majesty."

"You've disgraced not only yourself, but also the family and our name."

Hasina bowed her head and twisted her hands together.

"But if no one else knows about this, then it isn't as bad as we had originally thought. We're going to keep it that way, okay?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"You'll remain here for the duration of your pregnancy. We will decide what to do after the child is born when that day arrives."

Hasina visibly relaxed. Her shoulders seemed to drop and her mouth started to curl into a half smile. Ata noticed that and said with a snap,

"Don't think you're getting off that easy. You'll be under guard at all times. You're not to go _anywhere_ without one, do you hear? And you'll be having a servant in your quarters as well."

The girl felt irritated at Ata's tone, but she had the sense to cover it up before it showed on her face. She bowed her head again. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Good. Now go away before I get even more angry."

Atem shot her a glance but didn't say anything. He nodded his head to Hasina and waved his hand in a dismissal. The girl dropped into a floor level curtsy again before backing out slowly. Once outside, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"That went better than I thought it would."

"It only went well because His Majesty was there," Salama commented.

Ankhta nodded in agreement. "Yes, if His Majesty wasn't there, the queen would have had your head, memories or no. You'd better thank him a great deal the next time you see him."

"I intend too."

"Well, let's get you to your rooms then."

Hasina nodded meekly and followed the servants silently. After what seemed like an age of twisting and turning right, they rounded a corner to find a hallway teeming with guards. The girl blushed profusely.

"I take it that's my room."

"Yes it is. And you can bet that Her Majesty isn't likely to let you forget it soon."

Salama led the way through the wall of sentries. In the room, they came face to face with another servant.

"What are you doing here Schent?" Salama demanded. She didn't ask too snappishly. After all, Schent was her superior.

"Her Majesty thought that perhaps I could help Lady Hasina in regaining her memories, since I was her servant when she was here."

The younger servant narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "That seems unlikely. Wasn't Her Majesty keen on keeping you away from Hasina before?"

"You may ask Her Majesty yourself if you don't believe me, but I do have her permission to be here. You may go."

Salama looked like she wanted to protest, but thought better of it. She gave a curt nod and motioned for Ankhta to follow her out. Schent closed the door after them, catching the one servant's heel. Then she turned around and smiled.

"Those two are so annoying, don't you think? At least they're easy to get rid of. Now, tell me what's happening. Were you that desperate to get back here that you made up this story? Silly girl. You know Ata will see right through that. Especially when a child doesn't come out in time."

Hasina gave her a blank stare.

"Oh come on Hasina. You don't really expect me to believe your story, do you? You can't be pregnant. It not… we've already established that you can't. You're not really… you… y-you're not joking are you?"

Schent leaned against the wall when the girl frowned and shook her head.

"So the memory lost isn't… isn't a lie either, is it?"

"No, it's not. I'm sorry if you thought that. I don't know why you would, but it's not a lie."

"Oh sweet Ra have mercy. And here I was thinking I was getting you back."

A silence fell between them. Schent rubbed her head, not willing to believe this was all really happening. It couldn't be. It would take so much more than just a little bump to her head to make Hasina forget everything… wouldn't it?

The girl herself shifted her weight for a little bit before smiling hesitantly.

"You said that Her Majesty asked you to help me get my memories back."

"I just said that so she would let me go near you."

"Well… maybe you could. And you seem nice, so I think I'd enjoy relearning my life from you."

The servant sighed a little but returned the expression. "Alright. The first thing you need to do is learn to truly smile. You don't seem yourself with such a forlorn look in your eyes. And stop calling… the queen "Her Majesty" when you're not right in front of her. That's going to get on my nerves."

"She's the queen! I have too!"

"But you don't."

Hasina frowned. "I can't do that."

"I suppose that will come with time. Well, alright. Let's get you out of your traveling clothes and into something less dirty. Then I'll start with your… re-teaching."

* * *

Merit's face fell when her brother entered the tavern alone. At this time of night, that could only mean bad things. He caught her eye for a second before making his way to the second landing. She made sure no one else needed a drink (the one man who looked like he wanted another one quickly changed his mind after seeing her ferocious glare), and then chased after him.

When she entered the room, she found him on the bed and his cloak in a pile on the floor. She heaved a sigh and pick up the cloth.

"You really shouldn't leave your clothes laying around Bakura."

The thief smirked. "Yes _mother_."

"I'm serious. They'll get terribly dirty."

"So I'll take them to the river."

"They can only survive so many washings." Merit spread his cloak across the bed and sat next to him. "So what's happening?"

"I don't know!" Bakura whined. "She's not there. It doesn't look like she's been there for days."

"Do you think she got caught? I knew that her placement in that palace wasn't just a coincidence. I bet the lovely queen set it up from the start. She knew about Hasina coming here from the start and she sent her to that palace because she knew it was closer. Then she waited until Hasina did her trips again and caught her in the act. Ah! It was the time she overslept here. I bet she-!"

"Whoa! Merit, slow down." Bakura jumped up to stand in front of her. His face was confused, but it also held a barely concealed grin. "What are you talking about?"

"Hasina! Why she hasn't been coming back here recently. Why she isn't at the palace!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed. I was talking about my horse's love interest. She seems to have run away."

Merit clenched her jaw and scowled. "This isn't something to joke about!"

"Why are you so worked up?"

The woman all but shouted, "Why am I more worried about your wife than you?"

Bakura clasped her shoulder and returned to her side. "It's alright. I'm sure Hasina's fine. If something was wrong, you know she'd have said something. Maybe she went on a trip to… somewhere."

"Well then why didn't she tell us she was going?"

He shrugged. "Didn't have time?"

She rubbed her fingertips into her temples. "I'm just… I'm worried about you too," Merit moaned. "If the pharaoh and his wife found out about Hasina being… here, then they're going to find out about you. Again. And that won't turn out well."

"They won't catch me, if that's what you're worried about."

She raised her eyes to catch his crimson gaze. "What if Hasina's really in trouble? Then you'll go to save her and that puts you at risk of being caught. You're always at risk of being caught. You should really consider that."

"I appreciate your concern sister. Really, I do!" Bakura exclaimed when she made a disbelieving noise. "But you don't have to worry. Atem doesn't have his eye on me. I'm perfectly okay."

"That's because you haven't done anything to elicit anybody's suspicion."

"Exactly."

She could have continued this conversation all night, but, regardless of whether she wanted to go on or not, it stopped when Paru entered the room. He gave one confused look at them before pulling over a stool.

"So my search went well. Or badly… which ever way you want to look at it."

The woman refrained from rolling her eyes at his cryptic tone. "And?"

"Someone said they saw our queen being taken back to the palace."

"I told you!"

Bakura covered his sister's mouth without taking his eyes off Paru. "When?"

"A couple days ago. They said they only got a quick glimpse at her, but she didn't seem upset or anything."

"See? It might not have been caught at all. She could be going back for… a leisurely visit."

Merit's quirked an eyebrow. "You really think so? Maybe her cousin decided she didn't want to be queen and gave the position back to Hasina."

Paru watched the exchange and tried to keep his face straight. Merit never used a sarcastic tone around her brother and the change didn't go unnoticed. The man smirked as his friend pouted.

"Don't… don't say stupid things like that."

"I'll respond to a stupid comment with a stupid comment."

"If Atem found out about her coming here a few days ago, don't you think he would have sent soldiers to find us already?"

"He has a point you know." Paru bit his lip and averted his gaze when his wife pierced him with glare.

"So she's back in the pharaoh's hands now. What are you going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do," Bakura stated bluntly. "I'm just as worried as you are, and I'm dying to know what the hell's going on, but we're just going to have to wait and see… if anything happens."

The bald man blinked. "You're not going to the palace and spy in? That's oddly not thief king-like."

The king patted his sister's hand. "That would be putting me at risk of being captured and, for the sake of this woman here, I'm going to go risk free for a little bit."

Paru stared in disbelief. "Is that even possible?"

"We're going to find out!"

* * *

When the doors to Hasina's rooms started to open, Schent jumped up from her seat. She was glad to be getting out from underfoot of the patrolling sentries. She called a greeting to her fellow servant as he emerged from the room. He appeared neither to see nor hear anything though, and walked straight into her.

"Oof. Watch where you step!"

Hati-Nofre simply muttered something about not believing and pushed past her. Schent watched him until he turned the corner, and then went to complain to her mistress. She found the girl leaning out the window.

"Hati-Nofre bumped into me out there. He seemed kind of flustered; what in Ra's name did you talk to him about?"

When she turned around, Hasina seemed to have a look of fear cross her face, but Schent blinked once and she had on the wide-eyed, perpetually confused expression, which had become the normal look recently, causing the servant to wonder if she was seeing things.

"Did he? I-I can't imagine why. He seemed fine when he was in here." Hasina tried to keep the tremor out of her voice. She had just shown her real emotions for a fraction of a second. Despite her quick cover, she knew that the servant had seen it. The girl prayed to the gods that she didn't think anything of it. Her fears that Hati-Nofre had said something were quickly assuaged when Schent grumbled,

"He didn't even apologize. He just kept walking. Honestly, I think Ata breeds her servants to be as rude as she is to everyone. Except to her, I mean."

"Of course. If they acted like that to her, they would find themselves quickly out of job," Hasina put in.

"Naturally. Anyway, your meal is about to arrive, so let me clean up this table some."

Almost as soon as Schent had finished clearing the room, their food had arrived. The girls settled down and tucked in. In the time it took for them to have that conversation and then eat, Hati-Nofre had scampered through the maze of guards to the courtyard and was now pacing the length of one walkway. After a few more ups and downs, he finally settled himself on a bench tucked between three bushes. It was time for him to organize his severely disoriented thoughts.

Majesty… She wasn't really… she lied about… she didn't… Hati-Nofre rubbed his temples. He was surprised when he was called to her and even more surprised when he saw her. She had been so… different.

Her eyes didn't have that wondering sparkle in them that he'd become accustomed too. They had been steely and cold; unbefitting of her personality. But that had been different too. The usually sweet tempered and gentle person had turned into an impatient and brusque woman.

"_I need to know I can trust you," _is what she said. He replied that she could but the simple statement hadn't been enough for her.

"_Prove it," Hasina snapped. She protruded a knife from her sleeve and pointed it at him. _

_As a natural reaction, Hati-Nofre took a step back. After all, if someone is pointing a sharp object at you, you aren't going to jump any closer. Mid-step, however, he stopped. She wouldn't hurt him; she didn't have a reason too! At least, she didn't have a reason that he knew about. _

_In his pause, he took a second glance at her hand and noted the way she held the knife. The tip of the blade was settled between two slender fingers, the intricately carved handle pointed at his chest. He realized that she didn't want to do anything to him; she wanted him to do something. _

_With slightly quivering fingers, he grasped the handle, wrapping his own digits around it tightly. Hati-Nofre knew exactly what Hasina was hinting at. He was well aware of these sorts of deals. Let's be honest; he had made a few in his past. But these were the sort of deals made by children and (bad) commoners. He never would have suspected Hasina, a royal lady, to have any inkling of them, let alone want to create one. _

_Hati-Nofre gave her a questioning look. "My lady?" _

"_Do it! I need… I need to know and… I want to talk to someone. Really talk to someone. I'll look away if that's what you want. Just please… please do it." _

_The man was dying to know, but he was aware that he would get no answers unless he did what she asked. _

"_Very well." If possible, his grip on the dagger tightened. "You can trust me, my lady. I am your humble servant and yours to do with as you wish." _

_Hasina tensed a little when he put the blade to the palm of his hand, but seemed to relax and breathed a sigh of relief when he handed the bloody tool back to her. _

"_Oh thank Ra. I can finally talk to you. Let me get you a bandage for that! Sit down, sit down. There's something very important that you need to know and then there's something equally, if not more important that I need you to do. I said sit down!" _

_Hati-Nofre blinked, startled, but did as she commanded. She returned to his side with a pile of cloth. She took his hand in her own and started to stem the flowing wound. _

"_The first thing you need to know is that everything this past week has been a complete lie. At least when it comes to me. Actually, that's not true. I wasn't lying when I was talking to Atem yesterday. I really did appreciate his concern and I don't know what I would have done if I had to have faced Ata alone. I'm not going to lie, she's a scary woman." _

"_My lady," Hati-Nofre gave her a look that clearly said 'the point is…?'_

"_Right! Sorry. What I'm saying is I haven't lost my memory. I remember you, I remember my servant and Atem and Ata and… I know who the father of this child is." _

"_Who?" _

_Hasina puffed out her cheeks. "I can't tell you." _

_He stared at her incredulously. "Why… why would you say something like that if you can't tell me the entire story?" _

"_I-I need you to do something. It wouldn't have made sense if you thought I couldn't remember anything." _

_She gave him a pleading look and, despite how much his head was spinning, Hati-Nofre grasped her arm with his free hand._

"_What is it my lady?" _

_Hasina's face relaxed into a relieved smile._

The servant started at the sound of a cough near his ear. He glanced over to see the pharaoh standing there and he got up quickly, bending into a deep bow.

"Your Majesty! You startled me."

"I'd say so. Though I can't imagine why. I've been standing here for quite some time."

Hati-Nofre blanched. "Forgive me Your Majesty. I had no idea. I've caught up in my own thoughts."

Atem chuckled. "Relax! I only jest. But what is so important that you don't even notice the life around you?"

"_There's a tavern in the village next to the palace in the east. That's where you have to go. You'll have to find a man named Paru. He's the one who-." _

"_Is he the…" the man waved his hand in Hasina's direction. _

_She blinked and then looked like she was about to laugh. "Oh Ra no. He's just a friend." _

"_Why can't you tell me who this man is again?" _

"_If Ata ever asks you, for whatever reason, if you know who I was with, I want you to be able to honestly answer that you don't know." _

"Just… everything that's been going on Your Majesty. It's quite a lot to take in."

Atem regarded him with a guarded gaze. "How much do you know about… what's happening?"

Hati-Nofre tried to keep his face straight. "I know as much as you do Your Majesty. I p-probably know less than you do, actually."

"Hmm. I was hoping you could shed some light on it for me. Oh well. I'll leave you be to your thoughts now."

The pharaoh would have left the servant to his confused and troubled thoughts but as soon as he turned around, he exclaimed, "Hasina!"

The girl dropped into a curtsy, responding. "Your Majesty." Then, when she looked behind him, "Hati-Nofre."

In the space of a single heartbeat, Hasina's face turned dark, she quickly glanced from the servant to Atem and back, and then she returned to her cheery disposition.

"How nice to see you again so soon."

Hati-Nofre bristled inside. How could Hasina think he was going behind her back and telling the pharaoh what she'd told him? He would never do that, whether he'd made an agreement or not. He clutched his still throbbing hand. The fact that he had made a pact, however, made telling anyone anything an even less likely of an event.

Atem noticed his movement. He motioned to the servant's bandage. "What happened?"

"Nothing! N-nothing important anyway. I cut myself on a rock. I shall leave Your Majesties… er, Your Majesty and my lady alone now." He bowed profusely.

The pharaoh gave him a curious look but accepted his obeisance with a nod. He extended his arm to Hasina and the two started down the pathway, away from the servant.

"_Please Hati-Nofre. There's no one else I can ask to do this for me. I can't do it myself, obviously. If I could…" a smile flitted across Hasina's face. "Then I wouldn't have too, would I?" _

_He gave her a curious look. "What… what do you mean?" _

"_Well, if I could tell Ba—him… if I could tell him myself, then I wouldn't be under a tight guard would I? And I'm under a guard because I got pregnant. So if I wasn't under house arrest, that would mean I wouldn't be pregnant and I wouldn't have anything to tell anyway." _

_Hati-Nofre's eye twitched. "Sorry… could you repeat that?" _

_Hasina laughed. "Simply, if I could deliver this message myself, then I wouldn't need you, would I?" _

"_Oh I see… I'm really the only one?" _

"_I don't trust anyone else that much." _

"_Why not your maid?" _

"_Schent? No… no she can't know." _

_The man looked down at her stomach. "I'm the only one…" _

"Your Majesty?" Hati-Nofre called out tentatively. Atem refrained from sighing out loud. His long-desired walk had now been interrupted twice.

"What is it?"

"I would like to ask your permission to return to the eastern palace. I believe I left… I left a necklace of mine there. My wife gave it to me and I… I think she would be upset if she found out I'd left it somewhere."

Atem blinked. "Of course, you're free to go. I understand your problem; an angry wife can be quite scary."

"Thank you Your Majesty!" Hati-Nofre bended low again. When he stood straight, he shot a glance at Hasina, who was beaming at him. He gave her a quick bow as well. Then he left the two royals to continue their walk. As he passed Schent, he paused to say

"I'm sorry about bumping into you earlier. I should have apologized then instead of pushing past. Please forgive me."

The maid forced herself not to gape at him. "You're… forgiven…?"

Hati-Nofre gave her a small bow before turning away. Hasina watched as the man left, barely suppressing a smile. Then she hurried after her cousin, who had walked ahead without her.

"Are wives really as bad as you say?" she asked when she was once again even with him.

"They can be at times. Some more than others."

"Is Her Majesty like that sometimes?"

Atem chuckled darkly as he nodded. When he last saw Ata, it had been as a glance back through the closing doors of her chambers. Mother had been trying to calm her down from her latest temper tantrum, which was, from what it looked like, a futile struggle. He wondered how the two were faring now. The pharaoh was pulled out of his thoughts by Hasina's continued attempt at conversation.

"Was… was I a good wife?"

He blinked in surprised. _I suppose I should have expected that…_ "Yes, I like to think that you were. I mean, you had your moments, but so does every other woman."

Hasina laughed lightly. "I suppose we do. I'm sorry about that; it's something that plagues us all and there isn't a thing we can do about it." Her face became plain again. "I wasn't that good. You have Her Majesty now because I couldn't provide you with a child."

Atem looked away. "It's obvious now that it was _I _who was unable to give _you_ a child."

She stopped walking and placed a hand on his forearm. "I'm sorry about this. I don't know what I was thinking when I… when this all started, but I don't think I meant for it to happen."

"Of course you didn't. How could you?"

"I'm not sure I really understood exactly what I did before… I didn't realize what it meant and… I think I do now and I'm… I'm sorry. Truly." Hasina gazed at him with big eyes.

The way his face had become a shade darker and sad when he mentioned the clearness of his infertility had struck her differently than his normal attitude and had her gushing these apologies. She also found herself to be feeling quite genuine as she said them. Yes, of course she was happy to be bearing Bakura's child. It gave her a thrill almost identical to the one she had when with the king of thieves. But the clear meaning it gave to her previous, childless, marriage was something she hadn't thought of until now. Of course! If she couldn't have Atem's child but could bear Bakura's, obviously that meant that it was Atem, not her who was infertile. But that fact only made her feel worse. It would have been okay if she were infertile. The pharaoh could just have one of the harem women, or, in her cousin's case, a new wife. But if he… if he was infertile, then how was he to produce an heir? Would his brother take the throne? As much as her actions might show otherwise, Hasina did love Atem the most out of all her cousins and thought that he made an decent pharaoh. _He fits his father's footsteps perfectly_. If he had to give up his throne because of this… that would be terrible.

The girl was startled when Atem touched her face. He dragged his finger from her temple to the tip of her chin, and then leaned in and kissed her. "It's alright Hasina," he said softly. "What you did, what has happened… it's all been helpful, in a way. Now that we know where the… problem lies, we can do something for it. Don't be sorry."

"I would've thought that you'd be more angry than this."

"Well, I guess I've known for a while… after all, I've gotten nothing from the concubines either."

"But what about this child? What's going to happen to it? What'll happen to me? I don't know… who the father is and I'm afraid that-!"

Atem kissed her again to silence her. "We'll figure it out when the time comes. Don't worry yourself about it, Hasina. Enough about this. We were going to enjoy a walk together, weren't we?" He held out his arm and she accepted it with a smile.

"Yes we were. I haven't seen you but a few times since my return. How are you?"

Behind them, Schent walked with a barely concealed grin. She was thinking about what Ata would do if she happened to stumble upon them right now.

* * *

From his area behind the bar, Paru scanned the large tavern room with half lidded eyes. It was packed tonight, like it was every night the thieves stayed in. It was like the village knew exactly when they would stay inside and came to the tavern only on those evening. Paru shook his head. That was silly. _He_ hardly knew when and when they weren't going to go out.

The thief ran a hand over his head. Did they all have to crowd here though? There were at least two other taverns in this village… weren't there? He scowled as he noticed yet another person slipped in.

Just as Paru considered throwing in the towel for the night and making the people here fend for themselves, a man walked up to him. He seemed very well brought up compared to the rest of the company here. His clothes had two, maybe three wrinkles in total and his hair was smoothed back. He had a skittish attitude; constantly looking over his shoulder, his eyes bouncing off every person in the room.

"Can I help you?" Paru asked him, waving to bring him closer.

"Uh yes. I think." The man coughed, taking a tentative step towards the thief. "I'm looking for a, ahem, a man. His name is, uh, Paru."

The thief continued to stare at him, more warily now. "Why do you need him?"

"I have a, uh, message for him. It's from Hasina."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're from the palace."

"Yes."

"How do I know you're really here from my queen and not Pharaoh?"

"Your queen?"

The thief wrinkled his nose. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Hati-Nofre. Are you Paru?"

"So what if I am?"

"Hasina thought that you might not believe me when I said I was… I was from her. She told me to ask, um, if your brother remembers anything yet."

Paru's face remained guarded and straight, but the rest of his body visibly relaxed. "You can tell her that he's the same as he has been. What's the message?" He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and, with the slightest tilt of his head, he saw Bakura's red cloak get yanked out of sight. He smirked. _Good. I won't have to do any repeating._

"I'm to tell you all that's happened to Majesty. A week ago, she was very sick in the mornings and weak in body and in health. It was determined that she was, in fact, with child."

The thief raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Of course, His Majesty was informed and she was returned to his palace just the following day. She had to fake a memory loss in order to keep the name of her… erm…" Hati-Nofre averted his eyes. "Lover safe."

Paru shrugged. "That's understandable. So she is back at the palace. That's what we had thought."

"Are you, ahem, her… uh…"

The thief grinned. "Oh gods no. And if I ever had thoughts like that, Ra have mercy on me, because my wife would not."

"I see. Well, that's what I needed to tell you, so I'll be leaving now." Hati-Nofre started to turn away but faced the thief again. "Oh right, I almost forgot. She said not to come for her until this babe was born. Goodnight."

Paru watched as the man snaked around the crowds and snuck out the door. Then he spun to face the siblings in the doorway.

"So?"

"It explains where she's gone I guess," Bakura responded in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"What do we do?"

"We wait."

Merit placed a hand on her brother's arm. "It'll be a long wait Bakura. She can't be more than a month pregnant."

The king of thieves smiled as he said, "The queen gave her orders."

(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)

**A/N: Here you are. I'm sort of proud of this chapter. I liked writing the final scene. I had trouble (for the first time) writing a scene about Bakura! I think it's because he's the soft Bakura and Hasina wasn't there to make him extra sexy, so it was difficult! I also think my fingers want to write about the not-so-soft Bakura. I promise you, he's coming back.  
Kudos to yyh-ygo-fma for guessing the plot of this chapter… almost immediately in her review of chapter 20. Also, kudos to her for reviewing chapter 20 ;)  
Thank you for the reviews from RedShadowThief, julen, YamiBakura1988, and darkvampiregirl13  
Thank you my wonderful, fantastic, beautiful, awesome beta!  
You guys are all fantastic! **

**Now, I'm going to say something that'll probably make you annoyed with me. My new school semester has started so I have loads of work to do. Plus I have loads of extra curricular stuff. Just as a warning, don't expect the next chapter within the next month or so. I'm really sorry. I'll do my best to write it as nicely and quickly as I possibly can but there will be no guarantees. Don't say I didn't warn you. I love you all!  
**


	22. The TwentySecond

**Author's Note: Over a hundred reviews. Thank you all soooo much. I love you all. You're too good to me. I apologize for this insanely late update. I've been heinously busy and it's bumming me out. Anyway, I'm going to jump to a completely different plane of existence in this chapter. ((wink, wink)) ((nudge, nudge))  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bakura. It's not fair! **

The Twenty-Second  
Bakura was running. His path was long and dark with not an obstacle to get in his way. The wind, as cold and biting as the one that blew across the dark, Egyptian desert, pressed against him, aiming to impede his progress. It only served to make him go faster.

The last time he'd run like this, unchecked, had been… Ra knew when. Maybe as a boy, escaping his tormenters, escaping the village that had hated him so much. But that was different. A jaunt across big sand dunes was dangerous. Here, he didn't have to worry about tripping and falling on his face. He didn't have to wonder how it would feel if he were to be smothered by the millions of grains underfoot. All he had to do was make sure to stay in the dark.

Bakura stopped as he saw a pale light to his left. That was where he didn't want to go. It occurred to him that he didn't know where he wanted to go. He didn't know where he thought he was going. Everywhere led to the same place. No matter how far he ran, he always ended up where he'd started and it pissed him off. Bakura just wanted to run to some other place; he didn't care where, as long as it was away from those two. He wanted to find a tavern, have a drink. He wanted to fight someone until they were on their last strings of life. He wanted to play with a woman. Anything to get his mind off… this place.

Bakura shook his head. Not that it mattered what he wanted. As the patch of light started to come closer, the thief took off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Renenet watched as Bakura dashed off again and sighed. This running away kick of his was starting to get old. She hadn't seen his face in an age. Of course, an age could have been five minutes or two years here but _the point was_… she had been hoping to spend time with him before his time here was up. The woman watched as Bakura appeared to her left and, again, ran away. She crossed her arms and grumbled. Renenet would have given anything to be told that her fatal wound wasn't actually that bad. She would have loved to return to her life as it was. Bakura wanted the exact opposite. He had all the life to live but he wanted to die. He want to… he wanted to be here… with her…

She unconsciously touched her neck. There wouldn't… really be any harm in giving him what he wanted. After all, wouldn't he just be miserable in his life? What's the point of living a miserable life when you can have a happy death? And if he were here all the time, he wouldn't always run away from her. Renenet smiled a little, but it faded.

_I've been here before. I can't allow him to stay. He has to return to life. But he is alive! His body on earth proves it. No, I've been here too. The minute he chooses to give up his soul here, his body will die as well. Damn it! There's not easy way to keep him. _

"Even if there was, it wouldn't be right."

She scowled at her companion. "You were the king of thieves in your day. What do you know about right and wrong?"

"Not much, but even I know not to take a man from his wife."

"You did it all the time."

"I took many a woman from her husband, but never a husband from his woman. There's a difference. You know my predecessor did the same, as did Bakura. Twice." Kanebti said the last part while staring directly at her. Renenet turned away from him and, with a half pout on her face, said, "I wasn't your wife."

"But you were my dear. You lived with me and you shared my bed… I called you my queen."

"So? We never got married. Officially."

The former king of thieves gave her a look that was a mixture of disbelief and amusement. "We had whatever Paru and his lady had. You know, before they got married. Officially."

"Are you jealous? Is that why you want Bakura to leave? You're afraid he's going to take me away from you again, aren't you?"

Kanebti grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. Smirking, he stroked her cheek and said, "So you admit that you're mine."

"No." She shrugged her way out of his grasp.

"I don't get jealous anymore. I've learned to accept what happens with a smile and an open heart." He flashed his most charming grin.

"I call bullshit. You haven't got a heart to open."

"If I did happen to be a little jealous, you can't really blame me, can you?" Kanebti's voice, which had been light and airy, hit a sour note for a brief moment.

Renenet threw him a wry smile. "So you admit that you're jealous?"

"No. Beside, why should I be? Soon it'll be the two of us again sweetheart. Just like old times."

"Yeah."

"What are you all in a knot for?"

"You wouldn't care."

Kanebti's eyes glazed over. "I might not care _why_ you're in a knot but, now that I think about it, I think I might like to see you in a knot. … Now that's something I would care about. That's one position I haven't seen you in."

The woman tried not to smirk. "It's about Bakura."

"You're right, I don't care. But it's bothering you so much, so tell me and get it over with."

"I… I don't think he's going to leave easily. I don't think he wants to."

"Bakura's a half living, half dying person. Probably the first one to ever be in that state. But he isn't all the way dead yet. He needs to return to his life. And his wife. And his kid." The former thief king glared. "He does know about them, doesn't he?"

She refused to look him in the eye and he growled in the back of this throat.

"Damn it Renenet!"

"It's not my fault! He won't get close enough for me to talk to him and so I can't say anything to him."

"Make him get close to you woman! Force him to fucking stand still for once."

"I can't do that."

He gave her one of his that-was-clearly-a-joke-because-what-you-just-said-was-beyond-stupid looks and Renenet pouted. "Well it's difficult to force a man to stay still when you shared his bed once."

"Just reach out and grab his shoulder."

"Mmm, but that could lead to so many other things that you probably wouldn't care to hear about."

Kanebti made his face plain. "No, I wouldn't. Are you going to make me talk to this boy?"

"He's hardly a boy anymore my love. All the same, you should be gentle with him." Renenet smiled beautifully.

"Of course my darling. I wouldn't dream of hurting him," the dead thief replied in a flat tone.

* * *

Bakura wheeled around against as he approached the unwanted figure. He wondered how long he could keep this up. It wasn't a matter of him getting tired. He seemed to have an endless store of energy here. His muscles didn't ache and his breath wasn't heavy, despite having run for at least two hours. Perhaps it had been three hours, or a century.

The thief shook his head and picked up his pace. No, it was more a matter of him getting bored. After all, how many times can a person run in a circle before he realizes how incredibly tedious it is?

Bakura was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize he'd run into a roadblock until he blinked and found himself on his ass, staring up at his predecessor.

"You didn't think you were the only one who could control darkness, did you?" Kanebti scoffed. "Foolish boy." He extended a hand to the fallen thief.

Shoving the offer away, Bakura pushed himself to his feet. "I'm not a boy," he said childishly.

"Funny. That's what my wife said."

"She isn't your wife."

"That's exactly what she said too. You know, the two of you have very similar minds."

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to commend you on your running, mock you for trying to escape, and knock some damn sense into you. Ra knows you need it." Just like that, Kanebti's face held the cold, hard expression from his days on earth and Bakura relived his past for a moment. He took a step back when the former king moved forward, unable to ascertain if he was really going to be hit.

Kanebti chuckled and closed the gap faster, throwing his arm around the younger man's shoulder. He made a vague note that he had died the last time they had been this close. "Aren't you a jittery one?"

Bakura looked away. The strong arm pressing down prevented him from shrugging away.

"I'm also here to convince you to return to your life."

"I don't have to."

"Your time's running out here boy. Besides, you have a sister that you've just seen again. Do you really want to leave her so soon? What about Paru?" Kanebti paused. "You have a wife and, soon, a baby. Will you leave them?"

"They'll do fine without me."

That was when the former king threw his fist. Even though Bakura had been expecting to be hit, he still reeled back from it. Kanebti studied his nails as the thief steadied himself.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"You're selfish boy. More selfish than I remember."

"I'm not a boy!"

With another chuckle, the dead man starting throwing punches left and right.

"At first I thought this fiasco of yours was all because you didn't want to leave your precious Renenet. But you never spend time with her do you? It's not about her at all, is it?"

His fists found their target easily. Bakura didn't seem to be moving. He didn't dodge when one hand came and caught him on the shoulder. He only glanced to the left when another appeared to slam into his face.

"It's the other girl, right? Am I right? I'm right, aren't I? What's her name again? Anta? Or was it Aria? Oh! It was Heb-I, wasn't it?"

Bakura raised his eyebrow. "Hasina." The slightest movement of his head allowed another fist to merely graze his temple.

"Right, Hasina. I wasn't even close, damn it. I'm usually so good with names… Regardless, it's all about her, huh?" He stopped for a moment to catch Bakura's eyes. They were dull and unresponsive as they stared back. "Oh you're no fun. Well, stop me if I'm wrong, please. You found out that she was your wife and you had a moment of elation. That elation was quickly dashed when you also found out that she was pregnant. What does the king of thieves do with a pregnant woman? No thief king in history had ever kept a wife around, let along a pregnant one. Then again, no thief king ever lived long enough to have either I suppose…"

Kanebti picked up his punches again.

"Well now you were left with quite a harrowing decision, weren't you? Do you choose to stay with your former lover or return to your new wife? You couldn't stay with Renenet, no. You were happy to in the beginning, but she turned out to be too… something. Too eager to push you away, too distant, mellow, too nice…"

"You're one to talk." That earned Bakura a clip on the ear.

"_Whatever the reason_, you found yourself falling quickly out of love with your beautiful, but former queen. But wait a minute! You couldn't bring yourself to say 'Yes, return me to life.' Why? Because… Because… Ah! You're afraid."

Bakura moved his body for the first time and the fist thrown at him went through air. "I am not afraid!"

"I don't care how many times you've fooled your friends, you can't lie to me boy. Your eyes give you away when you're incensed about something."

It was true. Despite the thief's attempts to keep his face clear of emotions, his crimson gaze held a flicker of doubt in them.

"I'm not… why would I be?"

Kanebti shrugged. "Why is any man afraid of his wife when she's pregnant? It's the child, not the woman. What do we do with a baby? It's a terrible feeling, isn't it?"

"You know?"

"Of course I know. Just because you've never seen a child of mine doesn't mean I never had one."

"Who was the mother?" Bakura felt an inane sense of curiosity come over him. Kanebti had never struck him as the type of man to ever get a woman with child, let alone acknowledge it. He wondered if the baby was still alive or, even better, if he was one of the thieves. He heard himself collapse into giggles at the thought of working alongside Kanebti's son. He quickly sobered at the thought of being _in_ Kanebti's daughter.

The man himself grumbled quietly as Bakura's thoughts flashed through his head. "It was a boy! And he's dead. The mother isn't important. What is important is that I know what you're feeling now and running away to die is not going to help. Well, you could, I suppose, but you'd end up with a deep sense of regret, wouldn't you? Anyway, it's not your time to die yet. So why don't you run back to your little royal whore." He flicked his hand idly.

Kanebti quickly found his arms twisted around his back. They were bent at an angle where, if he'd been alive, he would have felt excruciating pain. As it was, he couldn't. Instead, he smirked. "You seem to be quite angry Bakura. I feel very irritated vibes from you."

"She's not _my little royal whore. _She's _my queen_ and if you ever imply otherwise, I'll kill you again, and again, and again, and you'll wish you'd died without a mouth."

"Oh come on Bakura. It's not like I can feel pain. It would just be pointless and you'd get absolutely no pleasure from it. Believe me, I've tried."

The thief released his captive, pushing him away. He swiftly threw a fist towards Kanebti's face and, when he dodged, brought the other one barreling into his side.

"Well, no matter what you say, it's clear that you care for this woman. No person gets that angry over someone they don't care about." He grabbed Bakura's hand as it came flying towards him again. "That's enough. You've proven exactly what I wanted to prove and now your time is up. The next time you come here, you'd better have a knife impaled in your chest."

Kanebti fell into a low bow. "You are a worthy king of thieves and I wouldn't have had any other man take my place. Goodbye Bakura." Unexpectedly, he punched the thief square in the face, knocking him down. Bakura glared at him until his vision went dark and heard his predecessor say, "One for the road, king."

The man reached his arms over head, wishing he could feel the relief of a crack along his spine as he stretched.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Of course! You women might sort your problems by talking, but not thief kings. We sort things with fights!"

Renenet scoffed. "It didn't look much like a fight. It looked more like Bakura was letting you hit him."

"No, no! He _was_ fighting," Kanebti said. "He was throwing punches and everything. It's just… your woman eyes couldn't see it because he was going too fast."

"In the end, he beat you again though. Or was that just my woman eyes deceiving me?"

He crossed his arms. "That's only because I let him," he insisted stubbornly.

She laughed and then sighed a little. "You didn't let me say goodbye."

"I was told to convince him that he had to go back to life. All my work would have been destroyed with just one look at your beautiful face."

"I feel like that is some backhanded compliment."

"I meant only the nicest of things. Now, since the Bakura quest is completed, shall we continue onto the next one?" He offered an arm and Renenet took it with a smile.

"Finding our son?"

"Yes, that one."

"This still doesn't make me your wife."

"I know, I know! I just want to find the boy. … Maybe we can convince the gods to marry us."

Renenet leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Good luck."

* * *

Bakura sat up with a growl, clutching his head. That's when he noticed something was wrong. His head wasn't hurting. He touched the side of his face – there was no pain. He pressed his fingers against his chest, his arms, and other parts of his body. There were absolutely no bruises to be found.

"Damn, that means I didn't put any on him either."

The king swung his legs to the side of the bed, resting them lightly on the floor, and tried to get his bearings. The lack of weight around his neck caused his fingers to reach up to where his necklace should have been. They caressed air and his skin.

"Where the hell is-…" Then he remembered watching himself tear it off. He wondered if he had ever bothered to pick it up. He slipped from the divan to search for it but something was horribly out of place and stopped him in his tracks. His eyes narrowed as he glimpsed a pool of red near his feet. Crumpled into a terrible, heartbreaking ball was his precious cloak, as if it was just… just an ordinary piece of clothing. Bakura grabbed it and held it an arms length away. The cream colored seam was twisted around the crimson hem and the sleeves were inside out. It was wrinkled to the point where it couldn't hang straight. Bakura started to curse at himself. Even if he wasn't completely "himself," he had expected that he would have remembered to take care of this clothing.

The thief stopped to gather his thoughts. There was no use getting upset over a broken mug of beer. He was back now and whatever mistakes he had made before would be corrected, starting with his cloak.

He went to hang it on its proper place by the door right as Paru walked in.

"Oh you're awake! Excellent. Hasina finally sent her messenger today. He had a funny story. I'll let Merit tell you since she tells it the best. Hehe. Anyway, he says that she's doing fine, just seems to be pretty down. But that's to be expected, what with the atmosphere at the palace right now. That was a massive party last night so I suggest taking it easy today. No big raid. Merit's downstairs with Pepi so whenever you're ready, head on down. He desperately wants to see you again. Honestly, I think he likes you more than me."

Bakura held up a hand to say, "Who the_ fuck_ is Pepi?" to which his friend blinked.

"What do you mean, who the fuck is Pepi?"

"I mean, who the fuck is Pepi?"

Paru faltered at the look he was receiving. That was the glare the king only used to the men downstairs. At least, it had been reserved for them. He hadn't used the glare on him in… a while… He took a step back and pressed against the wall. "My son."

"Your son? You've… Merit's had your son already?" When Paru nodded jerkily. "T-two months ago."

Bakura vaguely noted that Paru had never stammered in front of him before. He disregarded the thought almost as fast as he had made it. "Damn that son of a bitch."

"What's going on Bakura?"

"I appear to have skipped a few months on my way back.

Paru grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. That was his way of showing relief. "You're back from the dead then? Completely back I mean."

"I'm back from the half dead or where ever the hell I was. This particular time is unfortunate because I had been hoping Hasina would still be in her early stages."

"Why?"

The king gave him a glance that implied he had made a stupid comment. "It's harder to transport a heavily pregnant woman in the middle of the night. And if what you say is true, then she should be."

"Seven months today."

"Seven? I thought it was six."

"Merit thought that Hasina had been at least a month with child before she told us, so we're going on that."

"This messes me up entirely! Damn it."

"The queen said not to rescue her until after the baby was born anyway!"

"Paru, I'm back. I'm one hundred percent back. I will be doing what I want, not what she tells me too, so shut the fuck up and get me a drink."

The bald man grumbled something under his breath but turned on his heel. "You should come down and tell Merit the wonderful news," he called over his shoulder. His voice sounded flat and bland, implying that it wasn't good news at all.

Bakura crinkled his nose and, like a child, stuck his tongue out at Paru's receding figure. He growled to himself as he looked between the staircase and his awfully wrinkled cloak. The staircase. His cloak. The staircase.

"Fuck it." He grabbed the red cloth and flung it around his shoulders. It felt nice to have the fabric brush against his skin again, however irregularly it did so. He'd work on getting it straight again later.

(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)

**A/N: I'm not a fan of incredibly long author's notes, but I've got a few things to explain so bear with me please.  
This is how I imagined Kanebti in my mind. I didn't give myself much chance to play around with him in the previous chapters so I figured this was my chance to. I really enjoyed writing him! In fact, I liked writing him slightly more than I enjoyed writing Bakura. Horror of horrors, right? If you don't believe Kanebti was truly like this when he was living, think of it as… death mellowed him out. A lot. Enough to have a decent relationship with Renenet again. There isn't much you can do in the afterlife except make amends, right?  
Second topic: I had originally planned on giving Bakura yet another bout of amnesia, forcing him to remember what happened the night of his attempted murder but nothing afterwards. I even had to return scene all written out and it was fantastic and epic. However, I've gotten bored with the amnesia idea and I figured you would hate me for it and I so hate to be hated. So I did this instead. I tried to keep some of my fantastic other scene so that you could get a glimpse of how awesome it was.  
Pepi, Paru's son's name, is short for Pepi-merira, who was an Egyptian king who conquered stuff and supposedly reigned for 100 years. I'm considering having his name as Pepi-merira, and everyone calls him Pepi for short. Also, I just really wanted Bakura to say Pepi… tell me what you think.  
I'm also sorry if Paru seems weird in this chapter. I kind of had a hard time :\  
**

**Thank you again so much for all your reviews and awesome support and love and I love you all! Probably twice as much as you love this story. I appreciate your patience. I'm going away near the end of March so you probably won't get another chapter until April. I'll see if I can get one in before I leave though. No promises!  
**


	23. The TwentyThird

**Author's Note: The continuation of Bakura's return! What will he do? The suspense is killing you! Read on my friends, read on!  
Of course, my beta is the person that I must thank the first because she is amazing and fantastic!  
Thank you so, so, SO much to RedShadowThief. Your reviews have me floating on cloud nine and it's such a wonderful feeling!  
Thank you also to yyh-ygo-fma, darkvampiregirl13, and Kiterious  
I'm starting off the month on a good note!  
**

The Twenty-third  
Hati-Nofre waited to be admitted. Even though the verbal accusations had ceased over a month ago, he could still feel the guards' suspicious eyes on him. He forced himself not to make eye contact and suppressed the urge to yell, "I'm married! The love I feel for the queen is purely devotional!" It wouldn't do to let the guards think they could intimidate him. Then again, that was their job… but they were hardly children. He didn't like the idea of children looking at him as if he were a thief.

After he'd calmed down some, Hati-Nofre considered his thoughts. He'd probably be in as much trouble as before if anyone heard him refer to Hasina as the queen. Ata would have his head for sure.

The doors opened. The glare of the sentries was no longer directed at him and Hati-Nofre lifted his head. He watched as Schent came out and brushed past him, and then entered the room himself.

He found Hasina reclined in a chair by the window. The number of pillows around her did little to hide the size of her stomach. She was alarmingly still, gazing unblinking out into the Egyptian desert.

Hati-Nofre bowed. "Your majesty."

"Don't call me that." Her voice was weary. "Someone will hear you and report it to the pharaoh and you'll get in trouble. Again."

"Then I'll say it quietly so that none may hear."

"No!" Hasina turned to him, her face holding an expression akin to anger. "If the queen has any more reason to be suspicious of you, she'll either send you away or have you killed. I _need_ you, Hati-Nofre. I can't afford for you to be gone. I'm lucky enough to have you now. Did you get the message to them?"

"Yes your maj—my lady."

"What do you tell the guards when you're leaving?"

He figured that the ever growing child in her, along with recent events, left her fearful and, in turn, snappish. So he answered with a calm tone and reassuring eyes. "I say that I need fresh air before I start the day. A walk around the courtyard is different than wind on your face when you're on a horse. They understand that and haven't questioned me."

"Yet."

"My lady, you need not be so worried. They aren't watching us like hawks anymore." Even as he said the words, the man knew that they were a lie. All he had to do was remember the glimpse of the guards' faces he had caught, and their distrustful gazes. He winced as he caught Hasina's eye.

"Of course they aren't going to be watching you publicly. Not since your name's been cleared. But I'll bet there's someone paying attention to your every move. Me… They always watch me. This damn thing…" She put a hand on her stomach. Despite her harsh words, her expression was gentle and loving. A slight smile graced her lips.

The servant took a step forward. "How is the child my lady?"

"It's well." Her voice had returned to it usual soft tones. "The only time it stops moving is when it seems to be asleep… just like its father."

Hati-Nofre let out a bark of a laugh. "I can't belief they thought I was the father of your child."

"It is funny… but you can hardly blame them. After all, they based their ideas on my servant's words. And she has admitted you to my rooms quite often. But she usually talks to me," whined Hasina. "She used to say all manner of things. Whatever came to her mind came out of her mouth. Maybe it's because I'm… lacking in memory to her. Do you think she doesn't feel as comfortable saying things? This was such a terribly thought out plan." She buried her head in her hands.

The man stood beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't a bad plan. This is probably the best thing you could have done. And everything worked out, so there's no need to fret my lady."

"Yes, that's right. Ankhta and Salama protected you… they protected us."

"Indeed. That's a surprise if there ever was one."

"No, they didn't protect us… they're just honest people. Thank Ra for that."

He nodded and, after a few moments in silence, Hasina looked up.

"Forgive me Hati-Nofre. I must sound terrible today. I must have been awful for the last few months. It's just… this child gets bigger with every minute, and then that fiasco… It's just so much to take in at one time."

"Of course my lady. There's no need to apologize, I understand. Partially because my wife has been pregnant quite a few times already." He winked. "I'm very knowledgeable in the area of pregnant women."

Hasina returned his relaxed gaze. "Tell me, how is Paru and his wife?"

The man smiled as he thought of the dark haired petite girl. From the size of her, he wouldn't have thought that the baby on the counter was hers.

"They're doing well. They have a boy now. His name's Pepi. He's a chubby thing, though I don't recommend saying that to their faces." A picture of the child came to his head. The big, brown eyes had looked at him like he had been a strange new animal. Though to a baby who had seen little more than the walls over his mother's shoulders, Hati-Nofre probably _was_ a strange new animal. A little tuft of black hair had been poking from the top of his head.

Hasina giggled. "Is he really? That doesn't surprise me. I'm sure she feeds him a lot."

"It would appear that way. He went through four bowls of soup when I was there."

"Oh dear, that's no good." _He won't make a very good thief if he can hardly move,_ the girl thought.

"I think once he starts moving around, he'll lose some of that baby fat."

"I certainly hope so!" Hasina settled further in her pillows. She vowed never to allow her child to be spoiled like that. She would allow two bowls, maximum, of food per period.

The two sat in silence for a while, Hati-Nofre watching Hasina, and Hasina staring down at her stomach. Every time she felt a kick, she smiled and tried not wince. She wondered what it would look like. Was it going to be a boy or a girl? If it were to be a boy, it would probably look exactly like Bakura, from the white mass of hair down to the slightly pointed nose. If it happened to be a girl… well it would probably look like her. She wondered if it would have the thief king's red eyes as well.

The sun was starting to slip over the horizon when Hati-Nofre spoke up again.

"My lady?"

"Hmm."

"Who is he?"

Hasina broke out of her reverie. "What's that?"

"Who is this man to you? Paru."

In the span of an instant, she saw the many faces of the man who she had come to regard as a friend. She saw his leering grin in the candle light from the first night they'd met. After that came the look of amusement that seemed always apparent whenever she was around. Then he was awed; Bakura paid her an immense amount of attention, so she must be special. Finally she saw his drunken face and remembered his kiss-that-was-far-too-long on the night of her marriage to Bakura. She laughed quietly as she recalled that the thief king had given him quite the beating for that.

"A… a very good friend," she settled with. "A brother, even. There's no other way to describe that."

Hati-Nofre watched her face intently. He saw a loving look cross her eyes, but it appeared to be only of kindness. It wasn't like the gaze he had often seen girls give their husbands. He felt upset at himself for even thinking that it was a possibility.

Paru clearly loved his wife. But there were men who took more than one and the servant had thought maybe… but that was a silly thought, of course. He could see that now. He desperately wanted to ask her who the real father of this child was but knew better. Any time he'd brought it up before, Hasina had clamped up and refused to talk to him anymore.

He sighed. Well, that was one worry off his mind.

"Have you had your dinner yet my lady?"

"No, not yet." Hasina had returned observing her belly and her voice sounded sleepy.

"I'll send your servant back in so that you can eat then." Hati-Nofre bent into a bow,

"Okay," said Hasina, almost as if she didn't hear him.

He chuckled. Women could get so absorbed with babies. He left the queen's side and headed for the door. He glanced one more time over his shoulder and found her staring out into the fiery sunset.

* * *

Merit found her brother sitting by the river. He threw in a pebble every so often. The water rippled where the stone hit and spread to the middle before dispersing. His eyebrows were furrowed as he watched the water flow on, dragging the stone with it. He threw in another one.

"If you could catch a fish or two, that'd be great."

"Not a chance," Bakura responded without turning. "I've scared them away."

"Stop throwing the pebbles then."

"I don't want too."

She pressed her lips together. Merit knew that he would never have forgiven her if she'd spoken her thoughts with the others around. But they were alone now, accompanied only by the sound of rushing water. "You're acting like a child Bakura."

"I am not," the thief snapped back in a _very_ childish tone. For a moment, Merit could see her little brother the way he had been before – small, fragile, with a severe pout on his face. The image was quickly destroyed when he turned around. His crimson eyes glared at her in annoyance.

"Yes you are. You've done nothing but mope around and sit by the river for the past few days. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were upset about something."

"I'm not," he replied unconvincingly.

She gave the earth next to him a pat before settling down and snaking an arm around his waist. The fact that he now towered over her, even when sitting, didn't take away the feeling of protectiveness she felt when she sat like this. "Talk to me little brother."

"It's nothing."

She flicked his ear gently. "Come on."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You said it was nothing. You don't want to talk about nothing? Well okay, let's talk about something then. Are you upset because of the new family arrangements here?"

Bakura didn't look at her or respond in anyway.

"Is it because you're afraid Paru's different? He may be my husband now, but he is still very much your right hand man."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it Bakura?"

He was silent for a minute longer as he gathered his thoughts. "This whole fucking place-…"

"Don't talk like that with me please."

Bakura glared. "I'll talk however the fuck I want."

"Not to me you won't," Merit answered, giving him a decent smack on the arm.

_My sister turned into a bitch while I was gone. _He deemed it best to keep that thought to himself. "May I say 'damn' around you?" he asked with a mock polite voice. Merit consented with a nod.

"This whole damn is place wrong. Some weird, twisted, messed up version of me takes over for a few months and, suddenly, I'm a friend to everyone. What the fu—hell?"

"It wasn't a twisted side of you. It was the side that you appear to have issues showing on a regular basis. You were being pleasant. I have to admit, it was a nice change."

"I'm always pleasant."

The woman rolled her eyes. "And what's your definition of 'pleasant'? I bet it's different than everyone else's."

"I don't kill people who annoy me. Right away."

"Well, the Bakura that was with us for a while there was pleasant in _my_ definition."

"Meaning?"

"The reason why your thieves are so friendly now is because you actually talked to them."

"I talk to-!"

"Not just orders. You spent time with them on a regular basis, got more involved in everything with them. You weren't just the thief king… You were… I don't know… less aloof. Better, even."

Bakura went back to water watching. "So you're saying I should be more into the lives of my thieves."

"Exactly."

He scoffed. "But I'm the king of thieves. They're supposed to fear me and take orders, not be my friends."

"But Paru is your friend."

"Well he's different! He's like… he's been like a brother to me for so long. And now he really is… so he's allowed to be my friend."

"But no one else?"

"I don't know them enough."

"Well, don't you think you should try harder to get to know them? After all, what's a king if he doesn't know his subjects? Don't you think you could have prevented those attempts on your life if you'd only known what was going on between your men?"

Frowning, the thief hunched his shoulders and pondered his sister's words.

"Anyway, they seem to think of you on somewhat of an equal level with them, so will you really shove them away so abruptly?"

"But I'm not!"

"You certainly acted like it for a while. They'll definitely realize you were different before if you continue to be so hard pressed to ignore them."

"Okay I get it. Shut up."

Merit recognized his "I'll admit defeat to you" voice. "If you do want to reassert yourself as the hard-ass of a leader, pouting by the river will do nothing to help."

"Gee sister, do you have something on your mind?" Bakura asked sarcastically.

"I do, in fact! And it wasn't that. I wanted to ask you if you were still planning on getting Hasina from the palace tonight."

"Of course."

"Then, might I come with you?"

"Really? You never come with me when I go steal stuff. Did that change too?"

She rolled her eyes and gave his side a poke. "You aren't _stealing_ _something_. You're… getting your wife back. From… her first husband. Well, maybe you are stealing. But the reason I want to go is the fact that Hasina is your wife. That makes her my sister-in-law… we're one big happy family now and I think it's only right that we're all there to bring her back."

"I feel like there's some ulterior motive for this. I know you like her a lot and feel connected to her, but there's got to be something else."

The woman raised her eyebrow. "Well, I would like to see Schent's face when she realizes who the thief king is. Did you know she's never seen you before? You know, after… the past." She waved her hand.

"Didn't know that… you're free to come along. You can do whatever you want. What about your kid?"

Bakura thought of his nephew, who was probably waddling the perimeter of the tavern now. And he certainly did waddle. He hoped that Pepi would grow out of that as he got older. He didn't want a thief who couldn't move fast enough to escape some tomb trap. Then the man shook his head. This was Merit's baby, not his. She probably wouldn't want him to grow up to be a thief. She'd want him to do something bigger, better. How likely that was going to be was questionable though…

He returned from his thoughts when Merit stood up.

"I'll have one of the local women watch him for me. If you're planning to go there tonight, you'd better brief us all on how it's going to happen." She extended an arm to him.

With a grin, he grabbed it and jumped to a stand. He gathered his sister in a bear hug.

"That is my job, isn't it?" he asked while rocking back and forth.

Merit laughed. "Yeah. Now let go. You're crushing me."

He released his hold and settled with draping an arm around her shoulder.

As they made their way back to the tavern, he yelled in the wind, "I'm back! Pharaoh better watch his fucking ass!"

In response, Merit elbowed him. Bakura doubled over in mock pain.

"You've wounded me. To think that I, the great thief king, was so hurt by a fragile woman like you."

His sister smiled and rolled her eyes. She remembered this from when they played as children. She knew that, if she took one step to help him, she'd be rolling on the ground like a little girl again. As much as she would have liked too, Merit decided that playing like a kid in the middle of the streets would be less than dignified. Not that it really mattered. Instead of answering him, she continued her way back, leaving him in the dirt. When he realized that she wasn't taking the bait, Bakura grumbled something and chased after her. He planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm glad to be back with you Merit."

"And I'm happy you're here."

They entered the building together.

Pepi was in the middle of the floor, crying. Half the thieves were slowly inching to the far end of the floor while Paru was standing over the baby, rubbing his face. When he saw the siblings in the doorway, he stormed over.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked his wife. It was clear that he was trying to keep his voice level.

"I went to find Bakura. What happened?"

"He hasn't stopped crying since you disappeared!" Paru seemed to be at his wits' end. "I gave him food, but that only made him louder. I don't get it. You give him food all the time and he seems perfectly happy. Then I tried to pick him up but he wouldn't let me anywhere near him. And he smells funny."

Merit tried not to laugh. She settled with a barely suppressed smile. "I leave you alone for just a moment and you manage to create chaos anyway." She swooped down on her son and picked him up. "Ugh. He needs to be changed, that's his problem. I shouldn't have left him with you. I could barely trust you with a cat."

"We've never had a cat. You couldn't possibly know if you trust me with one."

"Perhaps we should have gotten one first." Without leaving time for a response, she rested Pepi on her hip, grabbed a clean cloth, and headed back down to the river.

He waited until her shadow was gone before facing Bakura. "The prospect of having a baby and actually having one are two different things. I would seriously reconsidered rescuing Hasina if I were you."

The thief king growled. "I'm saving her."

"They get different after they have the child, I'm warning you!"

"Doesn't matter."

"So, we're still going through with this then, huh?" Paru entangled his fingers in his friend's hair and gave a sharp tug, managing to pull out a few strands.

Bakura swatted at the offending hand as a cat would bat at a bothersome fly. "That's one thing I haven't missed."

"Oh yeah? I have. It's more fun when you actually react."

"For that, I won't react. Anyway, get everyone together. I need to go over the plan for tonight."

_After all, what's a king if he doesn't know his subjects?_

"And help me out with their names, would you?" Bakura added in a gruff voice.

"Aw, not again!"

"Do it, or I'll start using you for target practice. I could probably use it."

"Okay, okay, fine. Ra, you were a lot nicer before." Paru faked a yawn before beckoning to the men on the other side of the room. "Oiy, you lot. The baby's gone, you can come back. Our king wants to speak to you all."

Bakura watched as they inched closer. As thieves, they had little experience in genuine family matters, so having Pepi around probably freaked them out. But their fear for the thief king had them put aside everything for him.

_As it should be_. As he thought it, Bakura wondered if it was really the best possible way to control a collection of people. It served him well enough in the past, but things were different now.

"That scrawny one is Ameen," Paru was whispering in his ear. He was pointing to the thief closest to them. "He's easily excitable so I'd watch what you say around him."

"Smart ass son of a bitch." Bakura cuffed the other man's ear.

* * *

The girl was in the courtyard when the summons came. She had been trying to make amends with her servant – and failing. After all, she had caused a considerable amount of unnecessary trouble with her ill-informed gossip and nearly sent Hati-Nofre far away - when the guards came for her.

"His Majesty and the queen demand that you come before you, my lady," he said, rushed. He seemed out of breath, like he'd run halfway across the palace. It wasn't that unlikely. Hasina exchanged a confused glance with Schent before asking,

"What for? I haven't done anything wrong."

"It's not you, my lady."

"What's going on?" the servant demanded.

"His Majesty will tell you. Please hurry." He started back in the direction he'd come from and, giving each other another look, they followed.

The hallway to the throne room was crawling with sentries. Hasina wondered vaguely if the ones assigned to her room were here as well. They managed to create a tunnel and slip under the various arms and passing spears to enter the pharaoh's presence.

The pregnant girl made as low a curtsy as her stomach would allow.

"You called for me, Your Majesties?" Her voice was cool and collected, a stark contrast to the atmosphere of the room.

"Thief King Bakura has been spotted near the palace," Atem replied. He alone was watched by all the priests and no fewer than ten guards.

Hasina raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Thief king…"

"Right, you don't know him. He's someone you don't want to mess with. He's… well he's a thief, obviously. But he's incredibly dangerous."

"And he's on the move." Ata spoke from the window. Her sharp eyes could pierce the darkness of the night and she could see the ten, fifteen, thirty horsemen riding down the last dune before the palace. A flash of red could be seen at the front.

* * *

Just before Hasina had been called, Bakura had assembled his men atop the sand pile that marked the last stretch of their journey. He watched the palace with a cold eye, taking in the number of guards along the wall. He would be able to get past them easily. The range of his archers was enough to take out more than half of them from here. He debated commanding them to take aim now, but with a peek at his sister, he decided against it. He would respect her wishes - no unnecessary death. He squeezed the rope connecting his horse to hers. He hoped that this plan would work. If it didn't, there would be a whole lot of very necessary death.

Paru pulled up on his other side. His face was hard as he gazed into the desert before them.

"I don't agree to this."

"You don't have much of a choice," Bakura's voice rumbled in reply.

"She shouldn't even be here. She should be at home, taking care of Pepi, safe. My son shouldn't be in the hands of some other woman while my wife is risking her life for…"

The king of thieves jerked his attention to the man on his right sharply. "While she's risking her life for what? _My wife?_ Merit can do whatever the hell she damn pleases and if that involves being here, then so be it."

"I'd much rather she be at home."

"Take it up with her." Bakura handed him the end of the rope. Next to him, Merit leaned forward to stare at her husband.

"There's no need to worry. Bakura's already ensured the woman that if there's so much as a scratch on our baby when we come back, she'll be dead." The woman smiled reassuringly. Paru didn't look soothed, but he returned the cord.

"You better hope we don't both die tonight."

"We won't, my love. And if we do, Bakura will take care of Pepi for us, won't you little brother?"

Before the man in the middle could respond, Paru said, "Well then he better not die tonight either."

"You should shut your fucking mouth before I toss your ass into the sand." The king arched a white eyebrow and glared playfully at his friend.

"Just saying. I don't want—."

Their conversation was interrupted by Ameen's shout.

"Bakura! They've spotted us!"

In response, he settled himself back into his saddle, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Let them spot us. If they're focused on us, they won't see the second wave coming from the back."

Merit shook her head. "I still can't believe you're actually planning on looting this place. Wasn't the plan to save Hasina and get out?"

"Oh come on! You didn't think I'd really waste this perfectly good opportunity, did you? What can I say? It's my nature."

"They're taking aim Bakura."

"Relax Ameen. It's not like their arrows could even reach us."

His point was proven when they saw the sand far ahead of them stirred. Three more volleys flew and stopped short of them. It was then that Bakura sat up straighter, tightened the reigns, and said, "Time to go," while giving his beast a firm kick. The men behind him followed suit with a collective cry. They all galloped forward to their destination, the barely present moon glinting off rings, necklaces and bracelets.

**(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)**

**A/N: Oooh, a confrontation between the pharaoh and the newly returned Bakura. What mayhem will ensue? Nobody knows, not even me. And yes, I had to make Bakura curse as much as possible. It feels fantastic to be writing him like this again! Now I must apologize for this chapter. While going over it in my final check before posting, I realized that it seems a little more than a little rushed. I really love the very last segment, with Bakura on the ridge with his riders, but everything else... ah, I'm starting to get out of shape! I'll make the next chapter fantastic to make up for it!  
**

**And now for some shameless plugging. For the love you feel for me, and the love you feel for Bakura (the latter of which is probably a lot stronger), you should read RedShadowThief's stories. They're all really good – at least I think they're fantastic. If you're looking to read about a damn sexy Bakura or an adorable and happy(ish)((… very 'ish')) Ryou, I highly recommend her! **_**Three's A Crowd**_** is my personal favourite.**


	24. The TwentyFourth

**Author's Note: Brace yourselves. ****Winter is coming.**** I mean, the end is near. I just kind of realized that I haven't described the way my characters look very well. I realized when I was having a conversation with RedShadowThief about her characters' looks. Damn. Anyway, I do apologize for Bakura not being quite as sexy and bad ass as I had planned  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bakura. But dear Ra, if I did… well, I would probably end up in the Shadow Realm because NO ONE owns Bakura.**

The Twenty-Fourth

"_And he's on the move._"

The queen leaned out of the window to get a better view of the soon-to-be battlefield. Not that it would be much of a battlefield. From the top of the wall, an arrow shot down would be moving fast enough to kill anything it touched on the spot.

She watched excitedly as the riders drew within range. The call to aim and fire could be heard and, soon, the air was filled with the _whiz_ of multiple arrows. A majority of them merely hit the sand, sending up a small puff of dust that mingled with that which was kicked up from the beasts' hooves. Some managed to graze an arm or a leg of one of the thieves. Two shafts missed their targets by a hair and Ata watched as two horses went down amid the noise and dirty. She clenched her teeth when she saw them get pulled from the ground onto other horses, behind their comrades.

Suddenly, there was a cry and everything stopped. Everything except the intruders.

"They've stopped firing."

A pause. Turning around, Ata glared at her brother, as if it were his fault that there was no longer any noise.

"Why have they stopped firing?"

Atem shrugged helplessly.

They waited in silence for the news to reach them. After what seemed like an age, there was a rapid tap on the door and Ata motioned to the guard to open it. It had barely been cracked when the captain of the wall slipped through.

He made his obeisance to the royal couple.

"You had better have a decent reason for allowing the intruders near the palace."

"Your Majesty, forgive me. They're… they're in the palace."

"WHAT?"

"Your Majesty, they had a hostage. A woman. She was really close to the thief king and we were afraid of hurting her. That's why I had everyone stop firing."

Atem nodded his understanding. "That was the best move to have made," he said. "

Next to him, Ata had to bite her tongue in order to stop herself from saying, _especially with your aim._ Instead, she stepped closer.

"Do you have them guarded?"

"Of course Your Majesty!" The captain's gaze wavered for a second and guilt crossed his face. "Th-they're on their way here… now."

The woman's eyes flashed in anger. "You let them into the palace and you let them come here? Why would you do that?"

"Your Majesty, the woman. He threatened to kill her if we didn't do what he asked!"

"The woman again! That bastard. He knows exactly what to do to get what he wants."

At her spot near the thrones, Hasina couldn't help but notice a slight undertone of admiration in her cousin's voice.

"Y-Your Majesty…?"

Both Atem and Ata returned their attention to the captain.

"There's more."

The pharaoh waved his hand to signal him to go on.

"This woman… I thought I recognized her when I saw her from on the wall but I thought that it couldn't possibly be… but now that I'm here, I know it's true."

"Get on with it," Ata growled out impatiently.

"The girl that the thief king has is…" he turned to the servant next to Hasina. "It's your sister."

"M-my-?"

The response Schent was about to make was cut off by another knock on the big doors.

"The thief is here."

**-Pause For A Moment: Enjoy A Silent Drum Roll Please-**

The entire room turned towards the door and watched as the king of thieves waltz in, one arm around the neck of his hostage and the other one lifted in a sort of wave.

"Look at that Paru. They've all gathered here to greet us. Wasn't that sweet of them?"

Hasina noted the bald man's surly look. Behind her, she heard Schent mumble something to herself.

While everyone else saw Bakura and his retinue of thieves behind him – "He threatened to kill the girl if we didn't let them in Your Majesty!" – Schent only saw the white haired, red-eyed man who had draped himself over her sister. For a fleeting moment, she saw the demon child from her past, first on her mother's bed, and then as a boy on the edge of town. She came back to the situation at hand and faced the man who had replaced that vulnerable boy. Her brothers weren't here to protect her from his gaze, which they always said was poisonous. Even if they were here, she doubted they could do anything to him.

Schent glanced at her sister. For the position that she was in, she thought that Merit seemed pretty relaxed. The younger woman had always been able to take care of herself well enough. However, Schent wasn't seeing her brave little sister. She was seeing Merit in the arms of a man who threatened to kill her.

Before her brain could fully register what her body was doing, Schent found herself moving forward. She brushed past Hasina, saying,

"You leave Merit alone, you monster!"

Being addressed by a voice that wasn't the pharaoh's, Ata's, or Hasina's stunned Bakura. He blinked stupidly.

"Monster?"

"That's right. You drop my sister right now."

The thief came back to his senses as Schent stood in front of him. _Right, my other sister._ His face returned to its normal, smug expression.

"Monster?" he repeated again. "I know you weren't fond of me, but that's just cruel. I guess I have enough heart to listen to you though. Drop her, you asked? Alright." Bakura removed his hold on Merit and gave her a little shove. With a shriek of surprise, she lurched forward and fell. On the ground, she rolled over to glare at him and caught the end of a cheeky grin.

Schent took a step towards the fallen girl but Bakura stepped between them, his expression less than friendly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

At a silent, quick command, the thieves behind him pulled out their swords and daggers. When the sound of unsheathing metal echoed across the room, the pharaoh's guards took a defensive position.

"Do not harm that girl, Bakura!" Atem's voice boomed from his throne.

Bakura spared his royal enemy the briefest of cold looks before turning back to Merit and offering his hand to her.

"Save your chivalry for another woman, Pharaoh," he said with a scoff. When she was on her feet once more, he landed a light peck on her forehead. "Like I would ever hurt my own sister."

At his motion, Schent stepped forward again, causing Ata to stir from her position near the thrones where she had been standing silently.

"I will give you anything to stay away from her."

Bakura turned back to her again, looking dubious. "I _highly _doubt you could do that."

"Then I will give you anything within my power."

"There's nothing that I could possibly want that's within your power to get."

By now, the queen had made it to the heart of the conversation.

"That's enough," said Ata. "You have no power here to make those negotiations. Return to your place."

Schent went back to Hasina's side, still glaring, but quiet.

Ata faced the thief king and his posse again. "You have taken a family member of one of the people from the palace. Don't think that we won't do anything to get her back."

The thief gave her a camel like blink. "I haven't the_ slightes_t idea what you're talking about."

"Her, the woman you have. We'll get her back, even if it means by force."

"Merit? Certainly not." Bakura sent his sister into the protective arms of her husband. "I never took her from you, so you won't be taking her back, thank you very much. _She_ came to _me._"

"The likelihood of that is near zero."

"It doesn't matter what the _likelihood_ of it is, it's true. You can ask her yourself if you don't believe me. Now, I'm not denying that I took a relative of yours. That definitely happened."

The pharaoh sat straighter in his chair when Bakura pushed past Ata. "What?"

Bakura sent him a glance as he made his way to the dark haired beauty standing noiselessly nearby. "I said I _have_ stolen something from you."

Hasina turned her head away when he stood in front of her and averted her eyes when he slipped a hand under her chin and lifted it up. "Hello pretty girl."

A gasp, audible only to the man holding her, slipped out of Hasina's mouth. He smirked and bent down, saying, "I'm back _sweetheart_ and we have _so_ much to talk about." Then he kissed her cheek.

Ata noted her cousin's almost peaceful expression before the girl tried jerked away.

"Get away from me."

Bakura's face fell. "What's this? Just a few months ago, you were saying how much you loved me. Now I can't be near you?" He paused, contemplating. "Is it the baby? Is this was a child does to you? Well, that's a bit annoying."

Atem waved his guards aside so he could see Bakura clearly. His voice was just under a yell as he said, "You know about that?"

"Of course," retorted the thief, not taking his eyes off the girl in his arms. "What man doesn't know when his wife's pregnant with his child?"

From afar, it seemed that Hasina was very frightened. Her body was even shaking. Up close though, her eyes blazed.

_What the hell do you think you're doing? _That was the unspoken question being conveyed. Bakura just smirked in response.

Atem blanched. "You're the… the lowlife… bastard that took Hasina from me and… and caused her to be with child?"

"I hardly _took her from you_. She was sitting all alone; I was merely saving her from a lonely and boring life." The thief shrugged nonchalantly. "As for the child… well, that wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know that it was you who was incapable? Although, now that I think about it, it does make sense. All those months together and nothing ... huh. Silly me for not having noticed it before." Bakura sent his smug expression and barely contained amusement towards Atem.

The pharaoh looked like he was about to launch himself at the thief (in a very un-pharaoh like fashion), so Ata cut into the conversation.

"Given when you are and your history, it makes it hard for us to believe your statement. On the other hand, we don't really have a choice but to take your word, do we? What a shame."

"You don't have a choice? Of course you have a choice. Hasina could tell you that I was not her lover. Then you'd have two viewpoints and you could decide which one to believe. You'd never pick me though. What a shame."

"That's just it. Hasina doesn't remember, therefore, she's fairly unreliable."

Bakura made a short, sharp noise and wheeled around to face the pregnant woman. "You don't remember? You don't know me? Or anything we did? Paru told me that you might not, but I didn't think it was true!" He snapped his fingers. "Aha! Is that why you're acting like an idiot? It all makes sense now! You're just being really stupid now and not nearly as nice as before because you don't know better. I understand."

Merit tugged on her husband's arm. "Bakura does … remember that Hasina hasn't actually lost her memory, right?"

Paru shrugged in response. "One would hope so."

"If he keeps this up, she's going to beat him to death when we get back home."

"Maybe he's doing this because he knows that she won't really hurt him … uh, maybe."

"She doesn't look very forgiving."

Indeed, Hasina was glaring at the thief as much as she could without giving away her innocent façade. Bakura merely laughed off her attempts.

"Well alright then. My sweet, innocent Hasina, what horrors have they told you about me?"

She took a step back when he went to touch her again. "They said you were dangerous and I should stay away from you."

"Oh I am most certainly dangerous and you should definitely stay away from me. But that never stopped you before, did it?" He closed the gap again and leaned heavily on her. "Say, sweetheart, do you think it's time to tell our story to Pharaoh? I know you don't remember, but hey! What better timing. I can tell him _and_ remind you of our passionate love for each other."

Hasina glared but said nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes! So, it started off pretty simply. One day, I had a strong hunger, but not just for my regular food. I wanted something different. Something relatively fresh, but nothing brand new, if you know what I mean." He winked obnoxiously. "So I went to the newly wedded queen of Egypt, at the time, and asked if she would indulge me. She said yes, of course. After all, what woman would say no to me?"

Paru leaned to his side. "I'm thinking Bakura has a death wish."

"Indeed."

Back in the center of conversation, Hasina smacked the thief king on the arm in embarrassment.

"Th-that can't possibly be what happened."

"And how would you know? You can't remember, remember?"

"I'm n-not that type of person. Am I?" She glanced between Bakura and Atem for confirmation. The pharaoh shook his head.

"Bakura, stop speaking in lies."

"What can I say? I'm a thief; lies are the only language I know. But, to put your mind at ease pretty girl, I promise you that's not how it happened. Let's see, it started … we met one day, completely by chance, and then—!"

"Spare us the details thief," Ata said. "Why are you here?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Enlighten us."

Bakura pulled Hasina closer to him. "I'm here to take my wife home. I'm sure you won't mind, since you don't really need her, do you? You probably don't even care for her."

"She's family."

"But you don't care for her, do you?" the thief repeated, staring unblinkingly at the queen.

Ata lifted her chin and looked away, not gracing his question with an answer. She didn't have too; Atem had moved from his place to the floor to stand between them. His eyes were livid and the opposing king raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Facing me on your own Pharaoh? That's a first."

"Of course we care for Hasina. She's our family and you won't be taking her anywhere."

"Well fine. I'll just take your sister."

Both Atem and Hasina blinked, startled.

The queen kept her face impassive. "I dare you to try."

Bakura smirked.

"That's my wife you're talking about Bakura!"

"Honestly, I know you're the pharaoh and all, but you shouldn't say stuff like that out loud. It sounds really bad. I'd much rather die than marry my own sister." He twirled around. "No offense."

Merit blushed and ducked her head. "Shut up."

The thief turned back to Atem. "So, I'll end up taking one or the other. I'd much rather Hasina. At least if I have her, I'll have the pleasure of saving two." He tapped a finger lightly on her protruding stomach.

Hasina looked down at the large, rough hand resting on her ever-growing shelf. The feel of the other one on her lower back was soothing. She closed her eyes for a moment. Breathing in the sweet, dusty scent coming from Bakura made her want to smile but she had to settle with sighing softly, happily. She watched the hand again, imagining it, and its partner, entwined with hers while holding the baby. She could almost hear a child's laugh as the callused fingers skittered across soft flesh.

She was brought back to reality by the words, "… after it's born."

"What?" She asked, jumping from face to face.

Bakura peeked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Been daydreaming _darling_?"

She resisted the urge to stomp on his foot.

"What I said," Ata explained, "Was that, if your thief plans to steal you from us, he should wait until after your child is born."

Hasina blushed. "H-He's not _my_ thief."

"You wound me, my love."

She resisted the urge to push him over and step on his fingers.

"Regardless of what he is to you, I still think it's best if he saves his decision for when you're not so …" Ata struggled for a word. When one didn't appear in her mind, she waved her hand in her cousin's general direction.

"I think the word you're looking for is big," said Bakura. "Or great with child. Maybe huge? Heavy?"

Hasina twisted away from him and glared. "You're a bastard."

In turn, Bakura bowed. "I work hard for a compliment like that. Consider me flattered."

"Hasina, I think you should leave," said the queen, though it sounded more like a command. "And Schent with you. Go to your room. I'll come to you when this man is gone and tell you how it will work out."

The girl curtsied thankfully to her and Atem. She called Schent to her side and went by Bakura without giving him look. As they made for the door, the sea of thieves parted and, as she walked past them, they bowed to her with murmurs of, "My queen," resonating through out the room.

When the wooden doors closed with a muffled _boom_ at her back, Hasina allowed her self a small smile.

* * *

It took a great deal of trouble to keep a hold on Schent. When they first captured her, she had been stunned into stillness. When she saw who it was that had their arm around her neck though, she twisted and squirmed violently. Bending her neck, she sunk her teeth into the closest piece of flesh.

"Fuck!"

The arm-prison opened and Schent tumbled onto the floor, gasping.

"What happened?"

"She bit me, the bitch."

"That wasn't very nice of you."

The servant felt a piece of cold, sharp metal press into her throat. Looking up, she found herself locking eyes with particularly angry looking king of thieves.

"Apologize," he demanded, his voice brusque.

When she remained silent, he applied more pressure and she winced as the tip of the knife cut her skin.

"Bakura, stop it," said an achingly familiar voice. Merit stepped out of the shadows and placed a hand on his forearm.

"Let him do it," Schent snarled from the floor. "He'd only be fulfilling Hannavanni's prophecy, right? Proving that he's the monster everyone thinks he is."

Her sister snapped back, "No. Because not everyone thinks that."

Bakura looked down at the heap of cloth and hair on the floor and wrinkled his nose. The fortuneteller's words resounded in his head.

"_The boy become king who kill his own for love."_

He pulled back his hand. "It's not you. Not tonight. Anyway, I didn't come here to talk to you." He turned his back to her and headed for the bedroom.

"Don't you dare go in there! You leave her alone!"

The thief raised his hand and Schent was wrapped up in arms again. This time, Merit tied a cloth around her mouth.

"I'm sorry sister," she said in the process. "But you're too loud."

Schent glared darkly.

Hasina was on her back in the bed, the child in her pushing the surrounding blankets in the air like a tent pole. One hand lay on her chest, fingers curled. The other dangled off the edge of the divan, swaying softly, implying that it had just fallen. Her chest rose up and down steadily, her eyes flickering rapidly behind their covers. Her lips, parted ever so slightly, twitched into a smile now and again.

At his place by the end of bed, Bakura twisted his fingers in the loose blankets. He watched her breathing for a while, taking in her face, still beautiful even though the rest of her had changed into something else entirely. In fact, he thought she looked pretty good for someone with child. He'd seen many women with babies in them before. They usually had a quarter of their normal beauty and, somehow, they never managed to get back all three quarters of it afterwards.

Before he had the chance to change his mind, he pulled himself up, got on all fours, and crawled to the top. Hasina stirred and took one deep breath, but merely shifted her head further to the left.

Bakura leaned over her, took a final glance, and took her lips in his.

The girl's eyes snapped open at the sudden, unexpected pressure. When he felt her eyelashes on his cheek again, the thief pulled away. He had a smirk on his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shrieked in a loud voice. "Stay away!"

"Shh, you're too noisy. I've got your servant under careful guard. Plus, she can't see us, so there's no need to act so cruel."

It took a moment for his words to register. When they did, Hasina opened her arms with a grin. Bakura went down for another kiss, but instead received a smack across the top of his head.

"Idiot? I was acting stupid? Big and heavy? What are you, a child?"

The king rubbed his head. "I was only joking, Ra."

"You knew perfectly well I couldn't respond in front of them. You did that on purpose didn't you? And what's with the 'sweethearts' and 'darlings?' Are you sure you're really back?"

"Oh, but _sweetie, _I _love you_. And people in love call each other by lovey names, don't they?"

"Well, every 'sweetheart' you give me is going to be countered with a 'moron'. And every 'darling' with a 'stupid.' And—!"

Bakura crashed into her again. He dragged his fingers through her hair and down her face. His lips started at her mouth and went to her jaw, down her neck, and across her shoulder. Her anger melted away just like that. She gasped when he nipped her lightly. When he came up again, his eyes seemed to be glazed over, though it was hard to tell in the moonlight.

"I'll stick to calling you pretty."

"I'll call you nothing but a bastard then."

"We have ourselves a deal."

Hasina kissed his cheek softly. "I missed you."

He stretched out next to her, clasping her hand in his, using the other one to draw circles on her shoulder.

"So you know what's happening, right?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," said the girl, nodding. "But once the baby's born, we can swaddle him up and then leave here. We can live in the tavern and he'll have his own room, and won't have to bother with fancy clothes or ceremonies or anything."

Bakura started. He propped himself on his elbows to peer at her, his crimson eyes searching her bright blues. He nodded, as if confirming something then went back down.

"What makes you so sure it's a boy?"

Hasina blinked. She hadn't realized she'd used 'him' when talking about the child in her. "I-I don't know. I guess I … want it to be a boy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Would you like that?"

"Only if it looks like me. If it looks anything like you, I'm shunning it."

The queen of thieves laughed. The sound sent a tingle through Bakura's body. She nestled closer to him and kissed him on the lips.

"I'll try to keep his resemblance of me to a minimum." She rested her head on his shoulder and, with a contented sigh, went back to sleep.

Bakura could feel her body press closer with each inhale and pull away when she exhaled. Her fingers were wrapped loosely around his arm and the feeling of her fingertips sent sparks from their resting place shooting up his arm and exploding somewhere in his chest. Her lips touched his skin and sent the same feeling to the same area. A similar reaction occurred where her leg met his. He took a big, shaky breath to calm himself, but the explosions continued to occur. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"I missed you too pretty girl."

* * *

When the sun peeped over the horizon, it sent its rays shooting directly through one of the windows in Hasina's room, bathing the sleeping couple in its golden light. Bakura shifted to stay in the shadows, but the light seemed to follow him. For a moment, he panicked, thinking he was still in that place for the half dead and everything had been some kind of dream.

These thoughts passed when Hasina stirred beside him. Her fingers raked across his chest to wrap around herself and she tucked her head further into her chest. Bakura could feel the goosebumps on her before he saw them. He shook his head.

"You can be stupid sometimes," he whispered. In slow, miniscule movements, he inched himself away from her. He covered her with a blanket and planted a kiss on her exposed cheek then left her to sleep.

In the other room, he found the two sisters sleeping, closer to each other than he liked. Paru sat over the both of them. He seemed to be asleep as well, but he cracked an eye when he heard Bakura moving around.

"You ready?" he asked.

The thief king nodded. "Wake her up," he said, pointing to the tied up servant.

Schent woke up to her hands and feet thankfully untied, and the gag removed from her mouth. However, the king of thieves sat in front of her, his blade dangerously close to her face.

"If you say a word of this to anyone, I swear to Ra, I will cut you like a flower. You'll be in so many shreds, they won't even recognize who you are. If you ever tell anyone about Hasina, I'll rip you open and make you watch as I cut each of your organs. There are two hundred and thirty seven ways to get into this castle without the guards seeing me, so don't think I'm not serious. I'll be watching." For extra measure, Bakura gave her his best murderous glare.

Schent, to her credit, didn't blink once. She watched as he, his friend, and her sister slipped out the door and down the hall. Once she was sure they were gone, she let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

**(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)**

**A/N: This chapter is done? It only took … forever! That middle scene where Bakura's in the throne room was way harder to write than it was to visualize. Damn. To make up for it turning out differently than I had planned, I wrote a fantastic Bakura and Hasina reunion – alone. If I may say so, it's pretty darn good! To make up for him being slightly OOC, I made him give a detailed threat. Hope you enjoyed it!  
**

**Thank you so much to my wonderful, fantastic beta, without whom my story would be pretty riddled with mistakes and bothersome little things like that.  
As for reviewers, I must thank yyh-ygo-fma, darkvampiregirl13, YamiBakura1988, and Kiterious. I'd like to also thank Lita of the Dancing Flames, who is slowly working her way up to this part of the story!  
I want to give a special thank you to RedShadowThief, who keeps me on my toes with her updates, motivating me to update. Please check out her stories! They are well worth your while.  
**


	25. The TwentyFifth

**Author's Note: My (minimal) research shows me that it was only really the pharaoh who took on multiple wives. Commonplace men were pretty monogamous. However … let's face it, Bakura doesn't follow social rules, does he? Hey, just because I never showed it before, doesn't mean it never happened. Of course Bakura slept with other girls in the early stages of his relationship with Hasina. I just didn't write them all down. So there.  
Also, I've very clearly underestimated the power of italics. I really love them.**

**Disclaimer: I have never and, sadly, never will own Bakura or Atem, or anyone else who doesn't go by the name of Hasina, Paru, Merit, Schent, Ata, Layla, and Hasina's mother, who's name I've forgotten.  
(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)**

The Twenty-Fifth

"_Ah! It was when I went to your village last year with Schent. The day before you told me about Bakura. I'd come back from Hannavanni's home." _

"_Oh, I remember that. She said you were going to have a son."_

"_Right! And you said that whatever she says would come true. So I'm having a son. Bakura will be happy." _

…

"_Why do you look so sad Merit?" _

"_It's nothing." _

"_You give me that look every time I mention it. The baby. Do you know something I don't?" _

"_No." _

"_Is it about my child Merit?" _

"_Just forget about it Hasina. It's nothing." _

"_No! Tell me!" _

"_I … I can't. Bakura told me not to say anything. I'm sorry."_

* * *

The group of thieves had been gone the previous night, leaving the big tavern free for public use. Not that it wasn't free for public use anyway. It's just, most people were too scared to go anywhere near it. But last night was different. It was almost like the building had been abandoned. She wouldn't have gone in if she hadn't seen the bartender beckoning to her.

Damn bartender.

He got her in trouble.

He gave her one too many drinks and then told her to go upstairs. He said he'd be right there.

She picked the wrong room.

He never came up.

Instead, she'd fallen asleep in a big bed and had been rudely awoken by rough shaking.

The king of thieves.

She turned her head to the side and opened her eyes. The resulting pain of too much beer made any movement almost unbearable, but she pushed through.

The mass of white hair that filled her face made her smile in the most childish way.

That's right! She'd slept with _the_ king of thieves. He'd been angry that she was sleeping in his bed, but he ended up letting her stay anyway. She giggled.

The thief shifted a little, causing his hair to slide off his face, exposing his softened features to the morning air. He seemed almost peaceful. She resisted the urge to bend over and kiss him. She settled with flipping over on her stomach and watching him.

The rumors going around that the thief now had a wife might have been true, but he certainly hadn't _moved_ like a married man last night. She stifled another bout of laughter.

Just then, someone walked in. The girl turned around swiftly to see who it was, but immediately regretted it. She curled herself into a ball to stop the pain.

By the room's entrance, Merit looked at her in distaste.

"Honestly, if you really feel that pain, you deserve it. You're barely a woman; you shouldn't even _know_ how to drink that much."

She stepped across the floor and badgered the girl into standing.

"Get your clothes on then. You should be on your way home."

While she scurried around to find her tossed away articles, Merit turned back to the bed. She jabbed a finger into the sleeping figure's side.

There was no response.

She poked him again. "Get up. I know you're awake Bakura."

The thief shifted and rolled over, turning his back to his sister.

"I-I think he's still asleep. Maybe you shouldn't bother him."

"I know this man far better than you could ever hope too. Don't tell me what to do." Her voice softened. "But if he is asleep, he won't be happy when he wakes up, so you should go home. You don't want to risk it, do you?"

The girl shook her head. "Thanks," she said as she slipped out of the room. Merit watched her disappear and heard her plod down the stairs, through the slumped figures on the ground floor, and into the fresh morning air.

Turning around, she found her brother sitting up, yawning.

"Ra, even when you're _trying_ to sound mean, you're incredibly nice."

"You could have gotten up and told her to go away yourself," she responded, glowering.

"But my dear sister, you know how it just _breaks _my heart to say that to a beautiful girl."

"Oh you've had better I'm sure. You _have_ better."

Bakura stretched out and swung his legs around to the floor. "Speaking of which, how was the pretty girl last night?"

"Irritable. But in a nice way. Do you know what I mean?"

"I haven't the slightest clue."

"She was … ah, how do I explain it? She's sort of …" Her task of finding the right word was put on hold when a shuffle and very audible yawn was heard at the door.

"I think the baby's dead."

The thief king barely contained a laugh. When he received a glare, he straightened his face, adopting a somber expression.

"That's not funny Paru. Really, don't scare her like that."

"What? He's not moving and he's quiet. It scares me."

Merit sighed in exasperation. "He's just sleeping."

"You hope."

"Bakura!"

"Sorry, sorry. Yes, Pepi's just sleeping. Why don't you check on him? You know, to make sure."

She looked like she wanted to say something in response, angrily, but decided against it and stormed out. Bakura's chuckle followed her out.

"What's up with you Paru? That's the third comment this week about your kid that's gotten Merit all riled up."

The bald man plopped down next to Bakura. "Don't complain. I'm doing this all for you. Essentially, I'm helping you to see what not to say to a woman about her newly born son."

The other thief nodded. "I see. Well, you'd better watch it. One of these days, it's going to be him coming in to say he thinks _you're_ dead and I'm sure Merit won't be reassuring him you're asleep."

With a small shudder, Paru shoved a hand into Bakura's shoulder. "Don't say things like that. You'll give her bad ideas."

"I'll be sure to pipe down." Bakura stood up and, reaching his arms up, elicited a delightful cracking from his spine. "So, who's awake and who's cleaning up?"

"No one's awake, and you're obviously not cleaning up."

"Of course not. Why would I? I've earned my right to not clean up."

Paru aimed a foot at the exposed side. "Yes you have, but you could still clean something. You know, as charity."

In response, Bakura grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his hand. With his cloth-enclosed fingers, he rubbed at his friend head, like he was shining a piece of gold. Paru reacted violently, throwing punches and reaching around to grab the king's hair. The rest of the blanket, trailing down from Bakura's hand and covering his face, muffled his yells.

"There, I cleaned your head. My charity is done. Now go sweep the floors."

When he didn't move, Bakura crossed his arms.

"I command it!"

Paru glared, but he couldn't keep the grin from creeping onto his face. "Yeah alright, you lazy bastard. I'll sweep. But you owe me."

* * *

When her cousin came in, Hasina barely moved. Not that she could have moved, even if she had wanted too. Sitting on the fluffy seat surrounded by numerous blankets and pillows made it difficult for her to even lift her hand in greeting. She sufficed with bowing her head.

"Oh, don't trouble yourself, please," was the wry response to the motion.

Hasina glared at the woman. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I'm _so grateful_ for your consideration."

Ata smiled prettily. "But of course. I can only imagine how wearisome it would be for you to have to get up every time I walked in."

"It's more or less a chore."

"My dear cousin, you sound irritated." The queen rested a hand on the back of Hasina's head, maintaining her expression of friendliness. "You must tell me what's on your mind."

"Can I help you with anything, Your Majesty?" Hasina asked icily.

"Oh I'm so glad you said that! In fact you can! I came here to look for some answers and I think you can most definitely help me with that."

Ata shooed away the guards who had followed her into the room. "I'm going to talk to my cousin," she said while closing the door. "A very private conversation. You mustn't hear!"

She returned to the bedroom with a bit of a bounce in her step. Now, there was only herself, Hasina, and Schent. Helping herself to the leftover bits of Hasina's breakfast, Ata settled herself onto a stool next to the table and faced her cousin.

Hasina was astonished at the personality she was seeing. It was very unlike Ata to act like this and, quite frankly, it scared her.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, her voice unintentionally sharp.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're so mean today Hasina. You're never mean."

Her expression was unusually cheerful. Hasina tried not to let her annoyance show as she said, "You're never this happy."

"Did you have a spat with your husband last night? Is that why you're so grumpy?"

The pregnant girl froze. Her heart stopped beating and she was fairly certain the baby's heart stopped too. "I don't know wh-!"

"Don't play this game with me Hasina." Ata's voice returned to normal – a mocking sound with an underlying tone of perpetual irritation. "I know."

Instead of meeting her gaze, Hasina turned and glared at Schent. The servant glared back with equally accusing eyes. For a brief moment, Hasina felt a pang of want shoot through her. She used to be friends with Schent, but now it seemed like they were living on opposite sides of the social world. Technically, they were, but it had never been this _apparent_ before. Hasina wanted to be able to embrace Schent again, as friends, like they used too.  
Merit had said not to take it personally. _"She's always had animosity towards those who don't follow the rules."_

But Hasina knew it was personal, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. After all, she was now the wife of the servant's unwanted little brother.

Any desire to be friendly again dissipated as she recalled the openly expressed angry and disgusted looks she received every morning after a night with Bakura.

"—Not me," Schent was saying. "I'm not a fool. Believe me, the hatred I feel for that … thief pales in comparison to my strong desire to live."

"I see, I see," Ata responded, even though the comment wasn't directed towards her. "So you were threatened by someone, presumably Bakura, to keep quiet about something?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Forgive me."

"I should have you punished for withholding information from your queen."

"No, Ata don't." Hasina reached out a hand to touch the fabric of her cousin's dress. "She takes her orders from me and I commanded her not to say anything."

"Commanded her not to say anything about what?"

Hasina sighed a little. "About what she knows."

"And that is?"

"Give me your word you won't punish Schent for this."

"I promise," Ata drawled. She rolled her eyes for effect. "Lucky for you, servant, that your mistress is so willing to take the fall for you. Unlucky for you, that's the last time you'll have that protection."

"The last time, Your Majesty?"

"Yes. I think it's time you were taken out of Hasina's services." The queen looked between the two other women. "I had always felt you two were too close. I suppose I don't have to worry about that now. However, given recent events, I'm surprised you weren't at each other's throats. Anyway, I'd hate to come in one day to find out my dear cousin was killed by her servant in a fit of rage." She waggled her eyebrows. "Therefore, you are no longer under the service of Hasina. You may go."

Schent curtsied. "Thank you, Your Majesty. Much obliged, Your Majesty." Before going, the servant sent a final glare in her former mistress's direction.

"My, what a feisty one she can be. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that attitude." Ata took a moment to reflect on the tones and looks Schent had used when talking to Hasina. That would have to be taken care of later. She would not have a servant talking to _her_ like that. She shook her head and faced her cousin.

"So, start at the beginning."

"Well, you know the very beginning. Bakura appeared in the throne room, and he talked about me being his wife and everything. Then later, he-!"

"Not that!" Ata restrained herself from hitting Hasina. "I know you remember before that. In fact, I know that you never lost your memory at all. I had had my suspicions before, but I never said anything to anyone. Then when the thief came in and draped himself over you … I know you're faking it Hasina, so just cut the crap right now."

"Suspicions?" Hasina maintained her innocent expression.

"How _convenient_ it was that you lost your memory right when we found out you were with child. How extremely terrible it was that you couldn't remember your lover's name. If you couldn't remember his name, then we would have no way of finding him and punishing him."

"And the night Bakura arrived, you _knew_ your suspicions were right?"

"How stupid do you think I am? I saw that look on your face when he kissed you; you looked at peace and happy. Why in Ra's name would you look so calm after we'd just told you what a monster he was?"

Hasina grimaced internally. She thought she'd done a very good job in keeping her face from showing any emotion that night. "Well, what proof do you have that you're right? You can't just go to people and tell them that you think that I haven't lost my memory. They wouldn't believe you unless they had a reason to. I haven't given them a reason to."

In response, Ata pushed herself up from her seat and leaned into the other woman, her nose mere inches from Hasina's. "I have sources that tell me Bakura and his companions have been coming here almost every night for the past month and fifteen days. They say that the thief himself has been to your room twenty seven times. Now, _why_ would this man, who you claim not to know, come to your room so much? _Why_ on earth would you let him in? Face it, I have proof. I can use every single one of my witnesses. And to top it all off, your former servant can give a first hand account of who has been here and how many times. Considering I can give her all the protection needed, there's no reason why she would keep anything to herself."

Hasina kept her face blank. Internally, she tried to determine if Ata was bluffing. Her use of the exact number of times Bakura had visited her proved otherwise. She chose not to respond.

"It'll be our secret. I won't even tell Atem what you say to me."

When Hasina turned her head away, Ata had to dig her nails into the palms of her hands to prevent herself from screaming in frustration.

"I want see what happened between you two that made you fall in love with him so hard. What is so special about Bakura that made you risk your life to do anything with him? I want to see what this … relationship of yours is all about. Is that a bad thing? Well fine. If you won't tell me, then I'll have to make up something. I'll tell my brother that the child we're raising was born to a woman who was having an affair from the start of his marriage; that you never really loved him."

That caught Hasina's attention. Her head whipped around so fast that her hair flew into the air and settled down many seconds after she stopped moving. "That's not true! I did love Atem before …" Here she paused. The beginning parts of Ata's outraged statement registered. "The child that you're _what?" _

The queen's expression was equivalent to a little girl finding an unguarded sweetbread in the sun.

"Raising. Didn't you know that?"

"I was unaware of this arrangement."

"Oh, seems like the king of thieves forgot to mention something to his pretty bride. He's getting old and forgetful."

"I never agreed to this, Ata!"

Ata smirked. "_You_ never had a say." She rested a hand on Hasina's stomach. The girl swore that the baby inside shivered and it caused her to shrink away from her cousin's touch.

"That's a serious thought to process," Ata said. "You must be furious now. Perhaps it's best if I come back later to talk about this husband of yours."

She reached for Hasina's hand and kissed it lightly. "Rest well little cousin." Then she turned on her heel and left the room, leaving Hasina alone and fuming with her thoughts.

* * *

When Bakura arrived that night, he came bearing gifts. As he scaled the wall, the bright moonlight flashed off the ring around his finger, and he wondered how willing he was to give it up. It was rather pretty and it went well with the others. Upon poking his head over the lip of the window, however, he decided that it belonged to the girl in the room. It would definitely look better on her.

He took a moment to watch her, something he hadn't done in a few days. The silver glow of the night crawled through the window and across the floor to touch her feet. Her face was covered by shadows, but Bakura could make out the small upturned corners of her mouth and the twitching of her eyes as she slept. Once again, the thief considered how lucky he was to have stolen her from Pharaoh. Something as beautiful as Hasina belonged in his arms.

Bakura lifted himself up and swung his legs through the window, landing on the floor with the grace and silence of a cat. He went to the occupied chair and planted a kiss on Hasina's head. His hand rested on her stomach and he smiled when he felt a kick in response.

It surprised him just how happy the knowledge of a child made him. He wondered vaguely if this was how Paru felt all those months with Merit. An even more vague thought made its way to the front of his mind – had Kanebti felt the same way while he waited for his son?

Not that he cared. Bakura never cared about what the other thief king had done when he was alive. It's not like he was making a comparison between the two of them. He made a better king of thieves anyway, so it didn't matter what Kanebti felt.

Hasina stirred under his fingertips and he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Bakura? Is that you?"

"Yes it is, pretty girl, and guess what I got you?" Without waiting for her to answer, Bakura grabbed her right hand. She watched as he deftly slipped a ring off his middle finger and slid it onto one of hers. He leaned over to kiss her on the lips and then settled himself on the floor in front of her.

"You'll never imagine where I got that." He pointed to her newly adorned hand. The ring shimmered in the nighttime glow. It certainly did look pretty.

"From the tomb of my mother's uncle's father's grandmother's husband, no doubt."

Bakura blinked. "No … though I hadn't really bothered to check that. No! I got _that_ from some low life petty thief."

Hasina raised an eyebrow. "As opposed to a high life important thief, such as yourself?"

"Yes! He had the nerve to think that he deserved such a prize like that. That is a fine quality ring. It's worth more than he could ever hope to steal in his insignificant lifetime."

"Well of course. Anything other than simple bracelets is far too superior an object for any regular thief to steal."

"Exactly. So I filched it off him and had intended to keep it for myself. But I thought I'd do the right thing and give it back to its proper owner."

When Hasina snorted, Bakura corrected himself.

"I mean, I wanted to give it back to a relative of the proper owner."

"This would then belong to Atem. You should give it to him."

"But I don't like him! It's silly to give him a present if I don't like him!" Bakura grinned.

Hasina laughed lightly. Though Bakura didn't notice, the cheer in her voice didn't reach her eyes. She stared down at him, sprawled on the floor. His ever-messy white hair was dangling in front of his face. No matter how many times he shoved it away, it always fell back. The crimson orbs behind the white curtain glared playfully at strands that were out of line. His robe was splayed out around him like a puddle of red water. With a jolt, Hasina realized that this man, her husband, was barely more than a child in personality. He wouldn't know the first thing about taking care of a baby. He probably never expected to _have_ to know such a thing. Was that why he … was he actually scared enough to …

"Is this your way of apologizing?"

Bakura looked up, both eyebrows raised in a bewildered expression. "Apologizing? For what?"

"For giving away my child." If she had been capable of it, Hasina would have stood and towered over the thief. As it was, her position in the chair allowed her to look down on him, reproving expression all but clear on her face.

"Giving away your child?"

"That's what you promised Ata, isn't it? She'll get to have my baby and you … what did you get? Amnesty? Did Atem say he'd ignore the fact that you'd stolen from many of his predecessors' tombs? I can assure you that whatever he said about you, he won't keep it. Why should he? He hates you! He'll never forgive you for what you've done. You made a stupid bargain for something stupid and you put _my son_ in the middle of it!"

Bakura rose slowly. "How do you know about that?"

Hasina bit her lip and turned away.

"Was it Merit who told you? She said that you were irritated with her last time she was here. Is that why? Don't be upset with her, Hasina. I told her not to say anything to you."

"No, of course not. I have no reason to be angry with her. I'm just angry with you. You made a deal that I would _never_ have agreed too and then you didn't tell me about it! I had to learn from _Ata_."

"Hasina …" Bakura reached out to brush her hair back, but she swatted his hand away, continuing to look at him, eyes filled with accusation. He cleared his throat

"Hasina," he said again, his voice gruffer this time. "I made that deal for you."

She scoffed. "How does that work?"

"It's what's keeping you alive. I made a bargain with Ata so that, in the end, you'd be free from any charges or harm Pharaoh might give you. You'd be able to do what you want, namely, come with me. Isn't that what you've wanted this past year?" He grabbed her wrists so she couldn't push him away again and pressed his face against her. "You can live with me and never have to worry about running back in the morning again."

He gave her a light kiss. Hasina kept her lips pressed together and didn't respond to his gestures, causing Bakura to pull away and frown. He took a deep breath before raising his eyes to meet hers. She returned his gaze coolly and stubbornly. Bakura straightened.

"I had three choices. The first was that the child stays here and you come with me. The second option was to leave you here, where you would be killed. The third was to take both you and the baby and neither of you would have lived to see the next day."

"Aren't you the king of thieves? You're supposed to be able to get away from soldiers?"

"By myself, yes, but with you? … Hasina, you're about to give birth and it would have been impossible for you to go anywhere quickly. Even if I got you away from any soldiers, any extra effort would have put you and your child at risk. I was only thinking about your safety."

"I don't want him to be raised by Ata!"

"You don't have a choice!"

Hasina's winced at his voice, which had become increasingly louder. She crossed her arms. "If you thought that I'd spend nine months in this much discomfort just to have my baby raised by a woman I don't even like, you're sorely mistaken."

Bakura threw his hands in the air. "We can make another one!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he wished he could have taken them back. What was the comment that Paru had said?

"_Never tell a woman she can replace her baby with another one; they apparently don't like it." _

The thief thought of the violent red hand-shaped imprint on his friend's arm.

"He isn't some toy that a carpenter can make copies of Bakura! He's my baby, _our_ baby. You don't seem to realize that though, seeing as you use him as a bargaining chip."

"I was trying to save your life."

"Don't bother then."

"Is that kid really worth dying over?"

"He is! Being separated from him would be worse then death."

Bakura growled. "Tell me that when you find yourself facing a knife." He whirled around; the hem of his robe created a wind that caused Hasina's blankets to flutter. He hopped over the window ledge and, with a final glance in her direction, ducked out of sight without a word.

Hasina dropped her head into her hands and sobbed quietly.

* * *

As he made his descent, Bakura noted that he had just experienced his first ever fight as a husband. He wondered if they all would leave him questioning his choices like this. He didn't look forward to the next one.

Bakura jammed his foot into the next niche viciously.

What he did would be right in the end. He had started all of this with the thought of taking Hasina with him and that's what he intended to do. He was doing this to save her, couldn't she see that? This was the only way she was going to be able to leave the palace for good and be alive to talk about it. If she could think around that damn baby for once, she'd understand.

His fingers sought the next ledge.

Maybe he hadn't thought about the kid _enough._ He had been too focused on getting Hasina out that he hadn't given it a second though. His child, his son, as Hasina was convinced, was going to be raised by Pharaoh. Bakura made a face as he lowered himself down more. The kid was going to grow up to be just as bad as that goody-two-shoed, over-dressed, pompous son of a bitch.

Well, it didn't matter anyway. The bargain he made hadn't involved anything preventing him from stealing his son back. Once Hasina was safe with him, he'd work on a plan for that.

He jumped the last six feet, brushed the dust off his cloak, and whistled for his horse. Right now, he had to focus on an excuse to give Merit for coming back so early. He had no desire to tell her that Hasina was mad at him, or why. The conversation would end with Merit saying,

_I told you that was a bad idea. No woman would have agreed to that._

Bakura was not in the mood for that.

He grumbled as he realized that he couldn't hear the sound of hoofs on the ground. That Ra-damned horse. It had probably wandered to the stables. The thief didn't like to tie his beast, but if this kept up, he would have too. He stomped along the wall and around the corner to the open stable. He spotted the steed immediately. It had squeezed its way between two other horses to poke its snout in the feeding trough. It stood taller than those around it, and it's ass end stuck out.

"You greedy little bastard. I just fed you."

Bakura was rooted to the ground when someone stepped out from behind the beast.

"What a wonderful horse," the woman said. Her gown swished around her ankles, brushing her toes and barely covering the golden sandals on her feet. Her hand trailed along the back of the horse lightly. She turned her head and met Bakura's gaze with a smirk playing on her lips.

"I had hoped I might see you tonight."

"You knew I'd be here?"

"Of course. As soon as the first guard said he thought someone was in Hasina's room at night, I began to keep a lookout. You have some interesting ways of getting in. Through the window, dressing up like servants. If you were anyone else, I might have been amused."

"If you knew, then how come you haven't beefed up the security around her room?"

Ata shrugged delicately. "I wanted to see what became of it. But this wasn't part of our bargain thief."

Bakura broke eye contact. "Considering what I'm giving you, I thought it was the least you could give me."

The girl snapped and gasped. "Oh that reminds me! Did you finally tell Hasina what our bargain _was_? I found out today that she didn't know. I had no idea you meant to keep it a secret."

"If you didn't know, then why didn't you tell her the day we made it?"

"Oh come on. I thought that was your job. You are her husband and all; I thought it was only right for you to break that bad news to her."

Instead of responding to her, Bakura gave a low whistle. The large stallion wiggled and shuffled around to free himself from the tight space and trotted over to his master. He snorted and stomped his leg, as if it say,

"Why'd you disturb me?"

Bakura swung on top of it. Just as he was about to give it a kick, Ata brushed her fingers against his leg.

"Wait. I wanted to tell you something."

"And that is?"

"You have to stop coming here."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because I don't want it to turn out that she has that baby while you're here. I imagine you'd take both of them if that happened, and I can't risk that."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

"All the same, I don't want to take any chances."

Bakura stared down at her for a moment. He debated kicking her to the side, but decided against it. "Why do you want my child anyway?"

Ata raised a questioning eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you have to have this kid? Why not just find another baby to wrench away from some family?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your baby has royal blood in it. I can't take just any child to raise as the future ruler of Egypt."

The thief rolled his eyes. "So take one of your sisters, or find someone to get _you_ pregnant."

"If I have too, then that is what I have to do. In the mean time, we have a royal baby to take the throne."

"But you hate me. _Pharaoh _hates me. You really want the child of the king of thieves to be your heir? Isn't that a little … ironic?"

"Well, maybe." Ata paused to study her fingers. "I'll be honest, it's more to get at Hasina. Consider it a last jab. A reminder to her that everything comes with a price. She can live with you and be happy, just so long as her firstborn stays with me."

"Is that even possible?"

"We shall see. Now you should leave before I change my mind about letting the guards know you're here."

"As if they'd catch me if they did know," Bakura sneered.

Ata bowed her head a little in acknowledgement of his comment. "This had better be the last time I see you until the day that baby is born. If I _do_ see you, I'll be sure to tell Hasina that you came by before I have her killed."

Bakura winkled his nose and would have called her out on a bluff, but Ata's eyes held something deep inside them that made the words catch in his throat. He decided to ignore her.

With a swift kick and a yell, he galloped back home without sparing a second glance back.

**(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)**

**A/N: This is it. This is **_**the**_** chapter. This is the place where all the loose ends come together and Hasina and Bakura get the happy ending they so deserve. At least, that's what I kept telling myself while I wrote this. It would appear that my fingers have other plans. It seems like you are all stuck with me for another chapter!  
Was this a weird chapter? Yes. God, I rushed it. I tried not to but ... this was mostly a filler with a little bit of information in it. I hope you liked it though ... Bakura and Hasina had their first fight!**

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed this chapter. Namely:  
RedShadowThief  
Lita of the Dancing Flame  
darkvampiregirl13  
Kiterious  
YamiBakura1988  
Quiet Harmony-chan  
yyh-ygo-fma  
And, of course, thank you my wonderful beta for all the work you put into fixing my horrible spelling and grammar errors. **


	26. The TwentySixth

**Author's Note: Oh **_**ITALICS,**_** how I love thee dearly!  
A long chapter for you all? Yes indeed! Consider it gratitude for your patience!  
Enjoy! Thank you, as always, to my wonderful beta, as well as to all you reviewers! You make me very happy!  
As a note, my research showed me that ancient Egyptian women gave birth sitting/kneeling  
**

Chapter Twenty-Sixth  
In all his years, Bakura could remember only two times when he had been shocked still.

The first was as a child, being caught stealing a freshly baked loaf of bread from one of the neighbors' homes. It had been laying there, a ray of sun lighting it up like a piece of gold. For the hungry boy, it could just as well have been gold. Almost as soon as his little fingers had wrapped around it, the man came out, yelling and shaking his fist. The oncoming adversary had scared the boy enough to keep him frozen. Before the thought of moving had occurred to him, two large hands had wrapped around his neck.

"_I got you now, you little mongrel."_

He remembered the man's face as having both an angry and triumphant expression. In retrospect, Bakura wondered if that bread had been left out on purpose.

The second time was when he had weaved his way into the inner workings of the palace for the first time. The sheer amount of riches on the other side of that heavens high wall had blown him away. There was more gold and jewels there than he could have ever imagined. The exact magnitude of the difference between the Pharaoh's lifestyle and his own was overwhelming and it stopped him in his tracks.

That was also the first (and only) time the palace guards _almost_ caught Thief Bakura.

Now, as he watched the soldiers muddle their way through the copious amounts of people in the tavern, he realized it was happening again.

Their eyes were determined, strides big, swords sheathed, and Bakura felt pinned to the floor. He couldn't have run away, even if he had wanted too. He knew why they were here. He knew why they weren't chasing and yelling after him, like they usually did. The reason scared him. The feeling that left him motionless was like the one he remembered as a little boy, but this was a different kind of immobilizing fear. Bakura half wished he could stop time; keep the soldiers from taking another step.

_Fuck!_

He wasn't _ready_ for this. He was never _supposed_ to be ready for this. He was the king of thieves; he shouldn't have a wife, or a baby … or a family of any kind! He was supposed to run around and steal stuff from Pharaoh. He had to flirt with every girl he saw and take them to his bed. He was meant to die with a knife though his heart, not from chasing a baby around.

_He wouldn't have to._

Bakura felt something shatter in his chest on the left side. He tried not to think of what Hasina would look like after … when …

_Oh Ra, Hasina._

He hadn't seen her over a month and he was more afraid of her than anything else. He wondered what would happen between them when they were back here later. She probably wouldn't talk to him. She might not even look at him. But he was going to find a way to tell her … it wasn't over.

A slight pressure on his hand caused the thief to emerge from his roiling thoughts. Merit smiled reassuringly at him and gave him another light squeeze.

Almost as if she had read his mind, she said, "It'll be okay."

Beside her, Paru grunted in agreement, though he never turned his head from the approaching people.

Bakura shook his head. Merit was right. Everything would be fine. He didn't have time to worry about stuff like that. He'd take care of it later. Right now, he had to unpin his legs and deal with the new situation at hand, the way any respectable thief king would.

When the soldiers reached the bar, Bakura twirled all the way around in his stool to face them, arms spread wide.

"What? No waving of the weapons or shouting? No threats? Have I just become a petty thief in Pharaoh's eyes? Am I not worthy of such theatrics now?"

"The queen has summoned you to the palace. You are to come with us immediately."

Bakura could tell that the soldier was just itching to pull out his sword. He smirked. They were all probably given orders not to touch a hair on anyone's head.

The thief swept his eyes over the growing circle of people around them. "Did you hear that boys?" He raised his voice so that it boomed and bounced around the room. "The queen has summoned me. I feel so honored. Pray, tell me," Bakura turned back to the soldiers. "Should I put on my best clothes, or will she accept me as I am, in rags. She must understand that I don't have the money of getting a beautiful wardrobe like hers. Though I certainly have the _means. _Maybe if she waits a little bit, I can find som-..."

"Be silent thief! You are lucky to be alive to make such comments, however mocking they are. Her Majesty spared your life."

"Oh, she's so generous," said the king of thieves.

"Enough talking. You're coming with us."

"Huh. That's funny. I don't ever recall saying that I would respond to the queen's summons. I don't feel like going with you right now. Please tell Her Majesty that I appreciate her offer, but I have to decline."

This was enough to throw the soldiers off guard.

"What?"

"You heard me. A visit to the palace would interfere with my plans for the day.

The second sentry took half a step forward. Bakura flashed him a pointed canine, and he hesitated.

"L-lady Hasina is giving birth. You don't have a choice!"

The thief king stopped grinning. The cold wave passed over him again.

Saying it out loud made it sound so _real._

_Hasina was giving birth_. A baby. A son. Bakura was going to have a _son_. What the hell did he know about sons and babies? Hasina … giving birth. Dear Ra.

"Her Majesty states that, if you don't arrive at the palace before midday, the lady will be … ah … killed."

A terrifying guttural sound came from Bakura's throat and the soldier took three steps back.

"Ra, she's an impatient woman. You'd think that, with all her free time, she'd be more laid back. Did she say that she'd subject my wife to torture if I brought company?"

"I … she didn't say anything …"

"I'd hate to impose on her hospitality … I guess I'll suffice with two."

Paru didn't hesitate in stepping forward. He needed no gesture from Bakura to know that he was one of the two. The second was Ameen.

The thief king rose with a sort of reluctance. The feel of his sister's light touch on his shoulder gave him a little reassurance and he smiled. He was about to face a foe he had never had experience with before – he needed all the support he could get.

"Alright then, let's get going."

Guards One and Two nodded dutifully and lead the way out of the tavern.

* * *

Had the goddess Tawaret been there to hold her, the birth would have been no less of a challenge. Hasina felt wave after wave of pain pass through her with every breath she took. It was nothing like the pain she felt when Bakura used to take her to his bed, as she had thought it would be. The maids who had come to help her said that she would be happy at the end, when she held the baby in her arms, but Hasina could think of nothing but the sheer agony she was experiencing _right now_.

Her insides felt as though they had been torn to shreds. It was as if the child had no desire to come into the world. She imagined his fingers dragging along the sides of his old home – her body – as the gods called him out. For a moment, Hasina felt almost guilty. Her son must feel betrayed as she pushed him away from her, away from his peaceful place. The guilt was soon forgotten as another flash of hurt went through her. Somewhere around her, Hasina heard another person's voice. She felt hands on her shoulder and realized that, whoever it was, they were trying to comfort her. Their words were lost in her screams. Even Amun couldn't soothe these birthing pains.

Hasina wondered vaguely why it seemed like the gods weren't helping her. Was it because this wasn't Atem's son? It certainly wasn't because it was born out of wedlock – she and Bakura were married and there were many who would testify to that! Could it be that they didn't approve of her relationship? But if they didn't, wouldn't they have sent a sign of sorts before?

Another pang of agony stabbed her in the lower part of her body before she could think about it any further. She felt herself clench into yet another cramp.

"Almost, my lady," the woman behind her said. "The child is almost out now. Just a little more."

"That's what you said a long time ago!" Hasina snapped.

The girl thought about all of her brothers and sisters. How was it that her mother was still _alive_ after all that? She had said something about the first birth being the worst, but to continuously endure this pain willingly? She didn't care how easy the following births would be. Hasina had a feeling she wouldn't be having a second child for a long time.

Suddenly, she felt relief, as if a weight had been lifted off of her.

"There you are, my lady. A healthy boy for your efforts."

Hasina's labored breaths came a fraction slower than before. Her exhausted body was helped up and to the bed, where she collapsed. The maids wrapped blankets around her to keep her warm. When she was comfortable, Hasina looked at the head maid expectantly.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

The woman stepped aside and motioned for another girl to come forward. The girl held a bundle of blankets in her arms, staring down at it like it was a piece of treasure. She seemed reluctant to give it up so soon, but beamed when Hasina smiled at her.

"Thank you," Hasina said. "I promise, you'll be able to hold him more."

_Much more than me_. But she wasn't going to dwell on that now.

She pulled aside a corner of the blanket to reveal a cherubic face. The boy's cheeks were rounded, his nose came to a softened point, and his eyelashes were long. His little lips, parted slightly, were red. Hasina ran her fingers down his face and then over his head. She could feel the soft strands of his delicate hair. Against her tanned fingers, it stood out like pieces of stray of moonlight.

_White,_ she thought. _Just like Bakura_.

Her actions caused the boy to stir. He turned his head from side to side before opening his eyes. Hasina found herself staring into a brilliant sea of blue, a color that matched her own.

"He has your eyes, my lady," the head maid observed.

"Yes, he does," she agreed, not taking her sight off the boy.

He stared up at her, his blue orbs wide, taking in everything. She smiled and trying not to think about how this might be the last time she'd get to hold him.

"You'll be a sweet child," she predicted. The baby gurgled happily.

"Shall I get Her Majesty?" a girl in the back inquired.

_NO! _Hasina wanted to shout. _Don't get her. Tell her he has died. _But she knew that it would be hopeless. Ata would smell the new child like a dog would smell scraps under the table.

"Yes," she consented. She pulled the baby closer and tightened her grip.

As two of the servants went to get Ata, the rest gathered around the bed.

"What will his name be, my lady?" one asked.

Hasina looked up, startled. "Does it matter? Ata will name him."

The oldest servant placed a hand on her shoulder. "Her Majesty may name him whatever she wishes, but _you_ are his mother. The name you give him will the be one he uses when he stands before the gods at his death."

Hasina eyed each of them warily, but they didn't seem to be mocking her. They smiled reassuringly.

"I see. Then … I name him ... Akefia."

"A beautiful name, my lady."

Hasina could hear the doors of her chamber opening again as Ata was admitted. She turned back to the bundle in her arms.

"Akefia, my son, bad things are going to happen. You must be brave for me," she said, hurriedly. "Be brave for your mother, child. I will never forget you, and you mustn't forget me, no matter what that woman says to you."

Akefia seemed to sense the urgency in his mother's voice. The corners of his petite mouth turned down and the light in his eyes dimmed. They looked sad, as if he knew what was coming. Hasina lifted him to kiss his forehead just as Ata walked in.

"What do we have? A boy? Oh, how perfect!"

Hasina felt like a mouse in front of a hungry, grinning jackal.

"Let me see. Let me hold him!"

Knowing it was useless to resist, Hasina handed her baby to her cousin. As Akefia left her fingers, she knew that she wouldn't hold him like that ever again.

"I've named him already," she said.

"Fascinating," Ata responded, focused on the child in her arms. Her tone implied that she was not truly fascinated at all.

The queen frowned in distaste upon noticing the small tufts of white hair. She would have to figure out a story to explain that at some point. For now, she wouldn't worry about it. Ata stared into the large blue orbs that looked up at her. The boy watched her with intrigue. He didn't like the way she leered at him; it wasn't like the other blue-eyed lady's gaze. He squirmed.

"Oh dear." Ata gasped as she almost lost her grip on the child. "He's a slippery one. Like a snake." She paused, as if considering something. "Yes, that's an apt description. I think … his name shall be Sati. Sati, the mystical snake."

The servants bowed their heads. "A beautiful name, Your Majesty," they said in the same tones as they had to Hasina.

"And what do you think, cousin?"

"I … it's a suitable name, Your Majesty." _Suitable for you, maybe._

"Good! Now that we've got that settled, it is time present this boy to his … family. And it's time for you, Hasina, to leave. Your _husband_ is here." Ata said 'husband' as if it were a curse word. "You had better get dressed to meet him."

"Oh, but Your Majesty, she can't!" one of the younger servants exclaimed.

Ata gave a royal growl - a sound both icy polite and ferocious at the same time. "And why can't she?"

"She's just had a baby Your Majesty. She needs at least a full day's rest before moving. Two days, even!"

"Well she doesn't _have _two days. She has until the sun reaches the middle of the sky."

"But Your Majesty, that's only a little while from now. You should know that, after birth, a woman shou-…" Too late, the girl realized _what_ she was saying and to _whom_ she was talking too. "Forgive me, Your Majesty. I didn't …"

"She has until midday," Ata reiterated through her teeth. She whirled around to the entrance of the room and left the rest of the women in stunned silence.

Hasina gave the servant a sympathetic look. "It's alright," she said. "I think I can manage." She winced as she tried to lift herself up. The head maid ran to her side.

"I'll have to manage," Hasina continued. To the other girls, she demanded, "The red dress. And don't bother packing anything. I'll manage my wardrobe when I get to my new home. Besides, I don't think I'd have enough room for all of those anyway."

While the maids rummaged through her clothing to look for the requested dress, Hasina struggled to a sit, and then a stand. It was a painful process that left her feeling extremely uncomfortable, but she thought that, after the pain of birth, nothing could ever be that bad. She suffered through it.

When her feet finally touched the ground, she faced the woman who helped her.

"What is your name?"

"Samiya, my lady."

"Samiya … I like that name."

"Thank you, my lady."

"Why are you helping me Samiya?"

The woman gave her a long look. "What do you mean, my lady?"

"Well, you know my story, don't you? You know about my transgressions and the disgrace that I brought to my family. You know the company I have … ah … _consorted_ with. But you still help me and you have been nothing but kind to me."

Samiya smiled warmly. "You did it out of love, my lady. I've always been a romantic myself. When I heard what happened, I was touched. Only a person truly in love would have done what you did. And … perhaps …" She looked a little guilty. Hasina encouraged her with a wave of her hand.

"Well, you're going to lose your child, my lady. Your first child. No matter what they've done, no woman deserves that."

"I see. So you help me out of pity?"

"No, my lady! This is not out of pity. I … I feel like you deserve better. All you did was follow your heart and you found your love. I don't believe you should be punished for that. I can't do anything about it though, but I thought I could do something to make life a little easier. I thought I would help you somehow, but the best I can do is smile and be nice."

Hasina opened and closed her mouth in shock. "A-and all the other maids … they all feel the same?"

"Yes, my lady."

The girl breathed a sigh of relief. Not everyone looked down on her then. Somehow, the knowledge that there were still people in the palace who liked her made her feel stronger.

"There is something you can do, Samiya."

"Anything, my lady."

"If it is at all possible for you, please raise my son. I don't want one of Ata's servants raising him because I just know they'll do it all wrong. I want you to do it for me." Hasina scanned the room. "And if you can't, perhaps one of the others here could."

Samiya would have curtsied, but doing so would have left Hasina without the support she needed. Instead, she bowed her head and smiled happily. "Gladly, my lady."

Just then, two girls came up to Hasina. "The red dress, my lady." They beamed at her and Hasina suspected that they had been listening to her conversation with Samiya.

Samiya and her underlings helped Hasina into the red cloth, the younger maids taking turns in helping to support her. When she was all dressed, they brushed her hair, rubbed oil on her wrists, put a few choice pieces of jewelry on her and then stepped back.

She lifted her head and squared her shoulders. She may not be Atem's wife, but she was still a queen.

"You are beautiful, my lady," they said in unison. Hasina smiled appreciatively.

"Come on. It's nearly midday."

They left the room in a sort of haphazard way. Hasina was in front with Samiya next to her to help her along. The other maids trailed behind in a somewhat organized clump. Before opening the doors, Samiya leaned over.

"For the record, my lady, I think Akefia is a much better name than Sati."

Hasina held back a smirk.

* * *

If there was one thing Bakura hated more than the pharaoh, it was quiet places. The fact that the thief king was in the throne room of the palace, with Atem, in complete silence, left him feeling extra surly. As if his day couldn't get any more uncomfortable, he was left to entertain the all mighty ruler of Egypt with his two companions while waiting for Hasina, Pharaoh's ex-wife, to arrive. Not that there was much entertaining going on. By their master's command, the soldiers around the room had defensive stances, their spears pointed at the three guests. They didn't say a word; they just stood there, glaring. The pharaoh directed his cold attention to Bakura in, what Atem thought, was an incredibly intimidating gaze.

Unlucky for him, Bakura was as easily intimidated as the gods themselves, which is to say, not at all. He returned the look steadily. He gave the expression far more justice with his narrowed red eyes and curiously pointed teeth.

After what seemed like a millennium, Bakura broke eye contact. He would have roamed around the room, but every time he went to take a step, the guards would tighten their grips on their weapons and shift their weight forward, as if to chase after him. In his mind, Bakura snorted. As if they would catch him.

Bakura's gaze rested on a familiar face among the servants. Hati-Nofre. He gave the man a curt nod and received the same back. He would find a way to pay back the servant. What he did for Hasina, even though it could have cost him his life, had been pure devotion. Even if Bakura couldn't understand _why_ Hati-Nofre had risked almost everything for the girl, he was grateful.

Finally the thief couldn't take the silence anymore. He turned to Paru.

"I wonder if all gatherings are like this," he said, his voice carrying across the room. "If so, I'm glad I've never been to one before. All these years I thought Pharaoh never invited me because he hated me. Now it turns out it's just because he has shit parties. Ra, I'm better than him at everything, aren't I? I throw better parties, have more enjoyable company … I'm even better at holding a wife and having a baby."

Paru's hand flew to the dagger that was hidden under his cloak. He gave his friend a warning glare. They were here under a peace agreement, but Bakura had a knack for getting under Pharaoh's skin. Paru wouldn't have been surprised if Atem ordered their capture right now.

"Bakura!" Atem's voice resounded. The thief turned to face him with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Whatever do you mean, calling my name like that? It's as if you're mad at me or something."

"Bakura, I don't know what my sister has planned, but if it weren't for her, I would have you killed on the spot."

"So kill me. You are the pharaoh, aren't you?"

"I made a promise to her and I don't break my promises. You keep quiet before I regret my decision."

Bakura opened his mouth to make another snide comment, but at that moment, the doors of the chamber opened.

"Her Majesty, Queen Ata, and the Lady Hasina," the doorman announced.

Bakura's breath hitched a little, as it always did when he saw his wife. She was wearing the dress that matched his cloak and made them look like two pieces of a set. Around her neck was a necklace he had given her. On her finger, his ring. Her hair hung around her face, covered with a gold beaded hair net. He would have taken her in his arms right there and done something severely inappropriate in front of Pharaoh, but he stayed his foot and waited for them to draw closer.

Hasina curtsied to Atem. "Your Majesty," she whispered sweetly.

Turning to Bakura, she said, "Husband."

Bakura was taken aback by her unemotional tone. "H-Hasina," he stuttered. Then he cleared his throat and shook his head slightly. "You're looking as delicious as always," he said with a wink. She responded by giving him a cold look and turning her attention to Ata.

"You promised to allow me to go."

"So I did. I suppose I'll have to honor that. I did give my word as queen, didn't I? Oh, but Bakura, you haven't seen your son, have you?" Ata took a few steps towards the thief, but her cousin moved into her path.

"If Bakura is going to see his son, it will be in my arms, not yours!" Her voice was vicious, a tone that no one had ever heard come from her lips.

Ata merely shrugged. "Suit yourself. I suppose he won't be seeing the baby. It's a shame. Go on then, you're free to leave. The sooner, the better in fact."

The thief went to rest a hand on his wife's shoulders, but the fury that silently emanated from her stopped him.

"Let's go," he commanded.

Paru and Ameen settled on either side of Hasina and all three of them filed behind Bakura. They had almost made it to the door before Ata's voice made them turn to the middle of the room again.

"I'll be sure to give my dear aunt my condolences, Hasina."

"Your condolences?"

"Why yes! By this time tomorrow, your mother will be crying her eyes out, because she thinks that you've died. It's quite sad to think about really. But it's all for the best, isn't it?" Ata caught a glimpse of the girl's confused face and smirked. "Another thing the thief failed to mention to you, I see."

The smug look made Hasina want to fly at her, but the site of her baby in the woman's arms made her resist the urge. Instead, she whirled to the door again and glared at Bakura as he looked down at her, as if to say, 'We'll talk about this later.'

Bakura had no doubt that they would.

He moved his little group out of the throne room and to the stables before they could be delayed anymore. The sooner they got back to the tavern, the more comfortable they would all be. At least, that's what he told himself. He tried to pretend that the other two were as disturbed as he was. But he knew it wasn't true. They weren't the victims of Hasina's suddenly piercing evil eye.

They reached the stables in record time with little problem. Grudgingly, Hasina had to admit that Ata seemed to be keeping her promise. The thought that Ata could be trusted, even if it was just this once, left Hasina in even more of a sour mood.

She jumped up into her usual place behind Bakura, but was reluctant to touch him. After all, it was his fault that all this was happening wasn't it? But when the horse jerked into motion, her hands wrapped around his waist instinctively. Despite how angry she was at him right now, she couldn't deny how much she had missed him and the feeling of his body under her fingertips. Without thinking, she rested her head on his shoulder. He tensed under her, but she didn't have time to think about why because she was asleep before she closed her eyes completely.

* * *

Hasina woke up to the smell of lotus and honey. There was a sound of wood against wood coming from her right. She cracked her eyes just a sliver to see who (Merit) was doing what (crushing something in a bowl). Bright sunlight glowed around the woman as she hummed a song, soft and slow. It was like a lullaby. Hasina thought that, if smells had a sound, Merit's song would be the sound of the lotus-honey aroma. She let her eyes close again, quite content to stay in the bed forever with the sweet scent and the sweeter melody.

But all too soon, her resolution was interrupted by a change in atmosphere and a new, gruffer sound.

"Well?"

"She's asleep."

Hasina rolled onto her side and tried to bury her head further into the pillow. She felt rough fingers pull the hair off her face. They trailed from her temple to the tip of her chin. She tried not to twitch.

"Still?"

"Bakura, she just gave birth and you had her riding half the morning. I wouldn't be surprised if she stayed asleep for the next few days."

"Will she be alright?"

"She'll be fine, brother. Hasina just needs rest. Now go away before you disturb her."

"I'm not-!"

"Shoo."

Hasina smiled slightly. Merit's humming returned and, soon, the girl was asleep again.

* * *

When she woke up the second time, the sky was dark, the dim moon peeking behind clouds through the window. There was no hum, but the soothing aroma from earlier that day still lingered in the air. She breathed it in happily. Then a hand brushed her shoulder.

"You're awake," Bakura stated.

"Thank you for noticing."

"I was beginning to worry about you."

"That's a lie. You _never_ worry about anything."

"I worry about you."

She pretended not to have heard him and turned her attention to the window. The light from the moon was barely bright enough to distinguish the edge of the wall from the world outside. She wondered what time it was and how long she'd been asleep.

Bakura's voice broke the silence again. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Alive." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him wince and she allowed herself a smirk.

"How many apologies will it take for you to fo-?"

Hasina whipped her head around before he could finish his question. "There is absolutely _nothing_ you can do or say that will _ever_ make me forgive what you did. You sold my son to that bitch of a woman. He saw me for less than a moment before she took him away. He'll be raised by _her_ and … and Ra knows what she's going to do to him."

"In exchange for your _life?_ I'd say that's a damn good deal."

"And you thought it would be alright to tell my parents that I'd died?" She plowed on, ignoring him. "My mother is going to be devastated!"

"Would you rather she find out that you ran away with a thief? She'd probably be ashamed."

"She wouldn't! She would understand that I did it because I …" Hasina trailed off as she recognized a mocking expression in Bakura's face.

"Because you what? Because you fucking _loved me_?" Bakura adopted a falsetto tone. "'My daughter used to be the queen of Egypt, but then she married the king of thieves behind His Majesty's back. It's okay though, because she loved him very much.' I don't think so."

The girl tried to slither back under the blankets but Bakura planted his hands on either side of her body and pressed his whole weight on her legs, preventing her from moving at all. He pushed his nose against hers, his eyes narrow and angry.

"But what the hell do I know about your mother? I've never met the woman. Maybe she really is as understanding as you say she is. Too bad I didn't know about that when I made the deal. Maybe if I had, she would think you're alive. Maybe she'd even watch your baby for you and you could see him any time you wanted. But silly me, I was too busy trying to save you from a fucking _execution_; I must have missed the memo."

He got off her as quickly as he'd jumped on and stalked out of the room. Hasina waited until she could no longer hear his feet fall before letting a tear slip from her eye.

* * *

The girl blinked and woke up from a sleep she hadn't known she'd fallen into when a new pressure was added to her bed. It couldn't have been more than a few hours; the sky was still dark. She closed her eyes and tried to return to her slumber.

"Hasina," the thief said. His voice was softer than before and much more tame. "I know you're awake."

She chose not to respond.

"I know you're angry at me. You have every right to be. But I only did it because I thought it was the only thing I could do. I wanted to keep you alive. I _needed_ to keep you alive. You're the second one who's gotten me to feel _anything _for anyone. I already lost the first woman I'd loved; I _could not _lose you. I …" He coughed. "I'm sorry."

Bakura sounded rough, like he wasn't used to apologizing.

_He's the king of thieves; of course he's not used to it_. But Hasina had to give him credit for attempting. She rolled over and propped her head up with her hand.

"And … what? Now you expect me to say 'Thank you' and forget everything you did?"

"That would be nice. Will you do that?"

"No," she shot him down with a glare.

The corner of Bakura's mouth twitched. He shrugged and said, "I didn't think you would. But I _do_ expect you to realize that I mean everything I say and you should at least excuse me for yelling at you earlier because that was stupid of me and I lost my temper, and I shouldn't have done that."

Hasina tapped his head. "Have you lost your memory again?"

He raised a questioning eyebrow in response. "No, why?"

"Because you've apologized, admitted that you did something wrong, and actually asked to be forgiven. That's unlike you."

"I've apologized before!"

"Sorry. You apologized and _meant it_."

"Yeah, well there's a first for everything," Bakura grumbled. He hooked an arm around her body and pulled her close. "But back on topic – remember how you said that I never worry about anything?"

Hasina squirmed under his hold. "This wasn't our topic, but go on."

"There's a reason I never worry and that's because I always figure out problems seconds after they happened. Did you really think I was going to let the kid be raised by Pharaoh?"

"Yes."

"Well I wasn't. I just needed a way to get you out safely. And now that you're here with me, I can concern myself with getting him here too."

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

Hasina stared into the face of the thief, her lover, her husband. He returned the look earnestly. The way his eyes sparkled and the curve of his mouth made him seem childish. It was almost a sin to doubt him.

"I still don't forgive you," she said finally. "But I'll give you a shot at redeeming yourself."

"You're too kind, pretty girl. Pretty … queen." Bakura kissed her lips gently. "My queen."

Hasina rolled her eyes but repaid the touch with one of her own, rougher than the one she received. "Better not do anything stupid anymore, or you won't have a queen."

The thief sprawled out next to her. "Don't say things like that," he said in between yawns.

Then there was silence between them again. His breaths got slower and deeper while she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. His lips barely grazed her cheek. For a moment, she wondered if she had been too nice to Bakura, considering he had devastated her and bargained away her precious baby. And yet ... she couldn't seem to stay mad at him. As hard as she tried not too, Hasina always smiled a little when she turned her head to the side and looked at his face. She wanted to hate him but, inside, she knew that there nothing he did, short of killing her family, would make her stop loving him. She bit her lip.

"I hate you," Hasina said halfheartedly. She held back a surprised gasp when Bakura responded,

"Figured as much."

"I thought you were asleep."

"Almost."

The girl continued to wander her eyes over his features, from his erratic white hair to the long eyelashes, to the softened edge of his chin.

"I named him Akefia," she told him. "And I think he's going to look just like you."

Bakura opened his eyes; the ruby orbs hovered inches from her face. "Then I suppose I _have_ to rescue him, if only to determine that for myself. Akefia," he rolled the name around his tongue. "I like it. I'll be saving Akefia, _our son_, from Pharaoh's hands. Then we'll all be together, a nice little family of thieves."

A giggle escaped Hasina's parted lips. "I would like that."

Bakura settled himself back into his sleeping position and Hasina curled closer to him. Yes, she would like that _very much_.

**(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)**

**A/N: Disclaimer – I do not own Bakura. Or Pharaoh. But I own everything else. Except for the name Akefia. **

**Now, Tawaret is the pregnant hippo goddess of fertility and pregnancy. Amun is the god who soothes severe labor pains. However, he apparently doesn't work for Hasina. Poor girl.  
****And Samiya is just a pretty name. Sati is, as mentioned, 'mystical snake.'  
****As for Akefia … well, you all see what I did there. Also, does anyone else like how I made Bakura's appearance seem like demon's work, while Akefia's is pure genetics? Gotta love my consistency.  
**

**And Samiya is just a pretty name. **


	27. The End

**One Big Author's Note: **

**Da-na! Um … the end. ((Hides behind curtain in case of flying tomatoes))**

**Was the ending unsatisfactory? Yes. Oh gods yes. But it's less unsatisfactory to me than it is to you. I had this planned from the very beginning. I had never intended to have Hasina keep her baby at the end and I'm very proud of myself for sticking to my original ideas. Now, you all might hate me, but please don't! **

**You see, I set myself up for a sequel! Yes, you read right. I'm making a SEQUEL! Therefore, we shall eventually see Hasina and Bakura and Akefia together and happy. But not just now. If only I could get my fingers to stop being so lazy … **

**I must ABSOLUTELY give a huge thank you to my wonderful beta. She has stuck with me throughout this entire story and helped me SO much. I really appreciate her help with all this and THANK YOU, THANK YOU for all your corrections and hard work, and you are just absolutely fantastic! **

**As for you reviewers – thank you, thank you, thank you! There are no words to describe how grateful I am of all your wonderful reviews, fantastic support, and awesome, absolutely phenomenal words of encouragement. I couldn't have written this story without you guys! You're all fantastic and I love you!**

**I have to give a special thanks to RedShadowThief and YamiBakura1988. You both have been reviewing since the first draft of this story and stuck around until the end. I appreciate that so much.**

**This story had its ups and downs, but you all hung around, so thank you again! **

**Now for the planning part. **

**Between the ending of this story and the beginning of the sequel, there will be much time lapse and character development and just development in general. How silly it would be if I were to just jump into the story without showing what happened between now and then. Therefore, I will be creating a bridge story that spans the time lapse. Thank you to RedShadowThief for allowing me to borrow her writing style for a little bit. (See **_**Fragments**_**. (While you're at it, see **_**Haunted**_** and **_**Kismet**_**. Also, **_**Three's A Crowd,**_** if you're looking for something different. Plug time over!)) **

**I'm going to merely gloss over some snippets and small scenes between characters as a way of explaining what's going on. That way, you won't start reading the sequel and be completely lost and wonder what in the hell is happening. **

**Now, I have lots of writing to do. I'll try to post the first chapter of this bridge story soon enough. First I have to write it, and then think of a title. **

**If all else fails, I always have my own **_**Kismet**_** to work on. Perhaps I'll post something for that soon? Keep a lookout. **

**Thanks again for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! (And I did enjoy writing it most of the time.) **


End file.
